


I wish I knew you before

by toolateintheday



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/F, F/M, Feels, In fact none of your favourites die because that would suck, Romance, none of the lesbians die because that would suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 123,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolateintheday/pseuds/toolateintheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa Hogwarts AU featuring all your favourite characters! Rated M for some language and possible sex in later chapters.</p><p>Clarke is a Gryffindor and Lexa is a Slytherin, neither girl really likes the other but they are reluctantly thrown together in their fifth year at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Forest green eyes pierced sky-blue ones and Clarke felt as though her stomach had dropped through the floor. If the braided hair and starch posture hadn’t given it away before now, those eyes were all the confirmation Clarke needed.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Lexa Woods.</i><br/>Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please forgive me if I've made any mistakes! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> Disclosure: everything relating to the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K.Rowling and she is a queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke POV

Clarke sighed for what must have been the tenth time that morning as yet another crowd of people in business suits, clutching briefcases and takeaway coffee cups, came between her and her destination. She swore under her breath at the man who stopped abruptly in front of her to answer his phone and proceeded to talk about some inane lunch meeting scheduled for that afternoon. Glancing up at the digital display above her, Clarke noted that it was 08:54. They had exactly six minutes to make it to Platform 9 ¾ before the train departed without them.

Looking behind her frantically, Clarke’s eyes found the source of her frustration situated a few feet back. The brunette struggled through the same oblivious crowd with a disgruntled expression painted across her features. Behind her she dragged a trolley holding large trunk with a battered cage housing her beloved owl, Artemis, balanced precariously on top.

“Hurry up!” Clarke hissed at the dark haired girl, “I swear to God, Raven, if you make us miss the train and land us in detention before we even get to Hogwarts I will personally feed you to the giant squid.”

“Calm down, Griffin. There’s no way we’re missing that train. Just give me a minute, this thing has a mind of its own,” her best friend replied, gesturing at the trolley and running a hand through her dishevelled hair. Mornings had never really been Raven’s thing and the blonde’s uppity attitude along with her own lack of coffee wasn’t exactly helping matters.

Exhaling, Clarke rolled her eyes and wondered which genius had thought it had been a good idea to make a bunch of students catch a train from King’s Cross during rush hour on a Monday morning. Did the staff at Hogwarts have no idea about muggle working hours? Had they not realised by now that trying to travel anywhere in central London at such a time was akin to hell on earth? Obviously not, she thought with another roll of her eyes and made a mental note to mention it to Headmaster Jaha later. She was pulled harshly from her thoughts by a cacophony of noise from behind her.

Clarke swivelled on her heel to see Raven’s trunk now lying on the floor along with the girl herself, her face growing increasingly red. Clarke couldn’t tell if it was due to anger or embarrassment. Artemis’s cage rolled across the station floor whilst the bird inside screeched wildly, disgruntled at the unfortunate turn of events. The commuters closest to them had paused and were now openly staring with confusion, mouths agape at the scene unfolding before them.

‘Great, just what we need’ Clarke thought to herself as she made a move to retrieve the cage, a fresh dent having appeared in its already worn facade.

Artemis had stopped screeching as was now ruffling her feathers indignantly as she eyed the blonde with suspicion. Clarke scowled back, not having forgotten the incident the previous morning when the owl had delivered their post, knocking a jug of orange juice over Clarke in the process.

Raven had since picked herself up and was struggling with her upturned trunk as Clarke made her way over.

“Nice going Reyes, way to be inconspicuous.” Clarke snipped as she helped her friend gather up her possessions.

She regretted her harsh words seconds later as Raven bent down to readjust her brace. Clarke knew her friend was sensitive about her leg since the accident that had occurred years previously. The accident that had changed their lives forever. Clarke didn’t have time to think about that right now. She wouldn’t allow herself to.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault!” Raven protested, interrupting Clarke's thoughts yet again. “That wanker, Murphy, shoved me and ran off. Wait until I catch up with him later...there’s a bat bogey hex with his name written all over it.”

Clarke looked up to see the back of John Murphy’s greasy head disappearing into the crowd before them. There had always been bad blood between Clarke and Murphy. This was first and foremost due to their house rivalry which was only fuelled by their positions on the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams. Then there was the fact that Murphy just seemed to have the unwavering ability to cause trouble wherever he went. The guy was just a dick, Clarke decided.

“Worry about Murphy later,” Clarke reasons.

"Right now we need to get to the platform. We’ve got five minutes so we’ll have to run. I’ll keep hold of this pest,” she said as she held up the cage still gripped in her hand.

 

 

Several hectic minutes and many muttered curses later, Clarke was pushing her trolley through the wall between platforms nine and ten, grateful to see that their transport hadn’t yet departed. Taking in the welcome sight of the Hogwarts Express, a wave of relief washed over her. She felt the familiar presence of Raven at her side seconds later and shared a knowing smile with the girl as they made their way down the platform.

“Told you we’d make it, Princess. I don’t know why you were so stressed out” Raven smirked as the train rumbled to life and plumes of smoke rose from the blastpipe .

Clarke was about to chastise her for using the nickname she absolutely loathed (She would never forgive Finn Collins for that one) but was distracted by a determined tapping on one of the carriage windows to her left. She looked up to see the familiar faces of both Blake siblings pressed into the window pane. Octavia had crossed her eyes whilst Bellamy had pushed his nose against the glass so it was upturned. Both were grinning manically. Clarke arched an eyebrow in response and both Blakes fell back from the window into a fit of laughter.

“Move your ass, Griffin,” Raven playfully nudged her friend towards the carriage door. “We haven’t got all day.”

Clarke boarded the train and her mood lifted along with her smile at the prospect of being reunited with her closest friends. She slid the carriage door open and was almost knocked off her feet as Octavia launched herself forwards, arms enveloping Clarke in a warm hug.

“About time you guys got here” Octavia pulled back and flashed Clarke a smile that reached her eyes. “We didn’t think you were going to make it.”

Clarke laughs, “We almost didn’t. This one here slept through her alarm and we almost missed our taxi to the station. I literally had to pull her out of her bed.”

Raven slid her way around Clarke and stumbled into the warmth of the carriage.

“Yeah, well you know how I love my beauty sleep Griffin, not that I need it,” she winked as she pulled Octavia into a hug.

Clarke rolled her eyes yet again and smiled at the girl’s cockiness. Raven had lived with Clarke and her mother since the summer just before the girls started at Hogwarts. Raven’s own home life was troubled. They had lived on the same street as each other since they were five and Raven’s mother had been an alcoholic and a drug addict. She was absent for most of her daughter’s childhood, often leaving Raven alone whilst she went about getting her latest fix. Physically, when she was present, she was always too out of it to really pay any attention to her daughter. After the accident Raven’s mother hadn’t even shown up at the hospital. When the muggle authorities had come to take Raven into care, Abby insisted that Raven would come and live with them. That’s the way it’s been ever since. Raven had become more like a sister to Clarke than one of her friends.

“Gracious as always, Raven,” Bellamy steps forward and hugs the two girls in turn. As Octavia’s older brother he’d always been protective of her and since the three girls had become fast friends in their first year, he’d kept a watchful eye over all of them, trying to keep up with their antics.

Now he was entering into his seventh and final year at Hogwarts and would be taking over the position of captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He’d sent Clarke and Raven a letter over the summer telling them of his achievement and they’d both beamed with pride. Clarke had gotten some good news from Hogwarts over their summer holiday too but had opted to keep it quiet until she saw her friends in person.

“Nice to see you’ve not lost your sense of humour, _captain_ ,” Clarke smiled. “We missed you guys over the summer, how was your vacation? Any interesting developments we should know about? ”

The four of them took their seats in the carriage and fell into a comfortable conversation about each of their summers. Usually they would all meet up at Clarke’s house and the Blakes would stay for several weeks but this year they’d gone backpacking together through Europe in an effort to be more cultured. Though from the way Octavia described their travels, the trip had been the exact opposite; filled with late night bars in Berlin (‘you only have to be 16 to drink there!’ Octavia had delightedly told Clarke) and sampling some of the more frowned upon baked goods in Amsterdam’s cafes.

“Anyway, how come Abby didn’t drop you both off at the station?” Octavia asked throwing the girls a puzzled look.

Clarke’s smile faltered a little at the question. “She was called into St Mungo’s late last night. Apparently there was some sort of emergency and they needed her.” She’s been getting busier and busier lately, Clarke pondered, but then what can you expect from their Head Healer. Since the accident Abby had thrown herself into her work. Clarke suspected it was her way of coping but couldn’t stop the familiar twinge of sadness she felt when she thought of her mother.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Monty Green and Jasper Jordan. Jasper was a Gryffindor like Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia. Monty was more of the quiet genius type and had been sorted into Ravenclaw along with one Raven Reyes. Together the boys were like a modern day version of the Weasley twins and had gotten each other into more than a few hilarious situations during their past four years at Hogwarts. They’d all become friends after meeting in Charms class in first year. Admittedly their friendship didn’t get off to the smoothest of starts after Raven had accidentally set fire to Jasper’s quill. The girl was unbelievably intelligent but had a habit of causing mishaps. Once the flames were extinguished they’d all seen the funny side and by the time Jasper’s eyebrows had grown back their little group was inseparable.

“Well, looks like the old crew is back together again,” Jasper beamed as he embraced each of them in turn. “So, who’s ready for fifth year then? I personally cannot wait...you know... minus the whole O.W.Ls thing of course.”

There was a collective groan from everyone besides Bellamy. Their exams were a long way off yet but the thought loomed over them like a spectre.

“Way to kill the mood, Jasper,” Monty quipped. He took a seat next to Clarke and pulled out a deck of cards, “Anyone for a game of exploding snap?”

A couple of hours into the journey and after many rounds of the game (Octavia and Raven had become extremely competitive and each had scorch marks across their hands) the stress of the morning was long forgotten. The trolley witch had passed by, her cart laden with Honeydukes treats, and they had all generously emptied their pockets. The candy wrappers now littered the small table in their compartment and Clarke relaxed into her seat feeling content. She finally felt like she was returning home. To her, Hogwarts had always been a safe haven and the place she’d felt most comfortable since her father had passed away. There she was always surrounded by the people who loved her most.

After another hour, Clarke stood up and reached for the luggage rack above them. Opening her trunk she rooted around for a specific item that she’d tucked away in a pair of socks.

Raven glanced at Clarke and raised an eyebrow in question, “What are you doing Griffin? We’ve still got at least another two hours until we have to change into our robes.”

Clarke was equal parts nervous and excited as she turned around to face the group. Her hand was sweaty as she tightly clasped the shiny metal badge she’d received in the post two weeks previously. Wordlessly she opened her hand to the group to reveal a small red badge with the word ‘Prefect’ emblazoned across it in gold lettering.

“Oh my God, way to go Clarke!” Octavia was the first to speak and jumped up to pull the girl into a crushing hug. “You kept that one quiet, how long have you known?”

Clarke felt the warmth creeping into her cheeks as all eyes in the cabin were now fixed intently on her.

 “About two weeks. I wanted to keep it quiet and surprise you guys.”

 She looked to Raven, fearing her friend might be hurt by her lack of admission. Instead of the look of hurt she half expected she saw in its place a shit-eating grin plastered across the shorter girl’s face.

“You know what this means don’t you, Griffin?” Raven asked. “It means not only are you a nerd, but its official, you’re a school appointed nerd. Congratulations by the way.” She waggled her eyebrows and then yelped in faux pain as Clarke reached out and swatted her arm playfully.

There were several whoops of appreciation from Jasper and Monty before Bellamy stood to congratulate her.

“Clarke, that’s awesome news,” Bellamy grinned as he clapped a hand on her shoulder, “I hope your newly allocated responsibilities aren’t going to distract you from our quidditch training. It’d be a pain in the arse to replace the best seeker we’ve had in years.”

She grinned widely at his mock concern, “Never. You guys would fall apart without my superior flying skills.”

She was referring to the time Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup last year after a particularly tense final match against Hufflepuff. Octavia was their best Chaser and had been injured by a bludger to the arm. Things had been looking rough for Gryffindor but Clarke had caught the snitch when Hufflepuff were 100 points up.

 “Though speaking of new responsibilities, I do have to go and meet with the other Prefects before we reach Hogwarts. Lincoln sent me an owl yesterday saying to meet him at 2pm in the cabin at the front of the train.”

At the mention of Lincoln, Octavia’s eyes snapped up and a dreamy half smile crossed her face. She’d had a crush on him for the past two years but had never worked up the nerve to speak to him. Lincoln was a Hufflepuff in Bellamy’s year and had just been appointed Head Boy. He was also Hufflepuff’s Keeper and captain of their quidditch team so to say there was a little rivalry between the two men was understating it.

The expression on Octavia’s face didn’t go unnoticed by either Raven or Bellamy who both frowned slightly. Clarke threw Raven a sympathetic look which the other girl ignored. She’d long suspected that Raven’s feelings towards Octavia had blurred lines of strictly friendship. They’d never discussed it of course. Raven was usually totally open about her sexuality and had dated boys and girls. But she would not talk about her feelings for Octavia, even with Clarke.

“You’d better get going then Clarke, you don’t want to be late,” Monty offered.

Clarke reached back into her trunk and pulled out her robes, sliding them over her head and adjusting her blonde hair over her shoulders. She fixed the Prefect badge to her lapel and smiled widely at her friends. Saying her goodbyes, she told her friends she’d see them again after the meeting and fill them in on what had happened. There was bound to be some sort of drama, there always was when Clarke was involved.

“Hey Clarke,” Jasper called as she slid the cabin door open, “I don’t suppose you know who any of the other prefects are yet do you?”

“No, Lincoln didn’t mention anyone else is his letter. Why, do you?” Clarke frowned slightly wondering how Jasper could have known before her. She knew gossip travelled fast at the school but even for Hogwarts that would have been impressive.

He gave her a knowing smile and said “I’ve heard a few rumours but I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” He then turned back to Monty and resumed the game of exploding snap they’d been in the middle of, leaving Clarke to exit the cabin deep in thought.

 

 

Clarke glanced at the watch that had once belonged to her Father as she made her way through the train’s main corridor. It was 14:03 so she was a few minutes late but then again, that was her style. Headmaster Jaha would have known that before he appointed her as a Prefect so she wasn’t going to disappoint him by changing her ways now.

Walking past a cabin full of Slytherins, she locked eyes with Murphy and made sure to give him a middle-fingered salute by retribution for his fuckery at the station that morning. Although as a Gryffindor she was predisposed to dislike Slytherins, Clarke thought most of them were generally pleasant enough despite reputation. There were of course she thought, a few notable exceptions, Murphy being just one of them. She continued stalking down the train, picking up the pace as she made her way to the front carriage. Pausing just before she reached the compartment, she let go of the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding and slid the door open.

“How nice of you to join us, Miss Griffin.”

Clarke looked towards the source of the voice and was taken aback to be met with the steely gaze of Anya Woods. This was unexpected.

She had known Anya was a Prefect but the girl was a loose-cannon of sorts with her infamous temper. Clarke was astounded to see a Head Girl badge pinned to the front of her robes. They had met previously on the quiddich pitch with Anya being the Slytherin Keeper but aside from that Clarke had kept her distance. The older girl’s reputation preceded her.

“S-sorry I’m late,” Clarke stammered, faltering under her intense stare, “I lost tra-”

“I don’t need to hear your excuses Griffin” Anya cut her off sharply. “Take a seat next to Miller so we can begin. We’ve got a lot to get through and a limited time to do it in. Less now thanks to you.”

Clarke felt her cheeks burning as she quietly slid into her seat next to fellow Gryffindor, Nathan Miller. He wasn’t one of her closest friends but she felt comforted when he offered her a sympathetic smile.

As Anya proceeded to tell the group what was expected of them over the course of the school year, Clarke’s attention waned. Anya seemed to be taking her duty rather seriously and she reiterated each point she made by tapping aggressively on the chalkboard behind her. There was a list of bullet points as long as Clarke’s arm. ‘God, this is tedious’ she thought as she scanned the dimly-lit room to find out who else had been granted the honour of Prefect status.

Making up the rest of the Prefects were Wells Jaha (no surprises there, Clarke thought smugly) and Maya Vie for Hufflepuff. Then there was Harper Campbell and Kyle Wick sat in the blue colours of Ravenclaw. She didn’t know either of them that well, however Raven was close with Wick, or ‘Wick the dick’ as she had heard Raven called him numerous times. Clarke knew it was in jest as Raven often referred to Wick as her ‘bro.’ They shared the same weird fascination with Muggle technology.

Her gaze then drifted across to the far end of the cabin, only to be greeted by the sneer of Cage Wallace. Clarke’s expression darkened. Cage was yet another member of the Slytherin quidditch team and played Beater alongside Murphy. Not that he was particularly good, Clarke noted. He was too aggressive and his aim was sloppy. His father happened to be the editor of the Daily Prophet and the title carried a lot of influence. No, there was no way that guy made it into the team on talent alone Clarke thought as a smirk played at the corners of her mouth.

“Is there something funny about what I’m saying, Griffin? Or would you rather stand up here and inform the rest of us about what has you so amused?” Anya folded her arms and scowled.

Clarke said nothing and she felt her cheeks redden yet again as she felt all eyes landing on her. This was becoming a bad habit of hers. She dropped her gaze and out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Lincoln stifle a laugh but couldn’t be sure.

Satisfied that she had sufficiently embarrassed Clarke, Anya went back to lecturing them on how they shoud lead the first years to the boats where they would cross the lake.

Realising only six other prefects were accounted for, Clarke raised her head again whilst Anya’s back was turned to look for number seven. Her eyes were once again drawn to the far end of the cabin, where a girl with dark brown hair drawn into intricate braids sat pressed into the corner. Her back was ramrod straight and she was staring out of the window, seemingly uninterested in the lecture taking place around her. The girl had her face turned away but Clarke couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in her stomach as she put two and two together.

“No way,” Clarke whispered to herself. The universe simply could not be this cruel. It had to be some sort of sick joke. What had she done to deserve this?

As if hearing her frantic thoughts, the other girl looked up and locked her gaze onto Clarke’s with a quiet intensity. Forest green eyes pierced sky-blue ones and Clarke felt as though her stomach had dropped through the floor. If the braided hair and starch posture hadn’t given it away before now, those eyes were all the confirmation Clarke needed.

Lexa Woods.

Fuck.

 Clarke had no control over what happened next. Her jaw went slack and a brief look of surprise played across her features as she gawked openly at the brunette. Clarke noticed that Lexa's face had lost most of its youthful roundness since the last time she saw her. She was all angular cheekbones and defined jawline. It suited her, Clarke thought before catching herself, reminded of the fact that she hated Lexa Woods. And with good reason.

Lexa’s expression didn’t change at all, her eyes cold and emotionless as she appeared to stare straight through Clarke. Another second passed before Lexa diverted her gaze back out of the window.

Clarke swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and forced herself to at least look like she was paying attention. If she’d thought Anya being selected for Head Girl was a bad start to the school term then this was surely ten times worse.

Lexa Woods was trouble, and Clarke knew it.


	2. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke recalls her first day at Hogwarts and we find out why it is exactly that she hates Lexa. Also some Clarke/Octavia/Raven interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so much for reading. Special thanks to anyone who left kudos or a comment, you guys are the real MVPs.  
> This chapter is a lot longer than the first (longer than I expected) and the following one will be from Lexa's perspective as we get a bit of background on her.  
> Flashbacks are shown in **bold**

Clarke walked with her head down, jaw set and hands balled into fists at her side as she made her way back down the train. She’d left the Prefect meeting moments earlier after a final scathing look from Anya after the older girl couldn’t resist having a final dig at Clarke.

 “I will reconvene with you all by the lake at 5. And know that if any of you are late, you will be answering personally to me.”

 Clarke had scowled in response and swiftly exited the room without as much as a backwards glance.

Now she stalked with conviction towards the compartment where her friends were, not caring when she scattered a group of second years who jumped out of her path in alarm.

Clarke was pissed. Although the title of Prefect came with added responsibilities, she had expected it would be fun being granted certain privileges. Naively, she had hoped to make new friends out of the other Prefects. So much for that, she thought. She was going to murder Jasper for not warning her about Lexa.

Clarke threw open the compartment door which rattled dangerously on its hinges. Her friends twisted their heads around at the unwarranted intrusion, not expecting the blonde to make such a dramatic entrance. Monty dropped the stack of cards he had been shuffling. Jasper looked guilty.

He opened his mouth to speak but Clarke cut him off. “How could you not tell me that Lexa fucking Woods was one of the Slytherin Prefects?” she demanded, hands on her hips, eyes flashing with anger.

Jasper swallowed nervously and chose his words with caution before giving Clarke a response. He loved the Clarke who was usually so calm and collected. However he had also had the misfortune of seeing her fiery temper rear its ugly head on a handful of occasions. The most notable being when Bellamy had left her Firebolt out in the rain after quidditch practice.

“I’m sorry Clarke. But to be fair it was just a rumour I heard earlier from some Hufflepuffs...I didn’t know for sure.”

Clarke threw her hands up in exasperation and heaved herself into the empty seat next to Octavia, opposite Raven. No one else had spoken and she looked up to see that Raven was grinning at her like she knew something Clarke did not, her expression halfway between amusement and curiosity.

“What?” Clarke snapped at the brunette.

Raven leaned back fully in her seat and lifted her legs to rest on the small table in front of her, making herself at home. She raised a sculpted eyebrow at Clarke, and then closed her eyes with smile playing across her full lips.

“For fucks sake Raven, spit it out,” Clarke demanded, losing patience.

Raven cracked an eye open, “Oh nothing, just that this is fucking classic.”

She of course knew that Clarke loathed Lexa, it had been that way for years and Raven immensely enjoyed winding Clarke up about the girl whenever she got the chance.

“Just imagine, Clarke...of all the people in this school it could have been, you got landed with your very favourite. That’s fate princess. The powers that be have spoken” she finished with a wink at Clarke.

Her frustration growing by the second, Clarke opened her mouth to shower Raven with a barrage of abuse but was interrupted by Octavia.

“This can’t come as much of a surprise Clarke,” the younger Blake sibling said, not looking up from filing her nails, avoiding Clarke’s angry gaze.

 “Who else did you think they were going to pick as Prefect? Lexa’s pretty much Slytherin’s golden child and besides she’s really not that bad, I really don’t get why you hate her so much...and please don’t tell me it’s because of some stupid quidditch rivalry.”

Clarke pouted before slouching in her seat. She should have known Octavia would be the one to defend Lexa. The pair had taken Muggle Studies together for the past two years and although they weren’t what Clarke would call friends, (Clarke didn’t think Lexa actually had any friends) Octavia had grown fond of the Slytherin girl.

Her friends continued their earlier conversations around her and Clarke sank deep into her own thoughts. Truthfully it wasn’t surprising in the least that Lexa had been made Prefect. She was a model student, achieving top grades in all her subjects. Plus she was the youngest quidditch captain that the school had had in over half a century, having been promoted to the position in her third year. Together with her sister Anya, they had transformed the Slytherin team into a force to be reckoned with.

 But it wasn’t due to these facts that Clarke disliked Lexa Woods with a passion. She wasn’t jealous of the girl’s achievements. Clarke did pretty well academically and was the best damn Seeker that school had seen since the legendary Harry Potter, even if she did say so herself.

No, she had a problem with Lexa for an entirely different reason.

 

**-Five years previously-**

**Clarke took her seat on the train with Raven next to her. She looked out of the window to where her mother stood on the platform, waving the girls off with a huge smile, tears in her eyes. They were happy tears, the eleven-year-old Clarke reasoned. Her mother was proud of her and Raven as they departed for their first year at Hogwarts.**

**“I can’t wait to get there,” Raven squealed excitedly, bouncing around in her seat, unable to sit still.**

**“I wonder what house I’ll get put into by that thing. What did you say it was called Clarke? The talking hat?”**

**Clarke chuckled softly, “It’s the Sorting Hat, Rae. And I’m excited too – my Mum said that she was in Ravenclaw and my Dad was a Gryffindor. I don’t really mind where it puts me, as long as it’s not Slytherin.”**

**Raven crinkled her nose at this and looked out of the carriage window as the scenery whipped by. She was muggle-born and when she received her Hogwarts letter that summer it had been the happiest day of her life. All those years Clarke had kept her magical heritage a secret and now they were both about to start a new chapter of their lives together.**

**After an eye opening trip to Diagon Alley, Raven had spent the past few weeks pouring over a copy of ‘Hogwarts: A History’ trying to learn as much as possible about the mysterious school. She knew that Slytherin house had once had an unsavoury reputation but figured if it had been home to a brilliant Wizard like this Severus Snape she’d read so much about, she wouldn’t mind if the hat placed her there after all.**

**Both girls looked up as the door to their carriage slid open. In the threshold stood an anxious looking girl with frizzy brown hair, plaited into a long braid down her back. Her eyes flitted quickly between Raven and Clarke as her fingers nervously played with the frayed hem of her oversized robes. They were hand-me-downs Clarke guessed. She looked at the girl expectedly, waiting for her to speak.**

**“H-hello,” the girl started awkwardly, “I’m awfully sorry to disturb you but I wondered if you’d mind if I joined you? All the other carriages are full you see, and my sister has gone to find my cousin so I’m on my own for now.”**

**The girl had an unusual way of talking, Clarke noted. She seemed to choose her words almost too carefully, like she’d thought about them long before she opened her mouth.**

**Clarke held her gaze and looked into the girl’s wide eyes. They were a brilliant green colour, like the trees of a forest, Clarke thought as a smile reached her lips.**

**“Yeah, of course, come and sit with us,” the blonde invited.**

**Raven moved to sit opposite Clarke, leaving the space next to the blonde open to this new addition. She stuck her hand out for the girl to shake.**

**“I’m Raven and this is Clarke,” she said, jerking her thumb towards the blonde.**

**“My name is Lexa,” the girl replied, shaking Raven’s hand, hesitant at first. She sat down next to Clarke, her back impossibly straight and her hands folded neatly in her lap.**

**Lexa was silent for a long moment, unsure of what to say next.**

**“I take it you’re both first years too?” she eventually asked.**

**“Yeah we are,” Raven answered animatedly with a toothy smile “We were just talking about the sorting ceremony before you got here. So you’ve got a sister? How old is she? What house is she in? What house do you think you’ll be sorted into?”**

**Clarke laughed lightly at her friend’s quick-fire questions, Raven had always had the uncanny ability to make friends with almost everyone she met, even if she was a little too enthusiastic.**

**“Calm down Raven, one question at a time. Lexa’s barely sat down and you’re already interrogating her.”**

**Lexa’s features softened and she offered the blonde a small smile, “It’s ok Clarke, I don’t mind.”**

**Clarke inclined her head slightly, taking in the way Lexa had said her name, putting special emphasis the ‘k.’ She liked it, she decided.**

**Lexa continued, “My sister is two years older than me. She’s in Slytherin and plays on the quiddich team as their keeper. My cousin Lincoln plays on the Hufflepuff team too. I know first years aren’t allowed to play but I’m hoping to be on the team someday too.”**

**A dreamy look played across her face and she added, “I love flying, it’s my favourite thing to do in the world.”**

**“Me too,” Clarke agreed, happy to find something in common with Lexa.**

**“My dad taught me how to fly when I was younger but I haven’t gotten the chance to in a couple of years. I hope I haven’t forgotten how to.”**

**Lexa gave the blonde a reassuring look and placed a hand on top of Clarke’s before thinking better of the idea and withdrawing it.**

**“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” she said, and Clarke believed her.**

**Raven had been watching the exchange between the two girls intently as they talked about flying. It was something she’d never tried having been raised, for lack of a better word, by her muggle mother. Almost instinctively her eyes drifted down to the clunky brace that supported her left leg. She wondered if this would hold her back from flying as it had with so many other things. It had been five months since the accident and her leg was still healing.**

**As if sensing Raven’s discomfort, Clarke briskly changed the subject to something they could all talk about. The three of them fell into a comfortable conversation about the subjects they would be studying over the course of the year. Lexa shared snippets of information with Clarke and Raven that Anya had passed onto her. Which professors were nice and which were strict, shortcuts through the castle, that sort of thing. Clarke made a mental note to avoid the Herbology teacher, Professor Rothenberg. According to Anya, Lexa said, he was a real douche.**

**“So Slytherin then?” Clarke enquired. “Is that where you think the hat will put you?”**

**Lexa mulled over the question for a moment before she answered. “I expect so. I mean all of my family have been sorted into Slytherin. That has always been our way.”**

**“I thought you said your cousin was in Hufflepuff?” Raven asked.**

**Lexa tensed and seemed to grow uncomfortable at the question. Clarke wasn’t sure why. Okay so Hufflepuff might not have been the most popular house but it was nothing to be ashamed of. She stared at Lexa for a long moment and felt the atmosphere in their compartment shift.**

**Hesitantly, Lexa continued, “Until Lincoln, I mean. His mother married a muggle so maybe that’s why? My Mother doesn’t speak to his mother anymore because of it. She forbid Anya and I to speak with Lincoln but what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.”**

**Lexa cast her eyes down to her feet, suddenly becoming very interested in her own shoes as she scuffed her heels lightly against the base of their shared seat. After a moment she spoke again, “Anya says we’re never to mention him in front of Mother.”**

**Almost as if on cue the compartment door slid open revealing a tall, slender, but menacing looking girl wearing Slytherin robes and a frown. Clarke and Raven didn’t need any introductions; from the way Lexa had earlier described her sister, they were certain this was Anya.**

**“Here you are Lexa,” she said haughtily, eyeing Clarke and Raven with apparent disdain.**

**“Come along, Lincoln and I have a compartment towards the front of the train.”**

**Wordlessly she held her hand out for Lexa’s trunk and tapped her foot impatiently against the lacquered floor of the carriage. Lexa wanted to protest. She’d enjoyed spending the past hour with Clarke and Raven and had let herself dare to hope she could call them friends. She looks from one girl to the other with a sadness but knows it will do her no good arguing with Anya. Anya knows best, she always has. Gathering up her possessions she made her way across the compartment towards the door.**

**Sensing the girl’s reluctance to leave, Clarke shouts, “We’ll see you at the school for the sorting ceremony later!”**

**Lexa half turns and casts an unreadable look at Clarke over her shoulder. “May we meet again,” she says and then she’s gone, disappearing down the corridor.**

Clarke is pulled from the memory by Raven snapping her fingers in front of her face.

“Earth to Clarke Griffin! I repeat, Earth to Clarke Griffin. If you could tear your thoughts away from whatever gross fantasy you’re having for two minutes we’d be eternally grateful.”

Raven smirked at her friend and glanced sideways at Octavia who returned a grin of her own.

Clarke broke from her daze, flustered to have been caught daydreaming.

“Shut up Reyes,” she snapped changing the subject.

 “Shouldn’t you be getting ready, we’re going to be there in about 20 minutes.”

“I was born ready, babe,” the brunette replied with a signature wink but then relented and stood up to pull her clothes from her trunk.

Clarke noticed that the rest of the group had already put on their robes, though Jasper had somehow managed to get his head trapped in the sleeve. He was now being helped by Monty and Bellamy who were beside themselves with laughter, causing more hindrance than help.

“Jasper, how do you manage to get out of bed in the morning,” Bellamy joked, “you’re clumsier than Reyes!”

He was silenced seconds later when Raven delivered a well-aimed kick to his shin. Feigning injury, he rubbed his leg dramatically and then sat down to address the group.

“So I know it’s only the first day of term but Octavia and I are thinking of organising one of our legendary Gryffindor parties in the next few weeks. Honorary Gryffindors also welcome of course,” he said, nodding at Raven and Monty.

Everyone made various noises of approval and the cabin buzzed with excitement. The Blake’s parties were truly something to behold.

“Sounds good,” Monty agreed, “I take it you’ll need something a little bit stronger than Butterbeer for the occasion?”

 Clarke cast her mind back to last year when Monty and Jasper had concocted their own brand of moonshine for the party. It was potent to say the least.

 The night had turned into a game of Truth or Dare which it inevitably always did. Octavia and Raven had divulged perhaps a little too much and the evening ended with them streaking through the castle’s corridors in their underwear at 2am, giggling as they ran. Clarke had found it hilarious as she drunkly tried to rein them in with a concerned Bellamy in tow. They’d narrowly avoided being caught by Titus, the caretaker, by hiding in one of the broom cupboards on the third floor. It was reckless and stupid but it certainly made for a good story.

 

 

 

The train pulled to a steady stop at the station and Clarke said a hurried goodbye to her friends, telling Octavia to save her a seat at the Gryffindor table. She entrusted Bellamy to take care of her trunk, knowing Raven had enough to manage with Artemis. Clarke didn’t miss the sly side-eye the owl cast at her as she departed the carriage.

Suddenly remembering Anya’s earlier threat of being late, she sprinted to the platform and quickly located Miller.

“Hey Clarke,” he offered her a friendly smile, “sorry we didn’t get a chance to catch up earlier, Anya seemed like she was on the war path.”

“When is she not?” Clarke responded evenly.

Miller bit back a laugh and bowed his head. She liked Miller. He had always made an effort to be kind to her even if they weren’t the closest of friends. Plus she suspected he had a soft spot for Monty and perhaps she could use the extra time they would be spending together to put in a good word for her friend.

Students began spilling out of the carriage doors and the two Prefects began calling for the first years to come and join them. In the end they had a group of around 10 or so, their small faces a mixture of nerves and excitement. Clarke took one last look around the platform and began to lead them towards the Black Lake.

She was relieved to see they weren’t the last group there as Wells and Maya had yet to arrive. Lexa and Cage stood to her far left and although she couldn’t be sure from the girl’s stoic features, Clarke thought Lexa looked as if wanted to be anywhere else but here. Whipping her head around she noticed Anya at the front of the crowd, looking as stern as ever with Lincoln by her side. He acknowledged Clarke with a small wave and then turned back to address the gathered first years.

“First years,” he commanded in a booming voice, “we will all need to cross the Black Lake to get to the castle. I need five first years and two Prefects to each boat. Please keep your arms and legs inside the vessel at all times, the giant squid isn’t fussy about what it has for dinner.”

Clarke grinned almost wickedly at his dark joke. During the history of Hogwarts she had never heard of the giant squid attacking anyone, it was a peaceful creature, but it was still amusing to see the look of fear in the faces of the new students.

 To her left she thought she heard a small high-pitched giggle. Clarke turned and realised that the source of the noise could only have come from Lexa. She must have imagined it. Lexa Woods definitely did not giggle. The girl was practically made of stone, Clarke thought.

“Shall we get this lot moving then?” Miller said at her side and gestured to a small group of first years gathered behind them.

Clarke nodded and made her way down the jetty towards the row boats. It was growing dark now on the bleak September afternoon and had been raining all day, limiting her visibility and making the wood slippery underfoot. She should have been more careful but Clarke had always been impatient. The snacks on the train seemed like a lifetime ago and her mind was already thinking about the feast that was soon to be laid out in the Great Hall. She didn’t see the mooring rope until it was too late.

Her foot connected with the taught rope and she cried out, falling forwards with her arms flailing comically. The last thing she saw before she squeezed her eyes closed was the murky surface of the lake rushing up to meet her. Preparing herself for the certainly cold, watery embrace, she held her breath.

 The contact didn’t come. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms grasp her around the waist in a vice-like grip. She was hauled backwards towards to jetty and thrown unceremoniously onto the wooden planks, landing on her elbow.

Startled and rubbing the sore limb, Clarke looked up from her position on the floor to see who had prevented her unwanted swim in the lake. Sky blue eyes met emerald green ones and the realisation hit Clarke like a ton of bricks. Lexa had saved her.

She stared slack-jawed for a moment, completely stunned. Lexa regarded her with a look that Clarke couldn’t quite place before opening her mouth to speak.

“Are you hurt?” she asked, voice even, eyes raking over Clarke but making no movement to help her up from the deck.

Clarke snapped out of her momentary daze and felt her contempt for the girl stood before her come flooding back, remembering who she was.

“Like you care,” she bit back harshly, pushing herself up from the ground with effort and brushing the dirt from her robes.

Lexa’s features fell back into their usual stoic state, her jaw set. She turned away from Clarke to help her remaining first years into the nearby boat. Clarke thought she heard her muttering something along the lines of “typical” as she did so.

Clarke ignored her and made her way over to the boat which already held Miller and the first years. She silently wondered how many times she was going to embarrass herself today. She knew the polite thing to do would have been to thank Lexa but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

As the boats began their gentle journey across the surface of the lake, water lapping at the creaking boards, Clarke’s mind drifted back yet again to her own first day at Hogwarts.

 

 

**After Lexa left the compartment, Clarke and Raven had eagerly pulled on their brand new robes, both of them positively buzzing with excitement in anticipation for the evening to come. Clarke tucked her wand into the pocket of her robes, not knowing if she’d need it at the sorting ceremony seeing as no one had told them otherwise. Better safe than sorry, she thought.**

**When the train finally ground to a stop they made their way onto the platform and were herded towards the lake along with the other children who were soon to become their classmates.**

**Clarke stood apprehensively at the edge of the jetty, Raven had already clamoured into the rickety boat but for Clarke, who couldn’t swim, it was no small feat. It would be typical if she fell into the water and drowned before she’d even made it to Hogwarts. Hearing her name being called from behind her, Clarke turned around to be met with Lexa running towards her, her mouth set in a grin that stretched from ear to ear.**

**“What’s wrong Clarke? Do you need some help getting into the boat?” she asked, eyes searching the blonde’s worried features.**

**Clarke didn’t say anything but nodded in reply at the slightly shorter girl. Lexa made her way around Clarke, stepping confidently into the boat. She stretched her hand out towards Clarke, smiling again as she did so.**

**“Come on,” she encouraged, “I won’t let you fall, I promise.”**

**Shaking slightly, Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own and allowed herself to be pulled onto the vessel. She sat down on the wooden plank that served as a seat directly behind Raven whilst Lexa settled down beside her.**

**“Thank you” she whispered to her new friend as the boat silently drifted away from the jetty in the direction of the castle.**

**It was minutes later that she first set eyes on Hogwarts. It was magnificent. There was no other way to describe it. Tall towers rose out of the mist before them, reaching high into the starry night sky and candlelight shone through expansive arched windows. Clarke got the feeling she was got to like it here, yes indeed.**

**Leaving the boats behind, the three of them walked up towards the castle, arm in arm, trailing at the back of the group. As much as she couldn’t wait to get inside, Clarke was in no rush and took in the beautiful surroundings. The castle grounds were expansive and beyond the lake Clarke noticed a large stretch of swaying trees that went on for a far as her eyes could see. That must be the Forbidden Forest, she thought, and remembered her Father’s many stories about the mysterious place.**

**A boy with greasy hair and a hook nose that was walking slightly in front of them turned around to stare at the trio. He nudged his companion with dark hair and a scar above his lip and whispered something indiscernible. Both boys started laughing and then turned around to stare at the girls again before continuing to walk towards the castle. Their behaviour made Clarke feel uneasy.**

**“Lexa, who’s that boy there in front of us?” Clarke asked, pointing to the sniggering pair.**

**Lexa stared at the back of the boy’s head. She had seen him and his family before at one of her mother’s gatherings.**

**“That’s John Murphy,” she replied, “his family are one of the only pure blood lines left. Stay away from him Clarke, he’s bound to be trouble.”**

**Clarke chewed on the inside of her cheek. She’d heard most of the pure blood lines had died out after the fall of Voldemort all those years ago, but whispers remained of followers who still held his values. Moments later, however, as she crossed the threshold of the main doors, any ill feeling immediately left her.**

**The Prefects instructed them to wait together in the entrance hall whilst they checked if the final preparations had been made for the sorting ceremony.**

**“Wow!” Raven exclaimed next to her, excitedly pulling on Clarke’s arm. “This place is incredible. Look Clarke, they have floating candles, that’s amazing.” The girl was practically jumping up and down with glee, pointing in every direction.**

**Murphy turned his attention away from his group of cronies to face the girls. His eyes swept Raven up and down with distain before he sneered, “You act as if you’ve never seen magic before. What were you, raised by muggles? What do you reckon, Cage?”**

**At these words his friend with the unsightly scar smirked, ready to join in with the gloating. Lexa unhooked her arm from Clarke’s and stood with her arms folded across her chest, seemingly preparing for whatever interaction was about to take place.**

**“I was actually,” replied Raven matter-of-factly, staring the boys down. She had never been one to back down from a fight as she sure as hell wasn’t going to start now.**

**“I hadn’t even seen magic until a few months ago so you ladies will excuse me if I take it all in.”**

**A crowd had now gathered around them and the other students were watching the drama unfold.**

**Cage smirked and nudged his friend, “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a mudblood here, Murphy. They really will let any old trash into the school these days. This place has really gone to the dogs.”**

**The insult was lost on Raven who had never heard it before and simply stared, dumbfounded.**

**It was not, however, lost on Clarke who flew into a blind rage, incensed at the very mention of the word. Before anyone could register what was happening, Clarke had retrieved her concealed wand from within her robes and thrown herself on top of Cage, knocking him to the floor. Her wand was now pressed into Cage’s throat and her eyes bore into him, flashing with rage.**

**“Get the fuck off me,” Cage yelped as he squirmed beneath Clarke. The blonde was significantly smaller than he was but she had the advantage, his arms pinned to his side by her knees.**

**“Apologise. Now.” Clarke spat, her voice full of venom. She couldn’t believe this scumbag had dared to disrespect her friend, never mind with the worst insult under the sun. When Cage remained silent she pressed the point of her wand harder into his neck and he swallowed nervously, a bead of sweat running down his forehead.**

**She felt two hands settle on her shoulders before Lexa knelt down to her level and spoke quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.**

**“Clarke, don’t do this.  He isn’t worth it. If you do this you’re giving them exactly the reaction they wanted.”**

**She rubbed small circles on Clarkes back, her voice rising a little higher she continued, “Clarke, you’ll get into so much trouble for this if the teachers find out.”**

**The blonde felt her resolve faltering and glanced at Lexa out of the corner of her eye. She became aware of the other students staring at them and heard a strangled sob behind her which must have come from Raven.**

**Lexa’s tone was pleading and she reached forward to place a soft hand on Clarke’s chin, tilting her face upwards and looking the blonde in the eye. “Please, Clarke. Trust me.”**

**Clarke relented and with Lexa’s help climbed off of Cage who frankly looked as if he was about to pass out. She shook with anger as Lexa placed an arm around her shoulders. The crowd that had gathered dispersed as Murphy moved forward to help his friend.**

**He threw a glare in Clarke and Lexa’s direction and sneered, “Yeah blondie, listen to your girlfriend.”**

**Lexa, who still had her arm around Clarke, froze at his remark, her eyes going wide and the word ringing in her ears. She dropped her arm as though burned and spun around to face Murphy and Cage, who had now regained his composure.**

**Murphy wasn’t done yet, “I didn’t think you were into that sort of thing, Woods. Does your Mother know?”**

**“How dare you?” spat Lexa, moving forwards, her teeth bared and face twisted into a snarl. “Don’t you dare accuse me of such deviant behaviour, it’s disgusting.”**

**A deafening silence followed and Lexa regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Seemingly satisfied with the damage they had created, Murphy and Cage walked away and into the crowd.**

**Clarke reacted as though she had been slapped. Her stomach sank at Lexa’s words and tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill out. She hadn’t had any attraction towards girls but her Aunt, her Father’s sister, was happily married to a woman so Clarke took personal offense to the insult. She couldn't understand why one person would hate another for who they loved.**

**When Lexa turned around, she noticed the look of betrayal on Clarke’s face.**

**“Clarke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that... I just-“**

**“Just what, Lexa? Actually I don’t care, I don’t want to know. You’re just as bad as them,” Clarke said coldly, not meeting the girl’s eyes.**

**Instead she walked back over to where Raven stood, enveloping the smaller girl in a hug, hiding the tears that now fell freely from her own sapphire eyes. Those were the last words she spoke to Lexa Woods for five years.**

**Sniffing, Clarke wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve and forced a smile onto her face. She had become skilled at masking her sadness by now and wanted to be strong for Raven who had been left somewhat bewildered by the events of the last few minutes.**

**It was at that moment the Prefects returned, directing the first years through to the Great Hall for the ceremony to begin.**

Clarke had relived the memory many times over the past five years but thinking about it now was suddenly more painful. Lifting her head up she noticed that the boats had almost reached the shore which just left the short walk to the castle. Her stomach rumbled and she was again reminded that it had been hours since she last ate anything. Truthfully she couldn’t wait to indulge at the feast, catch up with her friends and slide into the four poster bed she knew was waiting for her in Gryffindor tower.

Climbing out of the boat, Clarke moored it to the jetty and let out a squeal of surprise as she felt a hand close around her arm. She turned around to see the smiling face of Wells Jaha before he pulled her into an embrace which she gladly returned. Clarke had known Wells since they were three due to the fact their parents were friends. Growing up they’d been close but drifted apart in recent years; Clarke had thrown herself totally into quidditch whilst Wells had focused intently on his studies, hoping to work at the Ministry one day.

“It’s good to see you Clarke, I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to congratulate you earlier. Not that I’m surprised at all to see you made prefect,” he said with a genuine smile.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too,” she replied honestly.

“I’m so glad to be back, my Mum’s been driving me crazy all summer, harping on about O.W.Ls and how I need to commit myself more.” Clarke rolled her eyes exaggeratedly to which Wells laughed.

“At least this,” she said pointing at her Prefect’s badge “will get her off my case for a while.”

Wells chuckled again, shaking his head, “Still the same old Abby, I see.”

“Anyway Clarke, we should probably get a move on. I don’t want to incur Anya’s wrath any more than you do.”

Clarke nodded her head in agreement and a comfortable silence fell between the two of them as they headed up to the castle. It was only occasionally broken by Wells shouting back to the first years to keep up.

Ushering the first years inside, they waited silently in the candlelit entrance for the go-ahead to enter the Great Hall. They didn’t have to wait long as not a minute later, Lincoln and Anya returned.

After she made sure all the first years had been accounted for, Clarke made her way over to the Gryffindor table, happy to see that Octavia had indeed saved her a seat. Exhaling audibly, Clarke reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice and began to pour herself a glass. Octavia elbowed her playfully in the ribs.

“That bad, huh Princess?” she asked quirking an eyebrow.

Clarke shook her head and then began to chug the pumpkin juice.

 “Nah, no drama, O. I’m just hungry is all. That journey across the lake is longer than I remember. Trust me, it’s much faster in the carriages.”

 Octavia eyed her with suspicion, sensing there was something Clarke wasn’t telling her.

From Clarke’s perspective Octavia simply didn’t need to know that she had almost fallen literally face-first into the lake. Or that Lexa had been the one to save her. She would never hear the end of it if the brunette found out.

 Unfortunately for Clarke, Miller chose that exact moment to sit on the other side of her and ask how her elbow was after the fall. Clarke turned her head towards Octavia almost in slow-motion, preparing herself what was to come. Octavia already had a self-satisfied grin plastered across her face.

“I knew it!” Octavia yelled, causing several students to jump and snap their heads around in alarm.

 “I knew you’d do something cringe-worthy on your first day as Prefect, it’s basically a guarantee with you, Griffin. Everyone says Raven and Jasper are the clumsy ones but we all know you’re the best bet for entertainment value.”

At the mention of his name, Jasper immediately became interested in the conversation. “What’s she done this time?” he frowned.

Octavia continued on her tirade, there was to be no mercy, Clarke knew this. What Clarke didn’t know was where she’d gotten this, in her opinion, undeserved reputation.

 Actually, that was a lie. It all stemmed back to when Finn Collins had tried to kiss her in fourth year. She’d panicked and accidentally head butted him, breaking his nose in the process. Clarke had been surprised when he’d gotten out of the hospital wing and still wanted to date her. They stayed together for a few months but Clarke had ultimately called it off after realising there was just no spark between them.

“So what happened, Miller? Spill the beans” Octavia demanded, looking particularly gleeful.

Miller looked guilty but quickly realised there was no point trying to deny Octavia Blake, the girl was ruthless. He threw Clarke an apologetic look before he continued.

“It wasn’t a big deal really. Clarke tripped over a mooring rope and almost fell into the lake. Lexa managed to grab her before she fell in. That’s all.”

Clarke didn’t need to look at Octavia to know what her reaction would be. She would have heard it mere seconds later for Octavia had now thrown her head back as her laughter rang out around the hall, Jasper joining her in chorus. People were really staring now, they had started to attract unwanted attention. Clarke growing red in the face and hissing at the pair of them to shut up only made them laugh louder. Tears were now streaming down Octavia’s face as she struggled with the effort to breathe.

“Oh my god, Clarke,” she wheezed between fits of laughed her, “your life is like a bad rom-com. It’s like you’re Bridget Jones and Lexa is Mr Darcy. Wait until Raven hears about this.”

Jasper added, rather redundantly, “It’s funny because you hate her.”

An echoing voice from the front of the hall finally brought them to silence. 

“If our students over at the Gryffindor table are quite finished,” Headmaster Jaha fixed the four of them with a pointed glare, “Perhaps we can begin the ceremony and enjoy the feast.”

Clarke wanted to die. She sunk low into her seat and avoided eye contact with everyone. This had been the worst start to term since her first year, though even that hadn’t been totally awful. The sorting hat had started to sing and Octavia, who had now composed herself, leant over to whisper in Clarke’s ear.

“Hey, remember our sorting ceremony?”

How could Clarke possibly forget? It was the day she had met the Blake siblings and realised they’d be friends for life.

**Taking their seats on the long benches that lined the back of the hall, Clarke and Raven felt hundreds of expectant eyes upon them.**

**Raven leaned in and whispered to Clarke, “No matter what happens, even if we’re sorted into different houses, we’ll always be best friends, Clarke.” She gave the blonde’s hand a small squeeze as the sorting hat began its annual song.**

**Applause rang out throughout the cavernous hall. Headmaster Jaha stood up from his seat at the centre of the staff table and made his way down to where the infamous hat sat perched on a wooden stool. Blake, Octavia was the first name to be called and Clarke watched as a tiny brunette scurried forward and threw herself haphazardly on the stool, almost sliding off in the process. The hat was placed on her head and slid down over her eyes, causing a few students (and teachers) to laugh at this pixie of a girl with the biggest smile on her face Clarke had ever seen.**

**The hat was barely on her head for three seconds before the brim opened and yelled, “GRYFFINDOR.” The declaration was met with whoops and applause from the table to the far left of the hall. Octavia leapt up excitedly and had ran halfway across the hall before realising the hat was still on her head. She sprinted back again and sheepishly handed the garment back to Jaha.**

**Clarke followed the girl with her eyes as she arrived at the Gryffindor table. A boy with dark hair who looked maybe a couple of years older pulled her into a bear hug and playfully ruffled her hair. Clarke smiled at their interaction and then turned her attention back to the sorting.**

**Finally it was Clarke’s turn to don the infamous hat and she stood slowly with shaking legs. Raven gave her hand a final squeeze and mouthed a good luck to Clarke as she made her way towards the stool. As the hat was lowered onto her head, a hundred thoughts flashed through Clarke’s mind. What if the hat placed her in the wrong house? What if she didn’t make any friends? What if she wasn’t really supposed to be here at all and it was all some sort of elaborate joke?**

**She was surprised to hear the hat speak to her, its raspy voice making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.**

**‘Hmm now this is tricky,’ said the hat. ‘Intelligent, brave and yet...awfully stubborn. You’re certainly determined, perhaps you would do well in Slytherin,’ the hat mused.**

**Clarke felt a wave of nausea pass over her. Cage, Murphy and the rest of their cronies would surely be placed in Slytherin. She couldn’t survive the next seven years having to be around those jerks.**

**The hat wasn’t finished yet, ‘But you’re loyal too. Fiercely so. You’d defend your friends to the death. Yes, I think I know exactly where to put you. All die-hard qualities of a GRYFFINDOR.”**

**The ancient hat had declared the final word out loud for all to hear and Clarke’s face split into a relieved grin as she hoisted herself up from the stool. Again there were whistles and cheers from the far left table and Clarke walked towards it confidently. She had been placed in the same house as her Father and her chest swelled with pride at the thought.**

**Taking a seat next to Octavia, the girl greeted her with a smile. Octavia opened her mouth to say something to Clarke but was shushed by the older boy Clarke had seen earlier as he pointed back to the ceremony.**

**As predicted, Murphy had been sorted into Slytherin. Clarke could have called that one from a mile off. Before she knew it, it was Raven’s turn to be sorted. The hat didn’t take long to decide she’d be right at home with the Ravenclaws. Clarke’s heart sank a little. Of course she was happy for her best friend, Raven was the smartest girl she knew and would surely flourish in Ravenclaw house. However she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that they wouldn’t be inseparable as they had become so accustomed to.**

**“Don’t worry about your friend,” Octavia whispered in her ear, taking care that no one overheard them.**

**“Ravenclaw is a great house...well, it’s the best next to Gryffindor obviously,” she remarked with an air of pride.**

**“We have most of our classes with the Ravenclaws so you’ll see each other all the time. Besides, I can tell you and I are gonna be friends, Griffin. I saw the way you took down that idiot in the entrance hall earlier. Us Gryffindors gotta have each other’s backs.”**

**Clarke nodded and smiled in agreement with Octavia, feeling slightly better about herself.**

**“I’m Octavia by the way,” she confirmed what Clarke already knew, “but you can call me O. That’s what my brother calls me.”**

**She gestured to the boy with shaggy hair sitting beside her and then poked him in the ribs. He spun around to look at Clarke, having been momentarily distracted from the sorting ceremony, and flashed her a toothy smile. Must be a Blake thing, Clarke thought.**

**“Welcome to the family, Clarke,” he said warmly, before turning his attention back to the ceremony.**

**There were only two students left now. Cage Wallace was called forward and the hat practically screamed ‘SLYTHERIN’ when it touched his head. He strutted off towards the far right table and took a seat next to Murphy and a fierce looking girl. Clarke had earlier learned her name was Ontari.**

**Woods, Alexandria was the final student to be sorted and she looked nervous as she made her way up to the stool. Clarke felt the anger growing in her chest as she watched Lexa take her seat to be judged by the hat. She was sure just a few hours ago that they were going to be good friends but all that changed in a matter of seconds. Clarke felt a lump rise in the back of her throat and her eyes glazed over. She swallowed hard and blinked her eyes rapidly. She would not allow herself to cry over Lexa Woods.**

**From the next seat over she heard Bellamy mutter darkly to Octavia, “Another Woods, eh. They’re a pure blood family, all of them. There’s no prize for guessing which house she’ll be going into.”**

**Clarke prickled at his words.**

**The hat was placed on Lexa’s head and the hall once again grew silent as everyone waited for the verdict. Then something odd happened, or rather, nothing happened at all. Five whole minutes passed and the hat said nothing. Seriously, you could hear a pin drop. A look of sheer panic played across Lexa’s face as everyone present continued to stare at her.**

**Jaha seemed confused, this had never happened before. He opened his mouth and stepped forward as if to speak but was cut off by the hat finally bellowing ‘SLYTHERIN.’**

**Clarke watched as Lexa made her way over to the table adorned with an emerald green runner. The same colour as her eyes. Clarke made the connection and then scolded herself.**

**She tore her eyes away from the Slytherin table to see that the one before her had magically filled with food. There was absolutely everything she could have wished for, and even her favourite, apple pie. Yep, Clarke was going to like it here just fine.**

Back in the present the sorting ceremony continued. Clarke cheered along with the rest of her house as they welcomed their new additions, seven in total.

Soon the feast appeared and the table before her was stacked high with food. Not wasting any time, Clarke piled a mountain of roast chicken and mashed potato onto her plate, moaning audibly as she took her first bite.

“Calm down Clarke, there’s no need to have an orgasm over it. Anyone would think you were starving or something,” Octavia teased and nudged Clarke in the ribs.

“Fuck off, O” Clarke exclaimed thickly through a mouthful of food, accidentally spraying her friend with mashed potato.

“Gross!” Octavia laughed, flicking remnants of the potato from her sweater. She looked up just in time to see Anya Woods making her way over to the Gryffindor table, her face set in a trademark scowl.

“Uh-oh Clarke, mood-killer incoming at 12 o’clock, brace for impact.”

“O, what in the ever-loving fuck are you talking about? I’m just trying to enjoy my dinner in peace. I’ve had a hell of a day and I don’t need-”

Clarke froze as she sensed a presence behind her. She craned her neck slowly only to find herself staring into Anya’s unamused face. Clarke had had more run-ins with this girl in one day than in the whole of her five years at the school put together.

“Hi Anya,” Clarke spoke nervously, forcing a smile. She tried to be as polite as possible so not to piss the older girl off further.

Anya said nothing and instead wordlessly thrust a sheet of paper into Clarke’s hands before rolling her eyes and stalking away towards the Slytherin table.

As soon as Anya was out of ear-shot, Octavia piped up again. “I did try to warn you Griffin. It’s not my fault you were too busy stuffing your face to – hey!”

Raven had bounded over from the Ravenclaw table to squeeze herself into the space between Clarke and Octavia, stealing a handful of Octavia’s fries from her plate in the process.

“Raven, you literally just ate dinner!” Octavia protested, “Get your own fries.”

Raven smirked cheekily at the girl, “I know but yours looked so much better.”

She winked at Octavia, showcasing that infamous Raven Reyes charm. She could have sworn that she saw Octavia blush but the other girl covered it by taking a large swig of pumpkin juice from her goblet. Raven’s eyes drifted over to the sheet of paper in Clarke’s hand.

“What’s that Griffin? Is it your to-do list? Am I on it?” she raised her eyebrows suggestively at Clarke who rolled her eyes in return.

“No, you sex-pest. It’s my schedule for Prefect duties. Some of us actually have responsibilities, you know.”

 Clarke scanned the paper in front of her to check which nights she would have to patrol the castle. This was done in pairs. She noted, mercifully, that she had not been paired with Lexa at any point over the coming week. Her joy was short-lived however when she saw that she was paired with Cage Wallace on Friday. What a way to end the week that would be.

Clarke leaned forward and dramatically slammed her forehead onto the table. Opting to lay there with her arms crossed over her head protectively.

“When will this torturous day end,” she wailed.

Raven and Octavia shared an amused look as Miller made his way over the trio. His eyes flitting from the two brunettes to the blonde, he looked concerned.

“Is she OK?” he asked, inclining his head towards Clarke.

Clarke made no effort to rise from her position but instead gave Miller thumbs up and muttered, “I’m just peachy.”

Miller paused for a moment and then added, “Clarke why don’t you head up to the tower and get some rest. It’s been a long day. I can show the first years how to get there and teach them the password, I don’t mind. If anyone asks I’ll say you weren’t feeling well.”

At this sudden announcement of good news, Clarke’s head snapped up. She looked at Miller with something next to adoration. In that moment he was her knight in shining armour. Clarke could kiss him, she thought. Miller must have followed her train of thought because he backed away slowly with his hands held defensively in front of him, taking her reaction as a resounding yes.

Clarke’s mood lifted as she thought about the prospect ofcrawling into bed. This day had been one of the longest of her life and she needed a good night’s sleep before classes began tomorrow. She stood up and without turning around called to Octavia, “I’m going to bed, are you coming?”

It was Raven’s voice that answered her.

“Not the most romantic way to proposition a girl, Griffin, but I’m down with it if you are.”

Clarke turned around and saw that only Raven remained at the table. Octavia had made her way further across the hall to talk with Monty and Jasper who was now seated at the Ravenclaw table.

Clarke didn’t have the energy to come up with a decent retort for Raven and instead resigned herself to defeat. “Please just tell Octavia I went to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Raven”

“...so is that a no then, Griffin?”

“Goodnight Raven.”

Climbing the stairs to Gryffindor tower, Clarke felt her eyelids drooping. By the time she’d given the Fat Lady the password (Arkadia) and made her way through the common room she practically had to drag herself into the shared dormitory. Collapsing on the bed nearest the window, she pulled the duvet up to her chin, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That flashback was pretty intense, wasn't it? Will we see Lexa's reasoning behind it in the next chapter? (we definitely will)  
> If all goes well the next chapter should be up in a day or so!  
> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed it :)


	3. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a Lexa POV chapter with a bit of back story, it picks up almost directly where chapter 2 left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for all your kudos and comments - reading them really does make my day :)  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far and to whoever asked me on tumblr, the story title is from the Amy Macdonald song "Mr Rock and Roll." Which is awesome, just so you know.

Alexandria Woods was not in a good mood.

Today had been an eventful one to say the least. She had woken up that morning with a pounding headache, having been plagued by bad dreams throughout the night. Then the train journey to Hogwarts had been a nightmare in itself with Anya lecturing her for the whole journey about one thing or another. The whole Head Girl thing hadn’t been what Lexa would call a blessing; Anya already thought highly enough of herself without the added title. Lexa hadn’t really been paying attention anyway and was as distracted then as she was now. Sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall, surrounded by elated first years, she absent-mindedly swirled patterns in the gravy left on her dinner plate with her fork.

Putting the fork to one side she surveyed the hall with passive interest. Over at the Hufflepuff table Lincoln was talking animatedly to Zoe Monroe. Probably about quidditch tactics Lexa thought. Her older cousin was one of the people closest to her, and someone she confided in, but there was no love lost between them on the quidditch pitch. He felt her watching him and sent a twinkling smile her way before again immersing himself in conversation.

Fixing her gaze on the opposite end of the hall, she looked up just in time to see Clarke Griffin sneaking out of the room towards Gryffindor tower. Lexa scoffed. She was not surprised to see Clarke shirking her responsibilities as Prefect before term had even begun. The blonde had always been a law unto herself.

A small frown crossed her face as she recalled the day’s earlier events. She didn’t know why she’d felt the need to leap into action and save Clarke from the lake like some goddamn hero. She had reacted purely on instinct. Truthfully, she hadn’t expected the girl to have been quite so hostile to her afterwards. A little gratitude would have been nice, Lexa thought.

Then again, she and Clarke did have an unsavoury history. Lexa had thought they could have been friends once upon a time but her own bigoted upbringing, courtesy of her mother, had ended that friendship swiftly. She knew better now though, and her mother couldn’t poison her and Anya with any more of her lies from her cell in Azkaban.

The truth was there wasn’t a day that went by where she didn’t feel awful about the verbal bile she’d spewed that day in front of Clarke. She had tried to apologise but it had been in vain. She decided to avoid Clarke from that day on; ashamed of the pain she had caused the blonde but also angry that Clarke wouldn’t hear her out. Over the years her shame and anger towards Clarke had merged into one and she had opted to ignore the girl entirely. Until today.

 She regretted what happened that first day at Hogwarts with every fibre of her being, of course. But what can you expect from a 12-year-old who had grown up with her mother’s hateful mantra drilled into her every day? Being told that she was a constant disappointment.

Her mother had hated a lot of things, Lexa thought. Homosexuals, half-bloods, muggle-borns, muggles...anything to do with muggles in general really. In fact, looking back, Lexa wasn’t sure that her mother had ever loved anything at all. ‘Love is weakness,’ she had said. This was a lesson Lexa found particularly hard to let go of.

The irony was, of course, that despite all of her mother’s hateful lectures, Lexa was gay. Not just gay but really, really gay. Like Cate Blanchett in Carol, levels of gay. This was a fact that Lexa thought hilarious, although she kept it a deadly secret from her mother, not wanting to invite any more drama into her life.

The only people who knew of her sexuality were Anya and Lincoln and that was the way she intended to keep it. Frankly Lexa could do without the gossip, she already had enough on her plate and god knows some of the morons at this school (mentioning no names, Cage Wallace) would delight in making her life miserable.

They didn’t really talk about it but Anya had let slip that she was bisexual after a few too many Fire Whiskeys one night. Describing herself as “an equal opportunities employer, when the position is my bed” she had hiccupped and downed the rest of her drink before falling into a drunken stupor.

Although her sister was the closest person to her in this life, Lexa wished she had someone else to talk to about what she was going through. Octavia Blake had made more than a fair effort to befriend Lexa over the last couple of years but the Slytherin girl had become accustomed to shutting people out. She liked Octavia but they were acquaintances at best.  

Speak of the devil, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and saw the youngest Blake waving to her from the Ravenclaw table, sat next to Monty and Jasper, a wide smile on her lips.

Lexa raised her hand and waved back awkwardly, she stopped abruptly when she felt a familiar weight settle into the seat beside her.

“Making friends, are we?” Anya smirked at her younger sister.

Lexa looked back down at her plate, suddenly interested in the gravy patterns again. “No, I was simply being polite.”

Anya stared at her sister evenly. Whilst it was true that their strict upbringing had made it difficult for the pair of them to make friends, Lexa had found it harder than the older girl had. Anya had a handful of friends in her classes but Lexa had kept her distance from even them.

“You should try it, you know,” Anya offered, “Making friends. Little Blake might not be the most well behaved of students at this school but she’s got her heart in the right place.”

“She’s a damn sight more put-together than her brother at least,” Anya added, not having forgotten the numerous altercations she’d had with Bellamy Blake both on and off the quidditch pitch. They both had, honestly. The boy was a joker and was always executing elaborate pranks with Jasper and Monty at every opportunity he got, often encouraging the younger boys in their activities.

Lexa rolled her eyes. She’d had this conversation with Anya countless times before. It always ended the same way, with Anya frustrated at Lexa’s stubbornness and Lexa angry at her sister’s interference.

“Anya, I’m fine as I am,” Lexa insisted, “I have you and Lincoln, I don’t need any more friends.”

She had hoped that would be the end of it but knew better than that. Anya wasn’t going down without a fight.

The older girl sighed tiredly, her patience growing thin. “Yes you do Lexa. At the end of the school year Lincoln and I will be graduating. And then who will you have? Nobody.”

Anya didn’t intend for the words to hurt her sister, it was the truth after all, no matter how harsh it seemed. She could tell her comments had stung Lexa from the way her jaw clenched and the manner in which her hand tightened subtly around her goblet.

“I will not hear this again, Anya.” Lexa warned, trying her best to remain calm and keep her voice level. She knew that her sister was only trying to help but the thought of letting anyone into the carefully guarded bubble she had crafted for herself was a daunting one.

Anya opened her mouth for a counter-argument but thought better of it. Putting a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, ignoring the small flinch it earned her in response, she squeezed lightly in reassurance.

“Come on, Commander,” she said, rising from her seat. “Let’s go for a walk up to the astronomy tower. That always cheers you up.”

Her head still bowed, Lexa lips curved into a rare smile at the mention of her nickname. It was something ridiculous Anya and Lincoln had come up with after Lexa had been made captain of the quidditch team when she was just fourteen. She was a natural leader and put her team through a tough training regime to keep them on form throughout the school year. She didn’t shy away from making risky decisions either, nine times out of ten they paid off.

“Fine. Not that I need cheering up,” Lexa pouted.

 She was secretly glad that Anya had suggested a trip to the tower; it was her favourite place in the entire school. Anya knew this. What she didn’t know is that Lexa enjoyed it so much because gazing out at the stars from that high peak felt almost like flying. Flying was the one thing that allowed Lexa to feel truly free. When she was on a broomstick, high above the ground with the wind whipping through her hair and the sun on her face, all her problems disappeared for a while. She was aware of how clichéd that might sound however, and so kept the information to herself.

They made it halfway out of the Great Hall before Lexa stopped suddenly, groaning in irritation.

“Anya, I can’t go. I forgot I have this idiotic badge now which requires me to be an upstanding student at all times,” she sighed, fiddling with the green Prefect’s badge attached to her robes.

“I have to lead the first years down to the dungeons after dinner. If they bump into the Bloody Baron in my absence, I will not be the one responsible for retrieving them new underwear.”

Anya rolled her eyes at her younger sister, “Lexa, did you really think I hadn’t already thought of a solution to this? I’m Head Girl for fucks sake, give me some credit.”

Lexa threw her a confused look, not understanding what Anya was getting at.

The older girl lowered her voice to a whisper so not to be overheard, “I cleared it with Linc earlier, ok? Now can we please just go before someone else decides to ask me another stupid question? I’ve had enough of those today.”

With that she set off at a brisk pace in the direction of the astronomy tower. Lexa smiled to herself as she followed, realising that Anya had planned this many hours before just to make her happy. Everyone else at the school might have perceived her sister to be an unfeeling ice queen, Anya had a reputation to maintain after all, but Lexa knew the truth, and that was all that mattered.

 

 

426 steps later they had reached the peak of the astronomy tower. It was a hell of a climb and Anya was now using her hand to brace herself against the stone wall, breathing heavily and feeling light-headed.

“You’re looking a little out of shape there, Anya,” Lexa teased, sending a sly smile in her sister’s direction.

“I can tell I’m going to have to put you through your paces next week with the rest of the team when the season starts up again. I can’t have you looking sloppy in front of the competition.”

It was fortunate really that all Lexa’s years playing Seeker had afforded her quick reflexes. She ducked beneath the hand Anya threw her way, the playful blow missing its mark entirely. Not that Anya’s heart was in it anyway, she was exhausted from the events of the day, trying to ensure that everything ran smoothly. She was proud to have been appointed Head Girl, it would certainly look impressive on her job applications after graduation, but it was no walk in the park. Truth be told, she wasn’t entirely sure why Jaha had chosen her but she wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Shut up, nerd,” she said, pushing herself off the wall and walking over to the arched window which overlooked the castle grounds.

 Lexa joined her a few moments later, head craning to look up at the night sky and marvelling in its beauty. The weather was clear that night and she cast her gaze over the hundreds of stars dancing in an expansive veil of midnight blue above her, drinking in the sight. Looking up at them, she felt herself relax for the first time that day. When she was younger, Lexa would have the same recurring dream where she floated out of her bed and sailed high into the night sky to join the stars, looking down on the earth without a care in the world. Of course now the notion seemed childish to her, it was only a dream after all, but perhaps that was why astronomy held a special place in her heart.

Lexa wasn’t sure how long they were stood there for in peaceful calm, enjoying the lull in conversation. She could have stayed there all night if her sister would have allowed her to. Eventually though, she was brought back to reality when Anya broke the silence.

“I saw what you did for Griffin today,” she said softly, not looking at Lexa but keeping her gaze fixed out of the window.

“Why did you do that, I thought you hated each other?”

Lexa shifted her weight from one foot to the other and turned away from the window, resting her back against the sandstone ledge. She had suspected Anya would question about Clarke.

“It was the decent thing to do,” she answered honestly, her mind flooding with images of the blonde teetering dangerously on the edge of the jetty.

“Besides,” she continued evenly, “I don’t hate Clarke Griffin. I merely find her actions reprehensible. She’s stubborn, sarcastic, arrogant... and her attitude is petulant at best. But I don’t hate her. I think moderately insufferable would be a better way to describe it.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” said Anya with a small smile as her sister frowned. Lexa had told her about the incident that occurred on her first day of term all those years ago. The girl had cried silent tears into Anya’s pillow that first night at Hogwarts and then carried on the next morning as though nothing had happened, stoic as ever. Such behaviour was an unfortunate product of their upbringing. They had always been taught never to cry, never to show weakness.

Another long silence passed between them until Lexa let out a small sniff and rubbed her face with back of her sleeve. Turning around to face her sister, Anya saw that she wasn’t quite crying but her eyes were shining with moisture in the pale moonlight, her lip quivering with the effort of keeping the tears in. She placed a comforting hand on Lexa’s shoulder and regarded the younger girl with a faint sadness.

“You’re not her, you know,” Anya soothed, voice barely reaching above a whisper.

“You’re not Mother, Lexa. You’re more than the sum of her toxic lessons and you can’t hold on to what she hammered into us.

“ She was wrong about you, about both of us. You’re better than what she made you out to be. Listen to me Lexa, you’re a good person and you deserve to be happy.” If only you would just let yourself, is what she didn’t say, leaving the implication hanging between them.

Lexa let her sister’s words sink in and tried with all her might to believe them. They hadn’t seen their Mother in almost three years after she had been carted off to Azkaban, kicking and screaming as she went. She had been put on trial for hate crimes against muggles and would likely die in that bleak island fortress many miles away.

Their Uncle Gustus had been appointed as their guardian and life had been better under his watchful eye. The man was an odd soul, harsh but fair and with a kind heart. However her Mother’s teachings were not something she could merely erase overnight. She had managed to accept herself for who she was but allowing other people besides Anya, Lincoln and Gustus to see that was a different matter entirely.

Lexa said nothing but instead pulled her sister into an embrace, taking the older girl by surprise. This wasn’t their style.  Anya could count the amount of times they’d hugged in their lives on one hand and Lexa had never been the one to initiate it. After a moment she returned the embrace and sighed into her sister’s hair.

“I know how difficult this is for you but you have to promise me you’ll try and make friends this year. I don’t want you to be alone when I’m gone, Lexa, that’s no way to live. “

Lexa pulled away from the embrace and nodded solemnly, a single teardrop falling onto the flagstone floor. “I will,” she promised, “I’ll try.”

Anya offered her a thin-lipped smile, “You know, becoming a Prefect might be the best thing that’s happened to you. At least you’ll get the chance to mix with people who aren’t total idiots. Minus Cage Wallace, obviously. That guy is a irredeemable dick.”

At that Lexa laughed, long and loud, the sound foreign to even her own ears. She felt a small spark of hope in her chest at the thought of perhaps being able to let go of the past and beginning to enjoy herself.

 “Come on,” she called to Anya.

“Let’s head down to bed, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow,” she said as she began her descent down the winding staircase.

“We certainly have,” Anya remarked quietly, smiling to herself lightly as she followed her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to make a bit more sense now hopefully.  
> I can promise we'll see some Clexa interaction in the next chapter which I'm still working on - it should be up in the next few days.  
> As always, let me know if you liked it :)


	4. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke POV
> 
> It's the first day of term and pretty much everyone has an eventful day, especially Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all so much for your kudos and comments, it lets me know I'm doing a good job and encourages me to keep writing :)  
> I know it seems like I'm updating like a speed demon at the moment but it's honestly just because I am enjoying writing this story so much.

Clarke awoke to the sun shining through the dormitory window, disturbing her prematurely from her peaceful slumber. Immediately she regretted not closing the drapes around her bed the night before, having been too tired to think about taking such precautions. Hindsight was not always a beautiful thing.

Groaning almost inaudibly and rolling over on the soft mattress, she saw Octavia had claimed the bed to her right. The girl was still in a deep sleep, mouth open and drooling slightly onto her pillow. Suddenly she let out a snort and mumbled something along the lines of ‘get your hands off my unicorn dammit’ before growing silent again. Clarke chuckled and decided to let the girl sleep a while longer as she gathered her wash bag and headed down to the showers.

Halfway down the stairs she bumped into Bellamy who was heading out for a morning run of the grounds.

“Gotta stay in shape for the ladies,” he explained, winking at her and disappearing out of the portrait hole.

Clarke shook her head and continued to the bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for the water to warm up. Pulling the shower curtain closed, she stepped under the hot jets and let the water wash over her. The effect was instantly calming and she enjoyed a rare moment of privacy.

That didn’t last for long though and seconds later she heard and low ‘ooooooooh’ sound from behind the curtain. Clarke yelped and dropped her shampoo bottle in alarm. Surely Moaning Myrtle had not taken up residence in the Gryffindor bathroom of all places? Ripping back the shower curtain, she stuck her head out to investigate the noise. She found herself staring into the face of Raven Reyes, the girl already dressed in her uniform and wearing a mischievous grin.

“Good morning, beautiful!” the brunette chirped, smile growing impossibly wider.

“For fucks sake Raven! You almost gave me a heart attack,” Clarke shouted, pulling the curtain across herself tightly, ensuring her modesty was covered.

The brunette twisted a lock of hair around her finger, ignoring Clarke’s obvious irritation. “I thought I’d give you a personal wake-up call seeing as I was already up.”

“Plus I couldn’t resist the opportunity to scare your pale ass in the shower.”

Clarke glared at her friend in disbelief, “Why are you like this?” she groaned, resting her head back against the tiles.

 “Wait - how did you even get in here? There’s no way you worked out the password, even you’re not that smart.”

Raven creased her eyebrows. “I’m a goddamn genius, Griffin, I’ll have you know.”

Clarke glowered at her suspiciously, waiting for the real answer.

“Fine,” Raven threw her arms up in defeat, “I snuck in when Bellamy went out for his run. By the way, the Fat Lady did _not_ like that, she has zero chill.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, imagining the guardian of Gryffindor tower hurling abuse at this cocky Ravenclaw student. She wondered whether there would ever be a time when her best friend did not go looking for trouble.

 “You’re a pain in the ass, Raven.”

The brunette let her jaw drop and placed a hand on her chest in mock-surprise. “I’m a fucking delight. Now hurry up and get dressed. I’ll go and wake O, then meet you down at breakfast.”

She skipped towards the door, turning back one last time to yell at Clarke, “A few squats wouldn’t hurt you know, Griffin. You don’t want that ass to hit the floor when you run.”

She dodged the shampoo bottle that Clarke launched at her from the stall, running up the stairs, cackling as she fled.

 

 

Chewing on a piece of toast, Clarke listened to the conversation her friends were currently engaged in. They were talking excitedly about the party which was planned for a few weeks time after the first Hogsmeade trip of the term. Monty and Jasper were trying to work out where to source the supplies for their moonshine. It would be more difficult than last year since Titus had become wise to their tendency to bend the rules. Clarke got a bad vibe from the caretaker. For some reason he had taken a particular dislike to their group early on in first year and was always trying to catch them in one predicament or another.

“We can get most of the ingredients from the kitchens,” Monty offered, “The difficult part is going to be sneaking them out of there without the house elves noticing.”

“Yeah, and don’t forget about Titus,” Jasper added, “That guy would give his left arm to see us thrown in detention or worse if we get caught.”

Clarke chewed thoughtfully and tried to come up with a solution to how they could smuggle out the contraband. The party wouldn’t be a complete bust without alcohol but it would certainly be less entertaining.

“I’ve got it,” she announced confidently, “There’s an undetectable extension charm you could use. Bring me a bag and I’ll cast the charm on it. Everything you need will fit inside, including the glass jars, but it’ll just look like you’re carrying a regular schoolbag.”

Her idea was met with resounding approval from the rest of the table.

“Nice one, Clarke. I knew there was a reason we kept you around,” Octavia jested.

Clarke was pleased with herself. She reached for the last piece of toast when it was snatched away from her grasp by Bellamy returning from his morning jog.

“Hey!” she protested, scowling up at him.

“You snooze you lose, Princess,” he said, taking a large bite from the stolen item.

“Don’t look so grumpy. I’ve got timetables for everyone. I’m still working on our quidditch schedule but I’ll let you know as soon as I’ve worked out the finer details,” he added, nodding to Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke reluctantly took her timetable and began scanning it to see what today had in store. Potions first thing with the Ravenclaws. That was a welcome surprise, Clarke thought, Professor Sinclair was the head of Ravenclaw house and one of the best teachers at the school. After that she had Charms with the Hufflepuffs and then a free period. So far so good, the day was looking promising. She dragged her eyes down to the bottom of the timetable and let out a loud sound of disapproval, somewhere between a moan and a wail.

Herbology with the Slytherins.

Herbology was her least favourite subject due to the fact it was taught by Professor Rothenberg. The man was inept and never had a decent lesson plan. On three separate occasions last year he had made the students plant mandrakes, which everyone knew was a dangerous and thankless task. How he had been granted the authority to run the subject, Clarke would never know.

Raven peered over Clarke’s shoulder, comparing their timetables for the remainder of the week.

“At least we’re all together for the first period,” she said, trying to lighten Clarke’s mood.

“Maybe Professor Sinclair will let me sit with you guys this year, he can’t still be mad about that whole cauldron thing.”

Clarke threw Raven a sceptical look from under her eyebrows. “I wouldn’t count on it if I were you.”

She highly doubted that Sinclair would have forgotten a cauldron firstly, exploding, and secondly, melting into the floor of his pristine classroom. Last year Raven had gotten into a heated argument with Wick over the amount of Nightshade they should add to their Draught of the Living Dead potion. Raven had lost her temper with Wick and in defiance, poured the whole jar into the concoction. The next thing Clarke knew, the cauldron had exploded. Luckily no one was hurt though Clarke would never forget the look on Raven’s face, completely covered in black ash, her wide eyes blinking dumbly in utter shock. Sinclair had made Raven and Wick stay behind for hours after class until all evidence of their destruction had been eradicated. Clarke liked to remind Raven of this incident whenever she felt the girl was being particularly annoying, such was their dynamic.

 

 

 

After they’d finished eating, the five of them made their way down to the dungeons for their first class of the term. Aside from charms and transfiguration it was the only class they all had together this year, each of them having picked various other subjects to pursue.

They entered and took their seats. Sinclair was stood at the front of the classroom and waited for the chatter to die down before greeting them.

 “Good morning everyone, and welcome to fifth-year potions. As you all know there’s going to be a lot of effort and study required this year if you are to pass your O.W.Ls in the summer.”

All students present groaned in unison.

“If you could split up into pairs and grab a cauldron from the front, today we will be learning how to make the Draught of Peace, which you will find on page 39 of your textbooks.”

“Please follow the instructions exactly,” he continued, his eyes skating over Raven as he did so, “this potion has a very delicate balance so you will need to be precise with your measurements.”

Monty and Jasper naturally paired up together. Potions was their strongest subject and they worked well as a team. As much as she loved Raven, Clarke prayed that she wouldn’t mind pairing with Wick or Harper, she liked her eyebrows where they were, thank you very much.

Luckily the girl had already sidled over to where Wick was sat. Clarke didn’t miss the look of panic that crossed his face as Raven pulled up a stool and opened her book on his desk. He was probably just hoping to get through the lesson without being maimed or injured.

“Looks like it’s you and me then, Clarke,” Octavia smiled as she opened her own textbook to the correct page.

She began reading the list of ingredients for Clarke to retrieve from the store cupboard and paused over the potion description.

“Hey Clarke, do you know what this potion’s for?”

Clarke shook her head though she could hazard a decent guess.

Octavia continued, “It’s designed to reduce anxiety and stress. Guess you could have used that yesterday, but then again maybe you could take some before Herbology this afternoon.”

The younger Blake inclined her head suggestively at Clarke, awaiting the blonde’s response.

“Octavia,” Clarke started, using the girl’s full name to articulate her point, “If you’re getting at what I think you’re getting at then just drop it.” She turned her attention back to the task at hand, carefully measuring powdered porcupine quills on her copper scales.

Octavia persevered, ever the optimist. “All I’m saying is maybe you should consider being a bit nicer to Lexa. I mean, I’m not saying you have to be best friends with the girl but she did save you from taking a very cold bath in the lake yesterday. Did you even say thank you?”

At this Clarke slammed down the jar of hellebore syrup she had been holding. The contents sloshed around dangerously, threatening to spill out over the surface of the desk. Octavia had hit a nerve. Clarke knew she should have thanked Lexa, but her own pride coupled with her residual anger for the girl had prevented her from doing so.

“Could you please just leave this alone? You know why I don’t like her, she’s a bigot.”

Octavia frowned and took the jar from Clarke, she was not going to let this one go. She had picked up her stubborn streak from her brother and wouldn’t stop until she had fully made her argument.

“Clarke, do you honestly believe that? You’re judging the girl on something she said when she was twelve. How immature were you back then? Did you still have the same views back then as the ones you do now? I know you don’t. For a start you don’t think Finn Collins is this school’s answer to Harry Styles anymore,” she said, trying to lighten the tone of the conversation.

Clarke exhaled through her nose. On some level she knew that her friend was right but she wouldn’t accept that. Pride was her downfall. The truth was that it was easier for her to hate Lexa than to entertain the thought of forgiving her and building bridges with the green eyed girl. Whenever she thought about Lexa she got an odd feeling deep in her stomach. She had put it down to simply disliking the girl but maybe part of it was...she didn’t know... remorse? She pushed the troubling thought from her mind and turned to face Octavia.

“Octavia, I know you mean well and that you have some sort of weird pseudo-friendship with Lexa, but the fact is she and I are never going to be friends,” Clarke said with an air of finality.

Octavia’s face fell and she made no further argument, instead focusing on stirring the potion anti-clockwise as the instructions required.  

Clarke felt bad. She knew Octavia meant well, the girl was always trying to keep the peace and make sure everyone around her was happy. She was their group’s very own ray of sunshine and needed to be protected at all costs.

“I suppose,” began Clarke begrudgingly, “that I could try and be civil to her for your sake.”

Octavia paused her ministrations and sent the back of Clarke’s head an impossibly wide grin. She felt like she had accomplished the impossible. During her conversations with Lexa in Muggle Studies, she had learned that the brunette felt guilty about the altercation she’d had with Clarke. The girl hadn’t explicitly expressed this but from the forlorn look on her face whenever Octavia talked about the blonde, she could tell.

“Clarke, that’s brilliant. I’m glad you’re making the decision to be the bigger person about this and move on. Besides, I was thinking of inviting her to our party in a few weeks, I bet she’s never been to one before.”

At that revelation, Clarke’s head snapped up faster than the speed of light. “ _What?!_ ”

A deafening bang from the other side of the room prevented them from continuing their conversation. Both girls spun around in alarm to see Wick was now rolling around frantically on the floor, trying to extinguish the flames that lapped over the sleeve of his robes. Clarke noticed Raven was crouched under the desk, seeking cover from the cauldron above her which now had purple sparks erupting from it and was emitting a sulphurous odour. Sinclair looked like he was about to pull his own hair out, aiming his wand at the cauldron and erasing the potion within. He declared the lesson over shortly afterwards and dismissed the class.

 

 

 

Clarke had successfully made it through the majority of the day to lunch time and leaned back in her chair in content. She couldn’t say the same for Raven who had become uncharacteristically silent following the incident in potions. The brunette had allowed herself to be mocked by Jasper, Monty and later Bellamy who had the story relayed to him via Octavia. This was the nature of their group, however, and when one of them fucked up it was the duty of the rest of them to deliver the banter.

Suspecting that Raven might be genuinely upset, Clarke nudged her friend gently and gave her a small smile. She needn’t have bothered as Raven had been distracted by something out of the corner of her eye and smiled with satisfaction. Clarke followed her friend’s line of sight and saw Lexa Woods striding through the hall, about to pass the Gryffindor table, head held high and eyes facing forwards. Probably on her way to Herbology, Clarke reasoned. The class didn’t start for another ten minutes. What a nerd.

“Say what you will about Lexa Woods, Griffin,” Raven smirked, making no effort to lower her voice.

“But the girl is hot. Smokin’ hot. Even you’ve gotta admit that.”

As she walked by, Lexa sharply turned her head towards the pair. She didn’t stop walking but her eyes narrowed in suspicion, scrutinising them as she passed. Clarke froze. There was absolutely no way Lexa could have heard their conversation, was there? As soon as Lexa rounded the corner to the entrance hall, Clarke turned to berate Raven, her expression halfway between embarrassment and anger.

“For once in your life Raven, could you please stop thinking with your genitals?” Clarke hissed.

“She probably thinks we were talking about her now.”

Raven leaned an elbow on the table and rested her face in her palm, quirking an eyebrow at Clarke as she did so. “And why would that bother you, princess? Hmm?”

Clarke said nothing, her face like thunder as she looked Raven dead in the eye. It didn’t bother her, she told herself. She just didn’t want Lexa to know they had been discussing her. Yeah, that was definitely it.

At that moment Bellamy sat down beside the pair, throwing his textbooks on the table with a thud and pulling Clarke from her thoughts.

“What are we talking about guys? Whoa Clarke, are you ok? You look like someone ran over your dog.”

Clarke opened her mouth to speak but Raven beat her to it.

“Oh, we were just talking about how hot Lexa Woods is,” Raven trilled sweetly. Clarke wanted nothing more than to reach forward and wipe the smug expression off her best friend’s face.

“Is that so?” said Bellamy, taking a bite out of an apple and chewing thoughtfully.

“Not that I disagree, but her older sister is where it’s at,” Bellamy added.

Clarke was going to kill both of them; this conversation was driving her to distraction.

“Oh my god, how could I forget Anya?” Raven exclaimed, banging her fist on the table.

“She would totally chew you up and spit you out though. I mean she’s gorgeous but dangerous, you know? Gonna be honest, it’s a complete turn on.”

Octavia had since made her way over to where the three on them were gathered. She noticed Bellamy and Raven looked liked Christmas had come early but Clarke sat with her head in her hands, her face an astonishing shade of red.

“Hey guys, what’s going on? Have you blown something else up now, Raven?”

If it was possible, Clarke’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson, the blush now reaching her neck. She did not need Octavia adding her two cents to this frankly ridiculous conversation.

“We’re just discussing the finer qualities of the Woods sisters. I’m an Anya fan but Griffin here prefers Lexa,” Raven said, addressing the brunette.

Clarke’s head shot up at this unwarranted accusation. She opened her mouth to refute Raven’s claim but no words left her mouth, instead she uttered a strangled sound as the discussion continued on. Octavia gave her a strange look.

“I didn’t know you swung that way Clarke,” Bellamy chimed in again. “Though to be fair if you’re gonna go after a girl then Lexa Woods is a pretty sound choice.”

This knocked Clarke out of her momentary silence and she glared at Raven and Bellamy with renewed contempt.

“I am not ‘going after’ any girls,” she stated haughtily. “But if I were, believe you me; Lexa Woods would be last on my list.”

A silence followed her outburst before Raven snarked, “So there _is_ a list then?”

Deciding now was the perfect time to leave, Clarke threw her bag over her shoulder and stalked away from the table without another word, heading towards the greenhouse for her next class.

Octavia faced Raven and chided her friend, “You shouldn’t tease her like that. You know she’s sensitive when it comes to Lexa.”

She picked up her own bag and ran after Clarke down the hall, not wanting to be late for Herbology.

Raven shrugged off the comment and turned to Bellamy who looked perplexed at the interaction that had just taken place.

“How much do you want to bet they bang before Christmas?” Raven asked with a wink.

Bellamy shook his head.

 

 

 

Octavia had caught up with Clarke about halfway to the Greenhouse. She didn’t mention the previous conversation but instead linked her arm through Clarke’s own. Clarke was grateful for the silence as they walked the rest of the way to class. Octavia had always been the most observant of Clarke’s friends and was excellent at reading the blonde’s feelings without needing an explanation.

They were a few minutes late but Clarke knew Professor Rothenberg wouldn’t mind. He wasn’t very organised to say the least and in the past had let Clarke get away with pretty much anything. Only when they stepped into the light of the classroom, it wasn’t Professor Rothenberg who stood waiting for them.

Instead a large, powerful looking man with a goatee stood in his place. This was odd, Clarke thought. She hadn’t noticed this new Professor last night at dinner but then again her mind had been elsewhere.

“Ladies,” he said addressing them with a stern look, “You’re late. I’m assuming you’re Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake seeing as you’re the only ones on my list unaccounted for.”

Clarke and Octavia nodded in synch. Clarke noticed that he held a register in his hands. Who even takes a register at this school she thought? Everyone made an effort to know each other and the classes weren’t exactly big. She got a bad feeling from this man whose name she had not yet learned.

“I’m going to have to deduct five points from Gryffindor for each of you,” he stated coldly.

“And Miss Griffin, aren’t you a Prefect? You should be setting a better example for your fellow students. See to it that you are not late to my class again. Please take a seat both of you.”

Muffled laughter came from the back of the room and Clarke could see Murphy and Cage nudging each other out of the corner of her eye. She threw them both a middle finger when Pike’s back was turned.

Clarke and Octavia took the remaining two seats as the Professor addressed the class before him.

“Good afternoon fifth years. My name is Professor Pike and I am your new Herbology teacher. Please know that I run a tight ship and will not tolerate buffoonery in my classroom. Anyone who disrespects my classroom will be greeted with detention. Anyone who does not complete their homework will also be met with detention. Am I making myself clear?”

There was a vague murmur of acknowledgement among the gathered students. Clearly this guy wasn’t going to be a walkover like their previous Professor, Clarke mused. She did not want to get on his bad side and was feeling ashamed to have cost her house points on the very first day of term. She guessed that Octavia felt equally as guilty. Her friend had made no effort to protest, her steely eyes remained locked on Pike.

Pike glanced down at the register in his hands before continuing, “Today we will be learning how to collect seeds from Fanged Geraniums. Now these plants do have a sharp set of teeth so ensure you are wearing protective gloves.”

Most of the students reached for their bags to retrieve their gloves. Clarke cursed under her breath. During her dramatic exit at lunch time she had left her gloves at the Gryffindor table. It was too late to go back and retrieve them now; she would just have to borrow Octavia’s.

Unfortunately, Pike wasn’t finished with them yet. “Before you pair off for this exercise, I have come up with a seating plan. You are not in my classroom to gossip with your friends and I will be seating you one Gryffindor with one Slytherin. When I call your name, please take a seat next to your partner.”

Clarke shared a worried look with Octavia. They had always been paired together in Herbology. Not only that but out of the eight Slytherins present, only around half of them were what Clarke deemed acceptable.

Pike began calling names from his list. Octavia was paired with a dark haired girl called Fox who Clarke had spoken with on a handful of occasions. She was pleasant enough, Clarke thought, good for Octavia.

Coming to the end of his list, Pike walked over to Clarke and stopped in front of her desk.

“Miss Griffin, despite your tardiness today I’ve heard great things about you.”

Clarke smiled; maybe this guy wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

“That’s why I’ve decided to pair you with our other Prefect, Alexandria Woods.”

Clarke felt as though someone had pulled her entire world out from beneath her. She let her mouth fall open as she felt the commotion of the classroom fade away into white noise. How could this possibly be happening? Pike could have paired her with any other student, but no. Clarke had the worst luck.

Gathering her belongings, she walked slowly over to Lexa’s desk, dragging her feet as though her feet were made of lead. Once there she pulled the chair to the edge of the table, positioning herself as far away from the girl as possible. Clarke searched for Octavia and met her eyes across the classroom. The younger Blake just shrugged and mouthed ‘be nice.’ Clarke did not miss the smile that tugged at the corners of Octavia’s mouth.

“Okay students, please come and retrieve a plant from my desk and follow the instructions in your textbook about how to properly preserve the seeds,” Pike ordered.

Clarke saw Lexa get up out of the corner of her eye. Good, she thought bitterly. If they were going to be forced to work together then Lexa could do the lion's share. When she placed the plant down at their desk, Clarke stood up to scowl at the girl.

Her mouth went dry as she took in Lexa's appearance. Yesterday she’d noticed that Lexa’s jaw line had become more defined, that her cheekbones were high and chiselled. What she hadn’t noticed is that the girl had grown much taller and now stood an inch or so above Clarke, her flowing hair styled into several intricate braids. Her eyes were still that unmistakable shade of forest green but black eyeliner now framed them, making them stand out from her flawless skin. She could be a model, Clarke thought. Casting her eyes downwards, Clarke took in full lips, the bottom one pulled between her teeth in concentration as Lexa worked out the best way to tackle the plant. She _was_ attractive, Clarke admitted. She hated when Raven was right.

Not that Clarke was personally attracted to Lexa, of course, that would be absurd. Clarke had suspected she might have a thing for girls over the Summer. She, Raven, Monty and Jasper had gone to the beach for a day and Clarke felt herself staring a little too longingly at some of the bikini-clad women. There was nothing wrong with that, she thought. Variety was the spice of life after all. It wasn’t a big deal but she hadn’t admitted her feelings to her friends yet. Surely Raven and Octavia’s teasing would increase tenfold if they knew. She wasn’t ready for that. Not yet.

At that moment Lexa turned her attention to Clarke and the blonde realised she had been staring. Quickly dropping her gaze, she fiddled with the corner of her textbook.

“Do you want to go first or shall I?” Lexa asked cautiously.

Clarke didn’t respond. She knew she was being ridiculous now but couldn’t bring herself to swallow her pride. When she didn’t answer Lexa spoke up again.

“Look I know you don’t like me very much, Clarke. Believe me, I’m about as thrilled with this arrangement as you are but can you please stop being childish so we can get this lesson over with and go our separate ways? We have a responsibility to set an example here.”

Clarke prickled at Lexa’s words. The girl hadn’t addressed her by name in five years and Clarke hated the way she still put special emphasis on the ‘k’. It reminded her of the journey to Hogwarts in first year and she felt a surge of anger pass through her.

“ _We_ don’t have any responsibilities,” she spat venomously. “I don’t know how you dare accuse me of being childish after the way you’ve behaved towards me.”

She pulled the plant pot closer to her and continued, “Don’t think that just because we have to work together that we’re going to become friends or something, because we’re not.”

She saw Lexa’s jaw tense and noticed the girl’s hands shaking slightly, trying to control her own building rage.

“If you still want to hate me for something I said five years ago then fine, go ahead,” Lexa said with a dangerous edge to her soft voice.

“But this isn’t about that. This is about completing the lesson and achieving a good grade so let’s get on with it. You can borrow my gloves if you want. I noticed you didn’t have the fore-planning to bring your own.”

Clarke clenched her jaw as if it was wired shut. She was absolutely 100% done with Lexa and her snarky attitude. Ignoring the offer of the gloves, she reached out for the leaves of the plant, pulling them down to expose the seeds within.

“Clarke, I really don’t think you should attempt that withou-”

“For god’s sake Lexa, would you just shut up?!” Clarke’s temper had reached breaking point now and she was ready to unleash half a decade of anger onto the girl in front of her. The students closest to them had stopped their own activities to watch the argument unfold. Clarke was causing a scene.

“I know what I’m doing. It may have escaped your attention but I’m not an idiot,” she continued, all the while losing concentration on the fanged plant.

“My grades as just as good as yours so if you could stop telling me what to do that would be- Ow, fuck!”

She swore loudly and looked to where the vengeful plant had sunk its fangs into the skin of her thumb. Clarke’s first reaction was to swipe out wildly at the plant, knocking it from the desk where it fell to the floor, its terracotta pot shattering into small pieces.

The noise caught the attention of Pike who came storming over to their desk, face flushed with anger.

“What is the meaning of this?” he challenged.

Clarke swallowed thickly. Lexa was definitely going to sell her out and then she would be landed with detention, if not something worse. Clarke wondered if she was going to lose her Prefect’s badge over this. The plants were valuable and she’d totally destroyed this one in her rage.

“I’m sorry Professor,” Lexa spoke up.

Clarke spun her head around to look at the girl in confusion. What the hell was she doing?

Lexa shook her head slightly, “I wasn’t paying close enough attention and I knocked the plant over by accident. It was my fault. It won’t happen again.”

Pike regarded her with scrutiny. “I must say I’m very disappointed in you Miss Woods. I’ll have to deduct 10 points from Slytherin and you now have an evening detention with me on Friday.”

Clarke was stunned into silence. Twice in as many days Lexa had stuck her neck out for Clarke, but why? Clarke wasn’t sure what Lexa’s game was, perhaps she still felt guilty over the whole homophobia thing? Whatever it was there had to be an ulterior motive but regardless she was relieved to have escaped mostly unscathed. She noticed that Lexa was silent and was staring down at the floor. Octavia offered Clarke a sympathetic look from across the classroom which Clarke returned with a small smile. That was unfortunately the moment when Pike turned his attention to Clarke.

“I don’t know why you’re smiling, Miss Griffin. I see you ignored my direct order to wear protective gloves,” he said, taking in the mark on Clarke’s hand that was now oozing blood.

“My rules are in place for a reason. Get that wound seen to at the hospital wing immediately. You’ll be joining Miss Woods in detention on Friday at 7pm. Do not be late. You may leave now.”

Clarke was gobsmacked. None of this felt real. Wordlessly she picked up her bag and exited the greenhouse, heading back up the muddy track towards the castle. She felt light-headed and sick. She had the intention of trying to be civil to Lexa but that had backfired completely, putting her in this awkward situation. She spoke to herself aloud out of sheer disbelief.

“Stuck with Lexa Woods in detention on a Friday evening.

“Fuck. My. Life”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Please let me know if you liked it and if you have any questions or suggestions please leave a comment below or hit me up on Tumblr at toolateintheday  
> The next chapter probably won't be up until Monday, possibly sooner depending on how this chapter goes down - but it's going to be emotional so be prepared.  
> 


	5. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Lexa's POV with some appearances from Octavia, Lincoln and Anya.  
> There's also quite a lot of Clexa interaction too as they face their detention with Pike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all so much for your support and feedback in the comments, you are amazing :)  
> I hope you are still enjoying the story so far and from here on in there's going to be increased Clexa intraction.  
> Not gonna lie, I did find this chapter quite emotional to write so I hope I've done it justice.

Lexa was livid with herself. She had never once in her school career even been late to class, let alone earned a detention. She was captain of the quidditch team, a Prefect and the highest achieving student in her year, bar Raven Reyes, though the other girl’s potions grade left a lot to be desired. She was not the kind of girl that got into trouble. Yet now here she was; embarrassed and left with the thought of a Friday evening with whatever menial task Pike decided to punish her with. All this because of Clarke Griffin.

Lexa wasn’t certain why she had thrown herself under the bus for Clarke, but it had seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

A bell rang signalling the class was over. Gathering up her textbook and shoving it into her bag, she cursed her own selfless sense of morality. Anya was going to go ballistic when she found out. Lexa had booked the quidditch pitch for an early practice on Friday evening to get ahead of the competition. Now they were going to have to continue without their Captain. She should have just let Clarke take the fall for her own recklessness and that would have been the end of it. It would have served the blonde right for acting like such a brat. But nooo, she had to act like the knight in shining armour yet again. She highly doubted that Clarke was even grateful for her actions earlier. The blonde had been more hostile than ever today. Why the hell had Lexa even bothered?

It was at that moment on Tuesday September 29th at precisely 16:05pm that Lexa Woods finally placed the pieces of the puzzle together. The cogs whirring uncontrollably in her brain like a dervish. She liked Clarke. Not in the kind of way that she wanted to be friends with her and braid her hair whilst exchanging tips on the best way to do winged eyeliner. No. She was gay for Clarke Griffin.

She laughed out loud, mentally slapping herself. Of course, this was absolutely typical of Lexa to fall for the girl who detested her.

Clarke with her deep blue eyes the colour of the sky and her perfect creamy skin. Clarke with her silky blonde hair gorgeously cascading down her back. Clarke with her beautifully curved lips and cute nose.  Clarke who was her quidditch rival and the person she had avoided for five years. Clarke who was made up of approximately 50% sarcasm and 50% sass. They were one and the same Lexa realised, and she wanted all of it. She didn’t know how she hadn’t realised this before. She’d caught herself staring at the blonde many times from afar over the years. Previously she’d always put it down to keeping an eye on the competition but that was the biggest lie since Santa Clause. Yep, there it was, she liked Clarke Griffin in the pants. She was fucked.

So caught up was she in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice Octavia Blake appearing at her side until the girl touched her arm lightly.

“Lexa, are you alright?” the shorter girl asked, concern lacing her voice.

Lexa jumped slightly at the contact and came crashing out of her thoughts.

“I’m fine thank you, Octavia,” she answered curtly. Then remembering her promise to Anya to at least try and make friends, she threw the girl an appreciative look.

“I’m heading back up towards the castle, would you like to walk with me?”

Octavia smiled and nodded silently, the two of them falling into a comfortable pace with Lexa training her eyes on the ground. Lexa cast her mind back to all the times the girl had attempted to make conversation with her in Muggle Studies. Lexa had mostly given her one-word answers and tried to keep their conversations strictly school related but the girl was persistent.

She’d learned that Octavia had a tight circle of friends, as she chatted away to a mostly silent Lexa. She’d told Lexa all about their lives and the adventures they’d been on together. Thanks to Octavia, Lexa now knew that Monty and Jasper had aspirations to open a joke shop in Hogsmeade, much like their idols, the Weasley twins. She’d learned that Raven planned on working in Wizard/Muggle relations at the ministry after she graduated from Hogwarts. She also knew that Clarke was a brilliant artist and would spend hours locked away in her dormitory, putting paint to canvas. Octavia had said that next to quidditch, art was Clarke’s other passion.

They walked for another few minutes in silence until Octavia spoke again.

“I saw the whole thing, you know, in Herbology. I know that it was Clarke who knocked over the plant but you took the blame anyway.”

Lexa froze. Octavia was surely going to ask her why she had lied to Pike for Clarke’s sake. She was relieved when the girl didn’t.

“That was a really nice thing to do, Lexa,” she continued. “I know it probably doesn’t seem like it but I’m sure Clarke is grateful that you did that.”

Lexa snorted and then wore a look of shock after the sound left her body. She hadn’t meant to do that. She turned to face the shorter girl who stared back with curiosity.

“Clarke hates me Octavia. She’s not going to care that I made myself look stupid in front of the new Professor. If anything she’s probably delighted that I’m being punished for it.”

Octavia frowned at the taller girl, she could sense there was some sort of unspoken connection between Clarke and Lexa, something neither of them would admit to but she couldn’t quite place it.

“Clarke doesn’t hate you Lexa, she’s just got a lot of anger locked away. You should try talking to her again. Maybe explain why you did what you did. It might change her mind about you.”

Lexa knew that Octavia was not only referring to the argument in Herbology that afternoon but to the incident that happened years earlier. Maybe she could finally explain to Clarke why she acted so awfully that day, if Clarke would listen, that is. It would mean letting her guard down around the blonde. She was already sure Clarke hated her though so maybe she had nothing left to lose.

Octavia reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees.

“Sweet?” she said, holding the bag out for Lexa to take.

Lexa smiled at the girl’s generosity. Octavia Blake really was one of the good guys, she thought.

“Thanks, they’re my favourite,” she said, smiling as she took one of the candies from the outstretched bag.

She popped the sweet in her mouth and a distant memory came flooding back to her. Anya had brought a bag of the sweets home with her during the Christmas holidays of her first year at Hogwarts. They had shared the sugary treats under the cover of Anya’s duvet, late at night. Their Mother had never allowed them to have sweets, or anything nice really, so it felt like a special secret between the two of them.

They continued walking towards the castle when Lexa saw the muscular frame of Lincoln walking in their direction, broomstick tucked under his arm, presumably heading to the quidditch pitch.

“Hey Lex,” he called, smiling so wide it crinkled the corners of his eyes.

He turned his gaze to the shorter girl beside Lexa, “And it’s Octavia, right? You’re on the Gryffindor team? I saw that trick you pulled last year in the finals when you guys beat us. It’s a shame Finn knocked that bludger into your arm, you’re really good.”

Lexa noticed a blush creep to Octavia’s cheeks at the compliment. The girl looked downright bashful.

“Thanks,” Octavia replied with a shy smile, “You can call me O, by the way, everyone else does.”

The two smiled at each other for a long moment, neither of them saying anything. Lexa began to feel awkward and cleared her throat to snap them out of their daze.

“So Linc, are you practicing already? Professor Kane told me that the pitch wasn’t available for practice until Friday,” Lexa questioned, confused as to why Kane would have lied to her. He was the head of Gryffindor house but was a fair man and had no favourites.

Lincoln tore his eyes away from Octavia to answer Lexa. “I’m not practicing, no. I thought I’d go and get some air, clear my head, you know? You can join me if you want? It’ll give us a chance to catch up seeing as you and Anya disappeared last night,” he finished, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

“Yeah that sounds good actually,” she answered truthfully. Maybe flying would calm her down after the stress of this afternoon. She turned to Octavia whose cheeks still held a little of the blush Lincoln had caused.

“You don’t mind do you Octavia, I’ll see you in Muggle Studies tomorrow?”

“No I don’t mind at all. It was good catching up with you today Lexa, see you later, Lincoln,” she called as she turned to face the older boy once more, preparing to leave.

“Yeah, see you around, O,” he said, flashing her another bright smile and waving her off.

Lexa was sure she could see Octavia blushing furiously as she spun around to make her ascent to the Castle. Once the girl was out of earshot she faced her cousin with a knowing smile.

“She likes you, you know,” Lexa offered, “That’s pretty obvious.”

Lincoln put his broomstick down and stretched his hands above his head, smiling to himself. “Yeah, she’s a nice girl.”

Lexa’s mouth formed into a considerable grin as she prepared to tease her cousin about his crush. With Lincoln and Anya being a couple of years older than her, they had a tendency to gang up when they playfully taunted Lexa. This was a rare opportunity for Lexa to get her own back on Lincoln without Anya to jump to his defence.

Before she could say anything though, he had picked up his broom again and started sprinting towards the quidditch pitch. “Come on, slow poke!” he called over his shoulder as he ran.

Lexa rolled her eyes and gave chase, a wide smile spread across her face.

 

 

They’d been up in the air for about 40 minutes now and it was starting to get dark as the sun lowered behind the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. Lexa had had to borrow one of the old school brooms; her own Nimbus 3000 securely locked her way in the trunk at the end of her bed. This one was a Comet 360 and the steering was a little off but it was better than nothing. She’d been throwing a battered Quaffle at Lincoln as he hovered in front of the goals posts. She hadn’t been able to get a single shot past him yet. Not that she was a Chaser but Lincoln was an exceptionally good Keeper. Lexa wouldn’t be surprised if he went professional after graduation, it was a dream she also shared.

He signalled down towards the ground with two fingers and began his decent, Lexa following suit, landing lightly on the turf below.

“You wanna talk about it?” Lincoln asked, throwing Lexa a look of concern.

Lexa was confused at his question which seemed to have come out of nowhere, “Talk about what?”

“Whatever it is that has you so wound up. I saw you up there. When you were throwing the ball at me you looked like you wanted to take my head off. I know you Lexa, and I can tell when something’s bothering you. You can always talk to me about anything, you know that,” he said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. Lincoln had always been openly affectionate, it was a stark contrast to Lexa’s own closed and reserved nature.

Lexa took a deep breath, shaking slightly and realised yes, she did want to talk about it. Lincoln was a great listener and always offered sound advice. He would have already seen what happened at the Lake yesterday and knew of her stormy history with the blonde. Taking a seat on the benches she explained to Lincoln what had happened during Herbology class. She omitted any details of her feelings about Clarke, not quite sure how to articulate them.

Lincoln was quiet for a moment afterwards, gazing across the quidditch pitch contemplatively. Lexa stared at her own lap.

“You like her,” he said simply. As though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lexa looked into his eyes and nodded. Lincoln had said it for her which was fortunate really as she had no idea how to. She felt a wave of relief wash over her at the admission, feeling as though she had let go of a large weight.

“I do,” she whispered, finally speaking. “It’s ridiculous though. She’ll never like me back. Clarke pretty much hates me so there’s no point in chasing after something that’s never going to happen.” She cast her gaze downwards again, feeling worse than before as the reality of her situation hit her.

Lincoln hoisted himself off of the bench and crouched down in front of Lexa, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring into her face.

“Hey, look at me,” he instructed, and she did.

 “Lexa, you more than anyone deserve to be happy. If you think Clarke Griffin is going to be the root of that happiness then maybe you should go for it. I’m not saying you should go running to her and declare you love but maybe just talk to her. Show her how much you’ve changed.”

Lexa listened intently. Coming from Lincoln’s mouth the idea didn’t seem so ridiculous but the nagging feeling at the back of her mind cause a fresh wave of doubt.

“I don’t think I can do that Lincoln. Even if I did miraculously become friends with Clarke, she’s only going to shut me out if I tell her how I really feel. It’ll be just like before...” she trailed off.

Lincoln reached forward and tilted her chin slightly, looking his cousin directly in the eye. “Listen to me Lexa, this, whatever it is with Clarke, will be nothing like what happened with Costia.”

Lexa shuddered at the mention of the name of the girl she had tried to forget. She had been thirteen when she met Costia in the Summer between second and third year. Costia was a muggle girl with dark curly hair and the most beautiful smile Lexa thought she had ever seen. They had met in the local park where Lexa had taken refuge from another of her Mother’s furious rants about acceptable levels of behaviour. Costia had approached her as she sat on the swings and started up a conversation about flowers of all things.

They instantly became friends and two weeks later, on the same set of swings, they shared their first kiss, Lexa’s hands shaking uncontrollably as she cupped Costia’s face. That summer had been the happiest period of her life.

Of course, anything good in Lexa’s life had always come to an abrupt end. Anya had wondered where her sister kept disappearing to every day and followed her to the park. That night she had gently explained to Lexa that she had to stop seeing Costia, knowing what their mother would do if she found out Lexa was gay, let alone kissing muggles.  The next day she had told Costia she never wanted to see her again, that it had all been a mistake. Her heart breaking upon seeing tears run down the other girl’s face as she did so. Costia’s family had moved to a different town at the end of the summer and Lexa never saw her again.

Lexa blinked rapidly, dismissing the tears that had welled in her eyes thinking about the girl.

“It still hurts Lincoln. I don’t think I could go through anything like that again.”

Lincoln sighed heavily with an air of understanding.

“That’s love Lexa. Love can be painful, it can be gentle, it can be amazing and it can be devastating. You have to take the good with the bad, that’s what love is. But if you don’t allow yourself to open up and feel those emotions...well then you’re only going to make yourself miserable. I’m not just talking about Clarke here either. Anya told me she’d talked to you about trying to make friends and I think we both know she’s right. ”

Lexa nodded solemnly. As hard as it was to accept, she knew Lincoln was right. It was time to start letting down her barriers and allowing people into her life, whether that was for friendship or something more.

“Come on,” he said standing up. “It’s almost time for dinner and you still have to tell Anya the bad news about Friday.”

Lexa swore under her breath, for a while she had completely forgotten about the earlier drama.

“On the plus side I won’t have to go to that detention on Friday,” she stated with a grimace.

“Anya will have killed me long before then.”

 

 

 

 

“You did what?!” Anya bellowed, slamming her cutlery down onto the table, her nostrils flaring as she glared at Lexa.

“Anya, keep your voice down, people are staring!” Lexa hissed, thinking perhaps the dinner table in the Great Hall wasn’t the most appropriate setting to be delivering bad news.

She had wanted to get this over and done with. It was like ripping off a band-aid. Once Lexa had delivered the initial sting, Anya would calm down and everything would be fine. At least that was what she’d hoped when she had started the conversation. Instead she now sat there thinking about how wrong she had been, preparing for a verbal dressing-down from her sister.

“I don’t care if people are staring, Lexa,” she seethed. “You’ve never had a detention in your life. How have you been landed with one now? And don’t try to sell me that bullshit story again about knocking over the plant. You’re not clumsy, in fact, you’re painstakingly cautious so I’m not buying it.” She crossed her arms, continuing to glare, her eyes studying Lexa’s features with scrutiny.

This was not going well. Lexa never usually kept any secrets from Anya but she wasn’t about to admit that she was missing the first practice of the year because she had it bad for Clarke Griffin.

As if she had been summoned, Lexa noticed Clarke walking across the hall towards the Slytherin table, making a beeline straight for Lexa and Anya. This girl had the worst timing. The blonde had stopped in front of them, looking like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

Anya stopped glaring at Lexa and snapped her head around to look at the source of the intrusion. She scowled at the blonde who had interrupted her diatribe.

“Is there something I can do for you, Griffin?” she said exasperatedly.

Lexa prayed that Clarke wasn’t about to say something to implicate her. The blonde looked from Anya to Lexa as she spoke.

“I need to rearrange my Prefect duties on Friday. Something else has come up and I’m not going to be able to make it,” she fidgeted awkwardly on the spot, “Sorry,” she added almost as an afterthought.

 Anya narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

 “Why?” she shot suspiciously.

Lexa was panicking now. There was sweat gathering on her forehead as she awaited the blonde’s response. So far so good, Clarke hadn’t dropped her in it just yet.

“Because Sinclair gave me a detention for an incident in potions that I would rather not go into,” Clarke answered evenly, maintaining eye contact with Anya while she spoke.

“Is that gonna be possible or not? Because if not you’ll have to explain to Professor Sinclair why I’m not in his classroom cleaning out the cauldrons like I’m supposed to be.”

Lexa looked at Clarke like she was insane. Literally no one sassed Anya. Ever. It was like asking for a slow and painful death but yet here Clarke was, stood defiantly, challenging her sister’s authority. Lexa chanced a look at Anya and saw a flash of what could have been shock cross her face. The look was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

Anya stood up suddenly, placing her palms flat on the table and leaning forward towards Clarke. Shit, Lexa swore to herself. She had seen this before.  Anya was either about to punch the blonde or unleash a verbal tidal wave of abuse upon her.

Lexa almost fell off her chair when Anya did neither.

“Okay Griffin, I’ll move your Prefect slot,” she said, eyeing Clarke up and down.

“You can take the Saturday night slot with Lexa. I hope you didn’t have any plans for the weekend,” she added with a smirk.

With that she pushed herself off the table and made to leave the hall. “We’ll finish our conversation later, Lexa,” she called over her shoulder as she departed.

Lexa sat rooted to the spot, staring dumbly at Clarke. Not only would she have to endure Friday but now the Saturday night she would have spent patrolling with Harper had been overtaken by the blonde. Lexa didn’t know how she was going to cope. She noticed she was still staring at Clarke. A beat passed between them and Clarke turned on her heel to leave.

Leaping up from her seat and banging her knee on the table in the process, Lexa dashed after her.

“Clarke,” she called. The blonde kept walking, either not hearing or choosing to ignore her.

“Clarke, wait.”

She turned around this time, her expression neutral. Lexa took in the way the girl held herself, hands on her hips, one leg slightly bent as she leaned her weight to one side. Even now she looked beautiful, Lexa thought. God so she was so unbelievably gay.

“I wanted to say thank you...for not mentioning what happened today in front of Anya. She would still be yelling at me now if you had.”

Clarke shrugged, her face impassive. “Whatever,” she said harshly and then appeared to regret her irritable tone, teeth scraping her bottom lip, eyes flitting towards the ground.

“I’ll see you on Friday,” she finished, turning away from Lexa and walking back to the Gryffindor table, her hips swaying.

Of course _you_ would notice her hips swaying, Lexa mentally chastised herself. Try to keep it in your pants, Commander.

 

 

 

The rest of Lexa’s week passed by pretty uneventfully and Friday had arrived before she knew it. Though to be fair it would be difficult to top the excitement of Tuesday. Excitement didn’t feel the right word but Lexa couldn’t think of another way to possibly describe it beside maybe tragedy. Making her way up the spiralling staircase from the Slytherin dungeon, she headed for the main doors and down towards the Greenhouse. The last few days had been boring, truth be told. Well, apart from one particularly amusing occurrence on Thursday afternoon which she recalled with a smile.

**-Previous day, approximately 3pm -**

**Lexa was relaxing on the grassy bank by the Black Lake, thumbing through a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. Although it was October, the autumn sun was still quite warm. Anya had gone for a swim the lake in an effort to limber up before practice tomorrow. Lincoln was sat a little while away to her right, leaning against a tree and talking to Octavia. He had asked her to join him after lunch seeing as all the students had half a day off classes on Thursdays. Lexa smiled in their direction and felt happy for her cousin. It was clear the two liked each other and she approved of Octavia.**

**Her serenity was soon interrupted however by the arrival of Raven Reyes, with Japer Jordan and Monty Green in tow. They sat about ten feet behind Lexa in a small circle. Raven had her back to her but Lexa could hear snippets of their conversation as they talked animatedly.**

**“So how long until the booze is ready? You said you’d got all the ingredients now right?” she heard Raven say.**

**Lexa rolled her eyes. Of course those three would be involved in some illegal activity. She wasn’t surprised at Raven and Jasper’s involvement but was intrigued to find out that Monty was in on it too. The boy was usually so quiet. Lexa sighed and set her book down. Her concentration had been broken now so she lay back in the grass, closing her eyes and tried to enjoy the sun’s rays.**

**A short while water she felt droplets of water on her face. Nowhere else on her body, just her face. What sort of freak weather is this, she wondered, opening her eyes. Anya was standing above her in her bathing suit, wet hair from the lake dripping onto Lexa.**

**“Pass me my towel, dork.” She laughed lightly as Lexa bunched up the item and launched it at Anya’s head.**

**“You can be such a pest, Anya,” Lexa frowned.**

**Anya took a seat next to her and began drying herself with the towel. From behind them Lexa heard Raven talking about how attractive some singer called Rihanna was. Lexa knew a little about Raven Reyes from the time they’d met on the train. Raven hadn’t gone out of her way to avoid Lexa but she made no effort to speak to her either, probably in solidarity with Clarke. What Lexa did know though, was that Raven was a flirt, often making inappropriate comments at every opportunity she got. Like this one for example.**

**“I’m telling you guys,” she gushed to Jasper and Monty, not realising that Anya had now joined Lexa on the grass.**

**“Anya Woods is fucking unreal. And the fact that she’s head girl...don’t even get me started. All that authority, all that sass. Plus her ass is out of this world, I’d let her give me a detention any time.”**

**Lexa’s eyes went wide in shock. She wasn’t sure how Anya would react to being spoken about as the object of Raven’s lust. Perhaps violently? Surprisingly Anya looked entirely unphased by the interaction taking place behind them. She stood up and muttered to Lexa, “Watch this.”**

**Lexa couldn’t see Raven’s face with her back to her but she could see Japer and Monty freeze mid high-five as they saw Anya approaching. Anya bent down until she was level with Raven’s head and spoke in a sultry voice, rasping in Raven’s ear.**

**“You couldn’t handle it, babe.”**

**Raven whipped her head to the side to look at Anya and all colour drained from her face. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She was speechless. Lexa was pretty sure Raven Reyes had never been speechless in her entire life. The girl looked mortified.**

**Satisfied, Anya straightened up and stalked away towards the castle, not looking back. Monty and Jasper erupted into a fit of laughter, rolling around on the grass as Raven sat there, mouth still hanging open.**

Lexa had by now reached the greenhouse and breathed deeply a few times before pushing the door open. Clarke was already there, seated at a desk at the front of the classroom where Pike was also stood. The blonde gave her a ghost of a nod before she turned her attention back to Pike.

“Ah Miss Woods,” he said with too much enthusiasm.

“I was just explaining the purpose of this detention to Miss Griffin here.”

He pulled out two large trays full of various seeds. Lexa peered into the trays and noticed they were all mixed up, having no discernible order.

“I’m going to need you both to sort these seeds into category by species. It shouldn’t take you more than a couple of hours. I have a meeting with Professor Kane at the castle so I’ll be back later to check on your progress.”

Lexa watched him leave and then sat down rather awkwardly next to Clarke, pulling one of the trays towards her.

They worked in silence for the next hour, neither of them making the effort to talk. Lexa could feel the tension rising in the room, the banality of the task not helping their situation. When she couldn’t stand it anymore, she finally took the plunge.

“Clarke, can we talk about this?”

The blonde looked up from her seed tray, “What is there to talk about?”

Lexa thought hard but realised she didn’t really know what to say.

“All of it,” she said, gesturing her hands in vague circles.

Clarke eyed her with something that could have been curiosity and said, “You want to know why I lied to Anya? Because you stupidly lied to Pike. Now we’re even. But it doesn’t matter anyway. Now two of us have to suffer here instead of one.”

Lexa chewed the inside of her cheek nervously.

“Look Clarke, I know you’re still mad at me for what happened that day but can you just try to let it go? I’m not that person anymore and it’s unfair for you to hate me for something I said when I was a child.”

Clarke was looking her dead in the eye now and a crease had appeared between her eyebrows as she frowned.

“Lexa, I didn’t stop talking to you because it was a childish thing to say. I stopped talking to you because you’re a homophobe,” she said, turning her attention back to the seeds.

Lexa took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose. She knew what was coming next. What _had_ to come next. She wanted Clarke to stop hating her and knew this was the only way.

“I’m gay, Clarke,” she said finally, eyes fixed on the ground, tongue tripping over the girl’s name.

A deafening silence followed. 

Lexa chanced a look at Clarke and saw the girl’s hand had paused over the seed tray, seemingly suspended in shock at Lexa’s revelation. Clarke was looking at her in disbelief, her lips pursed into a thin line.

Not being able to stand the silence Lexa continued, “I guess your information’s a little outdated,” she laughed weakly.

Clarke gave her a small smile, her eyes still trained on Lexa’s. It was the first time Clarke had smiled at her in five years and that was all it took for Lexa to come completely undone. Lexa couldn’t hold back the tears that came next. She was powerless to her emotions when it came to the blonde and her feelings came pouring out in the form of words.

“I’m so sorry, Clarke,” she gasped as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry for what I said that day. I’ve regretted it ever since. My Mother...she was awful to Anya and I. She taught us that being gay was something to be ashamed of, something that should be hidden. That it was wrong and anyone who behaved that way deserved to be punished. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry for upsetting you and that’s not who I am, I-”

She didn’t get any further into her explanation as Clarke had crossed the distance between them and pulled Lexa into a tight embrace. Lexa gave in and threw her arms around Clarke’s waist, letting herself cry into the girl’s shoulder, years of pent up emotion flooding out.

“Shh,” Clarke soothed, “It’s okay, Lexa. You’re okay.”

Clarke took a step back from Lexa but still held her hands at her shoulders, resting them there lightly.

“For what it’s worth I’m sorry too. I’m sorry that I held onto my anger for so long. And I’m sorry that you had to suffer with this on your own. Does anyone else know?”

Lexa felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted, she instantly felt lighter.

“Just Anya and Lincoln,” she said, wiping her eyes. “I haven’t told anyone else yet.”

Clarke nodded her head and what she said next sent a jolt of shock through Lexa’s body.

“If it helps, I know where you’re coming from. I mean I know I dated Finn for a while but it never felt right between us and lately I’ve been having these...feelings. I don’t know, I haven’t fully worked it out yet but I’m pretty sure I’m no longer on team heterosexual. It’s not a big deal,” she finished, shrugging.

Lexa couldn’t believe her ears.

“ _You_?” she asked incredulously.

Clarke laughed and the sound was almost musical. “Yes, me. Just because I don’t go around Hogwarts lusting after every hot girl I see like Raven does, doesn’t mean I can’t be into girls.”

Lexa felt her chest swell with hope and then scolded herself. She’d only just managed to get Clarke talking to her again, the last thing she should have been thinking about was trying to date the girl.

Clarke returned to her seat and continued sorting through the seeds as if Lexa hadn’t just revealed her biggest secret. Lexa was still reeling from Clarke’s revelation and her own frank honesty. She had done it. She had knocked down her walls and been honest about her feelings...well, to some degree. One step at a time, she thought. They worked in silence for another few minutes until Lexa spoke again.

“When we met that day on the train I thought we could have been friends, you know?”

Clarke fixed her with a genuine smile that gave Lexa butterflies.

“Maybe we still can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts and suggestions in the comments below or on tumblr at toolateintheday  
> You can expect another chapter in a couple of days!  
> Coming up next time: QUIDDITCH


	6. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, Prefect duty and QUIDDITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much once again for your support in kudos and comments, I am really pleased that so many of you are enjoying the story.  
> There is A LOT going on in this chapter and it is quite long but hopefully that's a good thing! Enjoy )

Clarke ascended the main staircase having left Lexa at the Entrance Hall where the brunette had departed for the dungeons. The Slytherins had really drawn the short straw with their living quarters lying well beneath the school, partially under the lake. Neither girl had spoken as they walked back to the castle from the Greenhouse, the pair of them favouring the comfortable silence that fell between them.

Clarke’s mind was still reeling with Lexa’s confession.

Not only had Lexa admitted she was gay, but Clarke herself had admitted she wasn’t strictly heterosexual. She felt like she had to after witnessing Lexa totally expose herself emotionally, clearly wanting nothing more than to be accepted. Still, Clarke was glad that she had finally been able to forgive the girl. She had only bonded with Lexa for an hour or so on that first day but she felt like there was an unspoken connection between them that was begging to be explored.

Clarke decided she was going to make more of an effort towards Lexa but the first thing she had to do was be honest with herself. Instead of taking the staircase up to Gryffindor common room, she took a sharp left and headed for Ravenclaw Tower on the fifth floor.

She needed to talk to Raven and she needed to talk to her now.

Pausing outside the door which had neither a handle nor keyhole, only an eagle-shaped knocker, Clarke awaited the riddle which would allow her access.

The brass eagle sprung to life and challenged, “What has one eye but cannot see?”

Clarke paused for a moment before answering, “A needle.”

The door swung open. That was easy. She couldn’t help thinking that Ravenclaw house needed to put a little more effort into their passwords as she crossed the threshold and made her way to the common room.

Clarke spotted Raven sitting beside the fireplace, engaged in a conversation with Octavia. She wasn’t surprised as Raven often snuck Octavia and Clarke into Ravenclaw tower under the guise of studying together. Technically they weren’t supposed to let other houses in but no one ever challenged Raven about it. It was a good idea not to infuriate the girl who had a habit of blowing things up. Clarke was relieved; this would kill two birds with one stone. Speaking of birds, she noticed Artemis out of the corner of her eye, perched atop the mantle, grateful to see the owl was sound asleep.

Clarke crossed the distance to where to two were sat and spoke in a low tone, bending over to muffle her voice. “I need to speak with both of you privately. Right now.”

Raven’s head shot up and she eyed Clarke curiously. Usually she lived for sarcasm and lewd jokes but she could tell when the blonde was being serious. She stood up and pulled on Octavia’s hand.

“Come on,” she said, “We can go up to the dormitory. Harper is on Prefect duty and no one else is around.”

Clarke followed the pair of them up the spiral staircase, wondering how she was going to deliver this interesting tidbit of news. They sat down on Raven’s bed; legs crossed Indian style and waited for Clarke to speak.

“Before I say anything, “Clarke started, her tone wavering, “I want you both to promise that you won’t interrupt me until I’m done. Is that clear?”

Raven and Octavia both nodded, hanging onto the blonde’s every word.

Clarke took a deep breath. This wasn’t a big deal, she told herself. She would say what needed saying  to Raven and Octavia and then they could carry on as normal as far as Clarke was concerned.

“So I think I might be into girls. No, I know I am,” Clarke admitted, letting out a shaky breath.

“I mean, I haven’t kissed any girls or anything...well, besides you guys in Spin the Bottle but I’m pretty sure that doesn’t count.”

That wasn’t so difficult, she thought, as breathed out deeply and continued.

“I don’t want to be dramatic because I know you guys are cool about it and you’re my best friends and you’re not gonna care but... I just wanted to get it out there. You’re the first people I’ve told besides Lexa...Okay, you’re allowed to talk now.”

Octavia let out the laugh she had been holding and rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, Clarke, is that all?”

“Don’t do that to us! When you brought us up here I thought you were going to tell us something terrible had happened in detention. Of course we don’t care that you might have an eye for the ladies, though you might have some competition with this one here,” she said and nodded her head towards Raven.

Clarke noticed that Raven hadn’t said anything in the last two minutes. She was uncharacteristically quiet. The brunette had gotten up from the edge of the bed and walked over to her dresser. She was now rooting around for something in her purse, scattering numerous items from the bag as she did so.

“Raven?” Clarke questioned, puzzled at her friend’s odd reaction.

Raven remained silent, walking over to Octavia and wordlessly handing the girl what Clarke saw were two golden galleons.

“You win, O,” Raven finally spoke.

“And welcome to the team, Griffin,” she said flashing Clarke a grin.

Clarke’s brow creased in confusion before the realisation of what was happening dawned on her.

“You had a bet on whether I would come out?!” she shouted in disbelief.

Raven grinned again and raised an eyebrow, “Not quite, Clarke.

“We had a bet on _when_ you would come out. My guess was at the party in a few weeks when you were drunk off your ass but I guess Miss know-it-all here was right,” she playfully nudged Octavia and the girl giggled in return.

Clarke could not believe this. She wasn’t aware that she exuded some sort of gay aura that her friends had been able to pick up on.

 “Wait, how did you know?”

“Oh please, Griffin,” Raven started, placing her hands on her hips and regarding Clarke with an amused look.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring that day at the beach. You couldn’t have been any more obvious. You were so thirsty I thought you might die of dehydration.”

The three of them fell into a fit of laughter as Clarke threw the cushions on the bed at Raven and Octavia. After a few minutes they all composed themselves and the last of the giggles died down.

Octavia spoke up again, “Hold on Clarke, you totally buried the lead here. How come you told Lexa before us? You’ve been miserable about that detention all week and telling us constantly how much she gets on your nerves. What happened?”

Clarke looked guilty. Slowly she began to tell the pair what had transpired in the Greenhouse just a few short hours ago. She wasn’t sure whether she should tell Raven and Octavia about Lexa’s sexuality but she couldn’t explain her version of events without doing so. Besides, neither Octavia nor Raven would tell a soul, they had both kept bigger secrets than this before now.

“Oh like that wasn’t obvious,” Raven said when Clarke had finished.

“I called that one like two years ago.”

Octavia snapped her head around to face Raven, indignant at her friend’s claim.

“What, no you didn’t!”

“Yes I did, O. I have excellent gaydar. It’s just one of my many skills,” Raven said as she casually inspected her nails.

Clarke felt a huge grin spreading across her own face, sensing the opportunity to get revenge on Raven for the shower incident earlier in the week.

“Is that the same gaydar you used to woo Anya Woods the other day?” she asked, looking Raven straight in the eye and arching an eyebrow.

“Because from what I heard she wasn’t too impressed.”

There was a silence before Octavia shrieked with laughter and clutched her sides to keep from shaking. Raven’s face was an impossible shade of red as her cheeks burned furiously. Clarke was pleased with herself. Until now she had refrained from the friendly bullying their group had given Raven yesterday at dinner time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

“You guys are dicks,” Raven pouted, though she smiled a moment later, being no stranger to self-deprecation.

“Now get your asses out of my room, it’s late and I want to sleep at some point tonight.”

 

 

 

 

The following day Clarke had allowed herself the luxury of a lie-in after a turbulent first week. She was actually somewhat looking forward to tonight’s Prefect patrol as she pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, heading down to the Great Hall. She wasn’t sure exactly how things would be with Lexa now that they were back on speaking terms, but she made a conscious decision to make an effort with the girl who had poured her heart out the day before. Maybe some sort of small peace offering would help smooth things over, she mused.

Bellamy, Octavia and Jasper were already sat at the Gryffindor table with the addition of Monty and Raven. The two rarely ate over at their own house table, preferring instead to mingle with the Gryffindors.

“Good afternoon, sleepy,” Bellamy was the first to notice her approaching.

“You’re going all out on the attire today I see, Princess,” he said, eyes sweeping down her body and taking in her casual appearance.

“You know me, I always like to look my best for my adoring subjects,” she shot back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She took a seat next to Octavia who was reading the Daily Prophet and helped herself to a sandwich, the breakfast food having disappeared since it was well past midday.

Bellamy waited until she had finished eating before speaking again, knowing the blonde would feel better with some food in her stomach.

“By the way Clarke, I spoke to Indra this morning and our first match is in two weeks time against Slytherin. I’ll be running practice three times a week until then so make sure you check your Prefect schedule with Anya.”

Clarke nodded in acknowledgement. Indra was the flying instructor and quidditch referee at the school. She was a formidable woman, fair, but with a short temper that Clarke had witnessed on a number of occasions. Not least of all when Raven and Jasper had tested her patience in first year, choosing to attack each other with their brooms, rather than trying to fly on them.

At this news Raven looked up and announced to the group, “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, I’m gonna be the new match commentator.”

Clarke wasn’t sure she had heard properly and stared blankly at the brunette who went back to tinkering with what looked like an ipod, jabbing it lightly with her wand. Everyone else had now stopped whatever conversations they were having and grew silent, staring at Raven in shock and disbelief.

Monty was the first to snap out of the trance.

“You, Raven? I’m not trying to be disrespectful here but how did you of all people manage to convince Indra to let you commentate?”

Raven shrugged, not looking up from her ministrations with the ipod.

“I asked her about it this morning after she talked to Bell. I told her I wanted to be involved in more school activities and that my unparalleled charm and eloquence would liven things up a bit.”

“And she believed you? Just like that?” Jasper asked.

Raven pushed the ipod away and set her wand down, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Not quite. She said, and I quote, ‘Miss Reyes I will allow you to commentate the upcoming match on a trial basis only. You are to talk _only_ about the game and keep your commentary _strictly_ unbiased. No funny business.’ I mean, obviously I’m going to add my own unique flair to the proceedings but I’ll keep it professional.”

Clarke said nothing but quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Plus she’s making Kane sit with me so I don’t go off script,” Raven finished.

“Oh man, this is gonna be great!” Jasper exclaimed.

This is going to be a train wreck, Clarke thought.

 

 

 

 

It was a few minutes before 8pm and Clarke was nervously pacing around the dungeons near the Slytherin common room. She had decided to wait for Lexa here so they could start their patrol together. Usually the Prefects would meet in the entrance hall and go on their rounds from there but she wanted to make a special effort with Lexa. She really did feel awful about the internal struggle the brunette had gone through. It couldn’t have been easy to lay down her emotions like that, Clarke thought. It was definitely not weird at all that she was loitering around waiting for the girl, was it?

Just then, the stone wall in front of Clarke slid to the left and Lexa walked out into the dimly lit room. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a form-fitting flannel shirt that hugged her figure, the flickering candlelight of the dungeon casting shadows across her face. Clarke took in her appearance and thought Lexa was definitely one of those people who didn't realise how beautiful they were. Sensing she was being watched, she looked up and noticed Clarke, adopting a look of surprise.

“Clarke? What are you doing down here?” she said, her mouth falling into a slight frown.

“I thought we could walk up to the entrance hall together?” Clarke offered, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking slightly on the balls of her feet.

“Also I wanted to give you these,” she said, reaching into the pocket of her jacket and producing a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. She handed the package to Lexa who accepted it with a vague air of suspicion.

“What is it?” she asked, eyeing the parcel and pulling lightly at its wrapping.

Clarke smiled warmly at her, “Don’t worry it’s not a bomb or anything," she joked.

“Call it a peace offering. I wanted to show you that what happened between us is all water under the bridge. It’s not much but hopefully you’ll like it. A little bird told me those were your favourite,” she said, nodding at the package.

Lexa fixed her with a look of curiosity and Clarke watched her carefully open the parcel to reveal a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees. Lexa‘s eyebrows shot up and she smiled as she made the realisation. God bless Octavia Blake, Clarke shouted internally as she grinned to herself.

“Thank you, Clarke, that’s really kind of you,” Lexa said as she smiled, biting her lower lip slightly, drawing the corner of it into her mouth.

“Anyway as much as I’d love to neglect my Prefect duties, we’d better get a move on. Anya is still on the warpath after that detention and I don’t want to give her another reason to be pissed off at me.”

They walked up to the entrance hall and started their patrol by the Charms corridor, sharing the bag of sweets between them. Clarke had been worried that this evening might have been awkward but as time went on, she felt herself relax and the conversation flowed between her and Lexa as if they were old friends. They talked about Lexa’s mother and Clarke realised how truly vile the woman had been. She was surprised that Lexa had turned out to be such a high-achieving and spirited individual despite her mother’s destructive tendencies. Conversation soon turned to their shared love of quidditch and it turned out they both supported the Chudley Cannons. Clarke had more in common with this girl than she thought.

Upon reaching the fifth floor, Clarke leaned against the safety railing and looked down at the school below. It was past 9pm by now and the last few students were hurriedly making their way back to their dormitories past curfew. Clarke felt Lexa shift next to her so that she was also leaning on the railing, arms folded.

A niggling thought had been bothering Clarke all evening, it was something she’d contemplated many times before and decided she would ask Lexa whilst it was just the two of them.

“Can I ask you a question?” she said, still staring at the students below.

Lexa didn’t reply but nodded in consent.

“When we were sorted into our houses, the sorting hat took ages to place you in Slytherin...what did it say to you that took so long?” Clarke asked, turning to look at the slightly taller girl, watching for her reaction.

Lexa closed her eyes briefly and exhaled audibly. She ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them slightly as she prepared to reveal this private information to Clarke.

“The hat said it didn’t know where to place me. That in all the years it had been sorting students, it had never come across one that confounded it so much. It was pretty riled up about it to be honest,” she laughed with a hint of sadness, running a hand through her hair.

 Clarke gently touched her hand to Lexa’s where it rested on the rail, silently urging the girl to continue. She ignored the sensation of her pulse quickening as she did so.

“It said I had the resourcefulness and ambition of a Slytherin but that I had the intelligence and creativity of a Ravenclaw. For the majority of the time it was on my head it was just thinking out loud. In the end I asked it to put me in Slytherin. Truthfully, I was scared of how my mother would react if it put me anywhere else.”

Clarke stared at her as she finished recounting the memory. She was at a loss as to how Lexa had coped with so much pressure from the one person in her life who was supposed to love her unconditionally. She thought of her own mother and how proud Abby had been when Clarke sent her the letter home, informing her that she was in her father’s old house.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Lexa.”

“You should be proud of who you are,” she said, looking her in the eyes and holding her gaze. Her words carrying a double meaning that wasn’t lost on Lexa.

“I know, Clarke,” Lexa replied, maintaining eye contact with the blonde.

“I’m trying to.”

After another few minutes they began their descent down the many flights of stairs and the conversation turned back to their earlier discussion of quidditch.

“So the big game is coming up in a couple of weeks. Don’t think I’m going to take it easy on your just because we’re friends now,” Clarke said with a smirk.

She noticed Lexa’s face brighten at the mention of the word ‘friends’ before the brunette replied.

“I don’t need you to take it easy on me, Clarke. We’ve been playing against each other for the past three years. I’ve seen how you fly and I know all your tricks. I’ve been watching you very closely. They don’t call me the Commander for nothing you know,” she said cockily.

“Is that so?” questioned Clarke playfully, raising an eyebrow at Lexa.

“If I’d have known you were watching me so carefully I would’ve put in more of an effort, Commander,” she quipped, accentuating the last word and watching a blush rise in the brunette’s cheeks.

Clarke groaned internally. What the hell was she doing...flirting? Obviously, she reasoned with herself, Lexa was attractive, there was no doubting that. But Lexa was, well...Lexa. She’d just been through an emotional couple of days and this was probably the last thing she wanted.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lexa asked, interrupting Clarke’s internal debate.

Clarke shook her head slightly, realising she had drifted off for a moment.

“Just thinking about quidditch tactics,” she lied.

They had reached the staircase by Gryffindor tower and Clarke shuffled her feet awkwardly, not quite sure what to say.

“Well...” said Lexa, apparently feeling the same dilemma as Clarke.

Luckily Clarke had always been adept at thinking on her feet and chose to state the obvious.

“Well this has been fun,” she said, swinging her arms by her sides.

“I honestly thought patrolling would have been boring but I had a really good evening,” she smiled at Lexa who returned the gesture, nodding.

“Yeah, it has been fun," the brunette replied.

"I’ll see you in Herbology on Tuesday, ok? Hopefully we can stay out of trouble this time,” Lexa said with a sly wink.

Clarke’s heart about stopped.

“Goodnight Clarke,” the brunette called as she walked down the stairs.

“Goodnight Commander,” she replied before watching Lexa disappear in the direction of the dungeons.

 

 

 

 

The next two weeks passed in a whirlwind of homework and quidditch practice for Clarke. She had barely seen Lexa aside from in Herbology where they had successfully managed to avoid any more detentions from Pike. Their Prefect patrols hadn’t been on the same days and Clarke had mostly been spending time with Miller, who had been miserable after breaking up with his boyfriend, Brian.

The morning of the Gryffindor v Slytherin quidditch match had arrived before Clarke knew it. She was nervous as she made her way down to breakfast, her stomach doing somersaults. She had played against Slytherin many times before, sometimes winning, but now that she was friends with Lexa it felt different. Not that Clarke would be any less ruthless. She was Clarke Griffin and therefore competitive by nature. She took a seat at the table next to Jasper who was holding two pairs of pom-poms.

“Look Clarke,” he said excitedly, brandishing them at her.

“I charmed them so they change colour from red to gold when you wave them. There’s a pair for Monty too, seeing as he’s going to be an honorary Gryffindor today.”

Clarke noticed that Monty didn’t look too pleased with this news. He wasn’t a big fan of quidditch and avoided going to most of the Ravenclaw games, only attending the Gryffindor ones out of friendship.

She eyed the breakfast spread and crinkled her nose. She was too nervous to eat and the smell of bacon and eggs was making her queasy. Clarke noted that Bellamy and Octavia hadn’t said a word, observing their usual pre-game ritual of silence until they reached the locker room.

Raven skipped over from her table, already carrying the commentator’s microphone. Clarke saw Kane trailing behind her warily. The man looked agitated, Clarke thought.

“Hi guys, just wanted to say good luck today! I’ll be rooting for you,” she trilled, wearing a grin.

“Except don’t tell anyone that, obviously. I am an impartial third party today, isn’t that right Professor Kane?” she said, looking over her shoulder at the teacher.

Kane nodded solemnly. Clarke felt bad for Kane just as she would feel bad for anyone who had been saddled with the duty of keeping Raven Reyes in check.

Bellamy rose from his seat and nodded silently to Octavia and Clarke. That was the signal. Clarke got to her feet and followed the Blakes to the quidditch pitch along with Atom, Miller, Jones and Haines who made up the rest of the team.

 

 

 

Clarke pulled on her shin guards as she listened to Bellamy’s pep talk. The guy was an excellent Captain but had a habit of droning on excessively when it came to strategy. Octavia was sat nearest to him on the bench, mouth firmly closed but grinding her teeth. It was when Bellamy went into the importance of shadowing their opponents for the third time when she finally snapped.

“For God’s sake, Bell,” she cried, getting to her feet.

“Everyone knows the plays and everyone knows what to do. You’ve had us practicing like crazy. We are ready for this so can we please just get on with it.”

Bellamy looked as though he may argue for a moment but in the end he relented and addressed the team for a final time.

“Ok team, let’s head out there and give everyone something to talk about. We got this!” he shouted, picking up his broom and striding out of the locker room.

Octavia rolled her eyes at Clarke as they followed suit, marching onto the pitch.

The sun shone in Clarke’s face and she shielded her eyes against it with her hand. It was a clear day, not too windy, good for flying she observed. She took her place on the field and faced the Slytherin team, doing a double-take. All of them had black face paint covering their faces to some degree. It looked absolutely menacing. She saw Lexa stood at the front of the team and caught her eye. She looked like a fearless warrior ready for battle, Clarke realised. The dark of the paint made her eyes look an even more brilliant shade of green than usual. It oddly suited her.

Indra walked out onto the pitch, carrying the case containing the balls. She set it down on the ground and kicked the lid open.

“I want a nice, clean game from all of you,” she warned, paying particular attention to Cage and Murphy who held their Beater’s bats tightly.

“Captains, shake hands.”

Bellamy and Lexa strode forwards and shook, each regarding the other with a steely look of determination.

“You may mount your brooms,” Indra announced.

A few seconds later she blew her whistle and they were off. Clarke kicked off the ground hard and soared into the air above the stands, the cheers from the crowd echoing around her. Her heart raced. She was in her element. Circling around the Gryffindor goal posts, she searched for the snitch and heard Raven’s voice reverberating around the stadium.

“Good morning everyone and welcome to our first quidditch game of the season!” she announced joyfully.

Clarke looked over at the commentary box and saw the girl waving her arms around animatedly. Kane sat behind her looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

“It’s Miller with the quaffle now passing to my good friend Octavia Blake.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, so much for being impartial.

“She takes a shot on goal...AND ITS IN. 10 – 0 to Gryffindor.”

The stadium erupted with deafening cheers from the Gryddindor stand and a chorus of boos from the Slytherin end.

Clarke took this opportunity to survey the pitch. At the far end she could see Anya yelling at Cage and Murphy, presumably about their defence, or lack thereof. She looked around for Lexa and spotted her a few feet above, circling the pitch. She flew with a grace Clarke hadn’t noticed before, cutting through the air majestically. She flies like she was born for this, Clarke thought. Pulling herself back into reality, she continued her search for the elusive winged sphere.

Half an hour later things were looking bleak for Gryffindor. Ontari had managed to get three goals past Bellamy along with another four from Fox. Slytherin were on form and Gryffindor now trailed 40 points behind. Octavia was speeding down the pitch again, nothing more than a blur of red and gold. She dodged a poorly aimed bludger from Cage Wallace and careered towards the goalposts. The youngest Blake took a shot on goal but the quaffle was brutally punched away by Anya and spiralled off down the pitch.

“Whoa she’s a firecracker, that Anya Woods,” Raven announced over the tannoy.

“Still unbelievably hot though.”

Clarke laughed and looked over to the commentary box again. There was a screech of feedback as Kane tried to unsuccessfully wrestle the mic from Raven’s grasp. Their struggle could be heard over the speakers.

“Raven, no!” Kane shouted.

“Raven, yes!” came the brunette’s reply.

They continued their argument and Clarke didn’t notice Lexa’s arrival until the girl spoke softly in her ear, her breath tickling Clarke’s neck and making her gasp.

“Enjoying the show, Clarke?” she asked, smirking.

Clarke smirked back, she enjoyed this competitive edge Lexa seemed to have, it was endearing.

“I’ll be enjoying it more when I catch the snitch and you’re congratulating me on my win,” she retorted playfully.

“Yeah, well, we’ll see about that won’t we,” said Lexa with a wink.

Clarke felt herself blush but didn’t have time to process the thought as she’d spotted the snitch about four feet above Lexa’s head. She jerked her broom upwards and followed it as it soared higher above the pitch. Clarke didn’t look around but knew Lexa would be hot on her tail; the brunette’s reaction time was impressive. Suddenly the snitch changed direction and flitted down towards the ground, Clarke nose dived and followed it, her eyes never leaving the ball. Lexa was next to her now, so close she was practically touching Clarke, her arm outstretched.

Lexa’s Nimbus was fast but Clarke’s Firebolt had the edge. She shifted forward on her broom and stretched her arm out as far as it would go, her fingertips just brushing the snitch’s fluttering wings. She could not wait to see the look on Lexa’s face when she won; she was going to tease the girl mercilessly. Just one more inch and victory would be hers.

It was in that exact moment that Clarke heard Raven over the tannoy again.

“Oh my God! Griffin and Woods are neck and neck for the snitch. No, wait – Griffin looks like she’s got the advantage on Woods! Gryffindor could have this in the bag, people! Oh god, what _is_ that – Look out Clarke!”

That was the last thing Clarke heard before something solid collided painfully with the side of her head and her world went black.

 

 

 

 

Clarke awoke to an aggressive pounding in her head and a dry mouth. She felt as though she’d been hit by a train. She realised she was lying in a bed but had no idea where she was, the last thing she remembered was almost catching the snitch. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting to adjust to the brightness of the room and saw five concerned faces peering down at her.

“Oh good, she’s awake,” Monty said. His voice sounded distant and tinny to Clarke as she struggled to piece together where she was.

“I’ll go and get Jackson so he can check her over.”

Clarke groaned and tried to sit up, immediately regretting the decision when her head throbbed painfully in response to the movement.

“Clarke, don’t try to get up,” Bellamy said gently, pressing her shoulders down into the bed.

“You’re in the Hospital Wing. You took a pretty bad fall from your broom.”

“Yeah Clarke, you had a nasty blow to the head. You might wanna let Jackson give you the once over first,” Octavia offered, running a hand up Clarke’s arm soothingly.

Clarke tried to smile at them through her pain, the expression coming off as more of a grimace. She raised her hand to the side of her head and felt a lump the size of a golf ball had formed there. Wincing at the contact, she lowered her hand again, groaning. Jackson appeared at her bedside, holding a clipboard.

“How’s my favourite patient doing?” he asked, tilting her head slightly and examining the wound.

“Fantastic. I love falling off my broom,” Clarke said dryly.

Jackson chuckled lightly as he shone a torch into her eyes, testing her vision.

“Well it doesn’t seem too bad Clarke, you’re lucky. You could have concussion so I’m going to keep you in overnight. Your friends can stay until visiting hours are over,” he said, nodding to the group and walking back to the nurse’s station.

Clarke turned her head back to her friends and realised she had no memory of how she ended up in the Hospital Wing.

“What happened?” she asked to no one in particular.

“Cage Wallace tried to hit a bludger at you as you were about to catch the snitch,” said Jasper.

“Only he missed because he’s a piss-poor excuse for a beater, so he threw his club at you instead. It definitely wasn’t an accident. You blacked out and fell from your broom when you were about 15 feet from the ground.”

Clarke clenched her jaw in silent rage. Cage Wallace had always been a dick but he had never tried to physically harm Clarke before. He mostly just stuck to making snide comments as she passed him in the corridors.

“Yeah, it was pretty brutal,” Bellamy added.

“Thought I expect he’s in a lot more pain than you are right now.”

Clarke scrunched her face in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Oh Clarke it was brilliant,” Raven said, stepping forwards into Clarke’s line of sight.

“I mean not the part about you getting knocked out, that part sucked. But Lexa saw what happened and she was furious. When everyone came down from the air she started yelling at Cage about how out of order he was and how he didn’t deserve to be on the team. Then she punched him in the face. Anya and Bellamy had to hold her back from kicking the crap out of him. It. Was. Awesome!”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up practically into her hairline at this new information. Her heart beat became rapid as she thought about how Lexa had stood up for her in front of the entire school and probably landed herself in a world of trouble.

“Wait, where is she now?” Clarke asked, craning her head around the group, expecting to see the brunette hanging around in the background.

Everyone grew silent and adopted solemn expressions, they all avoided Clarke’s gaze until Octavia spoke up.

“She was here earlier after the match but then she got summoned to Jaha’s office with Cage. She’s probably still there now,” the brunette said, not meeting Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke was stunned. Her stomach dropped and she could feel an uncomfortable lump rising in her throat. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she thought about the consequences of Lexa’s bravery. Just then a buzzer went off, announcing the end of visiting hours. Her friends said their goodbyes, promising to come back and see her in the morning and then she was alone, save for Jackson pottering around further down the ward.

She leaned back into her pillow and sighed heavily. What a mess this whole thing was. She noticed someone had placed a small package on the bedside table with a note attached to it. Curious, she picked it up and flipped the note over to see a short message written in an elaborate cursive font.

_“Clarke,_

_I hope you’re feeling better soon._

_Don’t worry about me – I’ll be fine._

_\- L x_

_p.s. don’t eat all of these at once.”_

With shaking hands Clarke opened the package. Fizzing Whizbees. She smiled widely to herself and her heart soared despite her sadness. She was starting to realise she liked Lexa as possibly more than just a friend and wondered if the brunette would ever like her back. There was a possibility, Clarke reasoned. However, it was all too much to think about right now so she set the sweets back down on her table and leaned back, closing her eyes and letting herself drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for reading and please let me know if you liked it.  
> I think we have one more Lexa POV chapter and then I might start splitting the chapters into shared POV as they gradually spend more time together. We'll see :)  
> Any questions or comments, please put them below or find me on tumblr at toolateintheday


	7. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions and a possible date?  
> Lexa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support and positive feedback with kudos and comments once again, it really does encourage me.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a lot going on and things are starting to look up for Clarke and Lexa.  
> I chose to update this chapter now as I'm not going to be able to write for the next couple of days. Enjoy :)

Lexa was sat in one of the plush armchairs in Jaha’s office directly in front of his ornate desk. Cage Wallace sat to her left, clutching a bloody nose and glaring daggers at her. She smiled darkly in return, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair, nonchalant.  Externally she exuded an air of calm but internally she was screaming, cursing her own instincts once again to do the right thing. The right thing was getting her into trouble. Arguably the punch to the face had been a bit much but Cage had deserved it. She had seen red when he knocked Clarke out of the air and felt sick as she helplessly watched the blonde fall to the ground. She had let her emotions take over. Anger had obviously been the prominent one.

Jaha had been pacing silently in front of them for the past few minutes. His face was like thunder and it worried Lexa. The Headmaster was a patient, tolerant man and rarely lost his temper, even in extreme circumstances.

“This is an absolute disgrace,” he stated, turning to face both of them. “You are both Prefects. You are both meant to be setting an example to your fellow students. What you are not meant to be doing is brawling in front of the entire school.”

He emphasised each point by slamming his fist onto the desk before them and eyed them both with scrutiny.

Lexa had the good grace to look ashamed and hung her head. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cage looked uninterested in this particular conversation. He probably thinks daddy will get him out of this one too, Lexa thought. She had met Dante Wallace when her mother’s trial went to court and the man had been nothing but kind towards her. How he ended up raising a head-case like Cage was beyond Lexa’s comprehension. Jaha seemed to pick up on his attitude and turned to the boy.

“Mr Wallace, this is the second time in as many weeks you have been summoned to my office. First it was that business with locking Finn Collins in the storage cupboard and now this. Can you explain yourself?” Jaha demanded.

Cage rolled his eyes and began to make his excuses.

“Look, Professor, we’ve been through this before. I told you I didn’t know how Collins managed to lock himself in there and that the accident today during the match was exactly that, an accident. I don’t understand why I’m the one under interrogation here when _she_ ,” he spat viciously, pointing a finger at Lexa, “is the one who punched me.”

Lexa felt her anger rising again and sprang to her feet, fists balled, facing Cage.

“Attack her and you attack me,” she asserted, glaring at the boy. He started back coldly and a smirk played at the corner of his mouth. Fuck, Lexa swore to herself. She might have given too much away with that particular comment.

“Sit down, Miss Woods. I’ll get to you in a moment,” Jaha said, clearly losing patience

“See,” said Cage, pointing again. “She attacked me because I threw that club at her girlfriend. It’s unacceptable,” Cage sneered.

Lexa was about to yell at him again when Jaha cut her off.

“What is unacceptable, Mr Wallace, is that you just openly admitted you threw that club at Clarke Griffin on purpose. You could have seriously injured her or worse. You will hand in your Prefect’s badge immediately and you will no longer be playing on the quidditch team for the foreseeable future. You’re lucky I don’t expel you. Do I make myself clear?”

Lexa couldn’t believe her ears. This was possibly the best outcome she could have hoped for. She wouldn’t have to deal with Cage at practice anymore and listen to his incessant whining. She had only allowed him on the team at Jaha’s instance to keep Dante Wallace happy. She still had her own punishment to face but this would certainly lighten the blow.

Cage sat there looking gormless for a moment until he opened his mouth to protest.

“This is ridiculous!” he seethed. “You’re letting her get away with this while I’m shafted. It’s disgusting by the way, the two of them. You can bet my father will-”

“Will hear about this, yes, of course,” Jaha interrupted. “I’ll be sending him an owl to let him know all about your recent behaviour. As for whatever relationship there may or may not be between Miss Woods and Miss Griffin, I will remind you that homophobia is not tolerated in my school. You may leave now, Mr Wallace,” Jaha finished, waving his hand towards the exit.

Kicking his chair as he went, Cage left the office muttering under his breath.

Lexa had remained silent through the last part of their exchange. Her heart was racing for two reasons. One, because Cage had an inkling that she was attracted to Clarke, and two, because now it was her turn to face the music.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Miss Woods,” he remarked, turning to face Lexa. “Until now you’ve been the perfect student but what happened today cannot happen again.”

He sighed and turned to face out of the window with his back to Lexa. Here it comes, she thought, the swinging axe.

“However, though I do not agree with your actions, I do understand your intentions. You are loyal to a fault, Miss Woods. I can’t be seen to let this incident go unpunished so you will have a week’s worth of detention, starting Monday. You may leave now.”

Lexa sat there for a moment, dumbfounded and unable to move. After a beat she forced her legs to work and walked towards the exit.

“Oh and Miss Woods,” Jaha called. “If there _is_ something going on between you and Clarke Griffin then please look after her. I’m good friends with her mother and that woman is fiercely protective when it comes to her daughter.”

Lexa considered this information for a moment and then continued out of the office, leaving quickly before Jaha could change his mind.

 

 

 

Lexa was so happy she felt like she could dance. So she did just that, checking no one was around, she threw her hands above her head in celebration as she danced down the corridor away from Jaha’s office. She did not notice Anya standing in one of the darkened alcoves before it was too late.

“You look awfully pleased with yourself for someone who just had a meeting with the Headmaster,” Anya said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Lexa gasped in surprise and suddenly halted her movements. She should have known her sister would be waiting for her. Anya had pulled her off of Cage at the match with the help of Bellamy, hissing in Lexa’s ear to calm down.

“It didn’t go as badly as I thought it would” she said, regaining her composure. “A week’s worth of detention but I get to keep my badge and place as Captain. Not bad all things considered,” she shrugged.

Anya’s eyes narrowed, “All things considered? Lexa, what you did was incredibly stupid. I mean, I know Cage is a scumbag but you can’t just go flying off the handle. This is about Clarke isn’t it? Are you going to tell me what’s going on between you two?”

Lexa hadn’t anticipated this. She might as well tell Anya as her sister had a habit of finding things out eventually. Better to be honest now.

“There’s nothing going on with me and Clarke,” she answered truthfully.

 Anya glared at her and looked like she was about to interrupt.

“But I do like her,” Lexa continued. “We’re friends now and I came out to her. She told me she liked girls too but there’s nothing going on between us, honestly.”

Anya stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing, tears forming in her eyes as she leaned on the wall for support. This was unexpected, Lexa thought, surprised and a little angry at her sister’s reaction.

“Lexa this is absolutely typical of you,” she said, trying and failing to stop laughing. “You should ask her out, you idiot.”

Lexa frowned at her sister, wondering how she had jumped to that conclusion.

“Why would I do that,” she challenged, “I don’t even know if Clarke’s interested.”

Anya straightened up and composed herself, looking at Lexa as if she had two heads. “Because, you fool, she told you she’s into girls. Why would she even tell you that if she wasn’t interested?”

Lexa closed her mouth and considered this point carefully. Perhaps there was a chance that Clarke was interested, she certainly flirted a lot, Lexa told herself. It could have been that that was just Clarke’s personality but maybe the blonde did like her back. She felt a glimmer of hope rise in her chest at the thought.

“Maybe I will,” she said defiantly.

“You won’t though,” replied Anya coolly, “You’re too much of a chicken to do that.”

“I am not a chicken!” Lexa asserted. “I am the Commander. I am not afraid to ask a girl out on a date.”

Anya rolled her eyes and motioned for Lexa to follow her as they made their way back to the dungeons. They passed the Ravenclaw statue on the way which reminded Lexa of a certain brunette commentator. A mischievous smile played across her lips as she nudged Anya in the ribs lightly.

“Anyway, what about you and Raven? You must have something to say about her obvious flirting? And don’t tell me you’re not interested because if that were true you wouldn’t have even bothered mocking her at the lake. I know what you’re like with your old-school ‘treat em mean, keep em keen’ approach.”

Anya smiled despite herself as she replied, “Well she’s fairly obvious that’s for sure. She called me hot in front of the entire school at the game today. I like her style,” she said with an amused smirk. “But I’m not going to tell her that. She’s going to have to work a bit harder than that if she wants a chance with me,” she said as they descended the stairs to the dungeon.

Lexa smiled at this. She wanted her sister to find someone who could keep up with her own unpredictable ways and Raven might have been just that.

“Don’t make her work too hard Anya. The girl seems keen enough as it is.”

They both laughed as the wall in front of them slid across and they walked into the common room.

 

 

 

Lexa was breathing heavily, her footsteps pounded on the dewy grass as she ran around the lake. It was a little after 8am and she had decided an early morning run would clear her head. All she could think about was asking Clarke out on a date. The trip to Hogsmeade was next weekend and that would afford her the perfect opportunity. All she had to do now was work up the nerve which was easier said than done. She had decided she would go and visit Clarke in the hospital wing when it opened at 10.

She ran back towards the castle intending to go and grab her broom from her trunk . Running back up the front steps, her mind still on Clarke, she almost collided with someone coming down them.

“Sorry,” she said looking up, “I...Clarke?”

She looked up into the smiling face of the blonde who had a small cut on her forehead from the accident. She carried a bag over her shoulder which Lexa could see was full of art supplies. Lexa became very aware that she was sweaty from her run. She probably looked a mess. This girl and her timing.

“It’s good to see you up and about. What are you doing down here though? Sorry about all this by the way, you caught me as I was exercising,” she said, gesturing to her appearance.

“You look fine,” Clarke smiled widely, looking Lexa up and down.

There were those damn butterflies in her stomach again. How did this one girl have such an effect on her?

“Jackson said I was fine to leave and I didn’t want to be in that place any longer,” Clarke said, hoisting the bag up on her shoulder. “I was going to go and sit down by the lake to do some drawing. Would you like to join me?”

Lexa looked down at her own attire. Shorts and a T-shirt were fine when she was running but in the brisk October air they were a poor choice. Regardless, she couldn’t resist spending time with Clarke so she agreed and they walked together, down towards the lake.

They sat down on the grass and Clarke pulled out a sketchbook and a piece of charcoal from her bag as Lexa looked out across the lake, taking in the view.

“I wanted to say thank you for yesterday,” Clarke said, turning to face Lexa. “You didn’t have to do that and I really appreciate it. Cage Wallace is such a jerk he probably had it coming but I know you must have gotten into a lot of trouble for me. Honestly, it’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. I hope your punishment isn’t too severe,” she added, smiling warmly.

Lexa felt her cheeks grow warm at the compliment and she smiled back at the blonde, gazing into her eyes.

“Honestly Clarke, it's fine. We’re friends and what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t stand up for you?”

Clarke reached over and placed her hand on top of Lexa’s giving it a tight squeeze and casting her an appreciative look. Lexa’s heartbeat was racing and her hand tingled where the blonde had touched it, sending shivers down her spine. I’m such a sucker for this girl, she thought.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Lexa leaned back onto the grass and closed her eyes. She hadn’t gotten much sleep last night between harassing Anya about Raven and worrying over Clarke.

A while later she awoke and realised she must have drifted off at some point. Clarke was still by her side drawing silently. She had a smudge of charcoal on her left cheek and her tongue was poking out through her teeth, her face scrunched slightly in concentration.

“What are you drawing?” she asked, leaning over towards Clarke and craning her neck to see the sketchbook.

Clarke closed the book quickly before she could see and looked flustered.

“Oh nothing, just a quick sketch but I haven’t finished it yet.”

Lexa decided not to push it. Her eyes were drawn to the smudge of charcoal and without thinking she reached her hand to Clarke’s face, wiping it away gently with the pad of her thumb. She didn’t miss the blush that crept up the girl’s cheeks as she did so. She let her hand rest there for a moment, meeting Clarke’s intense gaze until the blonde pulled away slightly.

“Shall we go in for lunch?” Clarke said, getting to her feet and packing her supplies away. “It’s almost one o’clock now and I’m starving. You must be too after all that exercise. If you want to get changed first I can wait for you?” she offered.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Lexa said as she got up and brushed off her clothes.

They began the short walk back to the castle and Lexa decided it was now or never. She would ask Clarke to Hogsmeade and it would be fine. There had definitely been a moment between them just now.

“You know it’s the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?” Lexa asked as they walked.

Clarke nodded in reply.

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? That is if you don’t have other plans,” she said, her voice shaking slightly. She had done it, the words were out there and she could not take them back.

Clarke stopped walking abruptly and turned to face Lexa, a faint smile playing across her lips as she arched an eyebrow.

“Are you asking me on a date, Lexa?”

Lexa gulped nervously and her confidence faltered. Anya was right, she was a chicken. This had all been a big mistake. How could she get her way out of this one without coming off like a complete idiot, she wondered.

“I – no, I just thought that we could go together. I know Lincoln is going with Octavia so I thought you could use the company.”

 She studied Clarke’s face for her reaction. For a moment the blonde looked...what was that...disappointed? The look only lasted a second before Clarke was smiling brightly again.

“Yeah, that’s cool. Monty and Jasper keep raving on about going to Zonkos joke shop so it’s best to leave them to it. I think Bellamy is meeting Gina. They think they’re secretly dating but everyone knows about it. And Raven...” she said trailing off. “Raven said she’s on a mission from God so who even knows what that means. Your guess is as good as mine. It’ll just be me and you,” Clarke finished.

“Gawesome,” Lexa enthused, returning the blonde's smile and then cringing, realising her mistake. “Sorry, I tried to say great or awesome but I ended up saying both,” she admitted.

Clarke laughed and pulled on Lexa’s arm.

“Come on nerd,” she said, continuing their walk towards the castle. “You need to jump in the shower, you’re starting to smell,” the blonde teased playfully, running away up the hill before Lexa could respond.

Lexa chased after her, grin impossibly wide as she ran.

 

 

 

Well, this was certainly a turn up for the books, Lexa thought as she sat at the Gryffindor table with Clarke and her group. Apparently Clarke’s friends had discovered a new found respect for Lexa after her theatrics at the quidditch match. They had all insisted she join them for lunch, even Bellamy, who had always been icy towards her before now. He had high-fived her when she came over to the table, congratulating her both on her handling of Cage and Slytherin’s win yesterday. They had taken the victory by default after Clarke was stretchered off the pitch.

She was sat next to Clarke and the conversation around the table had fallen to the party they were all planning for two week’s time, on Halloween.

“It’s all good, the moonshine is nearly ready. Operation Halloween rager is go!” announced Jasper.

“Cool, now we just need to sort out some music,” said Monty, thinking aloud.

Due to the magical atmosphere surrounding Hogwarts messing with modern technology, anything electrical was out of the question. Lexa noticed Raven brighten up at the mention of this, her lips curving into a self-satisfied smile.

“I got you covered there,” she said, reaching into her bag and producing an ipod. “I’ve been messing with this for a while but finally got it working the way I want it to. I’ve charmed it so that we will be able to play music on it without any distortion. There’s a pair of speakers to go with it too,” she added.

The table erupted into a chorus of cheers as the group congratulated Raven. Lexa smiled to herself. Clarke really did have a great group on friends here. She made eye contact with the blonde and felt her pulse quicken when the blonde stared back, looking at her with something next to amusement.

“Hey Lexa, you should come to the party!” Octavia exclaimed, causing Lexa to tear her eyes away from Clarke.

Lexa frowned slightly. Honestly, the party did sound like a lot of fun and it would give her a chance to mix with Clarke’s friends but she didn’t want to invite any more potential trouble into her life, fearing they could get caught.

“I don’t know how good it would look if a Prefect was caught at an unofficial school party. Plus we’re really not supposed to be drinking,” she said cautiously.

“Haven’t you ever done anything you’re not supposed to?” Clarke asked somewhat seductively, arching an eyebrow at Lexa in silent challenge.

Lexa swallowed nervously. She was sure the blonde was flirting again and it was weakening her resolve. Screw it, she thought, take the risk.

“Okay, I’ll come to your party,” she smirked, her eyes not leaving Clarke’s. “How are you going to keep this a secret by the way? Surely the rest of Gryffindor house is going to notice if there’s a party going on in the common room.”

Bellamy had thought of a solution to that problem too as he spoke up from the end of the table.

“Everyone else is going to be at the lame Halloween dance. We’ll have the whole place to ourselves. Don’t worry,” he said, flashing the trademark Blake grin.

Lexa nodded at him in acknowledgement. This lot really had thought of every eventuality. It was also true that the Halloween dance was incredibly lame. Every year it was the same with orange and black streamers covering every surface and badly carved pumpkins sat about awkwardly. Lexa hated it and only attended when Anya and Lincoln dragged her along, no matter how much she protested. Not this year guys, she thought with a smile.

“By the way, its fancy dress so you’re gonna have to get a costume,” Clarke whispered in her ear.

“What?!” she half yelled, turning to Clarke with a look of utter disbelief. “You guys never said anything about costumes!”

“Lexa...it’s a party...on Halloween.” Clarke deadpanned. “Of course there are going to be costumes. So make sure you put something awesome together. Last year Raven went as a ‘sexy rain cloud ‘which basically meant she wore a black mini dress and walked around soaking everyone with a water pistol all evening. You can’t do worse than that.”

Lexa laughed at the thought as Raven looked in their direction at the mention of her name. Raven Reyes really was something else.

“Shut up Griffin, that costume was a stroke of genius and you know it,” Raven said, slightly offended. “So Lexa, tell us a bit about yourself. Are you seeing anyone? Any boyfriends we should know about?” she questioned, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her face in her palm. “...or girlfriends?” she added a moment later.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the girl’s obviousness. She had guessed that Clarke would tell Raven and Octavia about her sexuality, they were her best friends after all. She noticed that everyone else had become interested in their conversation now but were still trying to look as though they weren’t listening in. She saw Clarke glaring warningly at Raven but chose to ignore it. She was going to play Raven Reyes at her own game.

“No, Raven, I’m not seeing anyone but there is someone who’s caught my eye recently. Though I am, now...how do the muggles say it,” she paused, stroking her chin in mock-concentration, “Gay as fuck.”

A series of things happened next. Jasper spat the orange juice he had been drinking all over Bellamy, causing the older boy to leap out of his seat and swear loudly. Monty giggled and held his head in his hands. Octavia nodded knowingly, giving Lexa a thumbs-up and smiling widely. Clarke literally slid off her chair she was laughing so much, gripping onto the table for support. And Raven...Raven looked absolutely gobsmacked which was the exact reaction Lexa had intended. Clearly she had not anticipated Lexa to tell the truth and be so candid about it.

“Well...” said Raven after a moment, “That’s certainly one way to come out. You’ve got style, I’ll give you that much. Who's this girl you like then?” she asked leaning forward and smirking at Lexa.

“Nice try, Raven,” Lexa replied without missing a beat. She saw Clarke had now picked herself up and was no longer smiling; instead she eyed Lexa curiously with a slight frown. Lexa thought she knew that look. Was Clarke jealous?

“Anyway,” Raven spoke again interrupting Lexa’s thoughts, “Tell me more about your family. Your sister for example, is she single?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. Never in her life did she think she would be sat at a table with Clarke Griffin and her friends, eating lunch with them, trying not to pimp her sister out to Raven Reyes.

 

 

 

The rest of the week dragged by slowly for Lexa. The weekend trip to Hogsmeade seemed so far away and it was all she could think about. More accurately, all she could think about was going to Hogsmeade with Clarke. The blonde invaded her thoughts in almost every waking moment and it was beginning to come unbearable. They hadn’t seen each other this week, aside from in Herbology, with Lexa being excused from Prefect patrol due to detention. She had been made to help Indra clean all the quidditch equipment which wasn’t the worst thing in the world. She liked Indra; the flying instructor was a very direct woman and did not suffer fools lightly. She had wordlessly given Lexa a bar of Honeydukes chocolate on her first evening in detention, setting it down in front of her and exiting the office. Turns out almost no one liked Cage Wallace.

Finally, Saturday had arrived and Lexa woke bright and early. She wondered what the weather was like and cursed the fact that the Slytherin dorms were under the lake. Luckily at that moment Anya entered her room, no doubt having already been to breakfast. Her sister was never one to have a lie-in.

“Make sure you wrap up warm, it’s like a fucking blizzard outside,” Anya said, helping herself to a fizzing Whizbee from Lexa’s bedside table.

Lexa groaned as she got out of bed and pulled her dressing gown around herself. “You’re joking? It’s late October. Isn’t it a bit early for snow?”

“I don’t control the weather Lexa,” Anya replied rolling her eyes. “I mean I control pretty much everything else around here but that one is out of my hands. And I’m not joking, there’s about two feet of snow out there.”

Lexa pouted and made her way over to her wardrobe. She wasn’t fond of the snow. Sure, it looked beautiful but she detested how difficult it made walking anywhere without falling over. She selected a green knitted sweater along with a pair of jeans and some boots to go under her winter jacket.

“What are you plans for today, Anya?” she asked, calling over her shoulder.

“I’m going clothes shopping with Echo at Gladrags,” Anya replied, looking at her watch. “Speaking of which, I’d better get going, she hates when I’m late. Good luck on your date, nerd,” she called, jogging from the room.

“It’s not a date!” Lexa shouted at Anya’s retreating form, wishing it was.

 

 

 

Lexa was waiting for Clarke in the entrance hall. She was not looking forward to going outside into the cold and the blonde was late. She turned to peer up the staircase and saw Clarke walking down it. She was wrapped up in a grey parka and wore a bobble hat on her head. She looks impossibly cute, Lexa thought.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted with a dazzling smile. “Sorry I’m a bit late. Octavia was fretting over what to wear on her date with Lincoln and wouldn’t let me leave. Are you ready to go?”

Lexa returned her smile and nodded, “Yeah, not sure I’m ready for this snow though.”

They made their way out of the castle grounds and down the winding woodland path towards Hogsmeade. They walked slowly, Clarke clutching onto Lexa’s arm, the boots she had worn were doing a poor job against the snow.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Clarke questioned.

Lexa threw her a sideways glance, “What makes you think I have a plan, Clarke?”

The blonde smiled cheekily before she answered. “Doesn’t the commander always have a plan?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Lexa was grateful for the first time today that it was snowing. The bitter temperature meant that Clarke wouldn’t notice the blush on her already pink cheeks.

“I was thinking maybe we could go to Honeydukes and then maybe grab a butterbeer in the hog’s head?” she asked Clarke.

“Sounds good to me,” Clarke agreed. “Though how would you feel about visiting the Shrieking Shack? I don’t want to go in because it’s meant to be haunted but I bet it looks really creepy in the snow.”

Lexa smiled at the girl’s superstition as they entered the village high street. Everyone knew the Shrieking Shack wasn’t really haunted but the legend lived on.

They walked down the high street and entered Honeydukes. Lexa had been in the sweetshop many times before but never failed to be taken aback by the amazing products that stocked the shelves. Clarke was grinning like a kid in a candy store, literally. They wandered about the shop and sampled some of the sweets on offer. Lexa regretted  trying one of the Peppermint Toads as it jumped realistically in her stomach, swatting Clarke’s arm playfully at the blonde laughed at her. They left the shop with their purchases a short while later, Clarke opting for Treacle Fudge whilst Lexa had decided to try the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans that she had heard so much about. She was cautioned by Clarke to watch out for the vomit flavoured ones.

Crossing the street, they spotted Octavia and Lincoln going into Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop for their date.

“They look cute together, don’t they?” Clarke remarked.

“They do,” replied Lexa, as her pushed on the door of the Hog’s Head, holding it open for Clarke to enter. “I’m really pleased for Lincoln, Octavia is a good egg and he deserves someone as kind as he is.”

Clarke grinned at Lexa and cocked her head to the side, “Are you a bit of a secret romantic, Lexa?” she asked as they approached the bar, both shrugging off their coats.

Lexa stared back at her raising an eyebrow, “Maybe I am Clarke, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” They stared at each other for a long moment, smiling, until their moment was rudely interrupted by the barmaid.

“Welcome to the Hog’s Head, what can I get for y – oh hi, Lexa!”

Lexa’s head shot up at the mention of her name and she looked into the bemused face of Niylah. Niylah had graduated from Hogwarts last year and was a year older than Anya. She was a total flirt and very forthcoming about it. Lexa had no idea the girl was working in the pub or else she might have picked somewhere else to go.

“Hey Niylah, it’s good to see you,” Lexa smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She felt Clarke shifting awkwardly next to her and remembered her manners. “Niylah this is my friend, Clarke, you might have met before, she’s the Gryffindor seeker.”

“Hi Claire,” Niylah said, not looking at Clarke and keeping her gaze on Lexa, eyes raking slowly over her body.

Lexa wasn’t sure how she should react and stood there awkwardly. Niylah was clearly checking her out. She could see Clarke glaring next to her, the blonde narrowing her eyes in obvious dislike.

“Could we have two butterbeers please if it’s not too much trouble? And it's Clarke, by the way, not Claire” the blonde shot snarkily.

Coming to her senses, Niylah turned around and began fixing their drinks. Setting them down on the bar she leaned over it slightly and addressed Lexa again. “You look good by the way,” she said, reaching out to run a hand up Lexa’s arm, squeezing her biceps. “Wow, such muscles. All that quidditch must really be paying off, huh?”

Lexa chanced a glance at Clarke and realised the blonde looked like she would love nothing more than to empty the tankard of butterbeer over Niylah’s head.

“Uhh thanks,” Lexa replied stiffly, not knowing how to take the obvious compliment. She wasn’t attracted to Niylah and the girl’s forwardness was making her uncomfortable. “Anyway, we’re gonna go and sit down. See you later,” she added as she picked up their drinks and turned away from the bar.

Clarke had already stormed ahead and thrown herself into the booth furthest away from the bar area. She had her arms crossed in front of her and was pouting as she stared down at the table. Lexa sighed and sat down knowing Clarke would have something to say about Niylah’s comments. Predictably the blonde spoke seconds later.

“She was flirting with you, you know?” she snapped, frowning. “She was practically all over you.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “She wasn’t flirting, Clarke. She was just being friendly. I don’t know why you’re being so salty about it.” She knew Niylah _had_ been flirting but she wanted to diffuse the situation.

Clarke looked at her incredulously and her nostrils flared. “Are you blind, Lexa? She was definitely flirting with you. It was so obvious you should ask her if she needs a thirst aid kit,” Clarke snapped again.

Lexa laughed quietly and smiled to herself. Clarke was definitely jealous; it was kind of cute but also confusing to Lexa. Here they were on their non-date and Clarke was getting shirty over some random girl’s flirting.

“Trust me Clarke, I’m not interested. Now can we talk about something else? We’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves.”

Clarke relented and they fell into a conversation about what they wanted to do with their lives after graduation. Lexa had always wanted to be a professional quidditch player and hoped she would get a scholarship at one of the national teams. She was surprised to learn that Clarke had no interest in magical pursuits and instead wanted to be an artist and open her own gallery one day. This girl never failed to surprise her.

A short while later they headed out back into the snow towards the Shrieking Shack. When they reached the corner of the street they looked back and Lexa could see Raven coming out of the Florist about ten shops away. She nudged Clarke and pointed in Raven’s direction.

“Look who it is. What is she doing at the florist, she doesn’t seem the type to be interested in horticulture?” Lexa asked curiously.

“She’s not. I have no idea what she’s up to,” Clarke replied honestly.

They were both forced to duck behind a lamppost when Raven’s head turned in their direction. Lexa saw that Raven was trying to hide, rather unsuccessfully, a large bouquet of red roses in a bag. Clarke pushed past Lexa and stuck her head out from behind the lamppost to get a look at what her best friend was up to.

“Clarke, get out of the way, you’re blocking my view,” Lexa protested.

“I am the view,” came the blonde’s cutting reply.

Lexa pushed the blonde back playfully and that’s when it happened. Clarke was falling backwards into the snow, her arms flailing wildly as she reached out for something to grab onto. Unfortunately that something was Lexa who landed heavily on top of her as they both fell together. Lexa blushed furiously as she realised she was laid flush on top of Clarke. She muttered an apology and made an effort to get up, bracing her hands in the snow on either side of Clarke’s head as she did so.

She made the mistake of looking into Clarkes eyes and saw they had darkened, her pupils dilated. She was staring up at Lexa intensely, her lips slightly parted and her breathing shallow. Lexa’s own breath hitched and she mentally screamed. All she would have to do was lean down slightly and she would be kissing Clarke. She glanced down at Clarkes lips and then back to her eyes, searching for a signal, any sort of sign that this was ok. Clarke gave the faintest of nods and that was all the confirmation Lexa needed. She leaned in slowly, glancing at Clarke’s lips again before her eyes drifted closed. She was close now, her breath mingling with Clarkes, warm and sweet. Just another few millimetres and – “Ouch!”

Something cold and hard had hit her on the back of the head. A snowball. She twisted her head around to look for the culprit and spotted Monty and Jasper across the other side of the street, both cackling manically. For fucks sake, Lexa swore under her breath. When was she going to catch a break? The moment was ruined and she scrambled to her feet, offering her hand to the blonde and pulling her upright. She looked at Clarke questioningly who nodded in silent agreement. With that they ran after Jasper and Monty all the way back to Hogwarts, pelting the pair of them with snowballs as they went.

 

 

Lexa cupped her hands and breathed into them as they walked into the Entrance Hall. Jasper and Monty had escaped them and she was left with Clarke whose teeth chattered slightly with the cold. Clarke turned to Lexa and smiled, her cheeks and the tip of her nose slightly pink.

“I had a really great time today, Lexa. We should do it again sometime, though maybe when they weather is a little better. I’m freeing,” she said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to accentuate the point.

Lexa smiled shyly back at her, “Agreed. It’s been a really good day, I’ve had the best time,” she said and she wasn’t lying. Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so happy. It seemed to be an effortless effect that Clarke had on her. “You should probably get up to the common room and warm yourself by the fire,” she added somewhat awkwardly.

“Yeah, I think I will,” Clarke replied. “Thanks again Lexa, I really enjoyed spending time with you today.” She stepped forward and embraced Lexa, kissing her lightly on the cheek as she pulled away before taking the stairs up to the next floor two at a time.

Lexa stood rooted to the spot for a moment, staring after Clarke as she went. She turned to make her way down to the dungeons, her cheek still burning on the spot where Clarke had pressed her lips. She was mentally kicking herself after their almost kiss. Still, it was hard to stay mad at Jasper and Monty, they weren’t to know.

She walked into her dormitory and flopped down onto the bed, face down. Closing her eyes she thought about Clarke and how close they had come to kissing. Her thoughts were interrupted by Anya, who burst into the room suddenly, throwing open the door. Lexa shot up from the bed and stared at her sister in alarm. The girl looked furious but the weirdest thing about their present situation was that there was a red rose seemingly chasing Anya around the room, suspended in the air and hitting her on the head.

“Lexa,” her sister spat angrily, “Do you have any idea why there were 12 possessed roses waiting for me on my bed when I came back from Hogsmeade?! This one won’t leave me alone,” she cried, gesturing to the rose as it poked her in the eye.

Lexa stared open mouthed for a moment until she put the pieces of the puzzle together. When she did she collapsed into a fit of laughter, rolling around on her bed with tears streaming down her face, gasping for breath. Raven! She must have snuck in somehow and charmed the roses to do God only knows what. She remembered her own words to Raven days earlier, when she had told the girl to try harder if she wanted to get Anya’s attention. She certainly had it now.

“Lexa!” she snapped frustrated. “Who did this? I demand you tell me now!”

Lexa recovered a little bit and said, “I think you know who did it, Anya. To be fair you did say she had to try harder.”

Anya was silent as the realisation dawned on her. Her eyes flashed with fury and she stalked out of the room towards the dungeon entrance. “I’m going to murder that girl,” she shouted as the door swung open, the rose still batting her persistently on the head.

Lexa fell back onto her bed as a fresh wave of laughter came over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think of that? Will poor Lexa ever catch a break? Will Anya murder Raven? Only time will tell.  
> Please let me know if you liked the story either in the comments or hit me up on tumblr at toolateintheday.  
> I'll be back with an update in a few days!


	8. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party...and more?  
> Clarke POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you al once again for your kudos and comments.  
> I am really enjoying writing this story.  
> Apologies that it has taken me a little longer than usual to update (its 01:30am here as I type this) but I've had a lot going on. I believe this is my longest chapter yet so hopefully this will make up for it. Enjoy! :)

Clarke was feeling a mix of emotions as she walked slowly towards Gryffindor tower, pausing when she reached the portrait hole. She was elated, having spent the day with Lexa by her side. She knew she was falling for the green-eyed girl, and falling hard, but she didn’t mind at all. She realised just how much she was into Lexa when that floozy of a barmaid had started leering at her right in front of Clarke’s face. Then the regret kicked in when she thought about the kiss that could have been. The kiss that definitely should have been. Lexa had almost kissed her. Clarke had almost let her. She silently cursed Jasper and Monty for ruining what could have been a beautiful moment. It was then that Clarke made a decision. She was going to kiss Lexa Woods at the party next weekend. She was going to kiss her come hell or high water. She was going to kiss Lexa like she’d never been kissed before. Now she just needed a plan.

A distant crashing sound came from the floor below, and Clarke peered over the staircase to see Anya tearing through the corridor at an alarming pace, knocking a suit of armour flying as she went about her rampage. Fuck this, Clarke thought, as she realised the older girl was heading straight for Gryffindor tower. She did not want to get in Anya’s way when she could see the girl was clearly in a foul mood. Turning back to the portrait of the fat lady, she gave the password (Polis) and waited for the door to swing open. She was halfway through the entrance when she heard Anya bellowing behind her.

“Clarke Griffin, stop where you are this instant!” Anya yelled.

Clarke froze, leg in mid-air, and then turned around slowly to face Anya, taking in her demeanour. The girls face was flushed and she was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. And...was that a red rose in her hand, twisted into a gnarled shape with most of its petals missing?

“Where is Raven Reyes?” Anya hissed, baring her teeth menacingly.

Clarke wondered what the hell Raven had done this time before she answered honestly. “I don’t know Anya, have you tried Ravenclaw common room?”

Anya rolled her eyes as if Clarke had just asked her the dumbest question imaginable. “Yes, I’ve just come from there. She wasn’t there. Harper said she might be here with Octavia so I’m going to need you to let me into the common room. Now,” she added dangerously.

Clarke contemplated her options. She could let Anya in to unleash whatever rage she had on Raven or she could try and diffuse the situation. She chose the latter.

“Anya, I’m not supposed to let you in if you’re not a Gryffindor, besides-”

She was cut off as Anya took strides towards her, invading her personal space. Anya looked Clarke straight in the eye and continued, “Look Griffin, I know we’ve had our differences in the past but Lexa happens to like you for some reason so I’m going to be civil. I am your Head Girl and if you do not let me into the common room right now there are going to be consequences.”

Clarke relented; she didn’t have much of a choice. “Fine, I’ll let you in so long as you promise you’re not going to hurt Raven.” Clarke had never seen Anya actually attack anyone, and didn’t truly believe the girl would, her bark was worse than her bite.

Anya laughed hollowly, “I’m not going to hurt her Clarke, I’m not a monster. I simply want to talk to her about her little breaking and entering habit.”

Clarke nodded and led Anya through the portrait hole into the common room. She saw Raven sitting with Octavia on one of the sofas, deep in conversation. Clarke tried to catch her eye to no avail. Raven had no idea of the fury that was about to reign down on her. Anya stalked over to the sofa, pushing past Clarke, and threw the rose at Raven’s feet. Raven looked up and her face was instantly overcome with an expression of shock upon seeing Anya glaring at her. To Clarke’s great surprise, Raven forced her features into a trademark smirk.

“Flowers for me? You shouldn’t have,” Raven teased, picking the rose up from the floor and inspecting it. “This one’s a little bent though, you should be more careful with them next time.”

Octavia threw Clarke a worried look from her spot on the sofa and Clarke shook her head, signalling for Octavia not to interrupt. What was Raven doing? Surely this was like waving a red flag in front of a bull.  

Anya looked as though she was going to explode at any moment. She spoke in a clipped voice, her tone low, “Would you mind telling me why you felt it was appropriate to sneak into the Slytherin common room, walk into my dormitory and leave a bunch of enchanted flowers on my fucking bed?” she questioned, still breathing rapidly.

Raven threw Anya a confused look, “To impress you. Duh,” she shrugged. “Why else would I possibly do it? You know for a Head Girl, you really aren’t that bright.”

Clarke looked on in horror. Something big was about to go down.

Anya looked around the common room, addressing everyone present. “All of you go to your dorms. Now,” she shouted with a dangerous edge to her voice.

 No one needed to be told twice as they evacuated the area. Clarke headed up the stairs and Octavia pulled her into an alcove where they could still see and hear everything happening below. The younger Blake pressed a finger to her lips, signalling for Clarke to be quiet. Raven had stood up from the sofa now and was facing Anya with her hands on her hips.

“You are a real piece of work, you know?” Anya said, eyeing Raven with a curious look.

Raven shrugged in response, “I know. But tell me you’re not impressed.”

What Clarke saw next would stay with her until the end of her days. Many years later she would replay the memory and wish she could unsee it. For the next thing she knew, Anya had strode forward with purpose, grabbed the back of Raven’s neck and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Octavia and Clarke stood there with their mouths hanging open as they watched the scene unfold.

“Oh my God,” Clarke whispered.

“I know,” Octavia whispered back.

“This is so fucked up,” said Clarke, noticing the two were still making out.

“What?” Octavia questioned, frowning at Clarke, “I thought you were going to say they were cute.”

Clarke looked at her friend as if she had gone mad, “You think this is cute? How can you think this is cute? Anya looked like she was about to murder Raven with her eyes a few seconds ago.”

Octavia shrugged and whispered, “It is cute...for Raven. They’re both as cocky and eccentric as each other, they were never going to get together in a conventional way.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but agreed. Raven Reyes certainly had a unique method of seduction, that was for sure.

“Come on,” Clarke said, pulling on Octavia’s arm and leading her towards the dormitory, “I think we’ve seen quite enough. If I have to see any more I think I’ll go blind,” she added, entering the dormitory and closing the door quietly.

 

 

 

Clarke didn’t see Lexa again until she entered the school Library on Monday afternoon. She had looked for the brunette the day before but to no avail. She could have asked Anya where Lexa was but decided to keep her distance after the scandalous scene she had witnessed in the common room on Saturday evening. Clarke didn’t want to particularly relive any aspect of it but as usual, Raven was prone to voicing her achievements. Anya had made her promise not to go spreading details of their tryst around the school, trying to protect her no-nonsense reputation, so that only left Octavia and Clarke for Raven to unload on. And unload she did. Frankly, Clarke was sick of hearing about how much of an amazing kisser Anya Woods was and how she smelled ‘delicious, like cinnamon rolls.’ Raven’s words, not Clarke’s.

Octavia had asked Raven if she and Anya were dating now but Raven didn’t seem to know. Clarke wasn’t surprised. Neither Anya nor Raven seemed equipped to talk about their feelings, instead being more comfortable trading insults and sarcasm. If that wasn’t a serious case of the pot calling the kettle black, Clarke didn’t know what was, as she spotted Lexa over near a row of books. She was sure now that Lexa liked her as more than a friend after the girl had been the one to initiate their almost kiss. She watched Lexa reach up for a book from the top shelf, her uniform skirt riding up slightly as she did so, exposing more of her tanned, muscular legs. Clarke wondered why she had never taken the time to appreciate their uniforms before now.

Sneaking up behind Lexa, she squeezed the brunette’s waist and shouted, “Don’t manhandle the books!” directly into her ear.

Lexa jumped and let out a high-pitched squeal of surprise, dropping the heavy book she had been reaching for. She span around to glare at Clarke, her features immediately softening into a wry smile when she realised who her attacker was.

“Clarke, can you please try to conduct yourself with some decorum, this is a place of learning,” she said, feigning seriousness. “What are you doing in the library anyway, this isn’t your scene. I’m shocked you even knew where it was,” she said, grinning at the blonde teasingly, tongue poking out slightly from between her teeth.

“Very funny,” Clarke said, as she leaned casually against the bookcase. “You should watch that smart mouth of yours, it might get you into trouble,” she added, raising her eyebrows knowingly at Lexa.

Lexa instantly reddened, ducking down to pick up the aforementioned book to hide her blush. Clarke was pleased with the reaction; she had deliberately selected her words alluding to their near kiss and it appeared to have worked. She wasn’t trying to embarrass Lexa but wanted to subtly let her know they were on the same page, and that she hadn’t just brushed it off as some sort of mistake.

Their exchange was halted by the librarian who shushed them from behind her desk, bespectacled eyes glaring over the top of a pile of books. Clarke glared back and took a seat at the desk covered in Lexa’s revision notes.

“See,” she said, still glowering at the librarian who had returned to her filing system. “This is why I never come in here. You’ve got the fun police over there watching your every move and there’s a smell of stale parchment and old sweat everywhere. It’s like a nerd’s haven. I bet you love it here,” she taunted, grinning at Lexa.

“Did you come here just to insult me, Clarke, or did you actually want to talk to me about something?” Lexa asked, halfway between amused and irritated.

Clarke decided she had teased the girl enough. She had clearly interrupted some sort of study session judging by the paper and books strewn across the desk.

“Sorry for being a distraction,” she said sympathetically. “I just wondered where you were yesterday, I was looking for you at lunch but you weren’t around.”

Lexa’s features softened as she pushed her notes to one side and ran a hand through her hair.

“It’s ok, Clarke, I’m just a bit stressed. There’s a test coming up in muggle studies and I’m trying to prepare for it. I wasn’t around yesterday because I was working on my costume for the party. It’s turning out to be a lot trickier than I thought. There’s a lot of buckles involved,” she said, trailing off.

Clarke was intrigued now. What sort of costume constituted an abundance of buckles?

“Oh right,” Clarke said, trying not to sound too interested. “What are you going as?” she asked innocently.

Lexa shifted forward in her seat, leaning in towards Clarke and keeping her voice low. “You’ll just have to wait and see,” she husked, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Clarke swallowed thickly. Unconsciously she glanced down to Lexa’s lips. The atmosphere between them was buzzing with everything left unsaid and the tension was almost unbearable. Clarke prayed for the strength to make it to the party without jumping Lexa. The kiss had to be perfect, and the library on a Monday afternoon surrounded by other students was no appropriate setting.

“Fair enough,” Clarke replied with a small smile, breaking eye contact and getting to her feet. “I’ll leave you to your studying and catch up with you later.”

She began to walk to the exit when Lexa called her name. She turned around to face the brunette.

“Hey Clarke...thanks for being my distraction,” Lexa said with a grin and then turned her attention back to her books.

Clarke’s heart thumped loudly in her chest and she could hear the sound of her own racing pulse in her ears. So, Lexa Woods wanted to up the flirting, did she? Two could play that game, Clarke thought, as she set off to work on a costume that would blow Lexa’s mind.

 

 

 

It was the morning of the party and Clarke was sat on her bed with Raven and Octavia as they discussed the final details of the evening. Bellamy, Monty and Jasper had gone on a quick visit to Hogsmeade when they realised no one had the fore planning to buy any cups for the party. They had been insistent that a beer pong tournament would take place. Bellamy was going to chance buying some beer from the greengrocer’s as he had recently turned 18, though the shopkeepers in the village usually refused it to Hogwarts students, not wanting to be responsible for a bunch of teenagers getting drunk. Monty had performed a spell which gave Bellamy a temporary beard, making him look slightly older so it might just work. Either way, no one was going to be playing beer pong with the moonshine; that was a fool’s game.

“I don’t understand why they didn’t just use a Polyjuice potion and pose as one of the teachers. Maybe Kane or Sinclair,” Raven complained. “They could have been in and out with the beer, no questions asked.

Clarke had thought it was a good idea but Octavia had seen the obvious flaw in the plan.

“Because, Raven,” the youngest Blake said, sounding exasperated, “What if they bumped into the real Kane or Sinclair in the village? They’d have a difficult enough time explaining that one, let alone the beer. It’s just too risky.”

Raven huffed but knew Octavia was right. Clarke was looking down at the checklist in her hands, making sure they had everything together for the party. People would start arriving at 7pm to coincide with the Halloween dance.

“So Clarke,” Octavia, said smiling brightly, “Who’s on our guest list tonight? Give me the run down.”

Clarke scanned the list and read off the names of the people they had invited. They had tried to keep the whole thing low-key to stop any teachers becoming suspicious.

“Ok, we’ve got the three of us and the boys, Miller, Maya Vie, Harper-”

“Did you invite all the Prefects, Clarke? God this is going to be a snooze fest,” Raven interrupted.

Clarke scowled at the brunette who promptly stopped talking. Clarke’s mood had been rather testy the past few days as she struggled with her costume and became nervous about the upcoming party. She had snapped at members of the group more than a few times this week which wasn’t like her. She felt bad about it but didn’t want to explain that she had frustrated herself thinking about Lexa pretty much 24/7. The group would have an absolute field day if they discovered Clarke had a crush.

“Actually Jasper invited Maya, I didn’t,” Clarke continued, “And finally Gina, Lincoln and Lexa.”

Clarke looked at Raven as she read out Lincoln’s name but the girl had no reaction. Octavia and Lincoln were officially a couple and she wondered if it had bothered Raven. However, if Raven had been holding any sort of torch for Octavia, it seemed to have been extinguished when she kissed Anya.

“Haven’t you invited Anya?” Octavia asked Raven.

“I did actually but she said something about not wanting to watch her sister get drunk and make a fool of herself. Also she’s chaperoning the dance. But I think the first reason is still valid,” Raven replied, looking a little disappointed. “At least you’ve still got your eye-candy coming though, right Clarke?” she quipped with a sly wink.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clarke replied, trying to look nonchalant. She did know exactly what Raven was talking about.

“She’s talking about your big lesbian crush on Lexa,” Octavia cut in.

Clarke looked at them both as they stared knowingly at her, wearing matching grins. “What, no I haven’t,” she defended unconvincingly.

“Clarke, please. You’re such a terrible liar, you always have been. Just admit that you have a crush on Lexa so we can all obsess about it like the teenage girls we are,” Octavia said, rolling her eyes.

Clarke realised there was no use trying to conceal her feelings for Lexa from her best friends any longer. She had been too obvious in the way she longingly looked at the green-eyed girl and flirted with her shamelessly.

“Ok, fine,” Clarke conceded, “I do have a crush on her and I’m pretty sure she likes me too.”

Both girls squealed excitedly and rushed forward to hug Clarke, knocking the wind out of her.

“What no bet this time?” Clarke asked sarcastically.

Raven pulled back from the hug and threw Clarke an incredulous look.

“Nah, the odds on that one were terrible. Stevie Wonder himself could have seen it coming,” Raven laughed as she jumped out of the path of the pillow that Clarke launched at her.

The three of them settled back into their original places on the bed before Octavia spoke again.

“So have you told her how you feel yet? Have you made any sort of move?”

Clarke sighed as she thought once again about the trip to Hogsmeade. “No, I haven’t. We almost kissed last week but the moment passed.”

Raven and Octavia shared a mischievous look between them, Clarke could practically see the cogs turning in their heads as they formed an undoubtedly bad idea.

“No!” asserted Clarke, pointing a finger at them. “No helping. I will do this in my own time. We all know what happens when you guys try to get involved in my love life and ‘help’ me. Please just don’t get involved.”

Clarke was referring to the time when they originally tried to set her up with Finn, long before he tried to kiss her and she accidentally broke his nose. They had told Finn and Clarke individually that Sinclair wanted to speak to them about their potion’s grade. When they had arrived in the empty classroom, Raven and Octavia had locked the door and ran away. Clarke had made quick work of the lock with her wand but the act alone had annoyed her. The pair’s plans never seemed to be very well thought out.

Raven sighed dejectedly, “Ok Clarke, we promise we won’t interfere this time.”

“Good,” Clarke smiled. “I’m going down to the hall to grab some sandwiches, you guys want anything?” she asked, crossing the room to the door.

“No thanks,” they both answered in tandem and Clarke left the room.

Octavia turned to Raven with a knowing look, “We are going to interfere, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are,” replied Raven with a smirk, “It’s what we do best.”

 

 

It was quarter to seven and Clarke was putting the final touches to her costume. It was a classic Wonder Woman costume but she’d made quite a few adjustments in line with the plan to get back at Lexa. The skirt part was now considerably shorter, and it skimmed her thighs, showing off as much leg as was deemed publicly acceptable. She had neglected the trademark boots and instead opted for red stockings held up with suspenders, completing the look with a pair of heels. This costume was bordering on risqué, she thought, snapping the suspenders into place. She took a last look at herself in the floor length mirror propped up against the wall and was impressed by her own efforts. Tossing her curled hair over her shoulders, she applied a coat of lipstick and placed the tiara on her head, the finishing touch. A loud whistle from behind her told her that Raven and Octavia had entered the room.

“Wow, Clarke. You really went all out! That costume is sexy as hell,” Octavia exclaimed, taking in the blonde’s appearance.

“Yeah,” Raven agreed with a smirk, “Anyone would think you’re trying to impress someone.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and decided not to respond to the comment. “Thanks guys, your costumes look pretty great too...except Raven, what exactly are you supposed to be?” She asked, frowning slightly at the girl.

Octavia had opted for an impressive Princess Peach ensemble, complete with blonde wig. Clarke had no idea what Raven was. She was wearing a t-shirt that stated ‘I heart ceilings’ and holding a flag with ‘ceilings are #1’ written across it. Was she some sort of maintenance worker, Clarke wondered.

“I think it’s very clear that I’m a ceiling fan, Griffin,” she gestured to her costume, looking slightly annoyed. “My humour is wasted on you guys,” she added, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

 “I don’t know if this is better or worse than the sexy rain cloud from last year,” Clarke deadpanned, unimpressed. “Though at least there’s no water pistol this time which is a small mercy.”

Raven scowled and prepared to make another snarky comment before Octavia cut in, trying to avoid an argument. “Let’s go downstairs and meet the boys, they’ve all got awesome costumes this year.”

They all filed out of the dorm, Clarke covering up the painting on her easel with a sheet before she left. It wasn’t done yet and she didn’t want anyone to accidentally discover it. In the common room the boys had already started drinking; Bellamy had been successful on the beer mission, surprising even himself with the efficiency of the temporary beard. He was dressed as a soldier in full commando gear, complete with plastic rifle. Monty and  Jasper had opted to make a joint effort with their costumes, with Jasper dressed as Buzz Lightyear and Monty dressed as Woody. Miller had also come down from his dorm to join them and was dressed as Luke Skywalker, having fashioned a fake metal arm out of cardboard and gold foil. It was a good mix of costumes and everyone looked amazing. Clarke helped herself to a beer and a few minutes later there was a knock on the portrait hole – they hadn’t given out the password in case it somehow fell into the wrong hands.

Clarke opened the door and was instantly rendered speechless. Her own sexy costume plan had backfired. Standing on the other side of it was Lexa, wearing a Xena Warrior Princess outfit of her own creation. She looked absolutely incredible. Clarke became aware of her own jaw dropping but she didn’t care, she was too mesmerised by Lexa’s appearance to form any other thoughts. Lexa must have put hours and hours of work into the costume and Clarke now understood her complaint about the buckles. They held up the breastplate which hung a little lower than necessary, exposing the perfect amount of cleavage. Clarke tried and failed to form words, she was staring and realised it might have appeared rude that she hadn’t even greeted Lexa yet.

“Admiring my costume, Clarke?” Lexa said, raising an eyebrow, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Clarke finally pulled herself out of her daze, her eye’s snapping up to meet Lexa’s from where they had previously been focused on the girl’s chest. Caught red handed, she thought.

“Lexa! H-hi,” she stammered, trying and failing to seem like she hadn’t been affected by the costume. “Your costume looks great. Do you want to come in? Everyone else is in the common room,” Clarke said, gesturing vaguely behind her.

“Sure,” Lexa smiled and then paused. She raked her eyes down the length of Clarke’s body, her gaze stopping on the blonde’s thighs where the suspenders were holding up the stockings. Clarke noticed her staring and internally punched the air, her plan had worked after all. She was not going to miss the opportunity to tease the usually stoic and reserved girl.

“Admiring my costume, Lexa?” she said innocently, pulling lightly on the fabric of her skirt and echoing the brunette’s earlier statement.

Lexa blushed but tried to maintain her cool facade, “It’s ok,” she said unconvincingly. “You’ll catch a cold in that skirt though.”

“Maybe someone will have to keep me warm then,” Clarke replied without missing a beat.

She turned and walked back into the common room, Lexa following closely behind her. Everyone was gathered around a large table, setting up the plastic cups for the beer pong tournament. They looked up when Clarke and Lexa entered the room, shouting greetings to the brunette.

“Damn, Lexa!” Raven exclaimed, laying her eyes on the Xena costume. “You really went all out with the attire. You look hot by the way.”

“Thanks,” Lexa mumbled as she blushed and looked down at the floor.

“Come on,” Clarke said, pulling on Lexa’s arm, “Let’s get you a drink. Is beer ok?”

 

 

 

An hour later and everyone else had arrived to the party, music was playing over Raven’s bewitched speakers and the atmosphere was lively. Clarke was now teetering on the edge of drunk, having lost three games of beer pong to Bellamy and Raven. Octavia had turned out not to be the best beer pong partner and had retreated to the sofa with Lincoln who was dressed as Super Mario. Clarke had insisted on another rematch with Lexa as her partner. Lexa, however, was reluctant to join in. She had been sipping on the same beer for the past hour, observing the games.

“Come on, Lexa,” Clarke pleaded, pouting slightly. “I’m getting my ass handed to me here! You have to help.”

“Clarke I don’t even know how to play. Plus should you really be ordering a rematch, you’re terrible at this. I can see why you’re a Seeker and not a Chaser,” she teased lightly.

Clarke put her hands on her hips and stared at Lexa in disbelief. “You’ve been watching the game for an hour, of course you know how to play! You throw the balls into their cups and they have to drink, it’s simple. Now get over here and help me,” she said, sticking her bottom lip out.

“She’s just scared she’s gonna lose,” Bellamy cut in, looking smug.

Lexa’s jaw set and she got up from her seat, walking over to the table. “Fine,” she relented, “I’m not going to be called a coward by you, Blake. You’re going down,” she announced, flashing a wide smile.

“Let’s make this interesting,” said Raven. “Losing team has to do three shots of Moonshine. Each.”

Clarke and Lexa nodded in agreement and the game was underway. Clarke was glad Lexa had decided to join in; she was excellent at beer pong. She sank the first three balls in a row before narrowly missing the fourth. Bellamy was equally good however and retaliated brilliantly, taking out four of their cups. A short while later they were down to one cup apiece and it was Clarke’s turn.

“Come on, Clarke, you can do this,” Lexa whispered in her ear, her competitive nature coming out.

Clarke tried to ignore the hot flush she felt when Lexa’s breath tickled her ear and focused on the one remaining cup.

“Yeah, Griffin. Eyes on the prize,” Raven called, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Clarke closed one eye in an attempt to aim better and threw the ping pong ball into the air. Unfortunately the beer she had consumed had affected her judgement and the ball sailed wide of the mark, bouncing away into the corner. Raven did not miss her next shot and the game was over within seconds.

Bellamy and Raven cheered, high-fiving each other and then jumped around in some sort of bizarre victory dance. Clarke looked sheepishly at Lexa, it was entirely her fault they had lost the game.

“Sorry about that,” she said honestly.

Lexa shrugged and eyed Raven and Bellamy with distain. They were now pointing at Clarke and Lexa, chanting ‘losers’ over and over again.

“It’s lucky you’re pretty, Clarke, because you really fucking suck at beer pong,” Lexa said with a grin.

Clarke blushed at the compliment and then pulled Lexa over to where Raven had now lined up their shots.

“Cheers,” she said, raising a glass to Lexa before necking the clear liquid, the brunette copying the motion.

Clarke almost spat it back out; it was disgusting.

“Ugh, this stuff is vile!” Lexa declared, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

“Well you’ve got two more shots of it, so drink up loser,” Raven trilled.

They did the remainder of their shots like champions and then retreated over to the sofas to mingle with the other guests. Clarke was feeling pretty drunk by now and she sat down next to Lexa, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder. She thought Lexa seemed more relaxed now after a few drinks and was getting into the spirit of the party. She was chatting animatedly to Lincoln, Octavia, Monty and Miller about how she’d made her costume.

Raven walked into the middle of the group clutching a beer bottle and wearing the biggest grin Clarke had ever seen.

“Let’s play spin the bottle!” she announced brightly.

Everyone agreed and moved to sit on the floor in a circle. Clarke did so slowly, as she eyed Raven suspiciously and then turned to Octavia who averted her eyes. She knew the two of them were up to something but she didn’t know what. She had asked them specifically not to interfere but knew better than to believe they would listen.

The first few spins were uneventful for Clarke. Bellamy had opted to stay out of the game and instead spun the bottle for the rest of the group. Monty had to kiss Harper and then Miller. He blushed before doing the latter due to his crush on the boy. Lincoln had to kiss Octavia and then so did Raven, who gave her friend a peck on the cheek rather than a full on kiss. The bottle was about to be spun again and out of the corner of her eye Clarke saw Raven’s wrist flicking awkwardly, partly concealed by her leg. The girl was muttering something under her breath as she flicked her wrist. The next spin landed on Clarke. The one right after that landed on Lexa.

Clarke snapped her head around to face Lexa, her eyes wide. She saw the girl was wearing a similar expression.

“Kiss!” demanded Raven. “Kiss kiss kiss,” she continued, banging her fists on top of her legs for effect.

Soon the rest of the group joined in and Clarke began to feel embarrassed. This was not how she imagined things going.

“Maybe we should...” Lexa mumbled awkwardly from next to Clarke.

“Hold on a second,” Clarke said, leaning forward and reaching for the bottle.

She spun it and it pointed to her. She spun it again and it landed on Lexa. She did this four more times with the same result. Clarke jumped to her feet and pointed at Raven, “You did this,” she said, anger rising.

“You charmed the bottle so it would only land on Lexa and I. And you,” she said rounding on Octavia, “I don’t know exactly what you did but I’m sure you were part of this little plan! You both interfered when I specifically told you not to!” she cried.

Clarke threw one last disappointed look at the pair of them and stormed off up to her dormitory, slamming the door behind her. An awkward silence settled on the group after she left. Octavia made a move to get up.

“I’d better go and talk to her,” she said, making her way to the staircase.

“No, I’ll go, she’s not angry at me,” Lexa reasoned, getting up from the floor and heading over to the stairs. “I’ll see if I can calm her down.”

 

 

Clarke was pacing angrily in her room, seething after the events that had just taken place. She heard a light knock on the door and shouted “Go away!” to whomever it was. She was in no mood to speak with Raven or Octavia. They had ruined her plan. She didn’t want her first kiss with Lexa to take place with everyone watching, it was more important to her than that. The door slowly creaked open and Lexa stepped inside nervously, closing the door behind her.

“Hey. Are you ok Clarke, you looked pretty mad back there?” she said softly, voice laced with concern.

Clarke’s anger immediately lessened and she sighed deeply, trying to compose herself.

“I’m fine, it’s just I wish that Raven and Octavia wouldn’t get involved in every single aspect of my life,” she complained, pacing again now.

Lexa frowned slightly and shifted uncomfortably where she stood. “Clarke, it’s ok if you didn’t want to kiss me. I don’t mind,” she finished with a sad smile.

 Clarke stopped pacing abruptly and looked at Lexa as if she had gone insane. Was this girl, this beautiful, wonderful, unique girl really doubting whether she was attractive enough to be kissed by Clarke?

“No, that’s not it at all,” Clarke protested, taking a few steps towards Lexa. “They knew I liked you and I asked them not to get involved and-”

“Wait, you like me? As in like me like me?” Lexa asked wide-eyed, taking another step towards Clarke, narrowing the space between them.

Clarke decided she was done talking. Actions spoke louder than words after all. Not breaking eye contact, she took another step forwards, closing the remaining distance between them. Her eyes flitted down to Lexa’s lips and stayed there. Clarke nervously ran her tongue over her own lips, moistening them. Placing her hand on the back of Lexa’s neck, she gently pulled the girl’s face towards her, connecting their lips lightly. For a second Lexa was too stunned to respond but then her brain registered what was happening and she pushed back against Clarke’s lips with a slight pressure.

Time stood still. Clarke felt like her heart was going to explode inside her chest. The kiss was perfect. Innocent and sweet but perfect, more than she had dared to hope for. She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Lexa’s.

“Does that answer your question?” she smiled.

Lexa returned the smile before leaning in and connecting their lips again. It was less chaste this time as their lips melded together in a slow rhythm, Clarke sucking lightly on Lexa’s lower lip as Lexa moved her hands into Clarke’s hair. She felt Lexa swipe her tongue against her bottom lip and opened her mouth, granting the girl access and letting out an involuntary moan. She walked Lexa backwards, cupping her cheeks and pushed her back into the door, causing the girl to whimper.  Clarke ran her hands down the brunette’s muscular arms, gently raking the skin with her nails and settled her hands on Lexa’s hips, pulling her impossibly closer. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, exploring each other’s mouths and getting lost in the kiss. Clarke wondered why they hadn’t just been doing this the whole time; they had danced around their feelings for far too long.

Clarke pulled away slowly, meeting Lexa’s gaze and smiling. “I’ve wanted to do that since Hogsmeade,” she admitted in a whisper, softly running a thumb over Lexa's jaw.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I saw you,” Lexa replied shyly, smiling widely back.

Clarke leaned in and kissed her again, lightly on the lips before pulling back.

“Come on,” she said, taking Lexa’s hand and interlocking their fingers, “We’d better go back down to the party. Everyone will be wondering if I’ve murdered you in my rage.” She added, leading Lexa back down the stairs to the common room.

The tone of the party had changed since Clarke had stormed out around 15 minutes ago. Everyone present was now considerably more drunk. Jasper, Maya, Harper, Bellamy and Gina were sat on the floor playing a game of exploding snap which involved some kind of Moonshine forfeit when one of them lost. Monty had fallen asleep with his head in Millers lap, with Miller stroking his hair gently. Octavia and Lincoln were making out on the sofa and Raven was nowhere to be seen, her abandoned ipod still playing Taylor Swift at full volume.

Clarke coughed to gain Octavia’s attention and the brunette detached herself from Lincoln abruptly. Clarke walked over to Octavia and gave her a hug to show that what had happened previously was forgotten. The half-formed plan that she and Raven had formulated had kind of worked in a roundabout way after all.

“Where’s Raven?” Clarke questioned, still searching the common room for her friend.

“She left a little while ago,” Octavia replied, “She didn’t say where she was going.”

Lexa stroked Clarke’s arm gently, “We should go and look for her,” she said. “Raven shouldn’t be wandering the halls at night, especially with Titus around. And besides, you can walk me back to my dorm and give me a goodnight kiss,” she added, winking at Clarke.

Clarke thought that was a difficult point to argue against, and made her way out of the common room, leading Lexa behind her with their hands still joined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened. The Kiss™  
> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, I was so nervous writing it haha.  
> The next chapter will pick up directly after this one left off so were not done with the aftermath of the party just yet.  
> As usual, you can leave a comment below or ask me on tumblr at toolateintheday  
> Cheers!


	9. Lexa/Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa/Clarke POV and the aftermath of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! Apologies that this took a little longer than usual but it has been a busy weekend for me!  
> I've decided to split this chapter into half Lexa and half Clarke so we get both POVs following the kiss (not 100% sure if I will keep this style moving forward.)  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Side-note: I have watched the latest episode since last posting and how flawless is Lindsey Morgan?! Raven is my favourite little ceiling fan.

Lexa POV

 

Lexa looked down at her left hand which was still joined with Clarke’s. She smiled happily to herself, catching Clarke’s eye, and saw the girl mirrored her own expression as they exited the common room via the portrait hole. In that moment Lexa felt unstoppable, like there was nothing she couldn’t achieve with the blonde at her side. She was totally elated and silently wondered if this was how it felt to be truly happy. After they’d kissed she had actually pinched herself a few times, not sure if it was real or if the alcohol she’d consumed was somehow playing tricks on her brain with elaborate hallucinations. But it _was_ real. Clarke Griffin had kissed her full on the lips and Lexa had kissed her right back. On some level she had known about her feelings for Clarke for years but chose to bury them deep down, repressing them along with anything else that would have given her hope or happiness. She silently cursed her mother for the umpteenth time for instilling those poisonous values in her. When she’d first met Clarke that day on the train all those years ago, she’d felt her palms grow sweaty and the butterflies waking up in her stomach when she looked into those twinkling blue eyes. She should have know right there and then. It had almost broken her when Clarke declared their short-lived friendship over, but none of that mattered now. Now they were holding hands and walking through the halls as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was, Lexa decided.

“Where do you think Raven went to?” Lexa asked, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

“Could be any number of places in the castle, she’s unpredictable like that,” Clarke mused. “But I bet I know who she’s gone to see,” she added with a smirk.

“Who?” Lexa asked, looking puzzled as she wracked her brain for an answer.

Clarke just shook her head and said nothing, still smirking. She squeezed Lexa’s hand and walked them towards the main staircase.

Lexa ran through the possible options in her mind. Nearly all of Raven’s friends had been at the party so unless she’d gone on a drunken mission to find Wick for some reason, Lexa had no answers. She hoped that drunk Raven wasn’t in the mood for blowing things up. The girl had a tendency to make things go boom, and news of the cauldron incident had not just stayed within the confines of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses after all.

They peered over the banister and down to the hall below. Students had begun filing out of the main hall, signalling the end of the Halloween Dance. At least they wouldn’t be out of place wandering the halls for now, Lexa thought. They may have been Prefects but they weren’t on duty tonight and were both clearly intoxicated, the shots of moonshine having served their purpose. Plus Lexa was sure they both smelled of liquor. It was probably best to avoid any unwanted attention.

 Lexa spotted Finn Collins come swaggering out of the hall, dressed as Zorro. She’d had a few classes with the Hufflepuff boy over the years and had deduced he was an idiot. He was always showing off, flirting and cracking awful jokes – it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he had dated Clarke, Lexa reasoned, lying even to herself. She watched as he placed an arm around some girl’s shoulders and spoke in her ear. Probably feeding her some awful pickup line, Lexa thought. The girl glared at him and shrugged him off in return. Good, she thought smiling; the guy was a total creep. Clarke nudged her shoulder, interrupting her silent mockery of Finn.

“Look, there she is!” Clarke whispered, pointing down to the far left of the hall.

Lexa followed her line of sight and could see Raven lingering at the entrance to the hall, her back to Clarke and Lexa, swaying slightly under the effects of alcohol. The girl was waving at someone down the kitchen corridor that Lexa couldn’t see. Suddenly she took off and sprinted down the corridor, vanishing from sight.

Lexa turned to Clarke with a look of concern, “We have to follow her. Titus will be lurking around somewhere and if he catches her out of bed past curfew, stinking to high heaven of booze, then he’ll drag her in front of Jaha before she can say ‘midnight adventure’.”

Clarke studied her sceptically, a smile emerging at the corners of her mouth. “And this has nothing to do with the fact you’re just curious to find out who she’s sneaking off to meet?” Clarke was smiling widely now, not trying to hide her amusement, “Admit it. You can’t wait to find out! Who would’ve thought Lexa Woods was a gossip queen.”

Lexa stared at Clarke, her expression blank. “No, Clarke. I am merely concerned for the safety and wellbeing of my new friend,” she said, sniffing indignantly and holding her head up high.

“You’re a liaaaar,” Clarke sing-songed, nudging Lexa with her elbow and grinning as she did so.

Lexa rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine, ok! I want to see who Raven is sneaking off with, are you happy now?” she asked, pouting slightly.

“Yes,” Clarke replied as she leaned in and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “Though I don’t think _you’re_ going to be when we catch up with Raven.” With that she ran down the stairs towards the corridor below, giggling to herself.

Lexa made no effort to move, confused entirely by Clarke’s words. Suddenly she realised she was standing alone and jogged down the stairs after the blonde. “Clarke, what did you mean by that? ...Clarke? Clarke?!”

 

 

 

They had reached the kitchen corridor with Lexa still questioning Clarke over her last remark until Clarke hissed at her to be quiet. They were supposed to be being stealthy. Lexa glared at the back of the blonde’s head as they tiptoed past the kitchens. Her eyes soon travelled down Clarke’s back and settled where the Wonder Woman skirt met the creamy skin of her thighs. That skirt should be considered a health and safety risk. In fact, that whole area in general should, she thought to herself. It was practically giving her palpitations. Just then Clarke turned around to whisper something to her. Lexa had snapped her eyes upwards quickly but it was abundantly clear that she had just been checking out Clarke’s ass.

Clarke smirked and took and few steps forward, standing in front of Lexa and crossing her arms.

 “See something you like?” she whispered, cocking an eyebrow and looking Lexa up and down.

Lexa tried to form a response, she honestly did but Clarke was now reaching both hands up, cradling her jaw and Lexa’s brain turned to mush. She leaned into Clarke and could faintly smell a hint of vanilla lip balm mixed in with the alcohol they had consumed. Just as their lips were about to touch there was a crashing sound from a room to their left and they jerked apart abruptly. Clarke motioned towards the door and Lexa nodded swiftly in agreement. She signalled for Clarke to be quiet and slowly turned the doorknob, pushing lightly on the wood of the door with her shoulder. She blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room and when they finally did, she wished she could remove them from her head entirely.

They had found Raven. The girl was at the back of the room and was making out, quite aggressively Lexa noted, with Anya. Raven had Anya pinned back against the wall and one of her hands was disappearing under Anya’s top, massaging the skin there. Anya meanwhile had her hands tangled in Raven’s hair.

Precisely two of Lexa’s emotions bubbled to the surface in that moment as she realised what was happening; shock and then anger.

“What the fuck is this?!” she shouted, startling the pair and causing them to leap away from each other as though burned.

Raven and Anya relaxed when they saw it was Lexa and Clarke who had interrupted them. Both of them stood there facing forwards, looking entirely unphased by this new turn of events. Lexa would go as far as to say Raven looked bored.

“Calm down, Lexa,” Anya replied, smoothing down her shirt as she did so. “It’s not like you’ve never made out with anyone before.”

Being told to calm down only made Lexa more incensed. “No but the last I heard you were going off to murder Raven for the flying roses! You didn’t tell me you were on kissing terms with her! We came looking for her to make sure she didn’t get into trouble. Instead I find my sister being groped by Hogwarts’s answer to John Mayer!” She shouted, pointing at Raven.

“Wow, thanks!” Raven piped up, smiling widely.

“Not a compliment,” Lexa shot back, glaring at the brunette.

From behind her she could hear muffled chuckling and turned to find Clarke hunched over slightly, hands clapped over her mouth with the effort to hold back the sound. They made eye contact and Clarke completely lost it, throwing her head back, howling with laughter which rang around the room.

“Wait...you knew about this, didn’t you? That’s why you made that comment on the stairs,” Lexa stated, finally putting the pieces together.

Clarke composed herself slightly before answering, “Oh come on Lexa, it’s not a big deal that they’re together. And yes I did know about it...well not this specifically, “she said gesturing vaguely around the room with her hands. “But I thought Anya would’ve told you about it. Come on, you have to admit this is pretty funny,” she added, shrugging.

Lexa could feel her anger subsiding as she weighed up the intensity of the situation. “You’re right, it’s not a big deal that they’re together, I’m happy for them. Its just I would just rather not see my friend groping my sister’s boobs right in front of me,” she sighed, throwing a pointed look at Raven who had the good grace to look apologetic. “Despite the fact I’m now going to have to bleach my brain to erase this whole debacle, it is a little amusing,” she admitted, smiling slightly at Clarke.

A very odd thing happened next. Anya started giggling, low at first but growing louder after a few seconds, throwing her head back in the same manner Clarke had done a few minutes previously. Raven cracked-up seconds later, joining in Anya’s chorus. Lexa furrowed her brow at them in confusion. Looking for an answer, she turned to Clarke who spluttered and began cackling once again. Lexa didn’t know if it was the absurdity of the situation or the fact that she was still drunk but she felt herself joining in too. The four of them laughed long and loud, their sound filling the room and echoing down the corridor. It was exactly then that they heard hurried footsteps coming from above them, as if someone was running down the passageway.

“Fuck, that’ll be Titus,” Anya said, sobering herself instantly, “I hope you’re all fast runners because if you get caught you’re going to be in a world of trouble,” she added, pushing the three of them out of the door hastily.

They scrambled into the corridor and Lexa could feel her pulse racing; here she was yet again staring trouble in the face. Clarke had really brought out her rebellious side. Anya ushered them to the end of the corridor and up a flight of stairs. They paused and Lexa looked over her shoulder to see Titus’s bald head emerging from the entrance to the hall, the caretaker was searching frantically for the source of the ruckus. Fuck. This was not looking good at all.

“Quick, pay attention,” snapped Anya in a hushed tone, adjusting her school tie. “If you keep going down the north passage you should be able to make it back up to Gryffindor tower. Lexa there’s a statue at the end which opens a secret passageway to the dungeons. Tap it three times on the nose to open it. I’ll try and hold Titus off. At least I don’t smell like a brewery like the rest of you. Go, now!” she hissed, pushing Clarke, who was closest to her.

Without another word the three of them tore off down the passageway as fast as their legs would carry them. Lexa wondered how they would look to any outside observers at this particular moment. How would one react to seeing Xena, Wonder Woman and a drunken Ceiling Fan running through the castle at 1am, she wondered. From behind them they heard Anya talking to Titus, projecting her voice louder than necessary so they could hear her warning.

“No I haven’t seen any students out of bed, it’s just me patrolling...Oh, you’re going to check the _north passage_?” she questioned.

Fuck, Lexa thought again. They were screwed. They would never make it to the end of the passage without Titus spotting them. Luckily for her, Clarke was alert to her surroundings and offered a possible solution.

“Quick, in here!” she said, opening a broom closet and pushing Raven and Lexa inside.

She closed the door and they all held their breath for a moment, listening to Titus’s heavy footsteps thunder past them.

“We should stay here for a while,” Lexa whispered, trying to get comfortable in the cramped space. “He might double back and we don’t want to get caught.”

Raven and Clarke nodded. There was no other sound for a few minutes save for their laboured breathing. Lexa shifted awkwardly and hit her head on a shelf, letting out a low grunt.

“So now that we’re all here, did you two finally get over yourselves and kiss or what?” Raven asked, trying to move the mop that was resting on her head.

“Yes,” Lexa hissed exasperatedly, “Now shut up.”

“Yes,” Raven whisper-shouted, punching the air and elbowing Lexa in the process. “See Clarke, I knew that me and O helping you would work. Wait until I tell everyone else!”

“Yes, thank you _so_ much, Raven,” Clarke muttered sarcastically.

They fell into another silence after Lexa threw a dangerous glare at them both, the proximity of Titus still being too close for comfort for her. She was also all too aware that she was confined to this small space with Clarke; the blonde was pressed tightly into her side and the closeness of her was almost unbearable. Every time she moved the bare skin of her arms brushed against Clarke’s chest, causing many inappropriate thoughts on Lexa’s behalf. She could hazard a guess at exactly what they’d be doing if Raven wasn’t trapped in here with them and the idea made her head swim. She scolded herself. ‘You’ve waited five years for the chance to kiss Clarke,’ the voice in her head reminded her, ‘and here you are, sweating in a broom closet like some horny teenager. You are so screwed, Alexandria Woods.’

“Hey Lexa,” Clarke whispered, gently nudging her and putting an end to the internal argument. “Look where we are. We’re in a closet. Bet you didn’t think you’d be back in here so soon,” she quipped, smiling mischievously.

Lexa threw her a frown, “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke,” she deadpanned.

“If you two lovebirds are done flirting, I think it’s safe to come out now,” Raven interrupted, reaching for the latch and inching the door open. “No pun intended, obviously.”

Lexa was glad to see there was no sign of Titus, he must have gone down the Charms corridor, she thought. However she wasn’t going to risk hanging around long enough to test that theory.

“Looks like I’m staying in your bed tonight, roomie,” Raven addressed Clarke before checking the coast was clear. “There’s no way I can make it back to Ravenclaw tower without getting caught. I’ll let you two say your goodbyes and wait for you by the stairs,” she added, walking back the way they had come from.

Lexa watched her go and turned her attention to Clarke. Even with dishevelled hair and slightly bleary eyes the blonde still looked incredibly beautiful. “I guess this is goodnight,” she said, grinning at Clarke, nervously swinging her arms by her sides, not knowing what to do next.

“I guess it is,” Clarke agreed, flashing a show stopping smile, “Thank you for coming tonight it’s been really fun. I mean, eventful to say the least, but fun.”

Lexa nodded and fidgeted on the spot awkwardly. She had never been very good at voicing her feelings but was determined not to let Clarke leave without kissing her one more time so she took the risk. “So...may I kiss you goodnight?” she asked all too formally.

Clarke laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, the sound was music to Lexa’s ears. “You don’t have to ask, you dork,” she smirked, closing the gap between them and connecting their lips in a blistering kiss.

Lexa felt lightheaded as Clarke’s mouth slid against her own, lips melding together, tongues moving in a languid dance. This girl had some sort of maddening hold over her and she didn’t want Clarke to ever relinquish it. They continued kissing until they both had to come up for air, panting slightly.

Lexa took a step backwards and a dreamy smile crossed her face, “Goodnight, Clarke,” she said softy.

“Goodnight Lexa,” Clarke replied, returning the smile before turning to walk to the stairs.

Lexa opened the passageway and followed the slope down to the dungeons. She gave the password at the common room entrance (Trikru) and quietly made her way to her dormitory. She could see all her roommates were asleep and gently lowered herself into bed, trying not to think about how the room spun slightly. She closed her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face as she thought about how good life was starting to look.

 

 

 

\-------Clarke POV ----------

 

 

 Clarke awoke the next morning to the winter sun shining in her eyes and Raven snoring loudly in her ear. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool. She was in a sorry state and felt horrific; too hung-over to be awake and too hung-over to go back to sleep. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, attempting to block out the outside world. The movement woke Raven, who stirred next to her, muttering about why it had to be so goddamn bright. Clarke hoped that Raven would roll over and go back to sleep but she had never been especially lucky. A few seconds later, Raven poked her head under the covers, disrupting the quiet little world Clarke had created for herself.

“Good morning, Princess,” she croaked hoarsely, observing Clarke’s face. “You look how I feel. And I feel like I’ve been trampled by a herd of HippoGriffs,” she added, massaging her temples.

“Why did we do this to ourselves?” Clarke moaned, slamming her eyes closed.

Clarke ran over the events of last night in her mind and smiled despite her headache. She was beyond happy that she had finally been able to show her true feelings towards Lexa and that they had been reciprocated in abundance. She wondered briefly where they would go from here before the covers were unceremoniously ripped from the bed. Clarke cracked an eye open to see Octavia beaming at them from the foot of the bed.

“Aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes,” the brunette teased.

Clarke noticed she was already dressed and looked remarkably well-presented compared to herself and Raven.

“Ugh, O! Why are you tormenting us, we just want to sleep,” Clarke whined, reaching for the duvet as Octavia held it out of reach. “How come you’re not suffering like we are?” she asked, eyeing Octavia with suspicion.

“Because I didn’t go overboard like you two idiots necking shots at every opportunity,” she answered with an air of superiority. “I stopped drinking around 11 because I didn’t want to make a fool of myself in front of Lincoln. Though the same clearly can’t be said for you two. Now tell me what happened last night, I heard you both staggering in past 1am, giggling to yourselves and knocking over my nightstand, so it must have been good,” she said, perching on the edge of Clarke’s bed.

Clarke and Raven filled her in on the events of their midnight adventure which had almost ended in catastrophe. Raven took great pleasure in informing Octavia that their plan had lead to Clarke and Lexa submitting to their desires.

“So you finally grew some balls and got the girl, Clarke? Good for you,” Octavia congratulated.

“I suppose I should thank you even though you’re both giant pains in my ass,” Clarke muttered, pushing herself up into a seating position. “Which brings me to my next point,” she said, rounding on Raven, “Why didn’t you tell us you were sneaking off to see Anya? If I’d know that I wouldn’t have come looking for you in the middle of the night and this whole thing could have been avoided. And another thing, how did you manage to get into Slytherin common room with the roses? I’ve been trying to work that one out for days.”

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed, clearly she had not been expecting this inquisition so early in the morning.

 “I didn’t tell you because Anya asked me not to. It doesn’t exactly set a good example if the head girl is shirking her duties to get to second base with a troublesome yet very attractive student,” Raven declared with a smirk. “As for sneaking into the common room, that was easy. There was no sneaking involved at all,” she added mysteriously.

“What do you mean there was no sneaking?” Clarke asked curiously.

 Truthfully she really had been wracking her brains trying to figure out how Raven had accomplished the feat. The Slytherin common room was notoriously difficult to find, let alone get into without a password.

“I took a Polyjuice potion and disguised myself as Ontari,” she said casually, rising from the bed. “It wasn’t difficult. I know you all think I suck at potions but do not forget, I am a goddamn genius. Anyway, it was great, all I had to do was wait until Murphy came along and bat my eyelashes at him a couple of times and say I’d forgotten the password. Sidenote – Murphy may or may not think he’s going on a date with Ontari next weekend,” she remarked with glee.

Clarke stared at Raven in astonishment. She was once again impressed with her friend’s resourcefulness even if it did border on reckless at times.

“Wow, Raven. Even for you that’s impressive,” Octavia admitted.

Raven winked at the pair of them and said, “Yeah well, the things I do for lust. Lend me some clothes, Griffin. I’ve got a hunger that only bacon will fix,” she added, rooting through Clarke’s wardrobe.

Clarke pulled herself out of bed and handed Raven a hoodie and some sweatpants. It was pretty clear that neither girl was going to make a lot of effort on their appearances today, feeling like death warmed up. Clarke swayed slightly, a wave of nausea passing over her and wondered if traipsing down to the great hall to eat breakfast would make her feel better or worse. She would probably have to do some damage control before the rest of their group found out about her and Lexa and the teasing began. Unfortunately seconds later, Raven, who was now fully dressed decided for her.

“You guys aren’t going to say anything about Lexa, are you?” Clarke questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “I think I need to slip it into conversation casually to minimise the teasing. Remember when we found out Monty had a crush on Miller? That shit went on for like a week,” she reasoned, looking from Octavia to Raven.

Octavia shared a knowing glance with Raven and subtly took a step closer to Clarke.

“Clarke, we’re your best friends,” Raven said sympathetically. “Of course we wouldn’t do anyth- Time for plan B, O! Manoeuvre number 6, go!” she shouted to Octavia.

Without warning Octavia sprang forward and hooked her leg behind Clarke’s knees, pushing her on the shoulders so that she landed on the bed, sprawled in a heap. Clarke had no idea what was happening. She watched wide-eyed as the two of them ran from the room with Octavia yelling “Sorry Clarke” over her shoulder as they disappeared. The sound of the door slamming brought her back to reality and she sprang to her feet, realising what their intention was. They were going to see to it that she was roasted mercilessly by the group. She tore down the stairs after them, not caring that she was still wearing her star-patterned pyjamas from the night before.

 

 

 

Clarke arrived at the Gryffindor table a few minutes after Raven and Octavia, she had been waylaid by Professor Kane, who told her that it was inappropriate for Prefects to be running around the school in pyjamas. Begrudgingly she had jogged back to the tower and thrown on some clothes. She approached the table with caution; everyone was silent and eating breakfast, seemingly unaware of her presence. Maybe Raven and Octavia hadn’t said anything, she thought, taking the empty seat next to Bellamy who was reading the newspaper.  

“Great party last night,” Jasper remarked, looking up from his pancakes. “I mean, let’s get one thing _straight_ , it was off the chain.”

Clarke eyed him suspiciously and nodded, reaching for a box of cornflakes.

“Yeah,” Bellamy agreed, putting down the newspaper. “ _Lesbi-honest_ , it was the best one we’ve thrown yet,” he said, glancing at Clarke.

Clarke continued pouring her cereal but glared at him from behind the box. Raven and Octavia had definitely mentioned it after all. She looked down the table and scowled in their direction, seeing that they were both eating their breakfast as normal, ignoring the comments.

“I think we can agree that everyone had a _gay_ old time,” Jasper added, smiling widely.

That did it. Clarke slammed the cereal box down on the table, cornflakes flying out of the top of the box with the force of the impact. The entire group was looking at her now, all wearing various expressions of amusement.

“Look, I know Raven and Octavia told you,” she said through gritted teeth. “So can we please just get this out of the way so we can all carry on with our lives?” she asked, sitting back in her chair, waiting for the teasing to begin.

Nothing happened. The group went back to their breakfasts, a silence falling over them as they ate. Clarke relaxed a little. Maybe her friends had actually matured and knew better than to keep up this childish tradition, she reasoned, turning her attention back to the bowl of cereal. Wrong again, she realised moments later.

“Clarke and Lexa sitting in a tree,” Raven sang, grin impossibly wide. “K-i-s-s-i-n-g,” everyone else joined in, staring at her again.

Coordinated mockery, Clarke realised. They had truly surpassed themselves this time. She accepted that she had no choice but to ride it out and allowed herself to smile slightly as the group continued. Looking to her left she saw Lexa approaching from the Slytherin table, carrying a breakfast tray. Fuck. She was coming over to join them, Clarke realised. She waved her hands wildly at Lexa, trying to signal that now wasn’t the best time. Lexa threw her a confused look and stopped in her tracks but it was too late.

“Lexa, come and join us,” Octavia yelled, beckoning the girl over.

Lexa looked like she wanted to reconsider but shrugged and continued to the table, stopping next to Clarke. “Hey,” she said, smiling at the blonde.

“Hi Lexa!” everyone trilled.

Lexa looked taken aback that the gathered Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were so pleased to see her. “Err hi,” she said awkwardly, taking a seat.

“They know,” Clarke whispered, looking sheepish.

Lexa gave her a puzzled look, her brow furrowing slightly, “They know what? Oh...Oh I see,” she trailed off, realisation dawning on her.

“They’ve been teasing me non-stop for the past five minutes,” Clarke muttered darkly. “Look at them, they look as though all their Christmases came at once,” she added, nodding her head towards her friends.

Lexa turned her head to see that the group did indeed look especially pleased with themselves. “Maybe we should give them something to actually tease you about,” she said, turning back to Clarke and quirking an eyebrow.

Clarke caught her drift and smiled widely before leaning in and connecting their lips briefly. The kiss was short and chaste but solicited the exact reaction Clarke wanted.

“Eww, gross,” Raven exclaimed, “Some of us are trying to eat breakfast here!”

“You’re one to talk,” Lexa shot back, not missing a beat. “That little display from you last night was enough to make anyone lose their breakfast,” she grinned at the brunette, satisfied with her retort.

“What’s she talking about, Raven?” Bellamy asked curiously.

Clarke could see that Raven had flushed a brilliant shade of pink. Of course she had thrown Clarke under the bus and neglected to tell the group of her own exploits. Well now the shoe was on the other foot, Clarke realised, positively gleeful at the thought.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” she whispered to Lexa, placing her hand on top of the girl’s own.

Lexa nodded and they stood up from the table, unnoticed by the remainder of the group who had now rounded on Raven for their next dose of gossip.

 

 

 

Clarke walked around the edge of the lake, holding Lexa’s hand. They had decided to get away from the noisy atmosphere of the hall and the lake provided a perfectly serene escape. They hadn’t said much, being comfortable in the silence that had fallen between them. Clarke suspected that Lexa didn’t really know what to say because she sure as hell didn’t. Why was it so difficult to articulate her feelings into words? They came to a steady stop and gazed out across the water, marvelling at the view. Clarke decided to seize the opportunity.

“I want to talk about last night,” she blurted out, before her brain had time to think about what she was saying.

“Ok,” Lexa replied, eyes not leaving the lake. “Just please don’t say that you regret it because I don’t think I could stand that.”

Clarke turned Lexa’s shoulders to face her. Placing a hand under her chin, she guided Lexa’s eyes up to meet hers. She stared deep into green orbs and smiled softly.

“That’s not it at all,” she said gently, running her thumb across Lexa’s jaw line. “I could never regret it. I don’t know how you could even think that after this morning, we just kissed in full view of my friends,” Clarke teased lightly.

Lexa smiled and looked down to the ground, nodding in agreement.

“What I meant was, and I don’t really know how to say this, but what are we?” Clarke asked with an edge of concern that she couldn’t keep out of her voice.

This time it was Lexa’s turn to reassure Clarke. She took both of Clarke’s hands in her own and maintained eye contact as she spoke. “We’re Clarke and Lexa, that’s all. We’re the same people we were before yesterday. I’m still sassy and bad-ass, and you’re still sarcastic to the point it hurts,” she continued as Clarke laughed. “What I’m saying is we don’t have to put a label on anything or change who we are. Let’s just see how this, whatever this is, goes. This is new to both of us. No pressure. I like you and you like me and that’s all that matters, ok?”

Clarke nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely up at Lexa. Somehow Lexa had managed to voice out loud everything that Clarke had wanted to but couldn’t find the words for. She took Lexa’s hand again, running a thumb over the back of it soothingly and they continued on their stroll. Clarke felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and her heart soared as they walked along. She had a good feeling about Lexa and couldn’t wait to see where this new adventure would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed it as feedback is always great.  
> If you have anything to ask, hit me up in the comments or on tumblr at toolateintheday


	10. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa fluff featuring lots of Raven/Lexa/Octavia interaction and a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another update!  
> Thank you all once again for your kudos and comments, the response has absolutely blown me away.  
> This has been my favourite chapter to write so far so I hope you all enjoy it.

Lexa smiled as she held Clarkes hand under the desk, taking notes with the other. They were half-listening to another of Pike’s tiresome lectures about the merits of Dittany and its uses in healing. It had been two weeks since the Halloween party and she hadn’t seen as much of Clarke as she would have liked to. They both had busy schedules between quidditch practice and the homework that their professors had been piling on them. They were being constantly reminded of the importance of their upcoming O.W.Ls examinations in May and Pike in particular was a slave-driver. In addition to the essay on Bowtruckles he had set last week, he announced there would be a pop-quiz next week on what they had learned so far. Lexa was an avid reader and had already prepared by studying most of the syllabus over the summer holidays so she wasn’t worried. She had been meeting up with Clarke at meal times and on their free evenings where they spent most of their time in the library, stealing kisses in between study sessions. She glanced up from her notes and caught the blonde’s eye, smiling contentedly.

“This is so boring,” Lexa whispered, leaning in. “He’s been over this part three times already today.”

Clarke opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Pike, who had noticed they weren’t paying attention.

“Miss Woods, if you’re so well-knowledged about Dittany, perhaps you could tell the rest of the class what the other main ingredient of a Wiggenweld potion is?” Pike asked, crossing his arms and staring pointedly.

Lexa was irritated that he had interrupted her conversation. She knew the answer of course and was going to impress the man who so enjoyed boring them every Tuesday afternoon.

“That would be Slalmander blood, sir,” she answered coolly. “You add it until the potion turns red, stir it until it turns orange and then add more until the mixture turns yellow. You repeat the process until it turns green and then add Lionfish spines,” she continued, looking Pike dead in the eye challengingly.

Pike’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Very impressive, Miss Woods. Five points to Slytherin,” he said, turning back to the chalkboard.

“You’re such a nerd,” Clarke husked in her ear. “A cute nerd, but still a nerd,” she smiled teasingly.

Lexa regarded her with an amused look. “I’m not just a pretty face, you know, Clarke. I happen to do very well in Herbology even when there is a certain attractive blonde distracting me,” she flirted.

She noticed a blush creep into Clarke’s cheeks at the compliment as the blonde ducked her head down shyly. There had been a lot of this sort of behaviour between them, innuendos and flirting. Lexa was all too aware that she still hadn’t officially asked Clarke out but it was at the top of her to-do list. ‘Along with Clarke herself,’ trilled the voice in her head teasingly. She ignored her own lustful thoughts for now and thought again of how she could pose the question to Clarke. She wasn’t just about to ask her offhand. No, it had to be special. So far she had come up with nothing substantial and suspected she would have to ask for help, even if that did mean confiding in Raven and Octavia. She supposed she could go to Anya or Lincoln but it didn’t feel right asking them about something like this. Lexa had never dated anyone before and wasn’t sure what the protocol was. And what if Clarke said no? Lexa was 99% sure she wouldn’t but she didn’t like not knowing the answer and it made her nervous.

“Do you want to get dinner together after class?” Clarke asked, interrupting her internal dilemma. “I think Jasper and Monty have been working on something big they want to tell us about. Afterwards we could go and study in the library?”

“Sorry, I can’t,” she said apologetically, noticing Clarke’s smile drop slightly. “I’ve got quidditch try-outs with Anya and the rest of the team after class. We still need to replace Cage now that he’s off the team,” she explained.

She glanced over to the other side of the classroom where Cage sat with Murphy. The boy had been unusually quiet since his ticking-off from Jaha and seemed to be going out of his way to avoid Lexa. She suspected that his father had told him to pull himself together. Jaha had already appointed a new prefect in the form of Emori. She shared a dorm with Lexa and although she wouldn’t call them friends, the girl was pleasant enough to talk to. It was the first time in the history of Hogwarts that a house had had two female Prefects.

“I can meet you for dinner tomorrow if you want?” she said, squeezing Clarke’s hand gently. “There’s something I need to talk to you about anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” replied Clarke, her smile creeping back, “What’s that then?” she asked trying to sound casual.

Lexa smirked knowingly, aware that the blonde hated being kept in the dark about anything. “You’ll just have to be patient, wont you?”

Clarke pouted and rolled her eyes. “You’re always so damn mysterious,” she whined, poking Lexa in the arm. “You’re lucky it’s endearing,” she added as the bell rang, signalling the end of the class.

“I know but I like to keep you guessing,” Lexa smiled, packing her books into her satchel. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ok? It’s not going to look very impressive if the Captain shows up late to try-outs,” she said as she made for the door.

“Yeah, see you later,” Clarke called, subtly blowing her a kiss.

They had been careful to keep their newfound romance on the down-low. It was fine in front of their friends but Lexa was still hesitant to let her rainbow flag fly in front of the entire school. However, she was feeling more and more comfortable in her own skin each day and knew that was almost entirely down to Clarke. The blonde was carefree and didn’t seem to give a damn what anyone thought of her, whether it was teachers or other students. Beautiful and defiant. That’s what Clarke was, Lexa thought, as she smiled and jogged towards the quidditch pitch.

 

 

Lexa arrived at the quidditch pitch before anyone else and made her way to the locker room to get changed. She had secretly been dreading these try-outs since posting a notice in the common room last week. A good beater was hard to come by and was pivotal to the success of the team. Cage had been average at best but Lexa had no choice in his placement on the team. Luckily Murphy was exceptional when it came to quidditch and had more than covered for Cage’s lacklustre approach. Murphy had been civil to Lexa since their run-in before the sorting ceremony. Lexa had put it down to the fact their families knew each other but had been surprised by the boy’s cooperation when she had been made Captain in her third year. She retrieved the sign-up sheet from her bag and noted there were eight names on there and only one or two she didn’t know. Good, she thought, this shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours at most.

Anya announced her arrival by throwing her equipment bag heavily on the floor next to Lexa.

“Are you ready for this?” she asked, eyeing Lexa as she pulled her robes from the bag.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” replied Lexa with a sigh. “I hate these things you know. It’s so difficult letting people know they haven’t made it onto the team and...is that a hickey on your neck Anya?” she asked, tilting her head to the side to get a better look.

Anya’s hand immediately shot to her neck defensively, feeling the raised skin there. “For fucks sake,” she muttered, glaring to herself. “I told Raven to take it easy and she’s marked me like I’m some sort of trophy.”

Lexa laughed at her sister. As far as she knew Anya and Raven had continued their activities since their escapade on Halloween. She hadn’t really asked Anya about it, knowing her sister tended to be extremely private when it came to dating.

“What exactly is going on between you two?” Lexa asked curiously, pulling on her wrist guards. “Are you dating now? I noticed you’ve started calling her Raven rather than just Reyes so you must be pretty fond of her.”

Anya sighed and looked at Lexa, her expression somewhere between irritated and amused. “We’re not dating, no. I don’t really know what it is. We hook up, trade insults and go our separate ways.”

“Seems like a pretty unique arrangement,” Lexa offered, leaning against the lockers. “Is that all you want it to be?”

Anya was silent for a long moment before she answered. “I don’t know Lexa,” she sighed heavily, “I like her, I’ll admit that but it’s complicated. She’s a total pain in the ass and possibly the most infuriating person I’ve ever met. Sometimes it makes me want to literally strangle her but... I like her. The reality is I’m graduating next year and I don’t know if there’s any point getting involved in something long term,” she finished, reaching for her Keepers gloves.

“You’re being a fucking idiot, Anya,” Lexa stated simply, pushing herself off the lockers. She never spoke to her sister like this and it showed on Anya’s face as her jaw dropped and her eyebrows furrowed. “Seriously, that’s the worst excuse I’ve ever heard. I’m going to tell you the same thing you told me about Clarke – if you like her then do something about it. I can tell this is about more than just sex for you. It doesn’t matter if you’re graduating or not. If it’s meant to be then it’s meant to be,” she added, looking Anya in the eye.

Anya regarded her quietly before she stood up and walked over to Lexa, stopping in front of her. “Look at you,” she smiled to Lexa’s great surprise. “Clarke Griffin is clearly having an effect on you, you’ve come over all sentimental,” she said, shoving Lexa lightly on the shoulder and laughing. “I promise I’ll think about the situation with Raven but for now can we get on with the task at hand.”

Lexa smiled slightly and nodded, picking up her broom from the bench. They walked out onto the pitch together where the new candidates and the rest of the team were waiting. Lexa strode to the front of the group, adopting her Commander mentality. She would have to be critical and unforgiving if this trial was to go smoothly.

“Right everyone, thank you for coming. This is how it’s going to work. I will call your names, four at a time and we’re going to try some basic manoeuvres to assess your flying skills. After that you’re all going to take a turn against Murphy, our resident Beater, whilst the rest of the team and I observe. If you are successful I will let you know in due course, do not approach me about it. Is that clear?” she asked, eyeing the nervous looking candidates.

Everyone nodded and the first four students picked up their brooms. Lexa put them through their paces, calling out various manoeuvres and demands as the afternoon wore on. She was competitive by nature and still hadn't fully gotten over the fact that Slytherin had finished third in the house cup last year. She was determined they would succeed this year. Coaches from various quidditch clubs across the country had been known to turn up unannounced at Hogwarts games and she wasn’t going to be caught unprepared.

So far none of the candidates had been particularly good, save for one. He was a young boy in second year with sandy hair; Lexa couldn’t remember his name but he was an excellent flier. The boy had managed to deflect every bludger Murphy had sent his way and even sent a few impressive blows back. She called time on the session and watched as the tired candidates trudged off the pitch. She jogged up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

“What’s your name, kid?” she asked, staring hard at him.

“A-Aden,” he stuttered, looking nervous under Lexa’s gaze.

“You did well today Aden,” she said, sticking her hand out and smiling brightly, “Welcome to the team.”

The boy looked stunned before shaking Lexa’s hand enthusiastically. “Seriously? Oh my god, thank you so much. I won’t let you down,” he babbled excitedly. “I know that some of my loop the loops were a little ropey but-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lexa cut him off, “get back to the castle and get some rest, your first practice is on Thursday at six.”

Lexa watched as the boy sprinted from the field and out of sight. She turned around to head back to the locker room and saw Anya watching her from the tunnel. Once they were level Anya put an arm around her shoulder and smiled.

“I think you made the right choice, Captain,” she commended Lexa, “The kid is talented.”

“I know,” replied Lexa, “He’s got the potential to be great, he just needs a little guidance.”

They changed back into their uniforms and walked back up towards the castle, talking about the plan for Thursday’s practice. They had a match coming up against Hufflepuff in a couple of weeks and Lexa knew for a fact that Lincoln had been practicing like crazy. When they reached the common room Lexa threw herself into one of the armchairs, exhausted. She closed her eyes briefly but then remembered there was still the History of Magic essay on Goblin Rebellions to complete before tomorrow. Begrudgingly, she picked up and bag and retrieved some parchment and a quill from within. It was midnight before Lexa made it to bed, not bothering to get changed as she flopped down heavily on the mattress.

 

 

 

Lexa awoke the next morning feeling as though she needed another eight hours of sleep. She showered and headed to the Great Hall, wolfing down a few slices of toast before making her way to the second floor for her History of Magic Class. Slytherin had been paired with the Ravenclaws for this class which Lexa found to be the most boring of all. Professor Binns had been teaching the subject for who knows how many years and had an awful habit of droning on about the most insignificant details. However, now that she was friends with Raven and the two sat together, Lexa found it to be slightly more bearable. She had grown accustomed to the girl’s lewd humour and they had a good rapport going with Lexa countering Raven’s remarks at every turn.

Lexa took her usual seat and retrieved her books from her bag.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Raven said, as she sat down. “What’s with the bags under your eyes, you look as though you got into a fight with a cave troll?” she asked, studying Lexa’s face.

“You’re always so full of compliments, Raven. It’s a wonder you haven’t received some sort of humanitarian award,” Lexa quipped before answering seriously. “I’m just tired from quidditch practice and trying to keep up with all this work. I’ve hardly seen Clarke this week, we’ve both been so busy,” she bemoaned.

Raven nodded in agreement. “Tell me about it. Potions is kicking my ass this term but I haven’t blown anything up in a while so I think Sinclair is starting to trust me again. Though I did slip some Hiccoughing Solution into Wick’s coffee yesterday. It was hilarious,” she added, cackling at the memory.

Lexa rolled her eyes and wondered how many times Kyle Wick had been the victim of Raven’s shenanigans over the years. He sat two rows in front of them and glanced nervously over his shoulder every couple of minutes as if he expected Raven to play another prank on him.

Lexa had been thinking about the best way to ask Clarke to be her girlfriend and decided she needed to take her on a date. A real one, not just spending time together in the corner of the Library. For that she would have to enlist the help of Raven and Octavia, who knew Clarke better than anyone. She had the bare bones of a plan but hoped they would give her some advice...if they weren’t feeling particularly mischievous, that was. Lexa had been told by Clarke about several occasions where her best friends had ended up being more of a hindrance than help.

“I need you and Octavia to meet me in the Library at lunch,” Lexa stated, not looking up from her notes.

She could feel Raven staring at her before the girl replied. “Why? I don’t want to spend my lunch time in that place,” she moaned, frowning. “It smells like stale underwear in there and the Librarian is a total buzzkill.”

Lexa laughed quietly, “Clarke said almost exactly the same thing, you know. And because I need to talk to you about something, it’s a secret.”

It wasn’t really a secret as such but Lexa knew that Raven would be harder to convince than Octavia. She would have asked the youngest Blake herself but hadn’t had the time to catch up with her. If she could entice them to the library on the promise of gossip then they would surely show up.

“What secret?” Raven asked, intrigued. “Are you going to tell us it was you who jinxed the boy’s showers last week? Because I totally already called that one. I remember when they all ran out in their towels, it was brilliant,” she trailed off with a misty look in her eye.

Lexa rolled her eyes. Someone had indeed jinxed the boy’s showers in Ravenclaw House last week, causing them to flood and overflow. Everyone had heard about it but no one knew who the culprit was.

“No it’s not about the showers,” she said irritably. “For one, how would I get into the Ravenclaw common room? And two, I have absolutely no interest in seeing a bunch of men semi-naked.”

“You could have worked out the riddle and snuck into the common room. You are intelligent enough after all,” Raven said, eyeing her suspiciously.

Lexa’s patience was wearing thin now. “Look, it’s nothing to do with the bloody showers!” she snapped, causing Professor Binns to pause his lecture and shush them. “Please just tell Octavia and meet me in the Library a lunch,” she whispered.

“Fine,” Raven huffed, picking up her quill and resuming her notes. “But this had better be good.”

 

 

 

 

Lexa was stood at the entrance to the Library waiting for Raven and Octavia to make an appearance. She heard them before she saw them, as laughter rang through the corridor and they rounded the corner grinning.

“Hey Lexa,” Octavia greeted, “Raven tells me you’ve got some sort of secret to tell us?”

Lexa nodded in return, “Follow me,” she instructed, leading them through the Library to a table at the back where she usually sat with Clarke. It was secluded and could not be seen from the Librarian’s desk. She gestured for them to sit down and then took a seat herself.

“The secret was a lie, I just said that to get you here because I need your help,” she admitted, eyeing them both.

Octavia didn’t look particularly surprised but Raven’s mouth had dropped open and she looked scandalised.

“You lied to us,” Raven said, pointing her finger accusingly. “I came here under the promise of a secret and instead you give us this. I could be in the hall right now eating a sandwich. They were doing Swiss cheese and pastrami today Lexa, that’s my favourite. Swiss cheese and pastrami!” she repeated, throwing herself on the table dramatically.

Lexa reached into her bag and pulled out two sandwiches wrapped in brown paper. She tossed one to Octavia who caught it, and threw the other one at Raven’s head, causing the girl to sit up abruptly.

“I got you your damn sandwich, now would you please stop your dramatics and pay attention,” she snapped although she was smiling widely by now.

“Ignore this one Lexa,” Octavia said, jerking her thumb at Raven. “She’s just tetchy because your sister is giving her the run-around. Go ahead and tell us what’s up, it’s about Clarke, right?” she questioned, smiling.

Not for the first time, Lexa was glad that Octavia was around reign Raven in. When they were in on a plan together they were both as bad as each other, but more often than not Octavia acted as a grounding force to Raven’s eccentricity.

“Yes, it’s about Clarke,” Lexa said, fiddling with a loose thread on her sleeve. “I want to ask her to be my girlfriend so I’m going to take her on a date and I need your expertise.”

That gained Raven’s attention as she looked up from devouring her sandwich. “Go on,” she said through a mouthful of bread.

“Well Hogsmeade is out of the question because of the weather and everyone does that anyway. I was thinking of taking her up to the astronomy tower on Friday evening. It’s my favourite place in the whole school and I thought it could be pretty romantic with some candles. We could have some dinner up there and I could ask her then. What do you guys think?” Lexa finished nervously, eyes flitting from Raven to Octavia.

Both girls were smiling which Lexa took as a positive sign.

Octavia was the first to speak. “Aww Lexa, that’s so sweet!” she gushed. “Clarke will love that, she’s a sucker for romantic gestures. It’s a much better idea than jinxing some roses, that’s for sure,” she said, side-eyeing Raven.

“Hey! The roses were a touch of genius!” Raven defended. “For real though, that’s a great idea Lexa. O’s right, Clarke will love it.”

Lexa felt a wave of relief wash over her. Now that she had the approval of Clarke’s best friends she felt more confident with her plan.

“I can pull some strings in the kitchen and get the House Elves to bring dinner up for us, that won’t be a problem,” Lexa explained. “Apple pie is Clarke’s favourite dessert, right?”

Octavia nodded. “The only thing is, how are you going to get all that other stuff up to the tower in the first place?” she asked, stating the obvious flaw. “I mean a table and candles and chairs is going to be pretty difficult to move all the way up those stairs.”

Lexa had already thought of a solution to this. That solution was going to involve one Raven Reyes.

“That’s where she comes in,” Lexa said, nodding at Raven who had gone back to devouring her sandwich. “Octavia, I know you and Clarke have quidditch practice until 4 but I’m going to need you to keep her away from that area of the school until 6 when everything is in place.”

“Ugh, I knew there would be a catch!” Raven whined. “Fine, what do you need me to do?”

Lexa smirked and placed her elbow on the table, resting her face in her palm. “I need you to help me with some electronics. I have acquired some of what the muggles call fairy lights and I need you to charm them into working,” she said casually.

Raven eyed her suspiciously sensing that wouldn’t be all. “Lexa, you’re one of the best witches in our year, surely you could just do that yourself?”

“I could,” Lexa mused, still smirking. “Also I need you to help me move all that stuff up the stairs. Meet me at 4pm on Friday and we’ll begin. Don’t be late,” she added, pushing herself up out of her seat and exiting the library, leaving Raven with a look of shock on her face.

 

 

 

 

Lexa found Clarke at the Gryffindor table that evening and took her usual seat next to her. She enjoyed taking her meals with Clarke and her group who she now felt confident enough to call her own friends.

“Hey Clarke,” she greeted with a wide smile, sitting down and squeezing the blonde’s knee gently.

Clarke smiled back warmly and studied her face. “Someone’s in a good mood she remarked. I thought you’d be a bit down after History of Magic, you hate that class,” she said, brushing a stray strand of hair over Lexa’s ear.

“Let’s just say it’s been a very interesting day,” Lexa smirked, glancing down the table towards where Raven was sat with Bellamy, Monty and Jasper.

Raven must have sensed she was being watched because she looked up from her dinner plate and scowled at Lexa, subtly raising a middle finger. Lexa chuckled lowly to herself. She knew that Raven wasn’t really mad but it was amusing to watch the girl who was usually so calm and laid-back get annoyed.

“There you go being all mysterious again,” Clarke complained playfully. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Lexa turned to face Clarke and took both of Clarke’s hands in her own, taking a deep breath before she continued, “Clarke Griffin, I will require your company on Friday evening at six o’clock for a social matter. If you cordially accept then please await my arrival in the entrance hall no later than 5:55pm where I will escort you to the next location,” Lexa said, a lopsided smile crossing her face.

Clarke said nothing but stared at her from under her eyebrows, looking thoroughly bemused.

“I’m asking you on a date. Please say yes and meet me on Friday,” Lexa added, panicking that Clarke had not understood.

Clarke’s face spread into a wide smile, making the corner’s of her eyes crinkle. “I worked that one out, you dork, I was just winding you up for that impassioned speech. And yes, of course I’ll go on a date with you,” she said, bringing Lexa’s hand up to her mouth and kissing it lightly. “Where exactly are we going?”

Lexa smiled knowingly at the blonde, seeing the chance to tease her yet again. “That would be telling, I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“You ruin all my fun, you know that, right?” Clarke retorted, though she couldn’t hide her smile.

“I know, and that’s why you like me so much,” Lexa replied, looking into Clarke’s eyes and feeling like she’d found something precious to call her own. She hoped with every ounce of her being that Friday’s date would be memorable for both of them.

 

 

 

 

“Remind me again why I’m doing this?” Raven huffed as she climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower.

They had of course charmed all the furniture to float effortlessly up the stairs but they still had to get themselves to the top somehow.

“Because you’re a good friend,” Lexa said, training her wand on the table in front of her as they ascended. “Also because I gave you advice on how to woo my sister and then had to watch you manhandle her in front of me, so you kind of owe me one.”

“Touché,” Raven said, accepting defeat. “How much further is it anyway? This is fucking exhausting,” she complained.

“We’re here now,” replied Lexa as they rounded the corner at the top of the tower. “Set the box down on top of the table and I’ll start hanging up the lights.”

Lexa began draping the lights on the ceiling and then set to work on laying the table for dinner. She noticed that Raven had opened the box and was now inspecting the contents.

“Bloody hell, Lexa!” she exclaimed. “Why are there so many candles in this box?!”

Lexa glared at the brunette. “I like candles,” she said defensively, “They’re romantic.”

“Yeah, I get that but there’s about 50 in here,” Raven replied, rifling through the box. “Are you trying to woo Clarke or set her on fire?” she asked incredulously.

Lexa chose to ignore the comment and instructed Raven to start setting the candles out around the room. Raven did so moodily and Lexa thought she heard the girl mutter ‘so fucking extra’ under her breath as she did so.

“I hope you’re not going to make Clarke climb up all those stairs later,” Raven said after she’d finished with the candles.

“No, I’ve got other plans for Clarke,” Lexa replied, putting the finishing touches to the table.

“Oh, so it was ok to make me do it?!” Raven cried, placing her hands on her hips and scowling.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the girl. “I’m not trying to date _you_ , Raven. Plus this really was unavoidable, it was the only way I could get all the stuff up here, I’m not just being difficult,” she explained, smiling lightly at the girl. “Thank you for your help by the way. It really means a lot to me. I meant what I said earlier, you’re a good friend.”

Lexa did not expect what Raven did next. The brunette had crossed the space between them and thrown her arms around Lexa in a tight hug. Lexa stiffened and then relaxed into it, returning the embrace.

“You’re welcome,” Raven whispered, pulling back and smiling. “But if you tell anyone I did something so nice I will deny it and start a vicious rumour about how you have to shave your back hair every day.”

Lexa laughed and shook her head lightly. “I won’t. Come on, let’s head back down. I think you’re due a rest after all this effort.”

 

 

 

 

It was ten minutes to six and Lexa was pacing nervously in the Entrance Hall. She had spent the last half an hour fretting over what to wear for the date, trying on various combinations for Anya to pass her opinion on. She had finally settled on black skinny jeans, a collarless shirt and a fitted blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had toyed with the idea of wearing a dress but wasn’t overly keen on them. She wore her hair down in loose waves and had gone for minimal make-up, save for her eyes which were framed with black eyeliner. Glancing at her watch, she noted it was now five minutes to six and Clarke would be arriving any second. As if on cue the blonde appeared at the top of the staircase and Lexa’s jaw hit the floor. She could have had a lifetime to prepare herself for this moment and still would have been completely blown away by how Clarke looked right now. The blonde wore a red dress with a deep v-neck and a slit running up the right leg. She wore her hair in loose curls that cascaded around her face, flowing with each step she took. She looked incredible, Lexa realised, feeling a familiar pang of arousal.

When Clarke had reached the bottom of the stairs, Lexa crossed the distance and stopped in front of her. “You look absolutely beautiful, Clarke,” she said, looking deep into the blonde’s blue eyes.

Clarke smiled shyly, “So do you,” she replied, looking Lexa up and down appreciatively. “So now can you tell me where we’re going?” she asked, taking Lexa’s arm.

“All will become clear, Clarke,” she said elusively. “If you would like to follow me outside, I’ll take you to our destination.”

Clarke frowned slightly; clearly she wasn’t dressed to go outside. “Err Lexa, not to put a damper on things but its November. It’s freezing outside.”

Lexa had prepared for this and shrugged her blazer off. “Here, take this,” she said, draping it over Clarke’s shoulders. “We won’t be outside for long anyway but I don’t want you to be cold.”

Clarke smiled warmly and kissed Lexa on the cheek. “You really are full of surprises you know?” she marvelled.

“You have no idea,” Lexa said returning the smile and leading them out of the main doors.

They walked for a few minutes around to the side of the castle where Lexa had placed her broom earlier, propped up against the wall. She picked it up and mounted it smoothly.

“Climb on,” she gestured to Clarke.

Clarke positioned herself behind Lexa and wrapped her arms around her middle. Lexa tried to ignore how her breath hitched at the contact as the broom rose into the air, towards the window of the astronomy tower. Lexa made sure Clarke was safely through the window before climbing through herself. She watched the blonde’s reaction as she took in the sight of the candle-lit room.

“Oh my god, Lexa. This is so beautiful, I don’t know what to say,” Clarke gushed, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. “It’s perfect, did you plan this all by yourself?” she asked, turning to face Lexa.

“For the most part, yes. But I had a little help from some good friends,” Lexa said with a wink. “Would you like to take a seat? We’ve got dinner and I have apple pie for dessert because I know it’s your favourite.”

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" the blonde replied, sounding impressed.

Clarke smiled impossibly wide and leaned up to give Lexa another kiss on the cheek before taking a seat at the table, the candlelight in the room illuminating her face in a way Lexa found devastatingly alluring. The made a start on dinner and talked at length about their favourite things and old memories. Lexa wanted to know as much as there was to know about Clarke and hung onto her every word. She learned that Clarke lived with her mother and Raven, her father having passed away in a car accident when Clarke was eleven. It was clearly still a sad subject for Clarke but she didn’t seem to mind sharing it with Lexa, smiling when Lexa held her hand comfortingly across the table. She also learned that Clarke, despite being a die-hard Chudley Cannons fan had never been to see a game. Lexa had been to many games herself with Gustus and Anya and enjoyed it thoroughly. She told Clarke that she would take her to a game one day, promising that Clarke would love it. 

 After they had finished their desert, they retreated from the table and crossed to the window, gazing out at the stars that littered the sky. Lexa was beginning to feel nervous, the time had come to ask Clarke and although she was almost certain she knew what the answer would be, it was still difficult to get the words out.

“Clarke, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” she started, reaching for Clarke’s hand.

Clarke looked at her expectantly, smiling softly and staring deep into Lexa’s eyes. Lexa felt like she was looking into her soul and it made her shiver nervously.

“I...what I’m trying to say is...I want you to...” she attempted, getting flustered. This was not at all how she had pictured the scenario playing out in her head. She was getting upset with herself. Why was it so damn hard to ask Clarke what she knew they both probably wanted.

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered, placing both hands on the girl’s shoulders lightly. “Take a deep breath and just ask me. I’m not going to say no,” she smiled.

It was the boost of confidence Lexa needed and she looked back into Clarke’s eyes. “Clarke, would you like to be my girlfriend?” she asked confidently, not so much as faltering this time.

“Yes, I would love to,” Clarke answered, smiling brightly, leaning in and connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Lexa swore she saw fireworks behind her eyelids when Clarke kissed her. She moved her mouth against Clarke’s, pulling gently on Clarke’s lower lip and grazing her teeth against it. The action solicited a moan from the blonde and she doubled her efforts, the kiss becoming more heated by the moment. Lexa ran her tongue over the roof of Clarke’s mouth exploring the soft skin there.  She felt Clarke break away from the kiss and was about to protest the lack of contact when she felt Clarke peppering kisses along her jaw, sucking gently on her earlobe, causing a loud moan to escape from Lexa’s throat. Clarke connected their lips briefly again and then stepped back, smiling at Lexa with lidded eyes.

They went back to gazing at the stars above, their silent audience. They talked at length about their lives, their dreams and aspirations, sharing kisses until the sun began to rise over the forbidden forest in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what did you think of that?  
> Lexa is such a smooth operator, it's untrue.  
> As always, please let me now if you liked it.  
> Feel free to ask me any questions in the comments or on Tumblr at toolateintheday  
> Thanks for reading! :D


	11. Clarke/Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the feels train.  
> Clarke & Lexa split POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all your comments and kudos on the last chapter.  
> I hadn't intended to update just yet but spent pretty much all day writing so hey ho :)  
> Quick head's up, things lean a little towards a "T rating" towards the end of the chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Clarke POV

 

It was coming towards the end of November at Hogwarts and for the most part, Clarke Griffin felt like she was on top of the world. She was sat on the common room sofas with Octavia and Bellamy in front of the roaring fire whilst Jasper and Monty whispering animatedly in the corner about their latest scheme. Clarke sighed contentedly, thumbing through her copy of Advanced Potions that she wasn’t particularly reading. She thought about how good life was. Gryffindor had won their last game against Ravenclaw, putting them in joint second for the quidditch cup. She was achieving high grades in all her classes, including Herbology which she still found to be utterly boring. Her mother had sent her an owl stating that she wouldn’t be working over Christmas this year and they would all be together. She had also been dating Lexa for a couple of weeks now and everything had been great between them. Well, everything bar one small hiccup which had then become a big hiccup, Clarke admitted, casting her mind back to a few days previously.

**Wednesday, November 25 th  9:30pm**

**Clarke had been patrolling the east wing with Lexa for around half an hour and had decided they were due a break from their Prefect duties. Sitting down on a bench near the Transfiguration classroom, she motioned for Lexa to take a seat next to her.**

**“You know I don’t think I’ve ever told you this but you look really cute in that uniform,” Clarke flirted, playing with the knot on Lexa’s emerald green tie.**

**“Cute?” Lexa questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking.**

**Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled at the brunette. “Fine, not cute, extremely hot. But for the record when someone pays you a compliment, you’re supposed to say thank you and accept it. You’re so cocky” she said, tugging on the tie, bringing Lexa’s face closer to hers.**

**“Thank you,” Lexa smirked briefly, looking into Clarke’s eyes before leaning in and connecting their lips.**

**Clarke lost herself completely in the kiss. Things had definitely become more heated between them over the past couple of weeks and this had become their usual routine; neglecting their patrol duty in favour of making out. Clarke pushed forward into the kiss, deepening it and swiping her tongue lazily over Lexa’s lower lip. She could taste Lexa’s chapstick and let out a small gasp when the girl opened her mouth and their tongues met. She felt Lexa cup the back of her neck, her fingers deftly stroking the baby hairs that resided there and it drove Clarke wild. She felt a familiar heat pooling between her thighs and leaned forward, placing a hand on Lexa’s waist and the other on her knee for stability. Only Clarke wasn’t really concentrating on what she was doing with her hands, having a beautiful girl kiss you will do that to a person, and her grip on Lexa’s knee slipped. Her hand travelled up along the brunette’s thigh, under her skirt, her fingertips brushing the edge of Lexa’s boy shorts.**

**Lexa was clearly not expecting the intrusion and detached from the kiss forcefully, throwing herself backwards on the bench. The sudden movement caused Clarke to fall from the bench entirely and she landed in a heap on the floor.**

**“Oh God, Clarke, I’m so sorry!” Lexa exclaimed, rushing forward to pull the blonde to her feet.**

**Clarke scrambled to her feet and dusted off her uniform. “Its fine Lexa,” she said, looking into the girl’s eyes and smiling faintly. “Sorry about that by the way, it wasn’t intentional, my hand just slipped,” she offered awkwardly, glancing down to the floor then back to Lexa.**

**Lexa chewed her lower lip nervously and ran a hand through her hair, trying to regain some composure. Clarke could see that she was flustered.**

**“It’s ok, Clarke, really. I just wasn’t expecting it and you caught me off guard,” she explained. “Not that I don’t want to...you know...” she added uncomfortably, her cheeks growing pink as she spoke.**

**Clarke felt as awkward as Lexa sounded. Their make-out sessions had become intense but neither of them had brought up the prospect of something more. Not that Clarke didn’t want to, of course. She spent more nights than she cared to admit thinking about the curve of Lexa’s lips and her comforting yet muscular arms as she lay in bed. Clarke reasoned that it was a difficult subject to broach; they were both still virgins and her own experience with Finn hadn’t escalated to anything more than groping clumsily over the top of clothes. As far as she knew Lexa had only ever kissed before. She wished now that Hogwarts had offered some sort of Sex Education programme and realised she was totally clueless.**

**“Shall we get back to patrolling?” Clarke asked, changing the subject and trying to relieve the tension that had settled between them. “We still need to check the North side of the castle before 10.”**

**Lexa nodded and they continued walking through the corridors, hardly talking for the remainder of their patrol. When they parted at the great hall, Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek and bid her goodnight, watching as the other girl walked away with her shoulders slightly slumped.**

 

That had been two days ago. Clarke hadn’t expressly tried to avoid Lexa since then but they hadn’t seen each other due to school commitments. She had looked for the brunette at meal times but seen no trace of her. Clarke felt foolish over the whole thing but her pride had been damaged and she didn’t know what to say to Lexa. True, the slip of her hand had been a complete accident but Lexa’s seemingly repulsed reaction had put doubts in Clarke’s mind which gnawed away at her whenever she had a peaceful moment.

“You ok, Clarke?” Bellamy asked, throwing her a concerned look. “I’ve been calling your name for the last minute, you totally spaced out.”

“I’m fine,” Clarke lied, “I was just thinking about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. It’s gonna be the last chance to get everyone’s Christmas presents and I need to find a dress for the Christmas Ball.”

Bellamy looked satisfied with her answer. “Well make sure you get me something good,” he said with a wink. “And I have more than enough socks thank you very much,” he continued, raising his voice, causing Octavia, Jasper and Monty to look at him.

“You’ll get what you’re given and be grateful about it, Bell,” Octavia smirked, teasing her brother. She turned her attention to Clarke. “Is Lexa taking you to the Christmas ball, Clarke?”

Clarke shrugged in return, “I guess so, we haven’t talked about it yet,” Clarke said dejectedly.

She had intended on asking Lexa this weekend but was now going to Hogsmeade with Raven instead. Clarke had decided to take the initiative and was going to ask for Raven’s advice on the situation. If there was one thing Raven knew about, it was sex. Clarke hoped that her best friend could offer some words of wisdom and that she could put this little blip with Lexa behind her.

“Is there something going on with you two?” Octavia pried. “I haven’t seen you together much over the past couple of days and Lexa asked me to go with her to Hogsmeade to do Christmas shopping. I assumed she’d be going with you?” she continued, looking worriedly at Clarke.

This information was news to Clarke. She knew Lexa and Octavia had become closer over the past month or so and the two had always bonded over Muggle Studies but wondered why Lexa had asked the youngest Blake.

“We’re not joined at the hip, Octavia,” Clarke snapped. She regretted her words instantly and knew her friend was only concerned for her. “I’m sorry, O, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Things have been a little hectic over the past few days and I let it get on top of me,” she apologised, casting Octavia a remorseful look. “I take it Lincoln has already asked you to the ball?”

“He has,” Octavia revealed, smiling widely to herself. “In fact I think everyone had their dates sorted for the ball, right guys?” she asked, addressing the group.

“Yep, I finally worked up the nerve to ask Maya and she said yes,” Jasper piped up, grinning.

“I’m going with Miller,” Monty said shyly, a blush playing across his cheeks.

Clarke was pleased to find out that Monty and Miller had finally gotten together. Everyone had seen it coming from a mile away, even when Miller was with his ex-boyfriend. It was clear that they were smitten with each other.

“What about you, Bell?” Clarke asked, facing the older Blake. “Are you still pretending that you’re not dating Gina?”

“Very funny Clarke,” Bellamy answered sarcastically, reaching over to ruffle Clarke’s hair. “We are going together, yes, I asked her two weeks ago. She hasn’t stopped talking about the dress she’s going to buy.”

Clarke was pleased for her friends but her mind soon wandered back to Lexa and she felt guilty for the way she had left things with the brunette. She realised that Lexa must be feeling as awful as she was. She was now regretting not talking it over with Lexa and wanted to let her know that everything would be fine between them, they just needed to open up about their feelings. Formulating a plan, Clarke glanced at her father’s watch and noted it was quarter to ten. Anya would be on patrol tonight and if Clarke hurried she would be able to catch the girl before she finished. She sprung off the sofa and sprinted up the stairs to her dorm, leaving the rest of the group puzzled at her sudden departure.

Pulling a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag, she began hastily writing a note for Lexa, hoping that Anya could deliver the message. As she ran back through the common room and out of the portrait hole, she prayed that Anya would be in a reasonable mood. They had become friendlier with each other since the Halloween incident but Raven said Anya had been particularly irritable over the past week. Clarke looked over the banister and spotted Anya two floors below with Emori and took off at a sprint.

“Anya! Anya, wait,” she yelled, still running towards the Head Girl.

Anya turned around and quirked at eyebrow at Clarke. “You’re unusually keen to see me, Clarke. To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked.

Clarke panted heavily, bending over slightly with her hands on her hips, out of breath from running. “I need to talk to you. Privately please,” she wheezed, glancing at Emori.

Anya regarded Clarke sceptically and then nodded to Emori who left without saying a word. “What is it Clarke? You’ve got exactly two minutes before my duty is over. There’s a bubble bath in the Prefect’s bathroom calling my name.”

“I need you to give this to Lexa,” Clarke said, straightening up and holding out the paper which she had folded in half to conceal the message.

Anya took it from her and tucked it into her robes. She studied Clarke carefully for a moment before she spoke again. “You know Lexa’s been miserable the past few days? She’s usually fawning over you at every opportunity, which quite frankly is sickening, if not somewhat sweet. But now she’s being unusually quiet. Is there something I should know?” she asked, concern creeping into her voice.

Clarke was not surprised by Anya’s protective nature when it came to Lexa. The two were very close, and up until a little while ago, Anya and Lincoln were the only friends Lexa had.

“We just had a bit of a moment, that’s all,” Clarke replied. “Just please make sure she gets the note, its important.”

Anya nodded curtly and turned on her heel, heading in the direction of the dungeons, leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.

 

 

Clarke waited in the entrance hall the following morning for Raven to make an appearance. She knew that Raven would be late as usual. Trying to get her out of bed in the morning was like pulling teeth, Clarke had realised after almost six years of living together. Clarke was tired. She had laid awake most of the night hoping that Lexa had received her note and that she understood Clarke wasn’t angry. She missed Lexa and it was making her miserable.

“Sup princess,” Raven said, appearing suddenly at her side and making Clarke jump. “You’re awfully on edge this morning,” Raven remarked.

“That’s because you’re sneaking up on me like some sort of dementor,” Clarke retorted, smiling. “Are you ready to get going? It’s already 12 and I have a lot of presents to buy today.”

“Yeah, let’s do this,” Raven agreed, linking her arm through Clarke’s and leading them through the entrance hall.

Clarke was grateful that Raven had agreed to come along. She knew that the brunette hated shopping and would probably rather order most of her presents by post. They hadn’t spent much time alone together recently and Clarke was keen to catch up on what had been going on in Raven’s life. They trudged through the snow towards Hogsmeade and were about halfway to the village when Clarke worked up the nerve to ask Raven about the subject that had been plaguing her for the past few days.

“I need to talk to you about sex,” Clarke blurted out bluntly, watching Raven’s eyebrows shoot into her hairline. “Something happened with Lexa the other day and I need your advice.”

Raven stopped in her tracks and held a hand to her chest, beaming widely at Clarke. “Griffin, you do not know how long I have waited to hear you say those words? My little princess is growing up,” she squealed, pinching Clarke’s cheeks.

Clarke batted her hand away irritably. “Raven, can you try to be serious about this please? This is really uncomfortable for me to talk about and I’m trying my best here,” Clarke explained, continuing to walk towards the village.

Raven looked at her apologetically and linked their arms again. “Sorry Clarke, it’s my nature to make a joke of everything. Tell me what’s bothering you and we’ll work it out together.”

Clarke told Raven at length about what had occurred on Wednesday as Raven listened intently. When Raven wasn’t preoccupied with being sarcastic or pulling pranks she was an excellent listener and knew Clarke better than anyone else. Clarke trusted her opinion entirely and Raven always seemed to know what to say to make Clarke feel better.

“I don’t really see what the problem is Clarke,” she spoke after a long pause. “You told me Lexa said it’s not like she didn’t want to after she’d recovered from the initial shock. Which translates as she _does_ want to take things further.  I’ve seen the way you two are, you can’t keep your hands off each other. It sounds like you genuinely caught her by surprise when you decided to make a play for the underwear region. You can’t just go in all guns blazing,” she teased, sticking her tongue out and bringing a bit of lightness to the conversation.

“I told you that was an accident,” Clarke defended, “I wasn’t trying to grope her, it just happened. That’s not even what I’m bothered about Raven...what if we do take things further and I’m terrible at it? I don’t even know what I’m doing,” Clarke said, panic prevalent in her voice.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke like she had suddenly grown a second head. “So what if you’re bad at it?” she exclaimed. “You’ll get better. You’re not going to be some lesbian sex goddess the first time you do it. For what it’s worth Lexa isn’t going to care if you are bad at it, she looks at you with a serious case of the heart eyes. I think you should talk to her about this and take it slow. There’s no need to rush Clarke, you’ll know when you’re ready,” she said, smilingly warmly at the blonde.

Clarke considered Raven’s words and realised she was right. She had panicked over nothing, basically, and felt like a fool. The truth was that Clarke was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her thoughts pure when she was with Lexa. She wanted her. What she didn’t want to do was rush things.

“I hate to say this Raven, but I think you’re right,” Clarke admitted.

“Of course I’m right,” the brunette scoffed. “I’m Raven Reyes, I’m always right. Now let’s get this shopping over and done with. And I’m putting a limit on the dresses. You only get to try on five maximum, I don’t want to be there all day and they’ll all look good on you anyway.”

 

 

 

Clarke and Raven were browsing the aisles of Kings Emporium, a high-end store that sold a range of expensive and fancy goods. Their shopping trip had been successful thus far. Clarke and Raven had both purchased their dresses for the ball and now Clarke just had Lexa’s present left to buy. She had been working steadily on something of her own creation but wanted to get Lexa a little something else. She was currently inspecting a set of candles, wrapped in a decorative display with an elaborate bow. Perfect, she thought, picking them up from the shelf.

“How much?!” Raven said inspecting that tag. “Clarke these candles are 10 Galleons...that’s like £50 in real money,” she cried, eyes popping in disbelief.

Clarke laughed, even after all these years in the wizarding world, Raven still couldn’t fully grasp the concept of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Some of her muggle roots had proved difficult to shake off.

“Lexa likes candles,” Clarke shrugged simply.

“Don’t I know it,” Raven muttered, picking up a silver necklace. She was still slightly bitter that Lexa had made her light all the candles by hand for her and Clarke’s first date. “Do you think Anya would like this?” Raven asked, holding up the necklace for Clarke to see.

Clarke looked at Raven levelly. She knew that the girl was conflicted over her feelings for Anya. Raven’s behaviour had been a little off recently and she wasn’t her usual cocky self. Clarke hadn’t pried much into the relationship between Raven and Anya previously. Raven wasn’t big on feelings and Clarke expected Anya was much the same.

“Want to talk about it?” Clarke offered, taking the necklace from Ravens hands and placing it back on the shelf.

Raven sighed deeply and nodded. “I like her, Clarke. Like really like her. I think I might actually love her,” Raven admitted, looking down at the ground.

“Wow,” Clarke said astounded. This was a complete shock.

“I know,” Raven replied, looking up with tears gathering in her eyes. “It’s so stupid. I don’t do relationships, Clarke. I do sarcasm and sex, but never actual feelings. Don’t get me wrong though, the sex is incredible,” she said with a sad smile, a single tear running down her cheek. “This is different though with Anya. I want to tell her how I feel, I want to shout it from the rooftops, I don’t care if everyone knows but I’m scared she’s going to reject me. Feelings are stupid,” she concluded with a pout.

Clarke leaned and wrapped Raven in a tight hug. She had never seen Raven cry like this, not even when the authorities came to take her away from her mother or when the doctor’s had told her she would probably have to wear a brace for the rest of her life. Clarke knew that half the time Raven’s flippant attitude was just for show, it was a safety barrier and Anya had managed to break it down. She stroked Ravens hair softly as the girl cried quietly into her shoulder.

“Shhh,” Clarke soothed, still stroking Ravens hair. “Maybe you should just tell Anya how you feel? You’re never going to know until you put yourself out there. Take the chance if you think that you love her. Plus, I bet she feels the same way. She’s Head Girl and she bends the rules all the time for your sarcastic ass, she doesn’t do that for anyone else besides Lexa. That must count for something,” Clarke said softly, pulling away and holding Raven at arm’s length.

Raven sniffed loudly and smiled at Clarke, wiping the tears from her face. “Maybe you’re right, Clarke. Maybe I do owe it to myself to give this a chance with Anya. It’s just I’ve never felt this way before and it’s scary,” she admitted.

“I know it is,” Clarke acknowledged with a nod. “But Raven whatever happens, remember that I am always going to be here for you. Whether it’s to listen to your gross stories and bad jokes or to help you pick up the pieces, I’ve always got your back. O has too. We love you,” she said, running her hand up and down Raven’s arm comfortingly.

That sent Raven into a fresh batch of tears, but they were tears of happiness this time, rather than misery. “If you asked this morning what I’d be doing today, breaking down in a shop in the middle of Hogsmeade would not have been on my list,” she joked feebly.

Clarke laughed and handed Raven a tissue to dry her eyes.

“Come on, you big bag of emotions, let’s go for a Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. I’m buying,” Clarke said, leading them out of the shop.

 

 

\-----Lexa POV-----

Lexa was currently sat on a stool in Gladrags Boutique as Octavia tried on what must have been her seventh dress. She was bored almost to the point of tears and so reached into her pocket, pulling out the note from Clarke that Anya had passed to her that morning. She read it again, running her fingers over the ink scrawled across the page.

_Lexa,_

_I’m sorry about what happened the other day._

_I care about you a lot and really want things to be ok between us._

_I’m ready to talk about this if you are._

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at 8 this evening so I can explain._

_Love,_

_Clarke_

_Xxx_

Lexa sighed and folded the note back into her pocket. She had been angry with herself for days over the way she had reacted on Wednesday and had yet to forgive herself. The truth was she wanted Clarke. Badly. So much it almost physically pained her. What Clarke didn’t know is that when her hand accidentally slid up Lexa’s thigh, Lexa was already impossibly turned on from their heated make-out session. She had reacted out of pure shock and could understand how it might have looked to Clarke. She had tried awkwardly to explain herself afterwards but couldn’t seem to find the words. How was she supposed to tell Clarke that she wanted to take things to the next level without coming off as desperate? This is what she thought about intently as Octavia emerged from the changing room.

“What do you think of this one?” Octavia asked, twirling in the dress as the fabric fanned around her.

“It’s blue,” Lexa said unhelpfully, shrugging.

Octavia scowled slightly, placing her hands firmly on her hips. “Yes, I know it’s blue, thank you Captain Obvious,” she snarked. “I’m asking you what you think of it. Do you think Lincoln will like it?”

Lexa felt guilty, she had asked Octavia to come to Hogsmeade with her yet all she had done was mope since they got here. “It’s lovely Octavia, it’s the best one so far. Anyway, Lincoln would think you were beautiful if you turned up to the ball in a potato sack,” Lexa said honestly.

Octavia smiled brightly, looking pleased with herself. “Great, I’ll get this one then,” she trilled retreating back into the changing room. “Now we just have to find something for you,” she called from behind the curtain.

Lexa slouched in her seat and let out a low groan at this information. She knew she would have to buy something for the ball but had been dreading it. However at the same time she did want to look good for Clarke’s sake and had promised to let Octavia help pick something out. She hadn’t actually asked Clarke yet but thought it would be safe to assume they would go together.

Octavia exited the changing room and made her way over to a row of dresses, sifting through them with purpose, tongue between her teeth and brow furrowed in concentration.

“What kind of dress do you want, Lex?” she asked from behind a clothes rail. “There’s sleeveless, sequined, halter neck...” Octavia continued, holding up various dresses for Lexa to see.

Lexa begrudgingly trudged over to where Octavia stood, dragging her heels. She could not think of anything more tiresome and less rewarding than clothes shopping.

“I don’t know about a dress Octavia. They never suit me whenever I try them on they always seem to hang awkwardly and make me look weird, like I’m trying on my mum’s clothes,” she complained, eyeing the dresses with distain.

Octavia turned her head slowly and looked at Lexa as if she had been personally offended by the remark.

“That is thee most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Lexa. You’ve got a great shape, you just need to find the right dress that will compliment it. Remember the Xena outfit you wore on Halloween? That was almost a dress and you looked hot. It clearly did something for Clarke anyway,” she continued as Lexa blushed at the memory. “Go and sit back down and let me pick something out, I promise you’ll love it,” she smiled, shooing Lexa away.

Lexa sank back onto the stool and waited for Octavia to make her selection. She wasn’t lying about the dresses. Last time she had tried one on she thought she looked ridiculous; it clung to her in all the wrong places and sagged around the middle. After a few minutes Octavia walked over with a bodycon dress in a brilliant shade of deep green.

“Try this one,” she said, holding the garment out for Lexa to take. “It’s the same colour as your eyes and it will really compliment your skin tone.”

Lexa opened her mouth to protest, but Octavia cut her off, pushing her forcefully into the changing room. “Just try on the dress Lexa or I’m going to come in there and pull it over your head myself,” she threatened, pulling the curtain closed.

Lexa grumbled to herself but slid the dress off the hanger and pulled it over her head. She tugged at the hem a few times before stumbling out from behind the curtain to show Octavia. She held her arms out in front or her silently as if to say ‘what do you think?’ Octavia said nothing but instead stared opened mouthed, her eyes raking over Lexa for a good few seconds.

“That bad, huh?” Lexa asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

“Bad?!” Octavia shouted, causing the shop assistant to drop a box of corsages. “Are you insane, it’s perfect. Look, see for yourself,” she said excitedly, turning Lexa around to look in the full-length mirror.

Lexa glanced into the mirror and then did a double take. She couldn’t believe she was looking at her own reflection because the dress was absolutely perfect. It fit her like a second skin, fabric clinging in all the right places and accentuating her modest curves. The front of the dress had a small triangle cut-out which flashed a hint of cleavage but still left plenty to the imagination. Lexa knew she had a good body, she worked hard to stay in shape, but for the first time in her life she felt as though she was actually attractive. Maybe she would let Octavia pick out all her clothes in future.

“Wow,” Octavia said, letting out a low whistle. “You’re buying that dress. I don’t want to hear any arguments. Clarke is going to jizz in her pants when she sees you in this.”

“Octavia!” Lexa hissed, but smiled at the same time.

“What?” that youngest Blake argued, “If Clarke wasn’t already dating you I might have to ask you out myself and I’m not even gay. That dress is going to get you laid for sure.”

Octavia’s last comment brought her mind back to Clarke again. Sex with Clarke was another thought that often plagued Lexa, making her feel sick with nerves and buzz with excitement simultaneously at the prospect. Octavia must have noticed the change in Lexa’s mood because she was now staring at her intently, tilting her head slightly.

“Do you want to go and grab a coffee after this?” Octavia asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah that sounds good to me. Thought do you mind if we go to Spintwitches quickly first? I saw a pair of quidditch gloves in there that I want to get for Clarke,” Lexa asked, heading back into the changing room.

“That’s fine with me, I might be able to get something for Lincoln while we’re there,” Octavia answered, eyeing up more dresses as she waited for Lexa.

The dress had proved a lot easier to put on than it was to take off, Lexa soon realised. She had gotten the garment stuck over her head, arms stuck in the sleeves, flailing uselessly. In the end she had to call Octavia back into the changing room to help her, the girl laughing uncontrollably the whole time. They made their purchases with Lexa almost throwing a fit at the checkout when Octavia informed her she would have to get a pair of heels to go with the dress.

They made their way over to Spintwitches where Lexa marvelled at all the quidditch paraphernalia. She could have happily spent a fortune in there if Octavia had not reminded her that she was supposed to be buying a present for Clarke. Lexa chose a pair of fingerless quidditch gloves for Clarke. They were made from the finest quality leather and she paid the extra two Galleons to have them embossed with Clarke’s initials. She had another present in mind for Clarke but chose to keep that one a secret, the blonde having told her a week earlier she was to stick to a one gift limit. They left the shop 20 minutes later, Octavia having brought Lincoln a Chudley Cannon’s jersey. She wrinkled her nose at it distastefully, being a Holyhead Harpies fan.

“Shall we go in here for coffee?” Octavia asked, pointing to Madam Puddifoots tea shop.

Lexa nodded, she had never been into the tea shop before and recalled Anya only had negative things to say about it. When Lexa stepped through the door she could see why. There were lacy napkins and gaudy china everywhere. The place also seemed to be mostly full of couples.

“Great choice, Octavia,” Lexa muttered sarcastically, taking a seat at one of the tiny tables. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite as lurid as this before,” she added, letting her eyes wander around the room.

“Well it was this or the Hogs Head,” Octavia offered. “The Three Broomsticks will be packed at this time of day and Clarke told me all about your admirer in the Hogs Head so I didn’t think you’d want to go back there,” she grinned knowingly at Lexa.

They ordered their drinks and Lexa decided that she would ask Octavia for advice about Clarke. The girl seemed very level headed and Lexa considered her to be a true friend and all-round good person.

“Can I ask you something?” Lexa started, eyeing Octavia over the top of her coffee mug.

“Mmmhmm,” Octavia replied, adding sugar to her tea.

Lexa took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare herself for the conversation. “How do you know when it’s the right time in a relationship to...move things forward?” she asked, avoiding eye contact.

Octavia stopped stirring her tea and looked inquisitively at Lexa. “I assume you’re referring to your relationship with Clarke and not asking about Lincoln and me?” she asked with a wry smile.

Lexa nodded, still looking at the tablecloth, suddenly very interested in its floral patterns.

“Well you could always try talking about it and being open,” Octavia offered. “That’s probably your best option. For me it just kind of...happened. It felt right at the time so I just went with it.”

“Ok,” Lexa said, finally looking up and meeting Octavia’s gaze. “There was a moment with Clarke and me the other day where things got a bit...handsy. To be honest I wouldn’t mind moving things to the next stage but I don’t know if Clarke is ready and I don’t want to put any pressure on her or talk her into something she’s not ready for,” Lexa said quickly, trying to get her words out before the awkwardness could set in.

Octavia leaned forward on her elbows and smiled softly at Lexa. “You really do care about her, don’t you?” she asked.

“I’ve never cared about anyone more in my life,” she answered honestly. “Clarke is special. I’ve never met anyone quite like her before. The reason I’m so nervous is because I’ve let her into my life and before a few months ago I didn’t really have any friends, let alone a girlfriend. She’s close to me now and it’s terrifying and wonderful at the same time,” she finished, hoping Octavia would understand.

Octavia thought quietly for a moment before answering. “Lexa, if you want my advice here it is: be honest with Clarke. Tell her what you just told me and the rest will happen naturally. She’s not going to think you’re trying to take advantage of her or anything like that. It’s clear to everyone that she cares for you deeply.”

Lexa nodded and smiled widely at Octavia, shaking her head at the obviousness of the answer. It seemed so easy in theory but putting it into practice would be a lot trickier. Regardless, she decided she would meet with Clarke later and lay her feelings bare.

 

 

 

It was half past seven and Lexa was already heading up to the astronomy tower. She wanted to get there early so she wouldn’t be all sweaty and flustered when Clarke arrived. She was thinking about what she would say to Clarke when she rounded the final twist of the staircase and came face to face with the blonde herself.

“Uh, hey,” Lexa greeted timidly, “You’re early. That’s not like you, Clarke,” she teased with a hint of a smile.

Clarke did her best to smile back but ultimately she looked upset. “Yeah, I’ve been up here for a while trying to clear my head,” the blonde replied, averting Lexa’s gaze. “This is really awkward isn’t it?” she laughed nervously.

Lexa nodded her head and chuckled lightly, finally making eye contact with Clarke. She wished she could wave her wand and make this awkwardness disappear but unfortunately there was no such spell. They were teenagers after all, there was bound to be some awkwardness and sexual tension between them. Lexa opened her mouth to speak but Clarke held up a hand to silence her.

“Please just let me speak for a moment and then you can say what you need to say. Look what happened the other day was unintended...but it is what I want,” Clarke began, pacing back and forth across the landing.

 “I think it’s clear we like each other a lot and I want to explore that. Sexually,” she added, in case the implication wasn’t clear. “I’m not saying we should have sex straight away, we should build up to that. Because the truth is Lexa, if I said I hadn’t thought about us going further with this relationship, that would be a lie,” she said, taking several steps towards Lexa. “Let’s just go with it, carry on like nothing happened before, ok?” she finished, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

Lexa couldn’t believe her ears. Once again Clarke had bared her innermost thoughts and made everything seem so simple. Lexa wondered why it was that she possessed the ability to make things ten times more complicated than they had to be whilst Clarke Griffin had it figured out.

“I’m sorry this was made more awkward than it needed to be. I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do Clarke, I respect you too much for that. But seeing as we’re being candid, on Wednesday I was so turned on...when you touched me I-”

“Lexa?” Clarke husked, standing directly in front of her now, voice raw with desire. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Lexa didn’t need telling twice as she grabbed the back of Clarke’s neck and mashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. It wasn’t gentle by any means and there was more than one clash of teeth as they both poured their emotions into the kiss.

Lexa pulled back and looked into Clarke’s eyes, noticing her pupils were completely blown and she was breathing heavily. She cradled Clarke’s cheeks and leaned in again, changing the pace of the kiss to slow and sensual as she lost herself in Clarke and felt her anxiety melt away. Soon Clarke’s fingers were running through her hair, lightly scraping her scalp and she was sucking gently on Lexa’s lower lip in a way she knew would drive the brunette wild, causing her to moan into Clarke’s mouth.

Lexa walked them backwards until Clarke’s back came into contact with the stone wall. She dragged her hands down Clarke’s sides, stopping at the hem of her shirt before slipping her hands underneath. She could feel the warmth of Clarke’s bare skin beneath her fingertips as they travelled upwards, shaking slightly. She paused at the fabric of Clarke’s bra, pulling back and searching her face for a sign that this was ok. Clarke nodded eagerly, connecting their lips again as Lexa ran a palm over the soft mound, feeling the bud beneath harden instantly, soliciting a guttural moan from the blonde. She continued her ministrations on the other breast, paying them both equal attention and revelling in Clarke’s reaction. Lexa could feel that she was growing wet through her underwear and when Clarke grazed her teeth across Lexa’s collar bone, Lexa knew they had to stop before they got too carried away.

She pulled back slightly and placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, pecking the blonde lightly on the lips. Clarke sighed contentedly and smiled at Lexa, resting her forehead on the brunette’s.

“I think it’s safe to say we made up,” she whispered.

“I think so,” Lexa smiled back, still not quite believing Clarke was here and this was real.

“Do you want to stay up here for a while and watch the stars with me?” Clarke asked, running a thumb over Lexa’s cheek. “It’ll be like our first date all over again.”

Lexa nodded and sat down against the wall opposite the window, holding a hand out to Clarke. Clarke settled in front of her, positioned either side of Lexa’s legs and leaned back into her. Lexa wrapped her hands around Clarke’s middle and rested her chin in the crook of Clarke’s neck, smiling as she looked out at the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please do let me know if you liked it!  
> Clexa sexa will be coming to a screen near you soon ;)  
> Next update should be here by the weekend!


	12. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Ball.  
> Clarke POV  
> Sin sin sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all once again for your kudos and comments - the response I have had has been fantastic!  
> Apologies, it took a while to update but this is a super long chapter and I think the one people have been waiting for.  
> Enjoy!  
> Rated M for obvious reasons ;)

It was a Monday morning in December and Clarke was sat in Transfiguration class trying not to lose her temper. Today they were supposed to be mastering the Doubling Charm but all was not going as planned and the spell proved more difficult than she had anticipated. ‘Maybe if you spent less time making out with Lexa and more time studying you could have this nailed by now’ her brain reprimanded. She tried to ignore the comment but knew it to be true. Since they had gotten over their little patch of awkwardness two weeks ago, Clarke had pretty much been spending every spare moment she had with the brunette and their circle of friends, favouring a social life over study. Her performance in classes hadn’t suffered too much, she was naturally intelligent after all, but she was frustrated. Clarke concluded that the spell at hand wasn’t the only source of her frustration. Things had become increasingly physical between her and Lexa and it was no longer as case of _if_ they would sleep together, but when and where. Their make-out sessions in between patrol breaks simply weren’t cutting it anymore and Clarke desperately wanted to move to the next level. The thoughts she had about Lexa were driving her to distraction.

Sighing deeply, Clarke rolled up her sleeves and pointed her wand at the silver goblet they were supposed to be doubling and muttered, “Gemino.”

Instead of producing an exact replica like it was supposed to, her spell caused the goblet to double in size and turn from silver to bronze.

“For fucks sake,” Clarke muttered, throwing her wand down in defeat and scowling at the goblet with disdain.

“What’s up with you?” Jasper asked. His own goblet had melted into a shimmering silver puddle on the desk but he didn’t seem deterred.

“Nothing, I just can’t get the hang of this stupid spell” she moaned, knocking the goblet onto its side in frustration. “I think there’s something wrong with my one,” she defended, knowing it was a lie.

Octavia peered over Clarke’s shoulder to inspect the goblet, frowning slightly. “It looks fine to me Clarke, you just need to calm down and concentrate,” she offered helpfully.

“What she needs,” Raven drawled lazily, from the desk behind Clarke, “is to get laid. She’s so sex deprived she can’t think _straight_ ,” she quipped, smirking. “Haha. Do you get it Clarke? Can’t think straight? Yeah, you _get it_. Except you don’t and that’s the problem,” she teased, laughing loudly to herself, yelping a moment later as Octavia elbowed her sherply in the ribs.

Clarke spun around in her chair to face Raven and if looks could kill, Raven Reyes would be six feet under. Raven had been in extremely high spirits for the past week. On Clarke’s advice she had admitted her feelings to Anya. Anya, as it turns out, had felt the same way and they were now an item on the condition that Raven didn’t make any more inappropriate remarks pertaining to Anya’s appearance during her quidditch commentaries. Clarke had been delighted for her best friend but the relationship had given Raven an ego boost which she didn’t need, causing her to become more sassy and outrageous than usual. Raven’s comment hadn’t come out of nowhere though. Clarke had discussed her frustrations with Octavia and Raven a few days earlier and asked for their advice.

“Sorry, sorry,” Raven said holding her hands up. “You know I’m only joking, Griffin. But seriously though, you should look into that. Remember my advice,” she suggested with a wink.

“Your advice was to hook up in a broom closet,” Clarke deadpanned, scowling at Raven.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Raven countered, flicking her wand effortlessly and causing her goblet to split into two perfect specimens.

“I don’t think Clarke wants her first time to be in the place where Titus keeps his cleaning supplies,” Octavia said, shaking her head at the brunette. “There’s nothing romantic about being surrounded by mops and lemon pledge whilst you do the no pants dance,” she added, chuckling at the thought.

“Exactly,” Clarke agreed, still scowling at Raven. “So if we could stop discussing my sex life in the middle of class I would be extremely grateful,” she said, turning back to her own desk.

“But you haven’t got a se-” Raven started before Octavia clapped a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Clarke was deep in thought as she stared at the goblet, prodding it half-heartedly with her wand and frowning. Where could she find somewhere appropriate in the school that didn’t involve either A, the high probability of being walked in on, or B, a willingness to share space with cleaning supplies?

 Ideally she would have chosen her own bed but she shared a dorm with Octavia and two other girls. No. Out of the question, she thought, even if they managed to be quiet the entire time. She wracked her brains trying to think of an answer. The Room of Requirement, maybe? But she had already tried that. She’d heard rumours of its existence and had gone up to the seventh floor of the castle in search of it, pacing up and down the corridor for hours. She’d had no luck obviously. Maybe it didn’t cater to students looking for a place to get laid, she reasoned, or else there would be a never-ending queue outside.

Clarke cradled her face in her hands and exhaled audibly in defeat. This was utterly hopeless. Between this issue and the Christmas ball she...wait, there it was; the Christmas ball! The ball was a tradition that Jaha had started ten years ago. It was open to fourth years and above and went on until the early hours with music, dancing and food. If she could convince Lexa to leave early, they could slip away unnoticed and go to her empty dorm; though she suspected Lexa wouldn’t need much convincing. Obviously she would keep this a secret from Lexa, the brunette often liked to keep Clarke guessing but now Clarke had her own opportunity to be elusive. She grinned at the thought.

Clarke Griffin, you fucking genius, she shouted internally, fist pumping and accidentally flicking her wand at the same time. The motion caused the goblet in front of her wobble and then split into two perfect replicas. She stared at the result wide-eyed. Maybe she did just need to relax after all.

“Nice one, Clarke!” congratulated Monty. “You did it!”

“Thanks Monty,” Clarke beamed, noticing her friend was surrounded by a neat pile of his own goblets.

“By the way Clarke,” he said, leaning in and lowering his voice. “Jasper, Raven, Bell and I have a plan to make the ball more interesting. Make sure you meet us at breakfast tomorrow, and bring Lexa,” he whispered, smiling cheekily and turning to help Jasper.

Clarke nodded in agreement, but the cogs in her head were already whirring with curiosity. A plan that involved Jasper, Monty, Bellamy AND Raven...What fresh hell would this bring, she wondered.

 

 

 

Two hours later Clarke was hiding in an empty classroom off the Charms corridor during her free period. Well, not hiding so much as lying in wait whist concealed, she reasoned with herself. She knew Lexa would be coming out of her Charms class at any moment and wanted to surprise her. What Clarke had planned didn’t exactly involve jumping out and saying ‘boo,’ it was much better thought-out than that. The bell rang and Clarke made her way to the classroom door, edging it open and peeking out so she had a good view of the corridor. The Slytherins had started to file out of the classroom and Clarke spotted Lexa chatting with Emori, her bag slung over her shoulder, teeming with books. Perfect, Clarke thought, grinning to herself. As Lexa came level with the door, Clarke poked her wand through the gap directly at Lexa’s bag and whispered “Diffindo.” Instantly the strap of the bag snapped clean in two, causing it to fall to the floor and the books to spill out.

“Fuck!” Lexa exclaimed, bending down to retrieve the books. “Ugh, I only just got this bag,” she whined at Emori. Emori bent down to help but Lexa dismissed her politely, “It’s ok thanks, I’ve got it. Go and have your lunch, I'll catch up with you.”

Emori vanished down the corridor, leaving Lexa alone. Clarke was giggling to herself quietly as Lexa stood up and examined the strap of the bag, her brow furrowed in confusion. Clarke flung the door open, darted a hand out of the classroom and pulled Lexa in by her tie, slamming the door behind them and roughly pushing Lexa against it, holding her in place.

Lexa’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Clarke what are you-”

She was silenced as Clarke closed the gap between them, covering Lexa’s lips with her own and kissing her soundly. Clarke felt Lexa relax into the kiss as she dropped the damaged bag to the floor and moved her hands into Clarke’s hair, moaning appreciatively. As few seconds later, Clarke pulled back, grinning outrageously at the brunette and twirling Lexa's hair around her fingers.

“This is a pleasant surprise, Clarke, though I must say its unexpected,” Lexa smiled back, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “What are you doing in this classroom anyway, don't you have a free period? This is all very random and...wait. You did that to my bag didn’t you?” she accused, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Clarke said nothing but continued to grin, enjoying how annoyed Lexa was becoming.

“That was a brand new bag, Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed, looking at Clarke in disbelief.

Clarke shrugged. “It’s easily repairable,” she said casually, pointing her wand at the bag. “Repairo,’ she muttered, watching the satchel return to its original form. “See, good as new,” she insisted, running a hand down Lexa’s arm and smiling smugly.

“That’s not the point and you know it. I think you should apologise,” Lexa asserted, a smirk now playing at her lips.

“Make me,” Clarke husked, leaning forward and looking Lexa dead in the eye, arching an eyebrow challengingly.

She yelped in surprise a second later as Lexa connected their lips in a desperate kiss, moving her hands to the back Clarke’s thighs just below her ass and lifting her effortlessly from the ground. Clarke wrapped her legs around the brunette’s waist as she walked them over to a row of desks, setting Clarke down roughly on top of one and standing between her legs. The impact caused Clarke to open her mouth in surprise and Lexa wasted no time in taking full advantage, swiping her tongue across Clarkes and deepening the kiss, silencing the blonde.

Soon, Clarke’s hands found the hem of Lexa’s shirt and she pushed her hands under the fabric, running her fingertips over the smooth muscles she found there, causing Lexa to moan in approval. Spurred on by her girlfriend’s noises, Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer, her own skirt hitching up as she did so.

Lexa was palming Clarke’s breasts through her sweater but Clarke decided the contact wasn’t enough and broke the kiss to pull the offending garment over her head, tossing it to the floor with abandon. The brunette began trailing soft kisses across Clarke’s jaw, making her way down to the blonde’s neck where she sucked lightly on the pulse point, nipping the skin there gently and soothing it with her tongue. They had come to know each other’s weaknesses and this was definitely Clarke’s as she slammed her eyes closed and threw her head back with a moan, exposing more of her neck to Lexa.

 She became acutely aware of Lexa’s hand travelling up her thigh almost painfully slowly until it reached the lace trim of Clarke’s underwear, her fingers inching underneath them. Clarke realised they had to stop this or they would be literally having sex in an empty classroom where anyone could walk in. Regretfully, she placed her hand on top of Lexa’s and gently pushed it away, pulling back slowly from the brunette.

“We have to stop,” Clarke husked, her voice thick with arousal. “We can’t, not here” she said, resting her hands lightly on the small of Lexa’s back, holding her in place.

Lexa let out a sigh and gently massaged the back of Clarke’s neck. “I know, but I don’t want to stop,” she admitted. “I want you,” she said barely above a whisper, looking directly at Clarke, her eyes full of lust, pupils blown.

Clarke felt a jolt of pleasure course through her at the words, making her more aware of her already soaked underwear. “I know, I want to be with you too but this isn’t the time or the place,” she lamented, pushing herself off the table and standing in front of Lexa. “But I have come up with a brilliant solution,” she said with a wry smile.

“Really? Lexa asked, perking up. “Do tell.”

Clarke scratched her chin with her index finger, pretending to think. “Hmm, no. I don’t think I will. You’ll have to wait and see,” she teased, grinning at Lexa again.

“What?! Clarke, you can’t do that, it’s not fair,” Lexa whined, placing her hands on her hips and frowning at the blonde.

“I bet you really regret being so damn mysterious all the time now, don’t you?” she mocked, poking Lexa in the chest. “Not so funny when it’s the other way round, is it?”

Lexa tried to look angry but failed miserably, her mouth spreading into a wide grin. “You are such a fucking tease, Clarke Griffin,” she chided, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“I know, but that’s why you’re with me. You love it,” replied Clarke, stepping around Lexa to retrieve her discarded sweater from the floor. “Don’t worry by the way, my plan will become clear very soon," she said as she pulled her sweater back on. "Do you want to go and get some lunch?”

“Yeah, I’m starving,” Lexa admitted and Clarke heard her stomach rumble on cue.

They exited the classroom and began walking towards the Main Hall, their hands not joined but brushing against each other lightly. Their relationship wasn’t a secret but they had both decided they would rather not advertise it; it was no one else’s business after all. As they walked along Clarke realised that although her plan revolved around the Christmas Ball, she still hadn’t officially asked Lexa to go. She knew Lexa had been shopping for an outfit with Octavia, she assumed Lexa would pick some sort of suit. Clarke had never seen her wear a dress. She had asked Octavia but her friend had remained tight lipped about the details. Clarke decided she had better make the effort and actually ask Lexa to go with her.

“So the Christmas ball is on Saturday,” she said, glancing sideways at the brunette, “would you like to go with me?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa replied with a smirk, causing Clarke's head to shoot up frantically. “Let me check with all those other girls lining up to ask me,” she added sarcastically.

“Are there a lot of girls waiting on a response then?” Clarke asked with a smile, feigning annoyance.

Lexa stopped walking and turned to face Clarke. “Only one and she’s gorgeous,” she quipped smoothly. “Yes, of course I’ll go to the ball with you, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled widely, her face lighting up. She knew of course that Lexa would never have turned her down but hearing her say it out loud was still nice. They continued walking down the stairs until Lexa spoke again a minute later.

“When did you want to exchange gifts by the way? Don’t forget, we’ll have to leave on Monday,” Lexa said with a far off look.

Clarke hadn’t forgotten. Lexa had told her that she would be going home for the holidays and spending Christmas with Anya and her Uncle Gustus at their house in Devon. Clarke herself would be over a hundred miles away in Oxford with her mother and Raven. The thought of being without Lexa for three weeks made Clarke’s chest ache; it had upset both of them but they had promised to write to each other often.

“We’ll work something out,” Clarke offered, touching Lexa’s arm comfortingly. “We can always give each other our presents on the train. We’ll be on the same one after all.”

Clarke thought more about going home and what that would mean. She had yet to tell her mother that she was dating Lexa, or that she was into girls for that matter. She had contemplated sending her mother an owl to let her know that way but decided it was a bad idea. Her mother was a compassionate and understanding woman and Clarke was sure she wouldn’t mind at all. In fact she would probably be overly interested and ask Clarke all sorts of embarrassing questions. She already knew about Raven’s preferences after all.

“That’s cool with me,” Lexa replied, “I think you’re going to be pleasantly surprised with my choice of gift.”

“Lexa, I already know you have good taste, you’re dating me,” Clarke smirked, nudging Lexa’s arm.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “You're very full of yourself, Clarke. Its not a very becoming trait so it's a good job you're cute," she said, poking Clarke playfully on the nose. "Come on, let’s grab some lunch. My stomach is going to eat itself in a minute,” she said, holding the door to the hall open for the blonde.

 

 

Later that evening Clarke was in her dorm, stood in front of her easel with a paintbrush tucked behind her ear. It had taken an obscene amount of her time, effort and determination but finally she had finished the piece she had spent well over a month working on. She stepped back to admire her handiwork and couldn’t help but smile. It was perfect if she did say so herself. The painting had started out as a simple charcoal sketch of Lexa. She had drawn it on the day they had sat beside the lake after she had been discharged from the hospital wing. Clarke had been scanning the surroundings, searching for something out of the ordinary to inspire her. When she saw Lexa had fallen asleep on the grass, a peaceful half-smile adorning her lips, Clarke had found her inspiration. At that point she hadn’t been altogether certain of her attraction to Lexa but now realised that subconsciously she had been drawn to the brunette, like one magnet to another. She had copied the sketch onto canvas and used oil paints to bring the Lexa’s immaculate features to life, paying particular attention to the soft curve of her lips and carefully shading the hollow of her cheekbones. She would show Lexa the painting on Saturday night and prayed the brunette would like it.

The sound of the bedroom door being flung open pulled Clarke out of her trance and she spun around to investigate the sudden intrusion. It was Octavia. Her friend had marched into the room and thrown herself onto her bed with force, burying her face in her pillow and sobbing lightly. This was bound to be something terrible, Clarke thought. She could see that Octavia was distressed. The girl never got upset to the point of crying, at least not in front of anyone.

Clarke crossed to the room and sat down on the edge of Octavia’s bed, slowly rubbing the brunette’s back as she spoke. “O? What’s the matter? What’s happened?” she said softly, voice laced with concern.

Octavia sniffed loudly and turned around to face Clarke, her eyes red and puffy from crying. “Oh Clarke, it’s awful. Bell and I just got an owl from our mum. She’s been called away on an urgent business trip to Shanghai...she’s going to be gone at least three weeks. Me and Bell are going to have to stay here for Christmas on our own,” she said, her bottom lip quivering with the effort not to cry.

Clarke was silent for a moment; she pulled Octavia against her side and allowed her to cry into her sweater. Family was the most important thing in the world to the Blake siblings and they were fiercely loyal to the people closest to them. In a way their friendship group was a family, they were a bunch of misfits and oddballs who shouldn’t have got on but had banded together and found comfort with each other. It was then that Clarke had her second brilliant idea of the day.

“O, why don’t you and Bell come and stay with us for Christmas?” she asked, looking down at the brunette whose head rested in her lap.

Octavia bolted upright, her eyes wide and still watery with tears. “Seriously Clarke?” she asked, a smile beginning to creep onto her face. “Are you sure your mum won’t mind?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous, she loves you and Bell. I’ll send her an owl right now to check but I can guarantee it won’t be a problem. There’s no way she’d let you guys stay here on your own, you’d kill each other before New Year,” Clarke teased, shoving Octavia’s shoulder playfully.

Octavia’s face set into the trademark Blake grin and she threw her arms around Clarke tightly, squeezing with all her might. “Thank you, Clarke! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best. This Christmas just went from a zero to a solid gold ten!” she declared.

“You’re welcome, O, but would you mind letting go, you’re crushing my ribs and I can’t breathe,” Clarke wheezed.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” Octavia apologised, blushing.

Clarke walked over to her nightstand and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill to begin writing a letter to her mother. She would have to use Artemis as a messenger as she was without an owl of her own. Clarke decided she would let Raven attach the letter as the bird had a tendency to peck viciously at her fingers. God she hated that bird. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Octavia get up and look at the easel which was usually covered with a sheet. She didn’t mind Octavia seeing though, now that the painting was finished.

“Wow Clarke, this is incredible,” Octavia said, leaning in to inspect the picture. “I hope you don’t mind me saying but this is the best piece you’ve ever done. Are you giving it to Lexa?”

Clarke blushed deeply at the compliment, folding up the letter she had written to her mother, she walked over to stand beside Octavia. “I am. I told her we would only buy each other one gift each... but I didn’t buy this so technically it’s fine. Do you think she’ll like it?” Clarke asked nervously.

“She’d have to be blind not to, Clarke. I knew Lexa was a bit of a romantic but I didn’t know you had it in you,” she winked, nudging Clarke lightly.

“I’m full of surprises, O, you should know that by now. Come on, let’s go and find Raven and that godforsaken owl so I can send this letter,” Clarke said, leading the way out of their dorm.

 

 

 

The following morning Clarke was sat at the Gryffindor table with Lexa and the rest of their group of friends, minus Raven who was late as usual. Monty had refused to reveal any details of their latest scheme without Raven. Clarke was equal parts curious and apprehensive but with good reason. At last year’s ball Jasper and Monty had tried to create a decorative shower of snow which was supposed to dissolve before it hit the dance floor. It was supposed to but it didn’t. Instead they inadvertently created a blizzard which caused Jaha to end the dance early. They had each gotten a month’s detention for their failed plan. Apparently that hadn’t deterred them as here they were a year later with yet another trick up their sleeves.

Clarke felt Lexa’s hand grasp her own under the table and she turned to smile at her warmly. Lexa smiled back, brushing her thumb over the back of Clarke’s hand. It was little moments like this which made Clarke realise how truly lucky she was. She was ready to give herself to Lexa; they were completely comfortable around each other now and Clarke trusted her entirely. Still, the thought of being naked and intimate with another person fuelled her nerves. Clarke tried to shake the feeling and looked across the hall to see Raven approaching, the brunette wearing a large, mischievous grin. 

“Morning guys,” Raven greeted, taking a seat next to Octavia and reaching for a piece of toast. “We all know why we’re here so I’m going to let Jasper and Monty take the reins on this one. Go ahead guys,” she said, leaning back in her chair.

“Thanks Raven,” Jasper said, before lowering his voice to reveal the plan. “Hold onto your hats people because we have come up with our greatest plan yet. At Saturday’s Christmas ball, we are going to...spike the punch!” he announced with a lopsided smile.

Clarke stared at him dumbfounded. Every year someone tried and failed to spike the punch and they were always caught. Her friends were completely mad if they thought they could pull this off. She opened her mouth to shoot down the plan but Lexa beat her to it.

“Not to point out the flaw in your plan guys but- no wait, that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Lexa said, her eyes flitting around the group. “You do realise people have tried to spike the punch every single year since Jaha started hosting the ball? All the teachers are going to be looking out for trouble, not to mention Titus,” she finished, frowning at Jasper.

“Thank you _so_ much for your input, Debbie Downer,” Raven snarked, addressing Lexa. “I bet you’re a real hoot at parties,” she continued as Clarke and Lexa wore matching glares. “We have thought of every single possibility. This plan literally cannot fail,” Raven finished, smirking again.

This ought to be rich, Clarke thought silently, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms.

“Raven’s right,” Monty agreed. “Bellamy already got a bottle of vodka on his last trip to Hogsmeade, he’s going to sneak it in in Gina’s bag using the Expanding Charm Clarke taught us about,” he said, nodding at the blonde and smiling.

“Jasper and Monty are going to create a diversion on the first floor by getting Moaning Myrtle to flood the girl’s bathroom. So that puts Titus out of the picture,” Bellamy added.

“What about the teachers?” Octavia asked, still sceptical about the plan.

“That’s where I come in,” announced Raven with a smile. “I’m going to create a distraction so Bellamy has the chance to pour the vodka into the punch.”

 At that moment the window to the hall opened and a flurry of owls flew in with the morning’s post. Clarke spotted Artemis straight away; the bird was flying with great difficult, owing to the fact she carrying a large box in her talons. Artemis reached the table and dropped the box unceremoniously into a bowl of porridge which sprayed over Clarke.

“I swear to god Raven, I am going to murder that fucking bird of yours,” she growled, pulling bits of porridge from her hair.

“Hey! Don’t be a hater, Griffin. Artemis here is pivotal to the success of this plan,” Raven defended, stroking the bird’s head as the animal eyed Clarke haughtily.

“What’s that?” Lexa asked, gesturing to the box.

Raven smirked and patted to top of the box fondly, clearly very proud of whatever it contained. “This, my Sapphic friend, is the distraction,” she announced proudly.

“Yes, but what is it?” Clarke asked impatiently.

“I can’t tell you that, Princess,” Raven replied. “It’s top secret. All will be revealed on the night.”

Clarke glared at Raven. She hated being kept in the dark and although she wouldn’t admit it, her curiosity had been piqued.

“Does Anya know about this?” Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow at Raven.

“Does Anya know about what?” said the girl in question, suddenly appearing behind Raven and eyeing the group with suspicion.

Everyone cast their eyes down to the table and tried to look like they had merely been eating breakfast. Even Lexa wouldn’t meet her sister’s gaze. Raven, however, didn’t look in the least bit phased by the presence of the Head Girl.

“Oh nothing, we’re just spiking the punch at the ball. I’m the distraction and Clarke and Lexa are being total buzz kills about the whole thing. That cool, babe?” she asked casually, batting her eyelashes at Anya in faux innocence.

Anya rolled her eyes. “Just don’t get caught. I can see its pointless trying to put a stop to any of your little schemes but I won’t be able to stick my neck out for you on this one. And please god don’t let there be any flying foliage, my nerves can’t take it,” Anya said, frowning at Raven. “I’ll catch up with you later, ok?” she added, leaning down to kiss Raven on the cheek before departing.

Raven turned back to Clarke and Lexa grinning once again. “Damn Griffin, looks like I got the cool sister!” she teased, earning another scowl from the blonde. “Anyway, this is going to be fucking epic so make sure you’re not late to the ball,” she added, turning to talk to Bellamy.

“This is going to be terrible, isn’t it?” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear a moment later.

Clarke said nothing but nodded in agreement. It certainly was.

 

 

The evening of the ball had arrived and Clarke was a mess of nerves and excitement. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror, ensuring that her hair and make-up were perfect. She wore a sequined black dress which clung to her in all the right places and fell off her in others. It was simple yet elegant and suited her down to the ground. She had gotten Octavia to style her hair in a twisted updo and chosen some silver earrings to complete the look. Picking up her clutch bag, she exited her dorm and made her way through the common room. Everyone else had gone ahead and she had promised to meet Lexa at the top of the stairs in the entrance hall. She arrived a few minutes early for once and nervously tugged at the decorative beads on her bag as she waited for her girlfriend to arrive.

Moments later she saw Lexa round the corner to the hall and her jaw went slack. ‘Fuck me’ she whispered to herself, taking in the brunette’s appearance. Lexa was wearing a dress! And not just any dress, Clarke noted. It matched the colour of her eyes perfectly and was practically skin tight. It was doing things to Clarke that she would rather not admit. Their school uniforms which Clarke had thought a turn-on suddenly paled in comparison, not doing Lexa’s body the justice it deserved. She looks radiant, Clarke thought, as Lexa started walking up the stairs, sending Clarke a small wave. Clarke couldn’t wave back, she was rooted to the spot in awe and realised she’d ever seen, or indeed ever would see, anything so breathtaking in her entire life. Lexa was level with her now, smiling shyly.

“L-Lexa...you look...wow...I don’t even think beautiful is a good enough word to describe how you look,” Clarke admitted, tripping over her words. Usually Lexa was the one who got tongue-tied but the girl had reduced Clarke to a babbling mess.

Lexa leaned in and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s lips. “You look incredible, as always,” she said softly, linking her arm through Clarke’s. “Shall we?” she added, gesturing towards the main hall.

They walked through the double doors to the hall and were greeted by the sound of Christmas tunes being covered by a live band. The ball looked like it had already gotten off to a good start and Clarke spotted Octavia and Lincoln over by the punch table. Octavia looked fantastic in a blue dress which Lincoln had complimented with a navy suit. Clarke grasped Lexa’s hand a made a beeline for the couple.

Octavia turned around in time to see them approaching. “Hey guys! Wow, you both look amazing,” she gushed. “You approve of the dress then Clarke?” she asked with a knowing smile.

“Yes, thank you for helping Lexa choose such a gorgeous outfit. You’re both looking very sharp too,” Clarke complimented.

“Thanks Clarke,” Lincoln smiled, leaning in to hug both Clarke and Lexa in his powerful arms. “By the way, have either of you seen Raven? She was here earlier with Anya, but now she’s disappeared,” he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to where Anya was getting a cup of punch.

“No I haven’t, but I expect she’ll make an appearance soon,” Clarke said, spotting Jasper talking to Titus out of the corner of her eye.

The caretaker was listening intently and then ran out of the room seconds later. Clarke saw Jasper give a thumbs up towards the right of the room and seconds later, Clarke saw Raven approaching the small stage which had been put together for the band in front of the staff table. Monty was stood by the side of the stage with a boombox in his hands. So _that’s_ what was in the box, Clarke realised as Raven climbed onto the stage, interrupting the song and nudging the lead singer out of the way of the microphone.

“What the hell is she doing?” hissed Anya who had suddenly appeared next to the group.

Clarke didn’t answer. She didn’t have a clue but knowing Raven, it was bound to be something both hilarious and outrageous.

“I don’t know but I cannot wait to find out,” Lexa smiled widely, staring at the stage.

Clarke threw her a sideways glance and smiled. She remembered a time not so long ago when Lexa had been so prim and proper. Clearly Clarke and her friends had corrupted her to some degree.

There was a screech of feedback from the microphone before Raven started talking. “Good evening everyone and a Merry Christmas to you all! For those of you who don’t know me, I am Raven Reyes and I am here to treat you all to a special one-off performance for tonight only,” she announced, grinning into the crowd.

Clarke’s eyes flitted to the staff table. Jaha looked thoroughly bemused at this unexpected turn of events. Clarke thought Kane looked as if he was either going to laugh or be sick. Pike was glaring and Sinclair had buried his head in his hands.

“Hit it!” Raven shouted and Monty pressed play on the boombox.

Clarke instantly recognised the song as the first few bars echoed around the otherwise silent hall and cringed in anticipation of what was to come. Raven had really out done herself this time. She guessed Anya must have recognised it too as the girl face palmed and muttered ‘Jesus fucking Christ, Raven,’ under her breath, turning red.

Raven was grinning and swaying her hips now as she waited for the lyrics to kick in. “ _I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can’t deny, that when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung_ ,” she sang, slapping her own ass enthusiastically as she did so.

Clarke, Lincoln, Lexa and Octavia were doubled over in fits of laughter as Anya looked on, mortified. The distraction was working though as all eyes in the hall were now firmly fixed on Raven as she continued to sing and dance suggestively. She had pulled the band’s bass player, rather reluctantly, into her routine and was forcing him to twirl around on the spot. Clarke watched Bellamy sneak up to the punch bowl and empty the contents of the vodka bottle, throwing Raven a thumbs up.

Raven abruptly stopped singing and addressed the crowd again. “I hope you all enjoyed that folks, I am available for birthdays, weddings and bar mitzvahs. Have a great evening,” she declared, dropping the mic and exiting the stage.

A scattered applause broke out, no one really seemed to know what to make of _that_ performance. Clarke and her friends, however, clapped loudly and whooped in appreciation. Jaha hastily ran to the stage, picking up the microphone. “Thank you Miss Reyes for that...certainly unique and unexpected display. Perhaps next time you could run your song choice by us first. Enjoy your evening, everyone, the band will resume shortly.”

Clarke was still laughing when Raven skipped over to them moments later, looking exceptionally proud of herself. They all enveloped her in a group hug, except Anya who was trying to hide her smile with a scowl but not quite pulling it off.

“Raven, that was awesome!” Jasper yelled, high-fiving her.

“I aim to please,” Raven replied with a smirk before turning to Anya to do some damage control.

“Let’s get drunk, bitches!” Octavia announced, passing each of them a cup of punch in turn.

 

 

Half an hour later they were all on the dancefloor throwing shapes and generally having a great time. Clarke thought the music wasn’t bad but maybe a bit or Katy Perry or something a bit more lively wouldn’t hurt. The band had stopped playing now and Kane was in control of the music, currently playing some cheesy 90s tune.

“Are you having a good time?” Clarke shouted to Lexa over the music.

Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s waist, leaning in, “I’m having the best time here with you,” she smiled genuinely, her eyes twinkling.

Clarke had been watching Lincoln do the worm across the dance floor but now only had eyes for Lexa. Watching her dance in that dress reminded Clarke of what awaited her later in the evening and she couldn’t wait to peel it off her girlfriend. Her mouth went dry at the thought and she excused herself to go and get them each another cup of punch. She had almost made her way back to Lexa when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder and turned around to be greeted by none other than Finn Collins.

“Hey Clarke, you look incredible,” he said, openly leering at her chest. “It’s been a long time. How about a dance for old time’s sake?” he asked, taking one of the cups from her hand.

Lexa had now walked over to join them, confused as to why Clarke was taking so long. She paused when she saw Finn trying to grab Clarke’s hand, her eyes dangerous.

“Sorry Finn I can’t,” she said, although she was not sorry in the slightest. “I’m with Lexa.”

Finn turned his gaze to the brunette and smiled. “Lexa won’t mind if I cut in for one dance, will you Lexa?” he said condescendingly

Lexa scowled in return and opened her mouth to retaliate. She absolutely would mind, but Clarke beat her to it.

“No, Finn. I said I’m _with_ Lexa,” she asserted, moving to hold Lexa’s hand to accentuate her point. “I only want to dance with her.”

Finn stared dumbly at their joined hands and the realisation dawned on him, his smile turning into a look of surprise. “Oh! Sorry Clarke I didn’t realise you were, you know...Not that that’s not cool. I mean it’s great that you...” he muttered awkwardly. “Anyway, I’ll leave you two to it, have a good one,” he said, disappearing into the crowd.

“You handled that extremely well,” Lexa commented, squeezing Clarke’s hand comfortingly. “That idiot is never one to take a hint,” she said, glaring after Finn.

“Yeah, well I thought I’d better just be clear about it,” she said casually. “Plus I’ve seen what you can do with a right hook, Cage Wallace can vouch for that,” she smirked, poking her tongue out at Lexa.

Lexa chuckled lightly and raised her hand to Clarke’s face, running a thumb gently over the lower lip. “You realise the whole school is going to know about us now that you’ve told Finn?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clarke actually hadn’t given it a second thought. The admission had fallen from her mouth naturally and frankly, she didn’t give a fuck what other people in this school thought of her. She was happy and deserved to be open about it. They both did.

“I don’t care,” Clarke shrugged, smiling at Lexa. “I’m proud to be with you, you’re amazing and I don’t care who knows it,” she said, watching Lexa blush and drop her gaze to the floor. “Though if you want to make sure I can get up onto the stage and make an announcement like Raven did?” she teased.

As she spoke she saw Raven and Anya dancing out of the corner of her eye with the rest of their group. Anya had pretended to be mad for approximately 30 seconds but eventually caved and congratulated Raven on her impromptu performance.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. But I can think of another way we can make a statement,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear before pulling back and connecting their lips.

The kiss was slow and sweet, nothing outrageous. They broke apart seconds later when their entire group started applauding. Octavia was wolf whistling, Bellamy was smiling proudly and Raven was feigning being sick. Clarke laughed, rolling her eyes and offering them a middle finger before continuing to dance with Lexa.

Cyndi Lauper’s Time After Time started playing and everyone bar the couples left the dance floor. Clarke draped her hands over Lexa’s shoulders and pulled her closer, the brunette placing her hands on Clarke’s waist. They smiled and looked deep into each other’s eyes as they moved slowly to the music.

“Leave some room for Jesus, Griffin,” Raven quipped as she danced past them with Anya.

Clarke ignored the comment and rested her head in the crook of Lexa’s shoulder as they swayed in time with the music. Everything about this evening had been perfect and she felt that now was the right time to leave the ball. Pulling back slightly she looked Lexa in the eye and said softly, “Do you want to get out of here? I’ve got one of your presents in my room and it’s not something you’d want to open on the train in front of everyone.”

Lexa nodded and took her hand, leading them off the dance floor and out of the double doors.

 

 

 

Clarke opened the door to her dorm and allowed Lexa to walk in first. The brunette hovered awkwardly in the middle of the room, not quite sure of what to do with herself. Clarke closed the door behind them and picked up the package of candles that were now wrapped in paper covered in snowflakes and cartoon reindeer.

“I’m not going to lie to you, I kind of broke our one gift rule,” she admitted, holding up the package. “You can open this one on Christmas day but there’s something else I want to show you now,” she said, setting the gift down and wringing her hands nervously.

Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled. “Why am I not surprised that you broke your own rule, Clarke?” she drawled sarcastically.

“Technically I didn’t buy this gift, so technically I didn’t break the rules,” Clarke retorted, arching an eyebrow at Lexa. “I painted something for you and I want you to see it,” she said, taking Lexa’s hand and guiding her over to the easel. “Close your eyes,” she ordered softly.

Lexa slid her eyes closed and Clarke double checked to make sure she wasn’t peaking before lifting the sheet off the painting. “Ok, you can open them now,” she said, standing back and waiting for Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa opened her eyes slowly, still smiling. Then her eyes landed on the painting and the smile slid slowly from her face to be replaced with an expression of confusion and curiosity. She took a step towards the painting and ran her fingertips lightly across it, pausing on her sleeping face. Clarke felt the atmosphere in the room shift under Lexa’s silence and started talking out of nervousness.

“I hope you don’t think it’s weird,” she babbled, taking a step towards Lexa. “I started it that day I got out of the hospital and I tried so hard to get the lighting just righ- wait, are you crying?” she asked, her voice laced with panic as Lexa turned to face her.

Clarke saw that Lexa was shaking slightly as a single tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

“What’s the matter, don’t you like it?” she asked, beginning to regret revealing her work to Lexa.

Lexa looked at her wide-eyed and shook her head furiously. “No, Clarke, I love it. It’s the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me and...,” she choked out, voice breaking. “You made me look beautiful,” she whispered, more tears falling from her green eyes.

Clarke was aghast at her words. Did Lexa really think so little of herself that she couldn’t see how  magnificent she was, how special? Clarke closed the space between them and cradled Lexa’s jaw, forcing the brunette’s eyes to meet her own.

“You _are_ beautiful, Lexa. I painted you just as you are,” she reassured, stroking Lexa’s cheeks with her thumbs. “You’re beautiful and you’re all I’ve ever wanted,” she whispered, looking deep into Lexa’s eyes, hoping her own eyes would convey the raw emotions she couldn’t put words to.

Clarke was feeling overwhelmed by the intimacy of their exchange and she felt her own eyes watering as tears threatened to spill out. Lexa leaned forward and captured her lips in a sensual kiss, only applying the slightest amount of pressure. This wasn’t like any of their other kisses, it wasn’t rushed or nervous or desperate, it was slow and tender. They didn’t need to rush; they had all the time in the world, just the two of them. Clarke felt like every inch of her skin was on fire as she pushed her lips back into Lexa’s and felt a teardrop trail down between them. It was as if the world had melted away and she was suspended in time in this moment with Lexa. She was scared to pull away, fearing it would shatter this perfect moment.

Lexa pulled back slowly, breathing unevenly and studying Clarke’s face for any sign of hesitation. When she found none she connected their lips again and weaved her hands into Clarke’s hair, lightly sucking on her lower lip and earning a faint moan from the blonde. Lips still connected, Lexa walked them slowly backwards towards Clarke’s bed. Clarke pulled back and smiled slightly, trying not to show the nerves in her face that she felt all over. She knew that this was it and God, did she ever want it to happen.

Lexa signalled wordlessly for Clarke to turn around. When Clarke did she reached for the zipper of the blonde’s dress, pulling it down deliberately slowly and then taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Clarke felt the material pool at her feet and turned around to face Lexa, now clad in only her matching navy lace underwear. She watched the way Lexa’s eyes travelled over her body slowly, taking in every inch of her, and began to feel self conscious. They had never seen each other like this before and Clarke felt vulnerable, moving her hands to cross them over herself.

“No, don’t,” Lexa said softly, reaching up and gently pulling Clarkes hands down, holding them in her own. Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes and what she saw there knocked the air out of her lungs. Lexa was looking at her in complete adoration, her pupils wide and her lips slightly parted. Clarke had never felt more wanted in her life and allowed herself to relax a little as Lexa’s thumbs swept over the back of her hands.

“You’re perfect, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, leaning forwards and pressing a lingering kiss to her stomach. Clarke shivered at the contact and finally found the confidence to move again. She took a step towards Lexa and moved her knees so they were on either side of the girls hips, straddling her waist. She leaned down and connected their lips again, pushing her tongue slowly into Lexa’s mouth and drawing a low moan from the girl beneath her. She felt Lexa’s hands move from her shoulders, trailing down her back until they reached her underwear, where Lexa cupped her ass and pulled her in closer. Clarke involuntarily ground her hips down at the movement and didn’t miss the way Lexa’s breath hitched as she did so. She could feel her own arousal, the wetness of it coating the apex at the top of her things and knew they would have to pick up the pace a little if she was going to survive this.

Clarke moved off of Lexa’s lap and pulled them both into a kneeling position on the bed. She quickly drew the curtains around them, just in case someone decided to walk in unannounced. Now it truly felt as if they were alone together, existing in this little world they had created for themselves.

“One of us is still wearing too many clothes,” Clarke husked, reaching for the hem of Lexa’s dress.

She helped Lexa pull the offending garment over her head and marvelled in the way her taut stomach muscles moved with the effort. Clarke took in the sight of Lexa in her underwear and momentarily forgot how to breathe. The brunette was wearing a simple black bra with matching boy shorts and Clarke had never noticed just how well Lexa took care of herself. She raked her eyes over the gentle curve of Lexa’s hips and her eyes settled on the washboard abs that she was so fond of raking her fingers over. Clarke decided she needed Lexa and she needed her now.

 Leaning forward on her knees, she connected their mouths again, nibbling gently on Lexa’s lower lip and running her hands up the girl’s sides until they met the fabric of her bra. Clarke reached around and began undoing the clasp, her fingers shaking slightly with anticipation. Lexa allowed the garment to be pushed from her shoulders and smiled shyly at Clarke as she pulled back. Clarke reached around and undid her own bra, tossing it to the floor and moving in for another kiss. Lexa moved her attention to Clarke’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake. She sucked on the spot just above the pulse point which she knew to be Clarke’s weakness and grazed her teeth across it, causing the blonde to let out a shaky breath.

Lexa gently pushed them down onto the bed so that she was straddling Clarke, one knee in between Clarkes thighs. She continued her journey downwards, placing kisses at Clarke’s collarbone, and moving one hand to cover her breast, massaging it gently, whilst her other hand pressed into the mattress for support. She reached the swell of Clarke’s breast and swirled her tongue around a taut nipple, before taking it into her mouth and sucking lightly. Clarke slid her eyes shut in response, exhaling shakily, unable to believe how good this felt. She wove her fingers into Lexa’s hair, encouraging her to continue. Lexa shifted her weight slightly and the movement caused her thigh to make contact with Clarke’s sex, the blonde letting out a loud moan at the contact.

Lexa’s free hand continued to trail its way down Clarke’s body, past her navel and paused at the waistband of her panties. Lexa stopped and looked up at Clarke, unsure of whether to continue.

“Are you sure you want this, Clarke?” she husked, her voice thick with arousal.

Clarke put a hand on the back of Lexa’s neck and pulled her up for a searing kiss. “Yes, I want this. I want you,” she whispered, looking into Lexa’s eyes and connecting their lips yet again.

Lexa kissed her way back down Clarke’s body, past the valley of her breasts and along her smooth stomach. She hooked two fingers into the waistband of Clarke’s underwear and began to pull them down slowly, Clarke lifting her hips from the bed to help. Lexa pulled them off the rest of the way and began a trail of kisses up Clarke’s leg, stopping at her inner thigh, gently nipping the skin there.

Clarke opened her legs a little more, giving Lexa access to the place where she needed her most. She felt Lexa’s warm breath on her sex before the brunette ran her tongue up the length of her slit in one slow, deliberate lick. Clarke slammed her eyes shut at the contact and her hands flew to grab the bed sheets, fisting them tightly, trying to ground herself. She had never felt anything as wonderful as this before and her breathing grew laboured as Lexa circled her tongue lightly around her clit, careful to avoid the sensitive bud.

 Clarke could feel the pressure building in her stomach already and knew she wouldn’t last long. When Lexa flicked her tongue across the bundle of nerves before pulling it into her mouth and sucking gently, Clarke saw stars behind her eyelids. Lexa moved down slightly and circled the blonde’s entrance with her tongue before pushing in slowly and pulling out again, setting a steady rhythm that threatened to push Clarke over the edge right there and then. Clarke whimpered as she felt her orgasm building; her legs began to tremble uncontrollably and her hips bucked wildly. Lexa could sense what was happening and she placed a hand on Clarke’s stomach, adding to the pressure and used the other to push a thumb onto her clit, still working her tongue in and out of the girl, probing deeply. Seconds later Clarke felt her orgasm rip through her and she came undone completely, calling Lexa’s name. Throwing her head backwards, her hips jerked off the bed as Lexa moved a hand to steady them, her tongue still in place, allowing Clarke to ride out her orgasm.

After she’d taken a minute to recover, Clarke pulled Lexa back up towards her and connected their lips in a deep kiss. She could taste herself on Lexa’s tongue and moaned lightly. She wasn’t quite sure of what to say as Lexa broke the kiss and lay down beside her, draping an arm over her stomach and resting her head in the crook of Clarke’s shoulder. She may not have known what to say but Clarke knew what to do as she pushed herself up and moved to straddle the brunette. She kissed the column of Lexa’s neck, biting gently and hearing the brunette gasp as she soothed the skin with her tongue. Clarke knew it would probably leave a mark but she didn’t care, she wanted to show Lexa now how much she wanted her. She felt two hands on her shoulders as Lexa gently pulled her up so that Clarke’s face was hovering over hers.

“You don’t have to do this now, Clarke,” she whispered, smiling softly, knowing Clarke must be wiped-out from her orgasm.

“I want to make you feel as good as you made me,” Clarke replied, leaning in to kiss Lexa deeply and silencing her protests.

She ran her hands down to Lexa’s chest and palmed her breasts softly, feeling the buds beneath them stiffen at the contact. She bent down and took a dusky nipple into her mouth, grazing her teeth over it slightly and revelling in the moan the action ripped from Lexa’s throat. She used a hand to continue massaging the other breast, gently tweaking the nipple and causing Lexa to squirm beneath her.

Clarke continued kissing her way downwards, stopping at Lexa’s abs to svour every inch of the skin she so admired there. She could feel Lexa’s hands in her hair and she continued her ministrations south. Clarke cupped a hand over Lexa’s sex and could feel how wet the girl was through her boy shorts. She blushed when she remembered it was for her and moved to pull the soaked underwear down Lexa’s legs, discarding them on the floor. She nudged Lexa’s knees apart slightly and stared longingly at Lexa’s sex, watching it glisten with wetness in the low light of the room.

She reached forward and ran a finger delicately through the folds, watching as Lexa slammed her eyes shut, a stream of obscenities falling from her mouth. Clarke moved herself back up Lexa’s body and connected their lips as she slowly stroked circles around Lexa’s clit before brushing a thumb oer it. She moved her hand to hover over her entrance, lightly pressing against it. She pulled back and looked Lexa in the eyes, the brunette giving the slightest of nods before Clarke slid a digit slowly inside her. The reaction was instantaneous as Lexa slammed her head back into the pillow, mouth falling open as she let out a high-pitched moan of ecstasy. The sound sent a jolt of pleasure through Clarke’s own centre and she began slowly moving her finger in and out of Lexa, stretching her before adding a second moments later. She built up a steady rhythm, pulling her fingers nearly all the way out before thrusting them back in again. She could feel Lexa’s walls tightening around her as her orgasm built and she curled her fingers inside the brunette, hitting that special spot.

Lexa was panting heavily now, driving her hips down in time to meet Clarke’s thrusts. “C-Clarke,” she choked out between laboured breaths, “I’m gonna...I’m gonna.”

“Let go, Lexa. It’s ok, I’ve got you,” Clarke whispered, kissing her neck and doubling her efforts, thrusting harder each time and curling her fingers upwards.

She curled her fingers one last time before she felt Lexa’s walls spasm around them, Lexa’s mouth forming a perfect o-shape as she came, waves of pleasure crashing over her. Clarke slowly removed her fingers, slick with wetness and drew them up to her lips, curious to know what Lexa tasted like. It was tangy and sweet with a hint of something Clarke couldn’t quite place that was undoubtedly Lexa. The brunette whimpered at the action and pulled Clarke in for a passionate kiss, their tongues duelling for dominance.

Exhausted, Clarke collapsed onto the bed. Throwing an arm over Lexa’s waist and entangling their legs, she buried her face into Lexa’s neck, smiling against the skin there. Clarke wasn’t sure of what she was supposed to say afterwards but Lexa broke the silence.

“I’m glad that was with you,” she whispered, rubbing Clarke’s hair soothingly.

“Me too,” Clarke whispered back, tracing light circles over Lexa’s hip with her index finger. “It was perfect,” she said, ducking her head and pressing her lips to Lexa’s shoulder.

They said nothing more and simply lay there, basking in the afterglow and feeling completely safe with each other. A while later Clarke pulled the duvet up to cover them both and turned onto her side, Lexa pressing into her back and wrapping a hand protectively around her middle. She sighed into Clarke’s hair contentedly and they drifted off to sleep, both smiling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)  
> Not gonna lie, that was very nerve-wracking to write but I'm happy with how it turned out.  
> Any questions then post them in the comments or come at me on tumblr at toolateintheday


	13. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. Feels everywhere.  
> Lexa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I'm back with an update.  
> I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter (they finally did it), thanks so much for the comments and kudos - I live for your feedback.  
> We're back with Lexa on this one, I hope you enjoy it :)

Lexa woke up the following morning with an unfamiliar weight pressed into her and for a split second, panicked, forgetting where she was. She looked to her left and saw Clarke, still sleeping soundly, her blonde hair fanned out across the pillow and a faint smile on her lips. Lexa relaxed immediately and smiled as she remembered the events of last night and replayed them in her head, savouring every detail, determined never to forget any aspect of it. Clarke’s arm was slung across Lexa’s waist, and the blonde’s left leg was thrown over her own. She watched silently as Clarke mumbled slightly in her sleep, shifting closer unconsciously seeking out warmth and nuzzling her head into Lexa’s chest. Lexa smiled down at her and gently ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair soothingly, careful not to wake her. She knew Clarke liked her sleep, and besides, it was Sunday; there was no reason to leave the quiet bliss of Clarke’s bed just yet. As she lay there she could hear someone, presumably Octavia, snoring lightly in the background.

The curtains were still drawn around the bed but Lexa guessed it must have been early as the birds were beginning their morning song. Her mind wandered again to last night as she analysed the events that had taken place. She had been nervous as hell and knew that when Clarke guided her up to the dorm they were probably going to have sex. She’d tried her utmost to conceal her nervousness for Clarke’s sake, knowing the blonde was anxious about taking the next step in their relationship. Outwardly she had taken the lead and exuded confidence but beneath that she had been a quivering bag of nerves, given away only by the slight shake of her hands as she ran them over Clarke’s body. She looked down again at the blonde who was stirring in her sleep and could not believe how incredibly lucky she was. Clarke looked devastating beautiful even first thing in the morning. It shouldn’t have been possible but it was, and it made her heart beat rapidly as the realisation gradually dawned on her.

She loved Clarke Griffin. She had suspected this for a while, since the day Clarke was knocked off her broom in fact. When she had seen Clarke plummeting to the ground, Lexa’s heart had plummeted along with her and she realised just how deeply she cared for the blonde. The thought of her lying in a hospital bed in pain had led her to punch Cage Wallace in a blind rage, totally consumed by her feelings. At that point they hadn’t even kissed but Lexa knew there was going to be no two ways about this.

 If she had harboured any uncertainty before, last night had confirmed all her suspicions. Yes, there it was, she loved Clarke. She loved the gentle slope of her nose. She loved the curve of her full lips. She loved that little chin dimple. She loved the way her mouth pulled to one side ever so slightly when she smiled. She loved Clarke’s compassion, her loyalty and her sarcastic yet sweet disposition. She loved the way Clarke pretended to get annoyed by her banter and how she laughed at her own stupid jokes. Most of all Lexa loved the way that Clarke made her feel like she herself was worthy of love. That she deserved to be happy.

Once again her mother’s words echoed from somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind, “ _Love is weakness_.” Lexa had to agree now that it was, though not in the way her mother intended. She was weak for Clarke but that weakness made her all the more stronger. She had given herself completely to Clarke and finally felt free of everything that had been holding her back. Most importantly of all she knew she could be herself with Clarke and show all those odd little quirks, random thoughts and private parts of her personality she had hidden, kept locked away for far too long. Clarke never judged her. Clarke understood her. Clarke accepted her for who she was and that was surely love.

She decided, as she stared adoringly at the sleeping girl, that she would not share this information with Clarke just yet. After all, they had only been going out for just over a month and had only just slept together. Lexa knew she had fallen fast but she honestly didn’t think there could be any other way to fall for Clarke Griffin. It wasn’t something she had any control over. She didn’t want to freak her girlfriend out by declaring her feelings so suddenly. She would let Clarke come to her own realisation of love, whenever that may be, and wait for the day when she could say it back.

“It’s rude to stare,” Clarke murmured without opening her eyes.

Lexa smiled widely to herself and continued to run her hands through Clarke’s hair. “How do you know I’m staring, your eyes are closed,” she teased softly.

“I just know,” Clarke replied, her voice sill groggy from sleep. “Besides, how could you not?” she asked, finally opening her eyes and looking up at Lexa with a wry smile.

“There you go again with your ego, are you always so cocky this early?” Lexa chuckled softly. “Good morning,” she added, lowering her face to press a light kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“Yes it is,” Clarke agreed, moving to prop herself up on her elbow and connect their lips briefly. “Sorry if I have morning breath,” she added, drawing back slightly.

“You don’t”, Lexa said, kissing her again. “And if you did I wouldn’t care.”

“You’re such a dork,” Clarke laughed, tapping Lexa’s nose.

A loud snore from Octavia caused them to halt their conversation as they remembered where they were.

“We should probably whisper,” Clarke suggested, lower her voice. “O will go ballistic if we wake her and judging from the amount of punch she was drinking last night she probably has a hell of a hangover.”

Lexa nodded and they fell into a silence, Clarke resting her head in the crook of Lexa’s shoulder, stroking the length of her arm gently. Lexa would have been content to lie there like this with Clarke all day. She remembered seeing the painting and how it had made her feel. Clarke had put so much effort into it, so much so that Lexa was able to count the individual eyelashes on her watercoloured self. She remembered that she had placed one of her presents for Clarke in her clutch bag last night with the intention to give it to her after the ball had ended. Wordlessly she leaned over Clarke, breath hitching slightly as their naked skin made contact, and reached over Clarke’s side of the bed, hands searching on the floor for her bag.

“What are you doing?” Clarke whispered, confused by the sudden movement.

“I’m looking for something,” Lexa whispered back, dangling precariously over the edge of the bed, praying she wouldn’t fall out and give Octavia an eyeful.

Her hands found the edge of the bag and she pulled back onto the bed, taking care not to squash Clarke in the process. She straddled the blonde’s waist as she rooted through the bag and pulled out an envelope.

“This is for you, Happy early Christmas,” she said quietly, pushing the envelope into Clarke’s hands. “And yes before you yell at me, I did break your rule and get you two gifts. I didn’t make mine because I’m not a talented artist like you but I couldn’t resist,” she added, smiling widely at the blonde.

Clarke said nothing in response but arched an eyebrow at Lexa; she couldn’t exactly argue having broken her own rule approximately 10 hours before. Lexa studied Clarke’s face as she tore open the envelope and pulled out two slips of paper from within. She watched Clarke’s mouth fly open as her eyes scanned the print.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Clarke exclaimed, before cringing to herself, forgetting that her roommates were sleeping. “Chudley Cannons tickets? You are officially the best girlfriend ever,” she whisper-shouted, beaming at Lexa before capturing her lips in a kiss.

“You’re welcome. I told you I’d take you to your first game one day,” Lexa said, stroking Clarke’s cheek lightly. “It’s on the second of January so you can come and stay at my house and we can go together. I already cleared it with my Uncle Gustus and he said its fine as long as your mum is cool with it,” she added, unable to stop smiling down at Clarke.

Lexa had indeed checked it with Gustus a couple of weeks before. She had been so excited when she started officially dating Clarke that she’d sent him an owl explaining everything. He was a kind and gentle man, stern but fair. He was a stark contrast to his own sister, Lexa’s mother, and since he had taken up the mantle of raising Anya and Lexa, Lexa’s home life had been a hell of a lot more bearable. She remembered the day almost two years ago when she had tried to tell him she was gay. Lexa had sat him down at the dining table and after several minutes of internal struggle on her part, Gustus simply put a hand on her shoulder and said, ‘I know, you don’t have to say it.’ He had hugged her in a rare moment for the two of them and told her that she could love whoever she wanted; there was too much hate in this world already.

“This is amazing, Lexa,” Clarke said smiling, pulling Lexa down to kiss her again.

When she pulled back, Lexa noticed that Clarke’s face had been overcome by a faraway look and the blonde bit her lip slightly, eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s wrong, Clarke?” Lexa whispered, tracing her hands lightly over Clarke’s cheeks and cupping her face, gently guiding Clarke to look her in the eyes.

Clarke let out a small sigh. “I haven’t told my mum about us yet,” she admitted, running her hands down Lexa’s arms. “It didn’t feel right to tell her via owl, I’m going to wait until I see her. I know she probably won’t care, what with Raven being so open and everything but still there’s a part of me that’s nervous to. It’s going to come as a little bit of a shock either way,” she finished, frowning slightly.

Lexa smiled down at her and refrained from rolling her eyes. Clarke had every right to be worried, it was only natural, but from what she’d heard, Abby Griffin was a loving and compassionate woman, if not protective of her daughter to a fault.

“Clarke, I really don’t think she’s going to mind. Your mum loves you and I’m sure she’d just want you to be happy,” she said, brushing a hand soothingly through Clarke’s hair. “Besides, she’s going to love me. How could she not?” Lexa asked, grinning smugly.

Clarke rolled her eyes at this and playfully swatted Lexa’s arm. “Now who’s full of themselves?” she chided, smiling widely. “Really though Lexa, this gift is too much. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Lexa teased, the implication of her words dawning on her mere seconds later.

She became suddenly aware of the intimacy of their situation as the atmosphere between them shifted from playful teasing to something else entirely. Here she was, still naked, straddling Clarke like it was no big deal. She saw Clarke’s eyes darken as a wicked grin played across her face, leaving her to wonder what idea the blonde was forming in her head. She wasn’t wondering long as a moment later Clarke placed two hands on her waist and flipped their positions so that she was now straddling Lexa, a knee on either side of her ribcage. Lexa looked up at her questioningly; suddenly feeling as though the air in the room was too hot and stifling, hanging heavy with the sexual tension between them.

Clarke leaned forward and began placing butterfly kisses down Lexa’s jaw all the way down to her neck. She sucked lightly on the skin just under Lexa’s ear, earning a soft moan from the brunette who weaved her fingers into Clarke’s hair. She continued working her way downwards, grazing her teeth on Lexa’s collarbone and nipping gently, Lexa letting out a low hiss at the sensation. Clarke smiled into her skin and swirled her tongue around a nipple which stiffened under the contact, before pulling it into her mouth a sucking hard. Lexa had clamped her mouth shut in a bid to stop any sound from escaping, but she was breathing erratically, her chest rising and falling rapidly as Clarke continued her movements. It was only when she felt Clarke’s hair trailing down her stomach, the blonde shifting her weight so she was between Lexa’s legs, did she notice her intended destination and break the silence.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” she whispered frantically, the panic in her voice in juxtaposition to the arousal she felt elsewhere. “We can’t do this now. Your roommates are asleep like ten feet away, they’re going to hear,” she whined as Clarke pressed a lingering kiss to her mound.

Clarke looked up at her, grinning dangerously, clearly pleased with the reaction she had solicited. “Well, you’ll just have to be quiet then, wont you?” she whispered, arching an eyebrow before ducking her head back down and trailing open mouthed kisses along the skin of Lexa’s inner thigh.

Clarke snaked her arms around the back of Lexa’s knees, drawing them up roughly and pushing them apart before settling between them. She used a hand to gently part Lexa’s folds and paused, gazing intently for a few seconds into the slick wetness.

Lexa could feel that she was already embarrassingly wet and made one last ditch attempt to change the blonde’s mind. She couldn’t deny she wanted this, like really wanted this, but the thought of being quiet so not to wake everyone else was both a danger and a turn-on.

“Clarke, I really don’t think this-” her protest died on her lips with a sharp gasp as the blonde pressed forward with her tongue, lapping gently at the sensitive skin of Lexa’s outer lips, slowly working her way inwards.

Clarke’s strokes were feather light and curious, as she explored Lexa slowly with her mouth, taking mental note of which movements the brunette reacted to the most. Lexa could feel the familiar pressure building in the pit of her stomach and wasn’t able to suppress her moan when Clarke pulled her clit between her lips and sucked gently.

Clarke’s head snapped up and she glared at Lexa from her position, who whined frustrated at the loss of contact. “If you keep that up I’m going to have to stop,” she warned, though a smirk played at the corners of her mouth.

Lexa thought she was going to cum on the spot when she saw Clarke looking up at her from between her legs, her cheeks slightly flushed. It was all she could do to nod wordlessly, her mouth dry as she struggled to keep her breathing level. She threw her head back into the pillow when she felt Clarke’s mouth on her again, and bit down on her own fist as the blonde began drawing intricate patterns around her clit, flicking her tongue across it intermittently. She knew it wouldn’t take long now as her legs were beginning to tremble and the invisible band in her stomach tightened with every stroke of the blonde’s tongue. When Clarke drew her clit into her mouth and hummed against it, the band snapped and she came crashing down, eyes rolling back into her head, powerless to stop the loud moan that escaped her lips. She rode out her orgasm, hands pushing Clarke’s head impossibly closer into her centre, holding her in place.

She lay back for a moment, eyes wide and fixed on the canopy of the bed above them as her breathing returned to normal, her body sill twitching with the aftershocks. She felt Clarke move her way up her body, lying flush against her and the blonde’s face came into view. She was smiling lightly as she hovered over Lexa, tracing circles into the soft skin of her hip.

“How was that for a thank you?” Clarke smirked, biting gently on her lower lip.

Lexa didn’t think she had ever seen anything so attractive as Clarke post-sex, her hair tangled messily and her lips swollen. She was a vision, Lexa realised. And she was hers. She placed a hand on the back of Clarke’s neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, running her tongue against the roof of her mouth and trying to pour all her gratitude into the action.

“It was incredible,” Lexa breathed, pulling back. “I think I’ll have to surprise you with gifts more often,” she teased with a smirk of her own.

Clarke hummed in agreement and lay down on top of her, resting her head on Lexa’s chest and sliding her eyes shut. They lay in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness of each other, Lexa stroking Clarke’s hair softly.

“If you two are done fucking,” came Octavia’s voice from somewhere outside the curtain, causing them both to jump. “Do you think we could go and get some breakfast? My hangover is a solid 8 out of 10 and having to listen to the two of you is only making it worse,” she added, though she didn’t sound particularly annoyed.

Lexa looked at Clarke, her eyes wide with shock and was surprised when the blonde cringed only slightly and let out a melodic laugh.

“Sorry about that, O, we’ll be out in a minute,” she called, detaching herself from Lexa.

Lexa was mortified. She had known that Clarke’s idea, no matter how unbelievable sexy it was, had carried the risk of precisely this. She looked on at Clarke in disbelief as the blonde wrapped a sheet around herself and prepared to slip through the curtains of the bed.

“How are you this calm?” she hissed at Clarke, shaking her head slightly. “Octavia literally just heard us having sex and you’re carrying on as if she’s just told you the weather report or something?”

Clarke turned to face her and smiled warmly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Lexa’s forehead.

“You need to relax,” she said soothingly. “Octavia’s not going to make a big deal about it and besides, everyone’s going to know after we disappeared last night. I’m sure they don’t think we snuck off to hold hands,” she added, getting up off the bed and walking the short distance to the wardrobe. “Now would you like to borrow some clothes or would you rather do the walk of shame in last night’s dress?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

Lexa relaxed and sat up, feeling Clarke's blasé attitude rubbing off on her. “I think it would be more of a stride of pride,” she quipped, watching Clarke’s cheeks redden at the comment. “But yeah, some clothes would be nice thanks.”

 

 

The three of them walked down to the great hall, with Lexa being mostly silent as Clarke and Octavia chatted about the ball. Lexa was grateful that Octavia seemed to at least have the diplomacy not to mention their morning activities. The rest of their group had stayed for the duration and apparently Jaha had worked out the punch had been spiked, though it was too little too late as many of the students were already drunk.

“There’s no way he can trace it back to us,” Octavia explained as they crossed the threshold to the hall. “Bell did a good job of covering their tracks so we’re home and dry.”

Lexa scanned the Gryffindor table as they approached. She could see most of the group were eating breakfast and generally nursing signs of a hangover. Miller was looking particularly rough with his head resting in his hands, dark circles under his eyes. As she walked, she locked eyes with Raven who was staring back with a large grin on her face; Anya by her side reading the newspaper. Great, here we go, she thought as she took a seat opposite the pair. She reached silently for a bacon sandwich, aware of Raven’s gaze on her as Clarke poured them both cups of coffee. She clenched her jaw and decided to get this over and done with rather than drag it out painfully.

“You look as though you have something to say, Raven?” Lexa asked, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

“Who, me?” Raven answered, feigning innocence. “Nope, nothing to say, nothing to say at all,” she said, still grinning.

Lexa remained suspicious but turned her attention back to her bacon sandwich, offering a bite to Clarke.

“Mmm, that’s so good,” Clarke hummed appreciatively, savouring the flavour.

“That’s what she said!” Jasper piped up from the end of the table, grinning idiotically.

Both girls scowled darkly at him, sensing that this comment was just the beginning.

“Jasper, that’s highly inappropriate,” Bellamy chided, shaking his head. Lexa smiled warmly at him but regretted it almost instantly. “Nice hickey by the way, Lexa,” he said casually, not looking up from his cereal.

Lexa’s hand shot to her neck defensively and she glowered at Clarke who could only offer an apologetic look in return and mouth the word ‘sorry.’ Lexa didn’t think she looked particularly sorry as her mouth formed into a grin and the blonde averted her gaze, busying herself with the coffee.

“We don’t need three guesses to know where you two snuck off to last night,” Monty added with a wry smile. “You should let everyone get their _licks_ in now and get the teasing over with.”

“Yeah, were all friends here,” Jasper agreed. “Nothing like a bit of banter between friends. Lexa, could you pass the lesbians – sorry, I mean salt please?” he grinned.

“Enough!” Anya shouted threateningly, throwing her newspaper down onto the table and causing everyone in the group to flinch. “Yes Clarke and Lexa obviously ‘did it’ but if I have to hear any more about my sister’s bedroom antics then I swear you’re all going to pay,” she said, glowering at the group.

Everyone went back to their breakfasts and Lexa was grateful for her sister’s presence though she couldn’t help the flush that crept over her cheeks. They continued their breakfasts in silence until Lexa saw Raven stand up out of the corner of her eye. She wearily turned her gaze to the brunette, expecting the worst.

“Bow Chicka Wow Wow,” Raven grinned, thrusting her hips and waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Lexa glared daggers as Clarke choked on her coffee, dribbling it down the front of her shirt. Raven unfortunately wasn’t done yet.

“So, Clarke, how was your first trip to Gayville? Did you stop anywhere interesting?” she teased, making a scissoring motion with her fingers and grinning from ear to ear.

Lexa opened her mouth ready to hurl a string of abuse at their friend but snorted a moment later as Anya clapped Raven around the back of the head, causing the brunette to yelp and sit back down.

“I told you, enough,” she hissed, eyeing the brunette warningly. “Now try to have a conversation like a normal person or I’ll tell everyone about that new nickname of yours,” Anya finished, picking up her newspaper again.

Lexa watched the grin slide off Raven’s face to be replaced with a look of fear. Interesting.

“So what are everyone’s plans for today?” Clarke asked, attempting to change the subject to something less uncomfortable.

“I think everyone is mostly just packing for the trip home,” Bellamy answered, frowning at the thought. “I sent an owl back to your mum by the way, Clarke. It’s really cool of her to let me and O stay for the holidays. Turkey with Jaha and Titus would not have been my preferred way to spend Christmas.”

“Yeah, now you get to spend it with us instead,” Raven cut in. “It’s going to be great, Abby cooks up an amazing Christmas dinner, there’s turkey, roast potatoes, pigs in blanket...” she trailed off with a faraway smile.

“It’ll only be amazing if _you’re_ nowhere near the kitchen,” Clarke retorted with a frown. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did last year,” she said bitterly.

“What did she do?” Lexa asked, intrigued . “Surely she didn’t manage to blow something else up?” she added, regarding the brunette sceptically.

“Not quite. She did, however, manage to burn the entire dinner to cinders. We had to have cheese sandwiches in the end,” Clarke said, sending a scowl in Raven’s direction.

“Erm excuse me, Griffin, but that was your fault. You told me to put the turkey in the oven at 400 degrees for two hours. That’s your sloppy workmanship, not mine,” Raven protested.

“No. I told you to put it in at 200 for four hours. Who cooks a turkey at 400 degrees? That’s insane!” Clarke shot back.

Lexa watched the argument go back and forth between them for some time, smiling at the banter between the two of them. She was painfully reminded of the fact that come 10am tomorrow, they would have to get on the train and she would be without Clarke, and indeed her new friends, for three weeks. They spent the rest of the afternoon in Gryffindor common room, Clarke curled into Lexa’s side on the sofa as they talked with their friends in front of the fire. As Lexa left later to finish packing, kissing Clarke at the common room entrance, she did so with a heavy heart. When she arrived at her dorm she couldn’t face packing her suitcase, deciding she would do it in the morning. As she lay in bed waiting for sleep to take her, thoughts of Clarke filled her mind and she realised just how close they had become. If love was weakness then she didn’t care for being strong.

 

 

 

Lexa was rudely awakened the next morning by Anya throwing a suitcase heavily on her bed, crushing Lexa’s foot in the process.

“Ouch, Anya, what the fuck?” she questioned groggily, turning over and closing her eyes again.

“Get a move on, nerd. You’ve slept in and the train leaves in 20 minutes! You’re going to make us late and I’m fucked if I’m staying here for Christmas!” Anya yelled, frantically throwing items of clothing at Lexa.

“Fuck! What?! Why didn’t you wake me?” she asked, bolting upright and scrambling out of bed, tripping over a pair of shoes in the process.

Lexa never slept in. She was all about timing. She lived for being on time. This made no sense, she thought, as she pulled off her pyjamas and shoved her legs into a pair of jeans.

“Because I thought you’d already be awake and ready,” Anya defended, stuffing Lexa’s belongings haphazardly into a suitcase. “You’re awake at bloody 6am most days. Your body must be catching up on sleep,” she said, forcing the lid of the suitcase closed.

Lexa was now fully dressed, hurriedly brushing her teeth. She would have no time to brush her hair or apply any make-up; the journey to the train station was a 15 minute walk and they had slightly less than that. They were going to have to run.

“Fine, let’s go,” Lexa said, running out of the door, clutching her suitcase with Anya hot on her heels.

She dashed back a couple of seconds later to retrieve Clarke’s Christmas present, tucking it into her suitcase as she went.

 

 

 

They had made it to the train, barely. The carriages had already slowly started to pull out of the station as they ran down the platform as they threw themselves on board. The whole way there Anya had been threatening to jinx Lexa if she didn’t ‘hurry the fuck up and stop dawdling.’ Lexa thought that was unfair, she was still half asleep and running through the woods in the snow had not been on her agenda. Anya excused herself to go and speak with the driver whilst Lexa made her way through the train, searching for her friends. She found Clarke along with Raven, Octavia and Bellamy in a carriage towards the front of the train.

She slid the door open causing them to all look up from their conversation.

Raven raised her eyebrows and whistled at Lexa’s appearance. “Damn Lexa, rough morning?” she said, her eyes settling on Lexa’s hair.

Lexa furrowed her brow but then caught sight of her reflection in the window. Her hair was wild and windswept from running and her forehead was wet with sweat. She looked dishevelled at best.

“Yeah, I slept in,” she admitted with a grimace. “No time to worry about what I looked like, we barely made it to the train,” she huffed, taking a seat next to Clarke.

“I still think you look beautiful,” Clarke whispered and kissed her on the cheek, causing a blush where her lips had been.

Raven made a gagging noise as Octavia ‘awwed.’

As the train sped along, their conversation turned to the holidays once again.

“So what are you doing for New Years Lexa?” Octavia asked, offering a bag of sweets around the carriage.

Lexa took one and sucked thoughtfully. She had nothing specific planned for New Years Eve. Usually she Anya and Gustus didn’t especially celebrate it and it was like any other evening.

“Nothing really,” she shrugged, “Why, what are you guys doing?”

“We’ll probably do the whole champagne and countdown thing,” Raven answered. “It’s kind of a sweet tradition. Abby puts on a spread, we watch the countdown on TV and then she and Clarke pass out after two glasses of wine,” she said, smiling in the blonde’s direction. “Though it might be a little different this year,” she added, sharing a knowing look with Octavia.

Lexa didn’t miss the look between the two of them but she didn’t want to know what they had planned. If Clarke had taught her anything it was not to get involved in Raven and Octavia’s schemes. The two of them together were worse than the Weasley twins. Lexa could feel her eyelids drooping, travelling always made her sleepy and this was no exception. Clarke must have sensed this because she lifted an arm up, inviting Lexa to nestle into her side. Lexa did and sighed deeply, breathing in the scent of Clarke and sliding her eyes closed.

When she awoke the train was pulling into the station and they all began gathering their things to depart. Lexa knew she had a connecting train in 10 minutes and Clarke would be catching another towards Oxford. With their goodbyes fast approaching they pushed their luggage through Platform 9 ¾ pausing underneath the digital display. Anya had gone to grab a coffee and the rest of their friends had gone ahead, leaving Clarke and Lexa standing alone.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Clarke said smiling, though Lexa could see the sadness in her eyes.

“It’s goodbye for now,” Lexa stated, brushing the back of her hand over Clarke’s cheek. “We’ll see each other in three weeks for the Chudley Cannons game, the times going to fly by,” she insisted, not believing it herself.

Clarke smiled softly and nodded, eyes flitting to the floor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper, numbers written over it.

“I don’t know how familiar you are with muggle technology, but if you have a phone, here’s my number,” she said, pressing the paper into Lexa’s hands.

Lexa laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. “I’m not a total nomad, Clarke. Of course I have a mobile. I’ll text you all the time,” she said, maintaining eye contact with the blonde as the tannoy rang out overhead.

\---Final announcement for the 16:45 South West Train Service to Torquay calling in at Bristol is now at Platform 2----

“That’s my train,” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hands in her own. “Have a great Christmas Clarke, I’ll see you soon,” she added, omitting the three words she wanted to say most. “Oh I almost forgot, this is for you,” she said reaching into her suitcase and handing Clarke her Christmas gift.

Clarke put the gift into her bag and handed Lexa her own package, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’ll miss you,” she whispered into Lexa’s hair.

Lexa pulled back slightly, holding Clarke at arm’s length. “I’ll miss you more,” she countered, connecting their lips gently.

The kiss was chaste but charged with emotion. Lexa held her lips against Clarke’s as long as she dared to, savouring the taste of Clarke’s vanilla chapstick mingled with the sweets from the train. After what felt like a few seconds that could have been forever, she pulled back and picked up her suitcase.

“I’ll see you soon, ok?” she said, her voice wavering as she looked at Clarke.

The blonde looked as though she desperately wanted to say something but ultimately didn’t, her lip trembling slightly. She simply nodded and turned away towards where her own train would be waiting. Lexa didn’t look back as she walked, knowing that if she caught Clarke’s eye again there would be tears. Her throat stung as she swallowed the lump that had gathered there and her chest felt heavy as she wheeled her suitcase over to where Anya stood. She silently accepted a coffee from Anya and forced a smile to her lips, boarding the train to Torquay where Gustus would be waiting for them at the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I make no apology for kicking you in the feels.  
> Please let me know if you liked it :)  
> As always any questions I can answer in the comments or on tumblr at toolateintheday


	14. Clarke/Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke/Lexa split POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for the kudos and comments - they make my day.  
> Also, thanks for sticking with me for the ride.  
> We're back to a split POV chapter - enjoy :)
> 
> (sidenote) I went to see Friend Request and it kind of sucked but Alycia was good :)

Clarke had been uncharacteristically quiet on the train journey back home to Oxford. It had taken everything that she had not to burst into tears when she walked away from Lexa at the station after they said their goodbyes. She knew that perhaps she was being a bit melodramatic but the pair of them had only just gotten into the swing of their relationship and now they had been parted. Three weeks may as well have been six months, she thought before rolling her eyes at herself. She knew she needed to suck it up but she was an infatuated teenage girl after all, so she allowed herself to sulk. She stared out of the carriage window as the scenery rushed past in a blur and tried to think of something else. Her friends, luckily, were on hand to take her mind off of her troubles.

“Cheer up, Clarke, three weeks isn’t that long,” Bellamy said, placing an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. “You’ll see Lexa again before you know it. Besides you have me, O and Raven to lift your spirits. Who knows what kind of shenanigans we'll get up to over the next few weeks,” he added with a wink.

Clarke forced a smile to her face and began to think about the weeks ahead. Things might be a bit weird without Lexa around but her friends were a constant source of comfort and entertainment.

“You’re right, Bell,” Clarke admitted. “I can’t wait to see my mum either, it’s been so long. She said she’d pick us up from the station in the Sedan so we’ll be travelling in style.”

“Aww yes!” Raven cried punching the air. “You guys are gonna flip when you see that car. Abby got the windows tinted and it’s fully pimped out. Seriously, you’re gonna feel like fucking rockstars,” she enthused, grinning wildly.

Octavia laughed lightly at the brunette as she buzzed with excitement. “You and your obsession with cars, Raven. I always forget that your mum is loaded,” she said, turning to Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes a little at this. “She’s not loaded, O. She just has a good job, we’re comfortable, that’s all,” she countered.

“Yeah suuuure,” Raven drawled dramatically. “Clarke, we’ve all been to your house before, I’ve lived there for six years. Your mum is loaded. Like Kardashian levels of loaded. There’s a reason the ‘Princess’ nickname stuck,” she said, smirking at Clarke.

Ok so maybe it wasn’t exactly true that the Griffins lived comfortably. In fact that had been a complete lie on Clarke’s part. Their house was more of a mansion with seven bedrooms and four bathrooms, including en suites. Abby had also commissioned a swimming pool, an indoor one of course; no one wanted to go swimming outside in England’s mostly bleak weather. Clarke’s room was technically the attic but was the size of a large studio apartment. She enjoyed having all that space to herself and would spend whole days up there in the summer, looking out across the rolling hills of the countryside and painting whatever inspired her. Though Clarke would never say it, she would trade all her mother’s money and their expansive estate for a chance to spend more time with her. Working as a Healer was a demanding job and Abby had been somewhat absent during Clarke’s adolescence. She loved her mother to no end but wished they saw each other more.

“How are you going to tell your mum about Lexa?” Bellamy asked, interrupting Clarke’s thoughts.

Clarke sighed and chewed her lip thoughtfully. “I don’t know really. I guess its best just to come straight out with it. And no that’s not a pun Raven, before you start,” she said, eyeing the girl who had opened her mouth to undoubtedly make some sarcastic remark.

“That’s probably for the best, Clarke. She’ll appreciate the honesty,” Octavia agreed.

“Yeah she’ll appreciate the honesty,” Raven nodded with a smirk. “But I think you’re wasting an opportunity here, Griffin. Why not say something cool like ‘mum I’m riding on the other bus.’ Or ‘mum I’m a friend of Ellen.’ Or my personal favourite ‘I’ve decided to adopt a new diet and meat is strictly off the menu?”

Clarke scowled at Raven as she reeled off the euphemisms. “Because Raven, I’m trying to tell her I’m dating a girl, not give her a heart attack. Remember her reaction when you told her, and I quote, ‘I’m down with vaginas now Abby, hope that’s cool?”

Bellamy and Octavia burst out laughing at the memory and Raven hung her head. Raven had announced her sexuality one summer when the Blake’s were visiting. Ever tactless, she had waited until Abby had taken a large sip of wine over dinner to blurt out her announcement. As a result her mother had sprayed their expensive Egyptian cotton tablecloth with merlot. Once she’d recovered from the initial shock she’d told Raven that it was more than fine but to please consider her prized tableware in future.

“You’ll never let me live that one down, will you Griffin?” Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

“No, never. That’ll be one of the stories I recount at your wedding,” Clarke teased, nudging Raven playfully

“Pfft, like anyone’s ever gonna tie this hot piece of ass down. It would be a huge injustice to mankind,” Raven smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

“Oh give it a rest, Reyes,” Octavia said. “We all know you’re not the player you make yourself out to be. Look at how cute and domesticated you are with Anya,” she teased, quirking an eyebrow.

Clarke watched Raven blush deeply, a rare occurrence for the brunette. She knew that Raven loved Anya, even if she did keep up this ridiculous frat boy facade. Clarke remembered something Anya had said at breakfast yesterday and grinned wickedly, sensing the opportunity to wind her best friend up further.

“Speaking of Anya, what _is_ that nickname she’s given you?” Clarke asked with a smirk. “Cause we’re all just dying to know.”

All eyes turned to Raven expectantly and she faltered under their gaze, turning her head sharply to look out of the window for an escape.

“Oh look, we’re here,” she cried, jumping up from her seat. “Let’s hurry guys, we don’t want to keep Abby waiting, that would be rude,” she said, hurriedly picking up her bag and Arteims’s cage, making a dash for the exit.

Clarke decided she would let it slide this time but she was going to get that nickname out of Raven one way or the other.

 

 

As they exited the station, Clarke spotted her mum leaning against the bonnet of her car, waving them down. Clarke broke into a run and threw her arms around her mother, smiling widely into her shoulder.

“I’ve missed you so much, sweetheart,” Abby said, pulling back from the embrace. “You look different, is there something new about your hair?” she asked, pushing Clarke’s blonde locks over her shoulders.

“No, I’m just growing it out,” she said, smiling warmly. “I missed you too. I can’t believe we get to spend Christmas all together, it’s been ages!”

“It has,” Abbey agreed with a sad smile, before beaming again at the rest of the group approaching the car. “Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, good to see you all! I hope your journey wasn’t too bad, I know it can be awful changing trains at Kings Cross.”

Raven stepped forward and pulled Abby into a one armed hug. “Good to see you too, Momma G! And no, it was a total breeze, well...despite Bellamy’s argument with the ticket barrier.”

“Hey! Those things have a mind of their own,” Bellamy argued, “It’s not my fault it tried to eat my ticket.”

“You’re supposed to let it go when you put it through the machine,” Octavia countered, lightly shoving her brother. “Not try and snatch it back and hold onto it with a death-grip, you doofus.”

Abby and Clarke laughed lightly. Clarke was glad that the Blake’s would be joining them for the holidays; they always seemed to lighten the mood, even with their occasional bickering.

“So Abby,” Raven cooed sweetly, “Is today the day you let me take the Sedan for a spin? You know I could get us home in like 10 minutes tops.”

“In your dreams, kiddo,” Abbey retorted, unlocking the car. “Let’s go home, I’ll order takeout for us, whatever you guys want,” she added as the group made various noises of agreement.

Clarke got into the front seat, taking control of the radio and scrolling through the stations. As they passed out of the city and headed towards home, she began to get a warm feeling in her chest and allowed herself to smile as they all sang along (badly) to Christmas Carols.

 

 

As soon as she got home, Clarke bolted up to her room and threw her suitcase onto her bed before rooting around in her dresser drawer. She pulled out her phone and switched it on, hoping Lexa had texted her. She wasn’t disappointed as the loading screen cleared and a new message popped up.

 **19:01 07542595251** _Hey, hope you had a safe journey. Missing you already xx_

 **19:02 07542595251** _Its Lexa btw (that means ‘by the way’)_

Clarke rolled her eyes. Lexa was such a dork. She saved the number in her contacts before replying.

 **19:20 CGriff17**   _I know what btw means, you nerd :p Yeah we got in a little while ago. I take it you’re home now? Btw am changing your name in my phone to Commander Hearteyes Xx_

**19:21 Commander Hearteyes <3   ** _I will never forgive Raven for that nickname! Yeah it was a long journey but we’re finally home. You up to much? Xx_

**19:23 CGriff17** _Nah we’re just about to have dinner. I’m going to tell my mum about us soon. Wish me luck! I’ll text you later xx_

**19:25 Commander Hearteyes <3**    _Good luck, beautiful. Not that you need it xxx_

No sooner had Clarke received the last text did her mum shout ‘Clarke, dinner!’ from the bottom of the stairs. Tucking her phone into her jeans pocket, Clarke made her way downstairs and took a seat at the dining table where everyone else was gathered. She noticed her mum had not put out the Egyptian Cotton table runner and was silently grateful. Everyone helped themselves to Chinese food and the conversation turned to their last term at Hogwarts.

“So Bellamy, I hear you’re dating again?” Abby questioned, topping up her wine.

Bellamy sighed and looked awkwardly around the table. “I was but we broke up after the Christmas ball,” he admitted. “We got into an argument about commitment and I told her I wasn’t ready for things to get too serious. It’s no big loss,” he said, trying to act casual. “I’ve got my eye on someone else anyway.”

“Who?” Clarke questioned, thoroughly confused. This was new information to all of them; Bellamy had kept schtum about his and Gina’s breakup.

“Harper,” he said simply, not looking up from his chowmein.

This earned a snort from Raven. “Yeah, good luck with that, Bell. Girl is about as straight as a wheel,” she quipped, twirling a noodle around her fork.

“How would you know?” Octavia asked, eyes growing wide. “Don’t tell me she’s one of your victims as well?”

Raven glared at the brunette before answering. “No, she’s not one of my _victims_ as you so kindly put it, O. She’s been dating Monroe on the down-low for like 3 months now.”

“Is there anyone at our school who isn’t gay?” Bellamy asked incredulously, throwing his hands up in mock defeat.

Abby laughed lightly at this. “Looks like you’ll have to set your sights on someone else Bellamy. Now I know Raven is dating a girl called Anya as she so vividly told me in her letters. And Octavia, you’re dating a boy called Leonard, was it?”

“Lincoln,” Octavia corrected, blushing slightly.

Clarke could see where this was going. Her mother was doing the rounds and asking everyone else first before she interrogated her own daughter. Clarke took a deep breath and prepared for the question that would surely be coming.

“How about you, Clarke? Do you have anything to tell me?” Abby asked, regarding the blonde with a curious look and taking another mouthful of food.

Here we go, Clarke thought internally as she opened her mouth to answer. She could see Raven, Octavia and Bellamy watching her from under their eyebrows, each of them silent.

“I have been dating someone actually,” she started nervously. “It’s been about six weeks now. I was going to tell you by owl but thought it would be better face to face,” she said, glancing at her mother.

Abby smiled warmly. “Well I appreciate that Clarke. So spill the beans, what’s his name?” she asked expectantly.

Clarke felt her cheeks grow hot and her stomach flipped uncontrollably as she prepared to reveal the details of her relationship. “Actually, it’s a she,” Clarke said shakily.

“Ok,” Abby said without missing a beat. “What’s her name?”

Clarke was sure she had misheard. That was it? That was her mother’s reaction? She hadn’t even batted an eyelid at Clarke’s confession.

“You mean you’re not surprised that I’m dating a girl?” Clarke questioned disbelievingly.

Abby looked at her levelly flashed her a genuine smile. “Clarke, you’re my daughter. I know you. I’ve suspected you might like girls since you were 12. It really doesn’t bother me who you date as long as you’re happy. Now tell me about this girl,” she said, leaning forward on her elbows.

Clarke was stunned. This was possibly the best reaction she could have hoped for. Goddamn her mum was cool.

“Her name is Alexandria but everyone calls her Lexa. She’s the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and she’s a Prefect,” Clarke explained, still reeling from Abby’s blasé reaction.

Abby frowned slightly. “That’s all I’m getting Clarke? She plays quidditch and she’s a big of a nerd as you are? Raven, spill the beans?” she said, turning to the brunette.

Raven looked delighted to be included in the conversation and flashed Clarke a smirk before turning to face Abby. “Lexa Woods...hmm...what can I say about Lexa woods,” she began, drumming her fingers on the table.

Clarke glared at her warningly, hoping her best friend wouldn’t say something highly inappropriate as she was so prone to doing.

“Well first of all she’s extremely attractive. Seriously Abby, homegirl could be a model. Her legs go on for days! Killer cheekbones to boot. Ooh, she is a massive dork too, like even more of a dork than Clarke and she’s super intelligent,” Raven reeled off as Clarke blushed. “Most importantly though she’s a really good friend to all of us and you should feel safe that Clarke has found someone as thoughtful and kind as Lexa...plus her sister’s hot,” she added as an afterthought.

Clarke really was blushing now. She had expected Raven to go all in with some embarrassing story about Lexa but the girl had surprised her. She smiled and mouthed ‘thank you’ to Raven across the table, the brunette returning the smile with a nod.

“Well, looks like I’ll have to meet this Lexa Woods, Clarke. She sounds like quite a catch,” Abby said, smiling widely at her daughter.

Clarke missed the knowing look that Octavia and Raven shared between them.

“I’m sure you’ll meet her at some point,” Clarke mused, turning her attention back to her dinner. “Though while we’re on the subject she’s invited me to stay with her after New Year to see a quidditch game. Do you mind if I go?” she asked, glancing at her mother under her eyebrows.

“Fine with me,” Abby shrugged.

They ate the rest of their dinner and the conversation flowed steadily. Abby told them she would be working the following day but they were welcome to take some muggle money and go shopping in the city. Clarke helped her mother clear the plates away as everyone else traipsed off to bed, feeling tired from travelling. Abby pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, kissing Clarke on the head and giving her a look which said ‘I’m proud of you.’ Clarke carried herself up to her bedroom and pulled out her phone to text Lexa back.

**22:30 CGriff17** _Everything went better than expected. Told my mum about us and she’s so keen to meet you! Going to bed now as I’m exhausted. Speak to you soon xx_

**22:32 Commander Hearteyes <3   ** _See, I told you there was nothing to worry about_ _:) Sweet dreams, Clarke xx_

 

The next morning Clarke was rudely awoken by Raven and Octavia throwing themselves on top of her bed, giggling and yelling.

“Wake up loser, we’re going shopping!” Raven trilled, jumping up and down on the bed, causing the headboard to rattle.

“Rise and shine, Clarke, it’s a beautiful day!” Octavia shouted, leaning in to tickle the blonde’s ribs.

Clarke squirmed beneath her hands, trying and failing to shout at the pair through her laughter. She batted Octavia’s hands away and the girl eventually relented, leaving Clarke to catch her breath.

“Why couldn’t you just wake me up with a cup of coffee like normal people?” Clarke bemoaned, smiling widely despite herself.

“Because we’re not normal, Griffin. You know this. We’re fucking weirdoes,” Raven said, flopping down on the bed.

“That’s the understatement of the century,” Clarke quipped, stretching her hands above her head and groaning slightly with the movement. “Where’s Bell?”

“He’s down in the kitchen making pancakes,” Raven replied, causing Clarke’s head to shoot up. “Thought that would get you out of bed,” she smirked.

Clarke’s mouth began to water. Bellamy was an excellent cook and his blueberry pancakes were to die for. She hoisted herself out of bed, tearing from the room at breakneck speed. Once she was out of earshot, Raven threw Octavia a mischievous look.

“So when are we going to reveal our plan to Abby?” she asked, grinning wider.

Octavia regarded her best friend with a smirk. “We should do it tonight. Are we sure this is a good idea though? Clarke’s either going to love us for it or murder us in our sleep. You know she hates surprises.”

“Oh trust me,” Raven said, raising an eyebrow, “Griffin is going to love this.”

 

 

 A couple of hours later, their stomachs full of pancakes, the four of them were wandering around Oxford city centre as snow swirled around them. Clarke was hoping that the snow would stick around long enough for a white Christmas and didn’t mind the cold. They’d been shopping for little over three hours and Clarke and Octavia were in their element, arms laden with purchases. Bellamy had excused himself to go and buy some last minute gifts whilst Raven trudged behind them, complaining loudly and often about how bored she was. After she’d whined for the fifth time about how many clothes shops they’d gone to, Octavia finally lost her cool.

“For God’s sake Raven, will you shut up?” she snapped, spinning on her heel to face the brunette. “I swear you’re worse than Lexa! Taking her shopping for a dress in Hogsmeade was like pulling teeth but compared to you, she was a walk in the park.”

Clarke laughed as Raven pouted, her friend could be particularly irritating when she wasn’t entertained. “Tell you what Reyes, we’ll give you a break,” Clarke said, feeling a little bad they had dragged Raven around a number of boutiques. “Why don’t you pick the next place we go to,” she offered.

Raven surveyed the street glumly until her eyes landed on a shop with a vibrant display about 100ft away. “Ok, there,” she said, grinning and pointing excitedly.

Clarke followed her line of sight and her eyes landed on the store, “Fireworks Galore.” Clarke frowned as she read the name.

“No. No, there’s absolutely no way I am letting you near a bunch of fireworks. In case you haven’t noticed, you don’t have the best track record when it comes to not blowing things up,” she Clarke asserted, looking to Octavia for backup.

Octavia shrugged, “You did say she could pick the next store Clarke. You can’t go back on your word.”

Clarke stared at her in disbelief. Traitor.

“Yeah Griffin, don’t go back on your word,” Raven teased, flipping her off before skipping towards the store.

Octavia followed her and Clarke trailed after them, muttering darkly to herself.

She entered the shop and was faced with rows upon rows of fireworks. She spotted Raven eyeing up some particularly dangerous looking rockets, the size of a large dog. The brunette wore a look of wonder on her face as she gazed longingly at them, running her fingers over the display case. She looks like a kid in a candy store, Clarke thought.

“Oh my god,” Raven squealed excitedly, practically jumping up and down on the spot. “We should totally get these! I could do a fireworks display on New Year s Eve. It. Will. Be. Epic!” she enthused.

Octavia nodded and seemed to be on board with the idea but Clarke knew better.

“No way, Raven,” she argued, placing her hands on her hips disapprovingly. “I can think of better ways of ringing in the New Year than you blowing us all to kingdom come. There’s no way you’re going to be allowed within a mile radius of anything explosive on my watch.”

“There’s no way you’re going to be allowed within a mile radius of anything explosive on my watch,” Raven repeated an octave higher, mocking her. “Jesus Griffin, calm your tits. It’s a great idea, it’ll liven things up. Plus I’m afraid if that stick moves any further up your ass it’s going to seriously impede your ability to walk,” she said, waggling her eyebrows at the blonde.

Clarke reached out to swipe at her, missing narrowly as Raven jumped out of the way, laughing like a hyena. Clarke turned to Octavia, eyes pleading with the girl to step in.

Octavia didn’t back down. “I think it’s a pretty good idea, Clarke. I mean muggle fireworks obviously aren’t as good as magical ones but they’re still pretty great. Besides, if she manages to fuck up it’ll be hilarious to see her walking around with no eyebrows for the next few weeks. Think of the endless teasing! Think of the positives, Clarke,” she argued, batting her eyelashes.

Clarke sighed audibly. It was two against one; she had absolutely zero chance of winning this argument. Plus the chance to see Raven make a dick of herself was too tempting.

“Fine,” she relented, throwing her hands up. “But this is completely on you. If you blow one of your limbs off, I won’t be the one accompanying you to the hospital. I’ll be the one saying ‘I told you so” she said, frowning at Raven.

“Deal,” Raven smirked, turning back to the counter to pin-point her weapon of choice.

 

 

 ----Lexa POV ----

 

Lexa was sat in front of the fire in the family cottage, moping. She had been miserable for days, missing Clarke and wishing she could see the blonde again. They had been texting pretty much non-stop since the six days they had said goodbye at the station but it was no replacement for actually seeing each other. Gustus and Anya had tried to lift her spirits with homecooked meals and terrible jokes to no avail. Not even Gustus’s delicious beef stew could cheer her up. She gazed into the flames and wished she was back at Hogwarts with the blonde. By now it was two days before Christmas eve. Anya and Gustus were getting ready to decorate the tree and Lexa had refused to help. She was pulled from her thoughts when a shower of baubles, glitter and tinsel cascaded over her head, the decorations clattering loudly to the wooden floor.

She looked up glaring to see Anya standing over her, holding an empty box marked ‘decorations’. 

“What the fuck was that for?” she hissed, untangling a bauble from her hair.

Anya rolled her eyes in return. “That was to get you to stop being such a Scrooge,” Anya scowled but her features softened a moment later. “Come and help me and Gustus decorate the tree, it’ll take your mind off things.”

Lexa scowled, she knew that by ‘things’ Anya meant Clarke. “And you thought the best way to win me over was to turn me _into_ one of the decorations?” she asked sourly.

“Well, you look a little more festive now,” Anya retorted, smiling lightly. “Now come on, stop being such a Grinch and get into the spirit. I refuse to let you play up to the moody lesbian stereotype on Christmas,” she added, offering a hand to Lexa.

Lexa allowed herself to smile a little and accepted Anya’s outstretched hand, pulling herself up from the hearth. She followed her sister into the living room where Gustus seemed to be wrestling with a large pine tree, struggling to get it upright.

“Ah Lexa, good to see you could join us,” he beamed when he spotted her, beard full of pine needles. “Come and help me with this thing, I can’t get the base to stay still.”

Lexa grinned and walked over to help her Uncle. Since he’d be around the past couple of years he had put a tremendous amount of effort into making sure they had great Christmases, trying to compensate for the childhood she and Anya never really had. Lexa immediately felt bad for sulking and threw herself into decorating the tree, thankful that she had people she could call family, no matter how small that family might have been. After half an hour of decorating, Anya being anal over where they should place the tinsel, they took a break for tea. Just as Lexa was about to take the first sip there was a knock at the door. Gustus glanced towards it perplexed; they rarely got visitors to the cottage. He got to his feet and strode over to the door, Lexa and Anya following close behind.

When the door opened, Lexa’s expression darkened as she realised who the visitors straight away. They were two officials from Azkaban, she would recognise their dark cloaks and purple hoods anywhere. What the hell were they doing here?

“Mr Gustus Lake?” one of them questioned, regarding her uncle’s imposing frame.

“That would be me,” Gustus answered curtly.

“Then this is for you, sir,” the man spoke again, pushing an envelope into Gustus’s hands.

With a polite nod both men turned and disapparated on the spot.

Gustus closed the door and wordlessly made his way back to the dining table, Lexa and Anya taking a seat opposite him. Lexa stared at him intently as he opened the envelope, cracking the wax seal. She knew this letter could only be about one person and it filled her with dread, a wave of nausea passing over her. Gustus unfurled the letter and studied it, his eyes darting back and forth across the page. Lexa saw his expression subtly change, his eyes growing dark and slight frown playing across his lips.

“It’s about her, isn’t it?” Anya asked, breaking the silence.

Gustus nodded solemnly.

“For fucks sakes, she’s not escaped has she?” Anya breathed out shakily, voice prevalent with the worry Lexa was feeling.

“No,” he said simply, looking up from the paper, gaze flitting between the two sisters. “She’s dead.”

A silence fell over them. Lexa took a moment to fully absorb the impact of her Uncle’s statement and waited for her emotions to take over. Instead she felt nothing. She wasn’t happy or sad, just indifferent. Her mother had been just that in name only. The woman never had a maternal bone in her body; she was made up of poison and hate, nothing more. Lexa pushed her chair back and stood up from the table, causing Anya to turn and look at her, her blank expression mirroring Lexa’s own.

“Do you want to talk about this?” Anya questioned softly.

Lexa clenched her jaw and ground her teeth, fixing Anya with a look of confusion. “Why would I want to talk about it? She may have only shuffled off this mortal coil today but she’s been dead to me for years,” Lexa forced the words out. “Good riddance,” she added bitterly, taking her coat from the hook and heading out of the back door without another word.

Lexa walked with purpose to the bottom of the garden, hopping over the low fence and climbing up to the top of the hill that lay beyond. The hill overlooked the sea and this was one of her favourite places to come and think when she needed to be alone. She looked out across the water as thoughts of her mother filled her mind. She was surprised by her own lack of reaction to the news of the woman’s death and began to question what sort of person that made her. She didn’t feel the need to cry; there would be no more tears shed on behalf of her mother. She felt oddly empty and tried to wrap her head around the reasons why.

“Thought I’d find you up here,” came Anya’s soft voice from behind her. A beat passed. “Mind if I join you?”

Lexa shook her head and Anya took a seat next to her on the grass, the cold December wind pulling bitterly at her hair.

“I don’t feel anything,” Lexa admitted after a long silence.

She turned to face her sister, kneading her eyebrows together and watching for Anya’s reaction.

“Neither do I,” Anya sighed. “How fucked up is that? We’ve just been told our mother died and I couldn’t care less,” she said heavily, plucking at a blade of grass.

Lexa pondered her words for a moment, teeth worrying her lower lip. “Does that make us awful people?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Anya regarded her levelly, her eyes showing only sincerity. “No, it doesn’t. That woman made our lives unbearable, made us feel as though we were lower than dirt. She didn’t love us and we hated her. That’s tragic but it’s the reality of the situation. We aren’t the bad guys here,” she said honestly.

Lexa nodded solemnly in agreement and was silent for another minute. “I think I feel relieved, actually. I mean she can’t hurt us anymore, not ever again,” Lexa mused, looking back out to sea. “You, Lincoln and Gustus are all the family I need,” she said, turning back to face her sister.

Anya smiled warmly and put her arm around Lexa’s shoulder, drawing her in close and resting her chin on Lexa’s head. They sat there like that for a long while, listening to the waves crashing against the shore in the distance.

“I love you, you know,” Anya said, smiling into Lexa’s hair. “It’s always been me and you against the world. I’m always going to be here for you and protect you, no matter what. I promise.”

Lexa felt comforted by her sister’s words and her lip trembled as she threw both arms around her in a crushing embrace. “I love you too,” she whispered, meaning it with all her soul.

They sat together until it began to grow dark before heading back to the cottage. Gustus was waiting for them with mugs of cocoa and they sat around the fire, talking about Christmas and the days ahead, all thoughts of the woman in Azkaban far from their minds. Lexa relaxed into her armchair as she watched Anya and Gustus place the star on top of the tree. She felt lighter; the shadow that had been hanging over her for her entire life had been vanquished, never to be seen again. She _was_ free, she realised. They all were.

 

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and Lexa was in high spirits. She’d just gotten off the phone with Clarke, they’d been talking for hours about what they’d been up to and their plans over the coming week. Lexa had told her girlfriend about her mother’s passing and Clarke had been concerned only out of politeness. Clarke had never and would never meet the woman but Lexa had told her previously all about her mother’s depraved ways and the blonde understood exactly how Lexa felt. She had changed the subject to the upcoming Chudley Cannon’s game and Lexa’s heart soared as she thought about seeing Clarke again. Clarke would be staying here, in her house, which meant Lexa could show her all the sights and secrets of the quaint little seaside town. She knew that most people in the country viewed Torquay as little more than a place filled with outdated 70s hotels and more pensioners than you could shake a stick at. However, to Lexa it was perfect, with its quaint charm and old-timey vibe.

She lay down on her bed, looking at the photo on her phone that Clarke had sent her. The blonde was huddled together with Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and a woman she assumed to be Clarkes mum. Each of them wearing santa hats and grinning widely. Lexa smiled fondly, she missed Raven and Octavia, even Bellamy. They had become close friends over the past couple of months. She was jolted from her thoughts by a loud screech from downstairs, followed by a crash and a string of impressive swearwords from Anya. Lexa rushed downstairs to investigate the commotion.

“This fucking bird! I swear to god I’m going to strangle it and serve it for Christmas dinner,” Anya shouted, chasing an owl around the kitchen and brandishing a whisk. "Did you hear that you son of a bitch? You're done!"

The bird screeched and perched on top of the refrigerator door, a letter clasped in it’s talons.

Lexa looked at the animal and recognised it instantly. “Hey isn’t that Ravens bird? Artemis I think her name is?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, of course its Raven’s owl,” Anya said hotly, not taking her eyes off the creature. “Obviously only Raven would own an animal as infuriating as she is. You know it flew right into my fucking head? Almost took my eye out. Straight through the window and into my head as I was eating breakfast! It hasn’t stopped screeching since,” she spat, glaring at the feathered intruder.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You probably scared her with all your shouting, you need to be gentle,” she explained, turning to face Artemis and holding her arm out. “Here Artemis, come to Lexa, that’s a good girl,” she said softly as the owl flew down from the perch and landed on her arm.

“Watching you do baby talk to that creature is sickening,” Anya scowled. “That bird is a dick,” she added sourly.

“Anya, the bird is not at fault here. It must be something about girls with sarcastic attitudes who think they’re funnier than they actually are. She doesn’t like Clarke either,” Lexa teased and ducked when Anya threw a croissant at her.

Artemis swooped on the pastry, allowing Lexa to pick up the letter. She turned it over in her hands, seeing it was addressed to her and frowned. Raven had her phone number, why on earth would she bother sending a letter, Lexa wondered as she ripped open the envelope. Her stomach dropped as she read the letterhead. The letter wasn’t from Raven at all. The calligraphy across the top clearly stated “From the desk of Abigail Griffin.” Fuck.

Lexa gulped and began reading the letter as Anya sidled up next to her and peered over her shoulder, trying to get a better look.

“Ooooh shit, a letter from the girlfriend’s mother,” Anya teased. “She’s found out you’ve defiled her only daughter and she’s coming for blood! Quick Lexa, if we leave now we might be able to sneak you out of the country by nightfall!” she said with a grin.

Lexa shrugged her off impatiently as she tried to focus on the message. “Shut up, Anya. Clarke said her mum was cool about us so I doubt she’s going to threaten me via owl. Now be quiet so I can read it," she snapped, trying to reassure herself.

“Read it out loud,” Anya demanded, “I could do with some entertainment.”

Lexa cast her a sideways glance and then looked back to the letter, continuing aloud. “Dear Lexa, I know we haven’t yet had the opportunity to meet each other but I should very much like to meet the woman who is dating my daughter-”

“Oh my God, this is so good!” Anya interrupted, gleefully rubbing her hands together.

Lexa silenced her with a scowl and continued. “Raven and Octavia inform me that you and your sister have no plans for New Years Eve so I would like to invite you both to celebrate it at my home in Oxford. Raven tells me she will be putting on a firework display so be prepared for any eventuality.”

Lexa locked eyes with Anya, her sister didn’t look so cocky now.

“Please also feel welcome to invite your cousin, Lincoln. I have more than enough room for all of you. Please do not mention any of this to Clarke. Raven and Octavia thought it would be a lovely surprise for her if you were to turn up unannounced. Please let me know if you are able to make it, kind regards, Abby Griffin.” Lexa finished, folding the letter and looking up at Anya.

Anya was silent for a moment, chewing her bottom lip. “Well, what do you think?” she asked.

Lexa was smiling widely by now, Abby had given her possibly the best Christmas present of all and she hadn’t even met the woman yet. “Obviously we have to go. It would be rude not too. Besides, I miss Clarke and I know you’re missing Raven, even if you won’t admit it,” she said, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Anya sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re right,” she admitted. “I do miss that hilarious pain in the ass, even if she does drive me up the wall. It’s just this whole meet the parents thing is a little daunting. What if Clarke’s mum doesn’t like us?” she asked in a rare display of insecurity.

Lexa resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes. “Look Anya, we don’t need to worry. We’re the Woods sisters, we've got three things going for us: good looks, charm to rival Leonardo DiCaprio and a mean right hook. We’ll charm her off her feet, Clarke's mum is going to love us” she said, raising a wry smile from her sister.

“True,” Anya nodded. “Though if that fails perhaps you can bore Clarke’s mum into submission by discussing your all-time favourite topic, different types of candles. If I have to hear about the merits of votives over tealights again, I’m going to cut my own ears off,” she teased, poking her tongue out at Lexa.

Lexa swatted her arm playfully in response. There was nothing wrong with talking about candles. She liked candles. And votives _were_ better then tealights, so there.

“Come on,” Lexa called, walking towards the living room. “Let’s ask Gustus to drive us to Lincoln’s house so we can tell him all about it. This new year is going to be lit!” she cried, punching the air in triumph.

Anya followed slightly behind and rolled her eyes, wondering how she could possibly be related to this nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - let me know if you liked it!  
> Next chapter should be up in a few days, fingers crossed.


	15. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas antics  
> Clarke POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry its taken so long to update but I've injured my shoulders which makes it very difficult to type :( I'm kind of walking around with T-Rex arms at the moment.  
> I hope it was worth the wait and thank you all so much for your comments and kudos, they make my day <3  
> Enjoy :)

Clarke awoke early on Christmas morning and the first thing she did was make her way over to the window, breath fogging the pane. The rolling hills and fields beyond were cloaked in a thick blanket of snow, the scenery looking as thought it would not be out of place on the front of a Christmas card. She glanced at her clock and noted it was a little after 6am; no one else would be awake yet. She grinned to herself as a wicked idea for revenge crossed her mind and tiptoed down the stairs. She opened the front door and formed two snowballs, cackling at her own genius. Clarke crept back up the stairs and paused outside Raven’s bedroom, pressing her ear to the door and listening for any signs of movement. All she could hear was gentle snoring so she pushed the door open, cringing when the hinges squeaked slightly.

Raven was lying face down on her bed, one arm flung over Octavia who slept next to her. This was brilliant; Clarke could kill two birds with one stone as intended. Octavia was always offered her own room when she stayed with the Griffins but she and Raven usually shared a bed, often arguing over who got to be the little spoon. Clarke knew that nine times out of ten, Octavia won that argument. Darting forward, she threw one snowball at Octavia’s head and retreated, crouching at the end of the bed.

The reaction was instantaneous as Octavia shot bolt upright, eyes wide with fear.

“Fuck, we’re being attacked by Skynet! It’s the end of days! Raven, do something,” she screamed, shaking Raven by the shoulders.

“O, what the fuck are you talking about? Are you dreaming about Terminator again? I keep telling you it’s not real” Raven said groggily, pulling herself into a seating position.

Clarke saw her opportunity and seized it, popping her head up over the edge of the bed. She waited a split second for Raven’s gaze to lock onto hers. Clarke smirked and Raven’s eyes widened in realisation but it was too late. Clarke had already launched the snowball and it flew through the air towards its target, hitting the brunette square in the face. Direct hit!

Clarke cackled manically as Raven spat out a mouthful of snow, snowflakes glistening on her eyelashes. The look she wore was one of pure shock.

“That’s payback, bitches!” Clarke crowed, getting to her feet. “And Merry Christmas to you both! By the way, if you were planning on going outside make sure you wrap up, it’s snowing out there,” she said with a wink.

Octavia still looked stunned but Clarke could see Raven’s shock being replaced with fury, the melted snow dripping off her face. Clarke deduced it was for the best that she made a speedy getaway; she had not thought this far ahead with her plan so running was really the only option. She sprinted downstairs towards the living room, Raven tearing after her, shouting at her retreating form.

“Clarke Griffin when I catch up with you, you’re dead! Not even Santa himself can save you now,” Raven cried with an edge of amusement to her voice.

Clarke ran into the living room and stood at the side of the sofa, placing the furniture between herself and Raven, creating a defensive barrier.

“That was a pretty good effort, Clarke,” Raven admitted, circling the sofa and not taking her eyes off the blonde. “But you’re forgetting one crucial thing,” she smirked.

“Yeah, and what’s that?” Clarke said with a grin. She had her back to the door so could make an escape if needs be.

“You didn’t just attack me,” Raven deadpanned, arching an eyebrow.

Clarke hadn’t seen the youngest Blake appear in the doorframe and wasn’t aware of her presence until Octavia tackled her to the ground. Octavia lay on top of her as Raven moved to Clarke’s feet and began tickling without mercy, causing Clarke to laugh uncontrollably as she fought to push Octavia off.

“No, please guys...no” she choked out pathetically between giggles. Her face was red and there were tears in her eyes from the effort of laughing.

“We’re sorry it had to come to this, Clarke,” Octavia grinned down at her. “But you really should have had better planning, that’s the key to a successful prank, right Raven?”

Raven nodded. “Tell you what Griffin, we’ll stop if you say ‘Raven and Octavia are the prank queens and are also ridiculously hot,” she teased, continuing to tickle Clarke’s feet.

Clarke had no other option, she wanted this to end and cursed herself for not thinking of a better escape route. “Raven and Octavia are the prank queens and are also ridiculously hot,” she wheezed out.

Immediately Raven stopped her tickling and Octavia climbed off of her.

“You’re damn right, we are,” Raven smirked, offering a hand to pull Clarke up.”Now let’s go and wake everyone else, I want to open my presents,” she declared, running from the room.

Octavia turned to Clarke and shook her head in disappointment. “You were so close, Clarke, so close. Maybe someday you’ll actually get us,” she said, flashing that signature Blake grin.

“Maybe someday,” Clarke agreed, the cogs of revenge already turning in her brain.

 

 

 

A short while later, Raven returned to the living room, dragging Bellamy by the front of his pyjama shirt, the boy still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Clarke guessed he’d probably been given a rude awakening. Abby joined them a few moments later, taking a seat beside the Christmas tree and distributing presents.

“Here, you are, Clarke,” she said, passing Clarke a long and expertly wrapped present. “Make sure take good care of this one. The one you have is looking a bit battered, try not to leave this one outside in the rain,” she added with a smile.

Clarke accepted the gift, knowing it could only be one thing and her heart raced. She tore open the packaging and her eyes settled on the lacquered ebony handle, emblazoned with the words ‘Firebolt Supreme.’ She shed the rest of the wrapping paper and took in the sight of her new broomstick. This was a world class standard broom; the Bulgarian national team had used them during the quidditch world cup a couple of years back. Clarke sat there stunned for a moment before rushing forward and crushing her mother in a tight hug.

“Thanks mum, it’s perfect. I can’t wait to try it out!” she beamed, her cheeks aching from smiling.

“Wow, Clarke, that broom is a beast!” Octavia announced, running her hands over it enviously.

Bellamy had also made his way over, eyes wide in awe as he studied the craftsmanship. “Clarke we are going to absolutely crush the competition now that you have this on your side. No one at Hogwarts has anything anywhere near as good. You’ll have to apologise to Lexa in advance cause there’s no way Slytherin are winning the cup,” he joked, smiling widely.

Clarke laughed outwardly but knew that even a Firebolt Supreme wouldn’t put Lexa off; her girlfriend was the most skilled quidditch player she’d ever seen.

“Cool broom, Clarke,” Raven cut in, looking disinterested. Flying really wasn’t her thing. “Open my present next!” she insisted with a smile, shoving a small package into Clarke’s hands.

Clarke gave her a wary smile as she turned the gift over in her hands; it was part squishy and part sharp edges. She pulled back the paper to reveal an ornate photo frame, blue and green gemstones of various hues decorating the edges. The colours reminded her of Lexa’s eyes. It was beautiful.

“Wow, Raven,” Clarke breathed out, “this is lovely, thank you,” she said, pulling her friend into a hug.

“I thought you could put a photo of you and Lexa in there, you know, when you get one,” Raven explained with a smile. “There’s something else,” Raven said, gesturing to the package, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

Clarke looked down and saw there was indeed something else. She picked up a pair of garish rainbow coloured boyshorts with the word ‘GAY’ printed across the waistband. Clarke threw Raven a disapproving look, trying to hold back her own smile.

“Really, Reyes?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven grinned as everyone else present descended into laughter. “It’s more of a gag gift Clarke, but I thought it would clear up any sort of confusion. Though to be fair anyone who gets close enough to see them is probably going to be well aware of your preferences,” she teased, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Abby cleared her throat, indicating the conversation was heading to a place not to her liking. “Shall we give out the rest of the gifts?” she asked, changing the subject.

 

 

Clarke had received quite the haul of presents this year. Along with her mum and Ravens gifts, Octavia and Bellamy had gotten her a Broomstick Maintenance Kit and a small hamper of sweets from Honeydukes. She opened Lexa’s present last and her heartbeat quickened as she took in the leather gloves, emblazoned with her initials. They fit perfectly and were soft against her skin, a hallmark of their quality. Lexa must have pad a fortune for these, she realised. Pulling her phone from her pocket she sent her girlfriend a text to thank her for the gift.

**09:32 _CGriff17_** _Just opened your present, thank you so much <3 They are perfect, you are spoiling me here xx_

**09:35 Commander Hearteyes <3**   _You’re very welcome :) You deserve them. Thank you for the candles, you know my guilty pleasure. I’ve lit them already and they smell AMAZING :D xx_

Clarke laughed at her screen as she read the message. She had picked up on Lexa’s candle obsession a few times and knew they would be a welcome gift. From the other room, Octavia called her so Clarke sent a final message.

 **09:37 CGriff17**     _You’re welcome babe, glad you like them. Gotta go, Octavia wants to try out my new broom. It’s a Firebolt Supreme! Talk later and Merry Christmas xx_

 **09:38**    **Commander Hearteyes <3**   _Babe? That’s a new one but I could get used to it ;) And wow – you have to let me try that when we get back to school! Hope Reyes doesn’t destroy your dinner this year xx_

Clarke blushed as she read the reply, not realising she had even used the term of endearment, it just felt natural. She put her phone to one side and made her way back into the living room where Octavia was now fully dressed, holding the broom and jumping up and down on the spot.

“Can we go now?! Go and get your coat so we can take this beauty out for a spin,” she yelled at Clarke, grinning widely.

Clarke chuckled and walked into the hall to retrieve her coat, Octavia at her back the whole way.

“Let’s go already!” she pestered, pulling on Clarke’s arm.

Clarke couldn’t say no to her. Octavia looked like an excitable puppy with her wide pleading eyes. “Ok, two minutes, O. Let me just check my mum doesn’t need any help preparing dinner.”

Octavia let out a whine and reluctantly followed Clarke to the kitchen where Abby and Bellamy were chopping vegetables. Clarke knew her mother could have used magic to do this but preferred to do things the old fashioned way.

“Hey mum, O and I are going out on the broom for a bit unless you need any help?” she asked, hoping the answer would be no.

“No, its fine, go and enjoy yourselves. I’ve got my two helpers here,” Abby replied, basting the turkey.

“Two?” Clarke frowned.

Just then Raven emerged from the pantry carrying a bag of potatoes under her arm. She grinned wickedly at Clarke.

“Yeah, I’m helping with dinner. No need to worry, Princess,” she smirked. “In fact, I’ve been put in charge of the roast potatoes...they’re your favourite aren’t they?”

Clarke’s smile fell from her face as the memory of charred turkey and burnt vegetables flooded her mind. “Mum, are you sure you need Raven to help? Remember what happened _last year_?” she said pointedly.

Abby put down the baster and frowned at her daughter. “Clarke, don’t be so mean. Poor Raven was only trying to help. Plus she’s fully supervised by Bellamy and me so nothing is going to go wrong. Off you go,” she said, shooing Clarke away with her hand.

Behind her mother, Clarke saw Raven raise a middle finger with one hand and wave mockingly with the other, smirking the whole time. Without another word, Clarke turned to exit the kitchen, Octavia dragging her towards the front door by her sleeve. Clarke loved Christmas dinner and silently vowed that if Raven ruined it again with her clumsiness, she would fly the girl to the middle of the Forbidden Forest and leave her there for the spiders.

 

 

A couple of hours later Clarke and Octavia returned to the house. They had flown for miles over the countryside, keeping low so as not to be spotted by any muggles who happened to be looking at the sky. They were both freezing but it had been worth it, the broom flew like a dream and was incredibly fast. Their teeth were chattering as they stepped inside but all discomfort was forgotten as the heavenly aroma of roast turkey reached their nostrils.

“Oh my God...I don’t think I’ve ever smelled anything so good,” Octavia said, walking towards the kitchen.

Clarke thought the girl looked as if she might start literally drooling at any moment, but she had to agree. She followed Octavia through to the dining room where Raven was setting the table.

“Hey guys, take a seat, dinner’s going to be ready in a few minutes. Griffin, you are going to be eating your words when you taste those potatoes,” she said with a wink.

“I doubt that somehow,” Clarke drawled, moving to open the bottle of champagne Abby had put out.

Abby wasn’t an advocate for teenage drinking but on Christmas and New Years they always had champagne as a treat. Every year without fail, Clarke and Raven would drink too much champagne, staying up long after Abby had gone to bed, talking about everything and nothing. Clarke smiled smugly to herself as she watched Raven set out the Christmas crackers. A drunk Raven Reyes was loose lipped and fancy free, prone to spilling all sorts of embarrassing secrets. There was just one in particular Clarke was curious about, courtesy of Anya. Yes, she would play the waiting game on this one.

At that moment, Bellamy walked in with the turkey, looking to an exceptionally proud parent.

“I hope you’re all ready to eat too much and then hate yourselves,” he announced, taking a seat.

Abbey joined them a moment later, wheeling in the rest of the food on a serving trolley whilst Clarke filled everyone’s glasses with champagne. When they were all seated, Abby raised her glass in a toast.

“Here’s to my beautiful family and very welcome friends. Thank you all for being here and making this Christmas a special one. Cheers.”

Everyone clinked their glasses and set about devouring the feast. Clarke speared a roast potato, studying it with scrutiny before taking a bite. She had to force back a moan. They were excellent. She caught Raven’s eye and tilted her glass towards the brunette in appreciation. She savoured how near-perfect this afternoon was, surrounded by the people she loved most, all smiling and laughing. The only thing that would have made it complete would be if Lexa were here too.

 

 

 

A couple of hours later they had all migrated to the living room, minus Abby who had excused herself to bed, having to be in work the following morning. The four of them were now engaged in a heated game of Monoploy and well into their fourth bottle of champagne. Octavia was close to throwing a fit after she landed on Park Lane for the third time, forcing her to hand over her money to Raven.

“This is so unfair,” she whined, glowering at the brunette. “I swear you’ve jinxed the dice, there’s no way I can keep landing on your stupid property. It’s a fix!” she pouted, handing over a bunch of 20s.

“That’s capitalism, babe,” Raven quipped with a dopey smile, clearly tipsy. “Don’t hate the player hate the game,” she winked.

Clarke herself was feeling pretty drunk, the little monopoly houses looked more like green blobs than anything else at this point. She excused herself to go and grab another bottle of champagne from the fridge, accidently walking into the doorframe as she went. She retrieved the bottle and then paused to pull out her phone, her alcohol-addled brain deciding that now would be the perfect time to text Lexa.

 **22:15  CGriff17**     _Hwy babe, hope you’re hving a gooood Christmas ;) I am losing at mnoply. I miss you, youreso pretty xxxxxx_

She leaned against the fridge as she waited for a response, focusing on the phone with one eye open.

**22:17  Commander Hearteyes <3    ** _Clarke, are you drunk? You’re drunk right now aren’t you? You’re going to have such a headache tomorrow :p I miss you too xxx_

**22:19  CGriff17** _Not drink, just feel all warm n fuzzy. You wnt to know what we’d be doing if yu were here ;) xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Clarke smiled lopsidedly, feeling pleased with her attempt at being sexy. She was clearly nailing this whole flirting thing. Lexa was going to be like putty in her hands. Her phone buzzed and she peered down at the reply.

22:21 **Commander Hearteyes <3     **_...Clarke you just misspelled ‘drunk.’ I know exactly what I’d be doing. I’d be putting you to bed with a glass of water like the perfect gentleman I am and not taking advantage. Enjoy yourself, I’ll speak to you tomorrow xxx_

Clarke grinned at the reply, sending a goodnight text to Lexa before putting her phone back in her pocket. Lexa was so sweet it made her chest flutter, she really was too good and pure for this world. Picking up the champagne, she headed back into the living room just in time to see Octavia completely lose her shit.

“You are fucking cheating somehow, Raven Reyes! That’s four times now on Park Lane! This game is bullshit,” Octavia cried, flipping the board over and sending the game pieces flying across the room.

Bellamy looked on nervously. Clarke hovered in the doorway, still clutching the bottle. Raven looked for a moment as though she might yell back but instead rolled backwards on the floor, laughing uncontrollably whilst Octavia glared on.

“I think that’s about enough excitement for me,” Bellamy muttered, excusing himself to bed.

Clarke took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa to Octavia, the brunette still glaring at Raven over her champagne flute. Clarke decided that more wine was definitely the way forward, topping up everyone’s glass.

Raven recovered enough to speak again. “Trying to get me drunk, Griffin?” she challenged, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re already drunk,” Clarke defended. “It’s been ages since we hung out, just the three of us, hasn’t it?”

“It has,” Octavia agreed, pulling her lips into a small smile.

With the three of them being in relationships, they’d had less time for each other than usual. They fell into a conversation about what had been going on in each of their lives. Raven was now top of their year in potions, having miraculously turned her grade around and impressed Sinclair on a regular basis. Indra had also decided she could stay on as commentator, her hilarious commentary having proved a big hit throughout the school. Octavia was already planning a vacation for the summer with Lincoln. Clarke also learned that Bellamy had been coaching her on quidditch tactics, intending to suggest her for Captain after he graduated.

“So what about you, Clarke? How are things with you and Commander Hearteyes? I assume well after the bedroom antics in the dorm which I will never be able to unhear by the way,” Octavia teased with a grin.

Clarke blushed and took another sip of wine before answering.

“It’s going really well actually. I can’t explain it... I feel like she totally understands me, even when I don’t say anything. Seriously, it’s weird, she seems to know exactly what I’m thinking and know exactly what to do to cheer me up just by looking at me. One time before our Herbology test, she brought me a flask of coffee with vanilla creamer because she knows it’s my favourite,” Clarke explained, knowing she was rambling under the effects of the champagne.

“It’s like she knows me better than I even know myself. And God, she’s so beautiful...her hands are so soft...and her eyes...When we kiss I get butterflies every time, it’s like time stands still just for us. That’s why I lo-” she stopped herself short, swallowing the words that had almost left her mouth.

Where the fuck did that come from, she wondered.

“You love her,” Raven shrugged from her position on the floor. It was a statement rather than a question.

Clarke felt her cheeks grow hot and she panicked slightly, searching her brain for an explanation. “No I don’t...I mean, I can’t...it’s too soon for that, isn’t it?” she questioned, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

Octavia turned to Clarke and threw her a look as if she’d just announced she was running away to join a travelling circus as their resident trapeze artist.

 “Clarke, for an intelligent girl, you can be really fucking dumb. Like that is some of the dumbest shit I have ever heard,” she said levelly, swaying slightly as her champagne sloshed in her glass. “How can it be too soon to fall in love? You can’t control your feelings. That’s why they’re called _feelings_ , you have to _feel_ them,” she continued, hiccupping.

“O’s right. I mean look at me and Anya. Who saw that one coming? Not me, it hit me like a fucking train full of emotions but here we are. All aboard the feels train,” she grinned, resting her head on Octavia’s knee.

Clarke was silent as she thought about what her friends had said. Maybe she did love Lexa; she certainly liked her a lot and missed her like crazy. Lexa made her feel like she was special. When Lexa looked at her with those soulful deep green eyes, Clarke felt like she was the only girl in the world. Was that love? She didn’t know. Maybe it was. Thinking about it made her head hurt. What if she told Lexa and it made her uncomfortable? The thought of rejection made Clarke feel sick and she quickly changed the subject to spare herself the heartache.

“Speaking of Anya,” Clarke began with a smirk, “are you ever going to tell us that nickname of yours?”

“No way, s’secret,” Raven slurred.

“Come ooooon Raven,” Octavia whined, “We don’t have secrets from each other. Remember I told you about that time when I bumped into the Bloody Baron and peed my pants a little. It can’t be worse than that.”

“Fine!” Raven relented, rolling her eyes. “I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to tell another living soul. If you do, I swear you will meet a very painful and unfortunate end. I’ll make it look like a tragic accident,” she threatened, eyeing Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke and Octavia nodded, leaning forwards in their seats.

Raven looked as if she would rather be anywhere else but was true to her word. “She calls me the One Minute Wonder,” Raven admitted, her words hanging in the air.

Clarke looked puzzled, then the realisation hit her and a grin crept across her features. “Is that referring to what I think it's referring to?” she asked, teasingly, poking Raven in the ribs.

“Yes, ok!” Raven huffed exasperatedly. “Just to stress it happened like one time. I don’t ever have a problem with that but it was after the Christmas ball and we’d had a lot to drink...she looked so good in that dress...I guess it just set me off. To make it worse I fell asleep on her afterwards,” she admitted sheepishly.

There was silence for a good ten seconds before Octavia began to chuckle lightly. Clarke couldn’t help but join in and soon they were both in hysterics, tears rolling down their cheeks at the thought, both gasping for air. Raven looked decidedly unimpressed.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh,” she muttered, pouting.

“No, we promised we wouldn’t tell anyone. There’s a difference,” Octavia said, fanning her face with her hand in a bid to calm herself down.

“Oh come on Raven, it’s not that bad,” Clarke offered. “It is, however, hilarious. Anya clearly saw the funny side at least, she’s must be an understanding girlfriend” she said, placing a hand comfortingly on Raven’s arm.

“Yeah, don’t be so upset about it, Quickdraw,” Octavia teased, pulling Raven in for a hug.

Raven allowed the embrace and composed herself, any hint of embarrassment disappearing from her features.

“Hey O, would now be a bad time to tell you that I cheated at Monopoly?” Raven admitted casually, raising an eyebrow at Octavia.

Things descended into chaos after that. Clarke had to physically stop Octavia from battering Raven with a cushion as the girl ranted about ‘injustice and corruption.’ That had turned into a full on pillow fight and they all collapsed on the sofa, exhausted and drunk, none of them prepared to make the effort required to walk up the stairs to bed.

 

 

The next few days after Christmas passed in a blur as they always seemed to at that time of year. It was now New Years Eve and Clarke and her friends had gotten through so many leftovers that she was now sick of the sight of turkey. Perhaps this was why people only ever seemed to have it at once a year at Christmas. For the past day, Raven had set up shop in the basement, tinkering with the fireworks in preparation for her display which she had promised would ‘blow everyone away.’ Clarke hoped she didn’t mean literally as she gave her friend a wide berth, rolling her eyes at the various swears and muffled shouts that rose from the basement. She had been texting Lexa pretty much non-stop, her mood improving each day that passed, knowing they would soon be reunited. Today, however, her girlfriend hadn’t texted back, giving her cause for concern. As she sat in the conservatory, constantly checking her screen for an update, the Blake siblings took a seat next to her, both smiling widely.

Clarke glanced up and threw them a thoroughly bemused look. “What’s got you two so happy?” she asked.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Princess! Party time!” Bellamy announced, ruffling her hair.

Clarke shrugged him off but couldn’t help the small smile that played across her lips; it was nigh on impossible to be miserable when the Blakes were around.

“Yeah, Clarke, you should be getting ready for a night of drinking and debauchery. Why the long face?” Octavia questioned, placing a hand comfortingly on Clarke’s arm.

Clarke sighed and put her phone into her pocket, there was no use in torturing herself by continuing to hope Lexa would message back.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. I just haven’t heard from Lexa today is all. She’s supposed to be letting me know the travel arrangements for the Chudley Cannons game but I guess she’s busy with something else,” Clarke reasoned with a sigh.

Octavia frowned slightly. “Clarke, she’s probably just travelling. Maybe she has no signal.”

Travelling? That got Clarke’s attention. Lexa hadn’t said she was doing anything for New Years Eve, why would she be travelling?

“Why do you say that?” Clarke questioned, furrowing her brow at the brunette.

Octavia looked like a rabbit caught in headlights; her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. Bellamy looked equally dumbstruck, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, unable to form words. Luckily Raven had picked that moment to take a break from the fireworks and swept into the conservatory, wisps of hair flying free from her neat ponytail. Clarke did not miss the scorch marks on the sleeves of her jacket as the girl threw herself onto the sofa and rested her head on Clarke’s lap.

“Because Lexa is spending New Year with Lincoln and his family. Anya told me a yesterday. Didn’t Lexa mention it to you?” Raven asked, fiddling with the zipper of her jacket.

“No she didn’t,” Clarke frowned. “I guess it must have slipped her mind,” she said shrugging, silently wondering why her girlfriend wouldn’t bother to tell her.

“Lincoln said it was all pretty last minute,” Octavia offered. “She’s probably busy packing. Lincoln said they’re all going on some nature hike together.”

“And the award for most boring New Years plans ever goes to...the Woods family,” Bellamy joked, grinning widely. “How are the fireworks coming along, Raven?” he asked, turning to the brunette and changing the subject to safer territory.

Raven stretched her hands above her head, accidentally swatting Clarke in the nose, causing the blonde to glare down at her.

 “They’re pretty much done, I’m just having a little issue with the fuse but it shouldn’t be a problem,” she said, mouth twisting into a smirk. “I really am spoiling you guys though, you are going to love this. I take it we’re all doing the traditional board game and champagne marathon tonight? Perhaps we can leave monopoly off the agenda as _someone_ can’t handle losing,” she said, looking pointedly at Octavia.

The youngest Blake scowled in return. “I didn’t lose, you fucking cheated, Reyes,” Octavia defended haughtily. “Fucking Park Lane, my ass!”

Clarke didn’t miss the mischievous glint in Raven’s eye as she girl pushed herself upright and prepared to tease Octavia some more. Bellamy must have seen it to because he stepped in, hoping to avoid a repeat of the argument that occurred a few days ago.

“Why don’t we all start getting ready?” he suggested. “I think we should put a bit of effort in for tonight. Plus my mum got me that new camera for Christmas and I’ve been dying to try it out,” he beamed, eyes scanning the three girls before him.

“Sounds good to me,” Raven agreed, “though I always look drop dead gorgeous so it’ll hardly matter what I wear,” she said casually, getting to her feet.

Clarke rolled her eyes at this. She wasn’t sure where Raven got her self confidence but God knows the brunette had enough for them all. Her mind drifted to what she could wear this evening. Perhaps that black mini-dress she’d gotten for her birthday. If she could borrow those silver earrings from her mother that would be perfect. Wait a minute...where was her mother? The Healer wasn’t working today but Clarke hadn’t seen her all afternoon. Looking out of the window she noticed that the Sedan wasn’t parked in the driveway.

“Hey, have any of you seen my mum today?” she questioned the group, watching all of them freeze and stiffen their movements.

“She went to the supermarket,” Bellamy answered a little too quickly, running a hand through his hair. “She said something about there not being enough nibbles and that she wasn’t going to be responsible for four teenagers getting hammered without a decent meal,” he laughed nervously.

Raven and Octavia nodded vigorously in agreement.

“Oh, ok,” Clarke said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at them. Why were they all acting so oddly today? She knew the pantry was fully stocked but also knew how her mother liked to be prepared for any eventuality. In the end she let it go.

“Come on Griffin, let’s go and get you dolled up,” Raven said, slinging an arm around Clarke’s shoulder and leading her from the room. “When me and O are done with you, you’re gonna to look better than Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman.”

Clarke allowed herself to be led up the stairs, silently questioning whether Raven had ever actually seen Pretty Woman or whether her remark was another thinly veiled insult.

 

 

Clarke was laid on her bed, looking at her phone when the doorbell rang. She ignored it, knowing that her mother would have a key and probably just couldn’t be bothered to retrieve it from the depths of her handbag. She checked her phone yet again to see there was still no reply from Lexa. Clarke was starting to get anxious now but her thoughts were again interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell, causing her to roll her eyes in frustration.

“Can someone get the door?” she shouted to no one in particular.

“Get it yourself Princess, what did you last slave die of?” came Raven’s cutting reply, followed by giggles from Octavia.

Clarke sighed and set down her phone. She noted it was now 6 o’clock and her mother had been gone for hours. She huffed as she made her way down the stairs, making an effort to stomp as she trampled past Raven’s room. As she walked down the final flight, she heard Raven and Octavia behind her, following a few steps back.

“If you were going to follow me you could have just gotten the door yourselves, you dicks,” she shot over her shoulder, not turning around to see the matching grins her best friends wore.

She made it to the front door, Raven and Octavia hovering behind her, and twisted the key in the lock. In her mind she was preparing to deliver her mother a devastatingly sarcastic comment about not being responsible enough to take a key.

“I hope you know that in this house,” she snarked, swinging the door open, “we generally use keys to op-”

Clarke’s insult died in her throat as her eyes locked with forest green ones, staring wide and adoringly at her from the dim light of the porch. Her jaw went slack and she felt as if the air had been snatched from her lungs, unable to comprehend the sight of the beautiful girl in front of her. She wanted to ask why she was here, how, but she was so stunned she couldn’t find her words, causing Lexa to smile bashfully as a blush crept to her cheeks.

“Hello, Clarke,” she said, smiling widely and pulling the blonde into a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed it :)  
> We'll be back with Lexa for the next chapter for New Years antics.  
> I think I have about 4 more chapters planned before we reach the end :D


	16. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again everyone for your kudos and comments, I live for them!  
> We are nearing the end of this story, perhaps 3 or 4 more chapters to go, so if you're still with me, congrats :p  
> Don't worry - this story WILL have a happy ending.  
> Anyway, we're well overdue a Lexa chapter, so this one is loooong and fun.

Lexa was pacing back and forth in the cottage living room, chewing her nails nervously out of habit as she eyed the grandfather clock in the corner. It was a couple of minutes to two and soon she would have to leave the comfortable surroundings of her home and get in Gustus’s car headed for Bristol. The journey wasn’t what made her fret, no. It was the thought of what came at the end that had gotten her so worked up and anxious, a far cry from her default stoic and collected demeanour.

Five days ago she had attempted to reply to Abby Griffin’s letter explaining that herself, Anya and Lincoln would be delighted to celebrate New Year with the Griffins and co. Anya had been peering over her shoulder the whole time she had drafted the letter, often intoning with unhelpful comments, mocking Lexa for her over the top formality.

**Five days previously**

**“ _We would be honoured to accept your gracious invitation to ring in the New Year._ Fucking hell, Lexa. Its Clarke’s mother you’re writing to, not the Queen,” Anya snarked, eyeing Lexa’s reply with distaste. “Maybe take it down a notch. She’s going to think you’re some sort of socially inept weirdo. Then again, she’d be half right,” she added, smirking to herself.**

**Lexa let out a growl of frustration and crumpled up the paper, tossing it into the wastepaper basket to join the growing pile of discarded attempts. She covered her face with her hands and let out a long sigh. Why was it so difficult to write a polite reply without coming off as overenthusiastic or downright odd?  She could write essay upon essay with no trouble at all yet this simple task had her pulling her hair out.**

**“Don’t be so dramatic,” Anya said, pushing a new sheet of paper in front of her. “Just say yes thanks very much, Mrs G, that would be lovely. By the way, thank you _so_ much for inviting me into your home so I can practice my lesbian sexcapades with your only daughter. I really appreciate it.”**

**Lexa scowled at her sister from beneath her eyebrows. “If it’s so bloody easy, why don’t you write the letter?” she snapped. “I just want to make a good impression on Clarke’s mum. Also, tell your girlfriend to stop texting me with inappropriate comments about my sex life. I know you put her up to that,” Lexa said, glaring at her sister.**

**Earlier that day, Raven had managed to get a hold of Clarke’s phone and had taken it upon herself to text Lexa with some decidedly suggestive comments, posing as the blonde. Lexa had been a little taken aback by how forward Clarke was being but had nevertheless replied enthusiastically to the texts with some explicit comments of her own. Comments that she _definitely_ wouldn’t want to have shared with anyone besides Clarke. It was only when Clarke had called her and awkwardly explained the situation, did Lexa realise than she had fallen victim to yet another Reyes prank. She vowed revenge.**

**“Whoa, I didn’t put her up to anything,” Anya defended, holding her hands up. “You know what she’s like, she’s a total dick. That’s why we’re so well matched.”**

**“Yeah, no shit,” Lexa agreed, rolling her eyes.**

**“Though speaking of Raven, she could be the answer to this little issue,” Anya said, a wicked grin spreading across her features.**

**“What do you mean? Anya? What are you doing?” Lexa questioned as she watched Anya pull her phone from her pocket.**

**“I’m doing you a favour, baby sis,” Anya said. She scrolled through her contacts and set the phone to loudspeaker as it started to ring.**

**A few seconds later the call connected and Lexa heard Raven’s familiar dry yet flirty tone rise from the speaker.**

**“Hey babe. This is certainly an unexpected but not unwelcome call,” Raven drawled and Lexa could practically hear her smirk through the phone. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Is it about those pictures I sent last night? Because I’d be happy to send some more,” she teased.**

**Lexa watched Anya blush furiously and felt a sense of satisfaction and then a wave of disgust as she realised the implications of Raven’s comment.**

**“Don’t say anything else inappropriate, Reyes, you’re on loud speaker and Lexa’s here with me,” Anya said, averting her sister’s eyes. “I need you to do me a favour.”**

**“Whoops, sorry Lexa T-Rexa. Also, sorry for those texts I sent this morning, Clarke about gave me a concussion when she found out,” Raven apologised. “But at least now you both know something new about each other...who would have thought you’d be int-”**

**“Raven! Enough!” Anya snapped, cutting her off. “Is Abby with you right now?”**

**Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her sister, wondering where she was going with this.**

**“She’s in the other room but I can go and get her. Why?” Raven asked.**

**“Because Lexa wants to speak to her,” Anya said, smirking at Lexa as she did so.**

**Lexa felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at her sister in disbelief, shaking her head frantically and waving her arms. “No way, Anya,” she hissed, glaring at her sister now. “What the fuck are you playing at?!”**

**Anya covered the speaker with her hand as Raven went off to find Abby. “I told you, I’m doing you a favour. It saves sending awkward letters back and forth. You can just speak to Clarke’s mum on the phone and then maybe you won’t come off as a total dork. Or maybe you will, that’s down to you,” she explained, arching an eyebrow and extending the phone to Lexa.**

**Lexa refused to take it, still shaking her head, her eyes wide in fear.**

**“Hello? Hello is anyone there? Lexa?” came Abby’s voice from the speaker.**

**Anya pushed the phone into Lexa’s hand and mouthed the words ‘just talk to her’ at her sister. Lexa accepted the phone with a shaking hand and took a deep breath before gingerly putting the device to her ear.**

**“H-hi Mrs Griffin. It’s Lexa...Lexa Woods,” she stuttered awkwardly as Anya snorted in the background.**

**“Ah Lexa, hello. This is a pleasant surprise. It’s lovely to speak with you. I take it you received my letter? And please, call me Abby, Mrs Griffin is far too formal” Abby insisted.**

So that was how Lexa found herself five days later, preparing to meet Abby Griffin in Bristol. They had talked, somewhat awkwardly on Lexa’s part and agreed that if her Uncle Gustus could drive them halfway, Abby would gladly pick them up and take them the rest of the journey to Oxford. After their telephone conversation, Lexa had chased Anya around the house and up the stairs, where Anya had barricaded herself in her room, cackling.

Secretly, Lexa was grateful on some level for the interference, though she would never admit that to her sister. Anya had once again given her the kick up the arse she needed. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so awkward meeting Abby without Clarke there now that they had spoken on the phone. However the thought still made Lexa’s stomach feel as though it were full of angry snakes.

“You’ll wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing like that,” Lincoln said from his position on the sofa. “Everything’s going to be fine. You need to calm down, it’s making me nervous just looking at you."

Lexa nodded and took a seat, running a hand through her hair. She was glad that her cousin had agreed to come with them, he always had a calming effect on her and his presence alone soothed her nerves. He smiled at her sympathetically.

“Sorry Linc, I’m just a bit on edge about this whole thing. A few days ago I was so excited to see Clarke. Hell, I was even feeling confident about meeting Abby but now that it’s staring me in the face, I’m nervous. Anya was right, this whole meet the parents thing is daunting,” Lexa admitted, teeth worrying her lower lip.

“Don’t listen to Anya,” Lincoln said, resting his hand on top of Lexa’s. “She’s your big sister, it’s basically her job to wind you up. Everything is going to be fine. We’re all going to have a great time this evening. Just be yourself and Clarke’s mum will love you. How could she not?” he asked, smiling so wide the corners of his eyes crinkled.

Lexa squeezed his hand and threw him a warm smile in return. Their peaceful moment was interrupted by Anya appearing in the doorway, dragging a large suitcase behind her.

“Sup nerds. You ready to hit the road?” she asked, grinning at them both.

Lexa eyed both Anya and the suitcase with scrutiny. She wore a red knitted sweater with reindeer patterns on that Raven had brought as part of her Christmas present. It made Anya look jolly and festive which Lexa found highly unsettling. It was like seeing a shark strolling around on land.

“I don’t know where you get off calling us nerds when you’re dressed like that,” Lincoln said, his eyes roving over the sweater.

“And why have you got such a massive bag?” Lexa questioned. “You realise you’re only staying for one night?”

Anya stared directly at them, clearly unimpressed. “Firstly, I can pull this sweater off. I make it look good and your jealousy is not appreciated,” she said flippantly. “And secondly, Lincoln and I are staying for a few days so when you and Clarke come back for the Chudley Cannons game you’ll have the place to yourselves. Gustus will be away visiting friends so try not to burn the house down or anything. You’re welcome, by the way,” she added, raising an eyebrow at Lexa.

Lexa smiled and tried not to feel her cheeks blush at this new information. She could have Clarke all to herself with no interruptions or distractions. Perfect.

“We should go, Gustus is already waiting in the car,” Lincoln said, getting to his feet.

Lexa made a beeline for the front door when she was pushed back by Anya who took off at a jog towards the car, shouting over her shoulder.

“I call shotgun. There’s no way we’re listening to The Smiths all the way to Bristol with you in charge of the music, Lexa!”

Lexa rolled her eyes and followed, smiling widely a moment later when she remembered she would be reunited with Clarke in just a few short hours.

 

 

When they pulled into the car park Lexa recognised Abby almost at once, leaning against her Sedan, wrapped in a winter coat. Abby had given them a description of her car but Lexa didn’t need it. The woman didn’t bear a striking resemblance to Clarke but they had the same warm smile, her mouth pulling up slightly to the right in the same way Clarke’s did as she spotted the three of them walking across the tarmac. As the drew level, Lexa extended her arm for a handshake which Abby glanced at for a second before she did something that totally threw Lexa off, pulling her into a hug. So this was obviously where Clarke got her welcoming nature, she thought.

“You must be Lexa,” Abby said, pulling back from the embrace and smiling widely.  “Raven an Octavia said I’d recognise you by your eyes. They werent lying.”

Lexa blushed furiously, feeling her cheeks grow hot. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs Grif-, sorry, Abby,” she said, tripping over her words.

“And you must be Anya and Lincoln,” Abby stated, peering around Lexa.

She welcomed them each with an embrace. Lincoln made it look natural but Lexa didn’t miss the way in which Anya stiffened, awkwardly raising one hand to pat Abby on the back, looking as though she would rather be anywhere else. Perhaps we’re in for an interesting night, Lexa mused, smirking at her sister behind Abby’s back. Anya was going to have to forego her default setting of sarcasm and actually make the effort to be polite and courteous. It didn’t suit her at all.

“Well, now that were all acquainted we should probably get going,” Abby said, glancing at her watch. “It’s a two hour drive home so we can all get to know each other on the way. Lexa, you can sit up front with me,” she offered, smiling again.

Lexa gulped and the nervousness she felt must have shown in her face because a few seconds later, Abby was laughing and shaking her head. Lincoln and Anya wore matching grins as they opened the rear doors o the Sedan.

“Don’t look so worried, Lexa,” she reassured, taking Lexa’s luggage from her. “I’m not going to go all cliché and ask you what your intentions are with my daughter. If anything I’m intrigued as to what kind of girl can put up with everything that Clarke is. She’s my daughter and I love her but I’m sure you aware of how free-spirited and headstrong she is.”

“Aren’t we ever,” Anya muttered as she got into the car, earning a nudge to the ribs from Lincoln.

“She got that from her father,” Abby said. “The stubbornness she got from me.”

“She’s certainly a law unto herself,” Lexa said. “Clarke is special. I’ve never met anyone else quite like her,” she admitted with a smile as she fastened her seatbelt.

Abby fixed her with a knowing look and nodded, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Lexa.”

“Wait until she starts talking about space or giant squids and see how normal you think she is then,” Anya quipped from the back seat, causing Lincoln to laugh.

Lexa twisted in her seat to shoot them both a glare and was grateful when Abby turned the conversation towards the agenda for tonight. Clarke was still none the wiser to Raven and Octavia’s plan and would be genuinely surprised to see Lexa. Lexa grinned at the thought, imagining her girlfriend’s reaction when she opened the front door.

Aside from Raven’s fireworks display, which Lexa was surprised to hear Abby was on board with, they had a night of games and a buffet planned. The three of them had never played any muggle board games before but Clarke had told Lexa all about Octavia’s Monopoly tantrum. Lexa silently wondered if Anya, who hated to lose at anything, would react in a similar way. There would probably be a lot more cursing and far more theatrics, Lexa thought, smirking to herself.

The time in the car passed quickly. Lexa found Abby surprisingly easy to talk to and the conversation flowed between the four of them without any awkward pauses, save for one when Abby had asked how Raven and Anya had come to be a couple. Anya had shifted uncomfortably in her seat before saying that Raven had brought her roses, neglecting to mention the girl had jinxed them to follow her wherever she went.

Before long they were pulling into the Griffin’s drive. Abby shut off the engine and pulled out her wand, sending a beam of purple light into one of the windows on the house. Seconds later Raven and Octavia appeared in the frame, faces pressed against the glass, grinning maniacally. Raven gave a thumbs up and then the two of them disappeared again.

“That’s the signal. Lexa, you go to the door first, make sure you ring it a couple of times. Clarke hates when I forget my key,” Abby said, an amused look playing across her features.

Lexa exited the car and made her way up the steps to the porch. She rang the bell once and waited. Nothing. By now Abby, Anya and Lincoln had gathered behind her, waiting expectantly. She rang again and heard muffled shouting from inside the house. A few seconds later she could make out Clarke’s voice as she came stomping down the stairs, presumably throwing one insult or another at Raven and Octavia.

She watched Clarke appear behind the stained glass and heard the key turn in the door. This was it. She arched an eyebrow in preparation and let a smirk play across her lips as Clarke threw the door open, the sarcastic comment she had been about to spit out not quite making it.

Lexa couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face as Clarke registered her presence. The blonde’s eyes went comically wide and her mouth hung open as she stared in disbelief. She waited a beat for Clarke to say something but for once her girlfriend was speechless.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa said, stepping forward and throwing her arms around Clarke’s shoulders, pulling her close. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” she whispered into her ear when Clarke finally moved her hands to circle Lexa’s waist.

Clarke pulled back slightly; resting her forehead on Lexa’s and let out a low chuckle. “I can’t believe you’re here,” she whispered, before leaning in to press her lips to Lexa’s.

The kiss was chaste but it was full of everything they wanted to say to each other. It was ‘I missed you’ and ‘Don’t leave again,’ and ‘I’m so happy you’re here’ all rolled into one. They stayed that way for a long moment, holding each other, lips unmoving until the sound of someone coughing behind them pulled Lexa back into reality.

 She took a step back from Clarke and felt a blush creeping up her neck, spreading all the way to the tips of her ears. Glancing behind her girlfriend she saw one Raven Reyes, arm in arm with Octavia, her face set in a trademark smirk.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Raven said, feigning innocence.

Lexa grinned at them both in return, inclining her head in gratitude. Clarke spun around to face her friends, slowly putting the pieces together.

“ _You two_ planned this?” Clarke asked, shaking her head slightly with an open-mouthed smile.

Octavia nodded. “Look Clarke, we told you a few days ago, we are the prank queens and-”

“And also ridiculously hot,” Raven cut in.

“Yeah that too,” Octavia agreed. “It just so happens that this prank is a nice one. What did I say to you? The most important part of any prank is the planning. So yeah, you’re welcome,” she grinned.

Clarke leapt forward and pulled them both into a hug, slightly strangling Raven in the process.

“Don’t just thank us, your mum was in on it too,” Raven said, removing herself from Clarkes grasp and rubbing her neck.

Lexa turned around and realised she was still blocking the doorway and quickly sidestepped out of the way to let Abby, Anya and Lincoln into the hallway. Lincoln strode forward and wrapped his arms around Octavia, lifting her off the ground. Anya greeted Raven with a casual ‘hey’ and a quirked eyebrow before Raven ran forward and launched herself at Anya, the contact knocking the older girl off her feet. They both lay laughing in a heap on the laminate as Raven showered Anya’s face with kisses, Anya squirming under her, doing her best to pull away.

There was a chorus of laughter as Bellamy joined them from the kitchen, carrying a tray of champagne and looking thoroughly confused. “I’m not even going to ask,” he said, gesturing to Anya as she slowly got to her feet. “I hope everyone is ready to kick off the celebrations!”

Lexa looked over to Clarke, feeling the blonde’s eyes on her, and saw that she was smiling widely, the expression lighting up her entire face. God, she was beautiful, Lexa thought for the umpteenth time. Clarke slid a hand into her own and squeezed lightly.

“I’m gonna take Lexa on a tour of the house, we’ll join you guys in a bit,” Clarke said to Abby, picking up Lexa’s bag with her free hand.

Abby frowned for a moment and looked as though she might argue. Instead she gave the pair a tight smile and accepted a glass of champagne from Bellamy. “Ok but don’t be too long. We’ve got a busy evening planned and Bellamy has worked really hard on the buffet.”

“Ok mum,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes and dragging Lexa up the stairs behind her.

 

 

They climbed two flights in silence before Clarke pushed a door open, gesturing for Lexa to step inside. There was no mistaking this was Clarke’s bedroom. The first thing Lexa noticed was the sheer amount of artwork on the walls. There were canvases of the countryside, sunsets, starry nights and one of a man with a friendly smile who Lexa assumed to be Clarke’s father.

Her eyes then fell on the giant four poster bed that sat in the middle of the room with what Lexa guessed was antique pine for a frame, the wood beautifully twisted in the style of tree branches. Clarke’s mum must be fucking loaded, she thought, taking in the spectacle. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and clasp over her abdomen. Smiling, she turned around to face Clarke, looking deep into orbs of the most fantastic ocean blue.

“I really missed you,” Clarke said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I missed you too,” Lexa admitted, bringing her hands up to cup Clarke’s face, thumbs lightly brushing over her cheeks.

When Clarke slid her eyes closed and leaned into the touch, Lexa gently tilted her face upwards and connected their lips. She could taste the sweet remnants of the vanilla lip balm that Clarke always wore as their mouths moved languidly against each other. Kissing Clarke felt both new and familiar to her. They’d done this so many times but still, Clarke surprised Lexa at every turn and it made Lexa’s heart race. She felt Clarke swipe her tongue across her lower lip and immediately granted her access, letting out a surprisingly loud moan as their tongues met.

She was weak for Clarke. This girl had a power over her that she couldn’t fathom. A undeniable pull that became all the more apparent when Clarke pulled back from the kiss and looked at her with such an intensity that Lexa felt her knees shake. She stared back, lightly playing with the hairs at the nape of Clarke’s neck, both breathing shallowly.

“You know its not really a tour of the house if you're only showing me your bedroom, right?” Lexa breathed out when her brain finally allowed her to form words again. "Are you alright?"

“I’m fine,” Clarke murmured, her voice thick with arousal. She ran her tongue across her lips, moistening them before she spoke again. “I was thinking about those texts you sent to Raven when you thought it was me. Did you really mean what you said?” she asked, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s.

“What? The part about wanting to kiss every inch of you?” Lexa asked, peppering Clarke’s jaw with kisses, hearing the blonde’s breath hitch. “Or the part about wanting to hear you moan my name as you come?” she said, pulling back and looking Clarke in the eye. “Because I meant every word.”

Clarke visibly swallowed and stared back with a vulnerability Lexa had never seen before. It made her chest ache. “I just need you to touch me. Please?” Clarke asked shakily.

Lexa didn’t need asking twice as she reconnected their lips, wasting no time in threading her fingers through Clarke’s golden hair, pulling gently. She ran her teeth over Clarke’s lower lip and nipped lightly, soliciting a moan from the blonde which she eagerly swallowed. She became aware of Clarke’s nails digging into her hips as her breathing quickened. A few moments later Lexa broke the kiss and took Clarke’s hand, leading them both over to the bed.

Lexa lowered Clarke down onto the mattress and then straddled her hips before leaning in to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Things were quickly becoming heated and their kisses grew sloppy, all tongue and teeth as Lexa felt a familiar jolt of arousal in her centre. Clarke’s hands were beneath her shirt, her nails raking the skin of Lexa’s abs, leaving a trail of burning skin in their wake and dragging a moan from Lexa. She becamee aware of the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears.

“Are you sure this is okay with your mum and everyone downstairs?” Lexa asked, gasping as Clarke sucked at the pulse point on her neck.

“Its fine, we’ll just be quick,” Clarke shot back, guiding Lexa’s hand to the hem of her dress, encouraging her.

Lexa drew back for a moment and looked down at Clarke with a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. “Clarke Griffin, do you have some kink about getting caught that you want to tell me about?” she teased, raising an eyebrow in question.

Clarke huffed frustratedly and rolled her eyes. “No, you dork. It just so happens that people are always around whenever we get...sexy. Now shut up and kiss me,” she said impatiently, putting a hand behind Lexa’s neck and pulling her down.

Lexa gave in to Clarke’s demands and hungrily returned the kiss. She ran her hand up Clarke’s thigh and hitched her dress up, pushing it above her hips until she felt the waistband of Clarke’s underwear. She pulled back from the kiss and looked down to rid Clarke of the offending garment. What she did next was probably the oddest reaction anyone had ever had to seeing a beautiful girl in her underwear.

She laughed. Not just a chuckle, but an undignified shriek, throwing her head back and laughing into the air, tears in her eyes.

This unprecedented reaction caused Clarke to bolt upright, looking red faced and all kinds of annoyed. “What? What’s so funny?” she asked, panic spreading across her features.

Lexa was still laughing too much to get her words out and instead pointed to Clarke’s boyshorts, tears streaming down her face, the blonde’s gaze following her finger.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Clarke exclaimed, realising she was wearing the novelty rainbow underwear that Raven had given her. “Look, they were a joke gift from Raven!” she insisted, her face growing an impressive shade of crimson as she pulled her dress down. “In my defence, I didn’t know you were coming so it’s not like I planned ahead...Lexa! Can you please stop laughing?!”

Lexa tried to control herself, taking in Clarke’s irritated expression. She took a few deep breaths and let out a final giggle as she tried to calm herself down. “Sorry, sorry,” she said, rubbing Clarke’s arm soothingly. “Just so you know you didn’t have to be quite so obvious with your hint. I knew you were into me without the underwear. Still, you tried,” she teased, winking and placing a hand on Clarke’s arm in mock commiseration.

That earned her a pillow to the face from Clarke who pouted, pretending to be mad. Lexa could see her fighting off a smile so she wasn’t worried about ruining what would have been a very brief sex session. There would be plenty of time to make up for it later.

“Clarke! It’s time for board games. You’ve got one minute to get that delectable ass of yours downstairs before I send Anya up to forcibly separate you two!” Raven yelled from the floor below.

“She’s still as crass as ever, I see. I still need to get my revenge on her for those texts,” Lexa stated, rolling her eyes.

“We’ll get her back, babe, don’t worry,” Clarke assured, crossing her room to the mirror to inspect her hair which was now slightly mussed.

Lexa walked up behind her and locked her hands around Clarke’s middle, resting her chin in the crook of Clarke’s neck as she looked at them both in the reflection.  She smiled into the mirror and Clarke smiled back, flashing brilliantly white teeth. “You’re beautiful, you know,” Lexa said, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke turned around in her arms and pecked Lexa on the lips before pulling back and smoothing down her girlfriend’s shirt. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Lexa Woods. Now come on, let’s join the rabble before they send up a search party,” she said, leading Lexa from the room.

 

 

It was safe to say that Lexa wasn’t entirely prepared for the scene she walked into in the living room. Everyone was gathered around the coffee table, sitting on cushions and wearing party hats. In the far corner there was a long table practically groaning under the weight of canapés and other treats. Octavia walked over to them and handed them each a glass of champagne. Lexa had never tried champagne before and coughed slightly when she brought the glass to her mouth as the bubbles tickled her nose.

“Help yourselves to some food and take a seat, girls,” Abby said, gesturing to two empty spaces. “And yes, before you ask, party hats are _mandatory_. We’ve just had to explain that to Anya.”

Lexa chanced a glance at her sister and snorted, seeing her scowl as a glittery cardboard hat lay perched atop her head. She looked totally out of place next to Bellamy who was beaming widely.

“You won’t be laughing when Anya and I crush you guys at Life,” Raven bragged, smirking across the room.

“That’s quite the statement, Reyes,” Lexa narrowed her eyes at Raven. “Why would you say something like that?”

“She means the Game of Life, it’s a board game,” Clarke explained, amused at Lexa’s obliviousness.

“Oh, right,” Lexa mumbled, taking a seat on a cushion next to Clarke. “How do we play?”

“Well usually you play alone but as there’s too many of us we’ll be playing in teams. The goal is to make it around the board through life with the most money,” Octavia said from where she sat on Lincoln’s lap.

“Sounds thrilling,” Anya interjected, looking anything but thrilled.

“Loosen up and have some more champagne,” Clarke shot back, earning a scowl from Anya and a smirk from Lexa. “Anyway, you’re about to get absolutely battered by team Clexa.”

Lexa snapped her head in Clarke’s direction at that. “I’m sorry, what? _Clexa_?” she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Clarke’s cheeks grew slightly pink as she explained. “It’s what Raven and Octavia refer to us as. I think it’s kind of cute.”

“I think _you’re_ kind of cute,” Lexa said, gently bopping Clarke on the nose and smiling lopsidedly.

Raven made a gagging noise from across the room and nudged Anya who was still eyeing Clarke suspiciously over the top of her glass.

“Shall we start the game then?” Bellamy asked. “I’m hearing a lot of big talk here but no action. Besides, we all know me and Abby are going to win,” he said, high-fiving Abby.

Lexa was able to pick up the aim of the game pretty quickly, it wasn’t overly complicated. An hour later she and Clarke were doing quite well; they had paid off their college degree and brought a house. True, she had had to put her foot down and stop Clarke taking out a bank loan for a car which the blonde then proceeded to pout over for a full turn. Living up to their word, Abby and Bellamy were clearly winning. Octavia and Lincoln looked more invested in each other than in the game. Lexa could not say the same for Raven and Anya who were currently bickering.

“We have too many children. Can’t we just sell one of the children?” Anya asked, looking sourly at the three pink game pieces.

Raven looked scandalised. “No Anya, we cannot sell Raven Jnr or any of the others,” she deadpanned.

“You’ve named them?! Maybe if you’d spent less time naming imaginary children and picked a better career we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Anya huffed, tossing back the rest of her champagne and throwing Bellamy a scowl when he laughed.

Lexa looked on at the situation highly amused. “This is weird, look how domestic they’re being,” she whispered to Clarke out of the corner of her mouth.

“I know, it’s like looking into the future. A terrifying and surreal future,” Clarke whispered back, her breath tickling Lexa’s ear.

“Don’t worry, once Anya’s had a few more drinks she’ll mellow out a lot. She’s a very affectionate drunk,” Lexa said as she watched her sister pull Raven’s party hat down over her eyes in protest.

About 20 minutes later the game was over with Abby and Bellamy the clear winners. Anya had stalked off to retrieve another bottle of champagne whilst Raven was babbling excitedly about the firework display to come. Abby had been insistent that the brunette would at least wear safety goggles should something unfortunate happen.

“So, what’s the plan for Chudley Cannons then? Have I mentioned how excited I am?” Clarke grinned as she rocked back and forth on the spot.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Lexa smiled, brushing a strand of hair over Clarke’s ear.

She had missed their innocent touches and interactions during their time apart and as a result was taking every opportunity to show Clarke just how much she cared about her. A moment when they weren’t touching was a moment wasted.

“I’m glad you brought it up because when we go back to my house we’re going to be on our own. Anya will still be here and Gus is away,” Lexa explained, locking eyes with Clarke.

“So it’s just me and you?” Clarke whispered seductively, running a hand down Lexa’s arm. “What have you got in store for us then?”

Lexa tried and failed not to blush at the implication. “Well the game is at 10 so we’ll have to get up pretty early. We can travel there by floo network though, don’t worry, I know how much you like your sleep” Lexa reassured as Clarke’s eyes widened. “Then I thought I could take you for a walk to the beach when we get back. Sit on the pier looking out at the sea, maybe buy you some candy floss if you’re lucky and then cook you dinner.”

Clarke looked at her with something next to awe before her face cracked into a wide smile. “Lexa Woods, you are such a romantic,” Clarke teased, kissing the back of Lexa’s hand. “And I am one lucky girl,” she said, leaning forwards, her eyes darting to Lexa’s lips.

Lexa met her lips in a quick kiss, still very much aware that they were in a room full of people including Clarke’s mother. She pulled back and smiled at Clarke, feeling her heart thump wildly in her chest. Clarke need only look at her a certain way and it made her feel like she was weightless, without a care in the world. She hoped that feeling would never go away.

“You deserve it,” Lexa said simply, gazing deep into Clarkes eyes and meaning her words entirely.

Clarke said nothing in return but clasped Lexa’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“Who’s up for a game of Monopoly?” Raven asked, addressing the room, her gaze lingering a little too long on Octavia.

Everyone laughed as she dodged a sausage roll thrown by the youngest Blake a moment later.

 

 

Lexa hadn’t enjoyed Monopoly quite so much. It went on for far too long and everyone became too competitive, even Abby, who swore loudly when she rolled three doubles and landed in jail. They had agreed beforehand to place their wands to one side after Octavia insisted she wouldn’t be cheated again. In the end Lincoln had won and been gracious in his victory.

“Is that it? Where’s the gloating? Where’s the competitive spirit?” Raven asked incredulously.

“I’m accepting the victory like a gentleman, Raven. Plus, do you really want me to drag you for how awfully you played? I understand why you felt the need to cheat last time,” Lincoln teased, sticking his tongue out at Raven and earning a kiss on the cheek from Octavia.

Lexa’s eyes swept the room. The wine had been flowing freely all evening and even though she was only starting on her third glass, Anya had been hammering it down like a trooper. Her sister was lying back against the sofa, eyes slightly unfocused and a smile on her lips. Both Bellamy and Abby were looking a little rosy cheeked whilst Octavia had taken to giggling at almost everything Lincoln said.

“Guys, it’s 10 minutes till midnight, shouldn’t we all go outside so Raven can maim us all with her firework display?” Clarke asked, getting to her feet and holding a hand out to Lexa.

Lexa got up and was almost knocked flat on her ass when Raven bolted past the pair of them towards the back door, dragging a stumbling Anya behind her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so excited,” Lexa mumbled, glaring after Raven.

“She likes to make things go boom,” Clarke shrugged, leading them out into the garden behind everyone else.

Lexa noticed that the Griffin’s didn’t have a back garden so much as a field, the land stretched on for acres. She took a seat next to Clarke on a low wall, a little while away from everyone else gathered around Raven. Lexa cast her gaze upwards and saw the sky was clear, a prefect shade of inky black, dotted with hundreds of stars. She remembered how she used to dream of joining the stars as a kid, back when she was miserable and alone. All that had changed now.

“What are you thinking about?” Clarke asked softly, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa kept her eyes on the sky as she spoke. “I was thinking about how different my life used to be not so long ago. How deeply unhappy I was. How I kept all my feelings on the inside because that was the safest place to hide them. And then you walked into my life and it was like I woke up from a bad dream,” she said, turning to face Clarke.

Clarke stared back at her and Lexa couldn’t quite read the emotion in her eyes, all she knew is that those blue orbs were full of it.

“You changed everything, Clarke. You showed me that it was ok to be myself. That it was ok to feel. Now I have this amazing group of friends and the most beautiful girlfriend that I wouldn’t trade for the world. I never thought I’d have any of that. I never thought I’d be happy,” she trailed off, looking down at the ground, overcome with emotion.

A beat passed and Clarke put a hand under Lexa’s chin, guiding her face gently to meet her gaze. “Lexa, look at me. You deserve to be happy. You’re the most thoughtful and genuine person I know. You’re beautiful inside and out and you don’t even realise how happy you make everyone around you. How happy you make _me_ ,” Clarke said softly as Lexa felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She hadn’t realised she’d been crying until Clarke’s thumb gently brushed the tear away. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t mean to get so emotional, it-”

“Don’t be. Don’t apologise for that, I just want to know you’re ok. You can tell me anything, you know that right?” Clarke asked, her hands cupping Lexa’s face.

Lexa closed her eyes and nodded. She let out a shaky breath and opened them again, looking directly into Clarke’s blue eyes, full of understanding and acceptance. She could do it now. She could say those three words to Clarke and reveal the full extent of her feelings, lay them bare.

No, she would still wait for Clarke. As long as it takes. Her chest ached as Clarke closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

“Come on, let’s go and watch the display,” Clarke said, holding her hand out to Lexa. “I don’t know about you but I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather welcome the New Year with.”

Lexa grinned and took Clarke’s hand, allowing herself to be led back to where the rest of their group were gathered. She could see Raven had wired up and impressive array of fireworks to a red fuse box. It reminded Lexa of the ones she had seen from time to time in the muggle cartoon where the coyote would try and blow up the roadrunner.

“Now I don’t mean to nag, Raven, but are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Abby asked, peering over the girl’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it Mamma G, you just let me know when it’s a minute to midnight so I can set them off. We should have a good 10 minutes worth of fireworks here with all the magical adjustments I made,” Raven said, sending a sly wink over her shoulder.

Lexa didn’t see Anya approach but felt her weight as her sister threw her arms around her, still clutching her champagne flute.

“Lexaaaa, isn’t this evening so nice. I’m having _such_ a good time. Are you?” Anya asked, slurring slightly.

Lexa bit back a laugh. “I am. How much wine have you had, Anya?” she said teasingly.

“I don’t know. I stopped counting after four to be honest. Clarke’s mum was so sweet to invite us here,” Anya continued, looking at Abby adoringly. “And you, Griffin,” she said, rounding on Clarke, causing the blonde to take a step back in alarm. “You are actually alright. I’m glad Lexa has found someone who isn’t a total idiot.”

With that revelation she sloped off back to Raven’s side, leaving Clarke and Lexa laughing in her wake.

“I think that’s as close to a compliment you’re ever going to get from Anya,” Lexa said, still giggling.

“I’ll take it,” Clarke replied with a grin, leaning into Lexa’s side.

Abby announced that it was a minute until midnight and everyone gathered in a line behind Raven, waiting expectantly.

“Ladies and gentlemen...and Clarke. Prepare to be amazed,” Raven announced dramatically, placing both of her hands on top of the plunger.

She pushed it down into the red box and waited for the explosion. Nothing happed. Raven let out a frustrated growl and tried again. Nothing followed but a pregnant silence. She began frantically inspecting the box, searching for the error as she swore under her breath.

Lexa looked down to her feet and noticed a stray wire. She picked it up and held it out towards Raven. “Is this important, Reyes?

Raven’s eyes locked on the wire and she slapped a hand to her forehead. “Duh, that’s why it wouldn’t work. Alright everyone, attempt number two, see you on the other side,” she called, connecting the wire to the box and pushing the plunger again.

This time it had definitely worked. What followed next was a deafening boom as a herd of rockets blasted into the sky, exploding in a shower of multicoloured stars. Lexa had to say she was impressed as another line of fireworks corkscrewed into the air, crackling high above them to spell out the words “Happy New Year”. Raven truly had set a spectacular standard here. Lexa felt a tug at the sleeve of her jacket and turned to face Clarke, the light of the fireworks dancing in her eyes.

“Happy New Year, Lexa,” Clarke said, slipping her arms around Lexa’s shoulders.

 “Happy New Year, Clarke,” she whispered before connecting their lips. She could feel Clarke smiling into the kiss as the fireworks continued around them.

 

 

The evening had eventually dwindled down at around 2am after Raven had to escort Anya to bed when she passed out on the sofa, snoring loudly. Lexa was tired but determined she didn’t want to go to sleep yet, she wanted to stay up and talk with Clarke for hours. Eventually Clarke had insisted that they retire for the night, leading Lexa up the stairs to her room, giggling when Lexa tripped up the last step.

Not a hot second after Lexa had quietly closed the bedroom door did Clarke push her up against it, her lips finding Lexa’s in the dark of the room. Lexa gave into the kiss entirely, parting her lips and moaning lightly when Clarke’s tongue brushed deliciously against her own.

 She was reminded of their similar situation earlier that evening and realised that Clarke had taken the lead once again. True, they were both pretty inexperienced but Lexa admired Clarke’s determination to know what she wanted and the unapologetic way she hungrily devoured Lexa’s mouth. Lexa wished she had half of Clarke’s confidence and smiled into the kiss as the beginnings of an idea crossed her mind. Time to turn the tables.  

Not breaking the kiss, Lexa brought her hands to Clarke’s shoulders and switched their positions, slipping a thigh between Clarke’s and using the weight of her body to press Clarke back into the door. The blonde let out a gasp at the sudden contact which Lexa swallowed eagerly, seizing the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tilting Clarke’s face with her hands.

Clarke deserved everything good in the world and if Lexa couldn’t bring herself to tell Clarke that she loved her, she could certainly show her. She began trailing kisses down Clarke’s jaw, sucking at the pulse point on her neck and then biting down lightly, drawing a strangled moan from the blonde who threw her head back in appreciation. Lexa knew it would probably leave a mark but the noises coming from Clarke spurned her on and she continued kissing a hot trail to Clarke’s collar bone.

She could feel Clarke’s hands tangle in her hair as she breathed heavily, grinding down against Lexa’s thigh, trying to gain some friction. Lexa pulled back and Clarke whined agitatedly at the loss of contact before Lexa took her hands and guided her over to the bed.

She grasped the hem of Clarke’s dress, pulling it over her head and throwing it carelessly into some corner of the room. She connected their lips once again and set a painfully slow rhythm, tongue lazily exploring Clarke’s mouth as her hands made their way up Clarke’s back to the clasp of her bra. The bra joined the dress on the floor. Lexa took a step back and let her eyes trail slowly across Clarke’s body illuminated by the moonlight shining though the window, mentally mapping every inch of it.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Clarke said shakily, feeling exposed under the intensity of Lexa’s gaze.

“Like what?” Lexa asked, stepping forward and closing any distance between them, ghosting her hands over Clarke’s hips. “Like you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen? Because you are. You’re everything,” she husked, trailing kisses down Clarke’s neck to the swell of her breast.

She palmed Clarke’s right breast, feeling the bud beneath harden at the contact as Clarke shivered. She wasted no time in pressing kisses to the other, circling the nipple with her tongue before drawing it into her mouth, feeling Clarke arch into her. She grazed her teeth against the sensitive bud before sucking hard and Clarke let out a low hiss at the sensation. This was apparently a winning combination as Clarke’s hands flew to the button of Lexa’s jeans, frantically trying to undo them.

Lexa took Clarkes hands and pushed them away gently but pointedly. She caught the look of confusion on Clarke’s face as their eyes locked, the blonde’s pupil’s blown so wide Lexa could barely see the ring of blue around them.

“Did I do something wrong?” Clarke asked, her eyes searching Lexa’s face for an answer.

“No, no” Lexa whispered, taking Clarke’s hands and running her fingers gently over her knuckles. “This is about you. Just relax and let me take my time, ok? I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Clarke smiled slightly and nodded, content to let Lexa take the lead.

Lexa pushed her gently onto the bed, quickly discarding her own shirt and sliding her jeans down her legs as gracefully as the situation allowed, feeling Clarke’s eyes on her. She crawled up Clarke’s body and lowered herself so they were flush against each other. Clarke reached a hand up to Lexa’s neck and pulled her down into a bruising kiss. Lexa could sense the need behind it and pushed back with everything she had, sucking on Clarke’s lower lip and nibbling lightly.

She reached around to unhook her own bra and began kissing her way down Clarke’s body, paying equal attention to every inch of soft skin. She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder, travelling down the length of her arm and then repeating the action on the opposite side. When she kissed between the valley of Clarke’s breasts, she could hear the blonde’s heartbeat fluttering in her chest, the frantic pace matching her own.

She felt Clarke’s hands tangle in her hair anticipation of what was to come as Lexa kissed lower and dipped her tongue into Clarke’s navel. Lexa hooked two fingers into Clarke’s boyshorts and slowly pulled them down, Clarke elevating her hips to help her. Discarding the garment, she looked up at Clarke and felt her mouth go dry. Clarke’s eyes were lidded, hair fanned out across the pillow as the blonde struggled to keep her breathing even.

Lexa leaned forward and began trailing kisses up Clarke’s inner thigh, gently nipping at the sensitive skin there and soothing it with her tongue. She lifted Clarke’s left leg over her shoulder and dipped her head, the scent of Clarke’s arousal making her head swim. Lexa could see how wet she was and blew lightly against Clarke’s centre, causing her girlfriend to let out a desperate whine.

Deciding she had lingered enough, she ran her tongue up the length of Clarke’s slit, applying only the faintest pressure. Clarke’s breath hitched as she swiped with her tongue again, a little firmer this time, pressing it flat against Clarke’s centre. All she could think about was how incredible Clarke tasted as she swirled her tongue in tight circles around her clit, building her up to the edge. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive bundle and sucked lightly. Clarke desperately canted her hips in response , hands desperately drawing Lexa closer. When she made a tight seal with her mouth and sucked firmly on Clarke’s clit, the noise that escaped the blonde’s throat was almost primal and Lexa knew she would never hear anything quite as sexy in her life.

“Lexa...please...please,” Clarke all but begged, her body writhing as Lexa continued her ministrations painfully slowly.

“What do you need?” Lexa asked, pressing kisses to Clarke’s clit between each word.

“I need to...I need to come. I need you inside me...please,” Clarke choked out breathlessly.

Lexa looked up into Clarke’s eyes, feeling another wave of arousal in her own centre at Clarke’s pleading tone. Wasting no time she surged forward to silence Clarke with a passionate kiss and brought a finger up to press lightly against her opening, dipping slightly inside. Clarke held her breath in anticipation as Lexa pushed a single digit inside of her, allowing Clarke to get used to the feeling.

Lexa realised she had never done this before. She had gone down on Clarke last time they’d been intimate and if the blonde’s reaction was any indication, it had been a rousing success. She marvelled at how tight Clarke was, her velvety walls instantly clamping down around Lexa’s finger. She slid the digit almost all the way out before pushing it back in with more force. Clarke slammed her head back into the pillow and swore loudly as Lexa added a second finger, setting a steady pace.

Clarke was meeting Lexa thrust for thrust, driving her hips downwards, pushing Lexa deeper into her. The way Clarke panted against her neck told her she was doing everything right. Lexa could tell Clarke was close now. Her eyes were closed, scrunched in concentration and her mouth lay open, fists balling the bedsheets. Lexa was pretty sure the sight of Clarke unravelling beneath her was enough to send her over the edge. She leaned down and drew Clarke’s clit into her mouth, sucking hard as she curled her fingers inside of her, hitting that special spot.

The reaction was explosive. Clarke’s back arched off the bed into a bow and her walls convulsed around Lexa’s fingers. Lexa continued to pump her fingers in and out as a moan of pure arousal ripped from Clarke’s throat, her body shaking. Lexa let her ride out her orgasm and guided her back down, slowly removing her fingers, her tongue still lapping languidly at Clarke’s folds.

After a minute, Clarke gently tugged Lexa’s hair, signally she couldn’t take anymore. It was too much. Lexa smiled lazily at her and crawled back up the bed, lying close to Clarke but not touching her in case the blonde was still too sensitive. She watched the rise and fall of Clarke’s chest as her breathing gradually returned to normal.

For a long time they lay there unmoving, their laboured breaths the only thing breaking the silence. Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa, brushing her thumb over Lexa’s cheek.

“How was that for you?” Lexa asked, smiling up at Clarke’s face.

“Oh, you know, pretty good,” Clarke teased, earning a swat on the arm from the brunette.

She gave Lexa another peck on the lips and rested her head on her chest, trailing her fingers lightly up Lexa’s arm. Lexa wrapped an arm protectively around Clarke’s waist and pressed a kiss into her hair, basking in the moment. She relaxed into Clarke and shut her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know if you liked it or any other thoughts you may have!  
> If you're so inclined, you can find me on tumblr at toolateintheday  
> Cheers! :)


	17. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, kudos and messages guys, the support has been amazing! :)  
> Not gonna lie, this is a very fluffy chapter but one I think you have all been waiting for.  
> I have 2 more chapters planned before we reach then end of this story.  
> Enjoy!

Clarke awoke the following morning with Lexa tucked into her side. One arm wrapped around Lexa’s middle and the other underneath her shoulders. At some point in the night they must have changed positions as Lexa was now undeniably the little spoon, her back curved into Clarke’s front. Clarke smiled to herself. They hadn’t quite figured out their dynamic yet but she knew how protective Lexa was of her. Subtly moving herself closer when they were together, touching her in some small way at every opportunity. It was most noticeable in the manner Lexa let her guard down around Clarke.

Here she was. The girl everyone had thought to be made of stone, the girl who only cared for books and grades, the girl they called commander for her fierce quidditch tactics and unrelenting competitiveness. Here she was curled up next to Clarke, soft and vulnerable, completely at ease.

Clarke reached her hand up from where it rested on Lexa’s stomach to brush the girl’s hair back, smiling when Lexa murmured in her sleep. She realised that this morning something felt different. As if last night something had changed within her. The sex had been passionate but gentle. Nothing about it was rushed or clumsy, rather the opposite.

Clarke had been completely disarmed by the way Lexa had responded to her body, anticipating every need before she had begun to think of it herself. How easily she had been able to read the silent signals. The way Lexa knew not to touch her afterwards when she was still overcome with the bliss of it all, how she had let Clarke come to her.

She was in love with Lexa. She knew it then as the winter sun shone through the window and illuminated her girlfriend’s face in the most spectacular way. Truly, Lexa was breathtaking. Clarke remembered questioning her feelings days before and being altogether uncertain if it was love or mere infatuation. She knew the answer now. How could she not. She smiled contentedly to herself as she made the realisation, feeling as though all the jumbled pieces of her life finally fit together.

Clarke had no doubt in her mind that Lexa felt the same way. She had noticed the way Lexa regarded her with utter adoration when she thought Clarke wasn’t looking. She knew that Lexa had struggled all her life with her feelings and how to articulate them. Of course, she wouldn’t blame Lexa for being cautious. The girl had good reason to be and had taken gigantic strides towards breaking down those walls she spent so long building up. Clarke would help her demolish the rest of them. She just had to wait for the right moment.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss between Lexa’s shoulder blades, smiling against the skin when the brunette whimpered lightly in her sleep. Clarke continued her journey upwards, planting barely there kisses over the tanned expanse of Lexa’s neck and inhaling the faint scent of her perfume. She pulled back a little when Lexa hummed low at the sensation and turned to face her.

“Good morning,” Clarke said, sliding her eyes closed and pressing her lips to Lexa’s.

“Good morning,” Lexa murmured against her lips. “This was certainly a nice way to wake up. Do you think it could be like this every day? I much prefer you kissing me to the sound of my alarm clock,” she said, stroking Clarke’s hair gently and smiling.

“I think your roommates would have something to say if I turned up naked in the Slytherin dorms every morning,” Clarke teased, one arm still resting under Lexa’s shoulders. “But yes, it is a nice thought.”

Lexa groaned and closed her eyes in frustration, leaning back into the pillow. “Ugh why do we have to go back to reality? Can’t it just be like this all the time?” she whined.

Clarke grinned at her and ran her free hand over the smooth plane of Lexa’s stomach, mapping out lazy patterns. “Because, as amazing as we are, we need an education. I won’t go out with some horny highschool dropout,” Clarke teased, watching for Lexa’s reaction.

Lexa’s eyes shot open and she regarded Clarke curiously. “I don’t know which part of that sentence to be more offended by. The part where you insinuate I’m a dumbass or the part where you implied I’m unable to control my physical urges.”

“Are both those things untrue then?” Clarke asked with mock innocence, her hand trailing lower down Lexa’s stomach.

Lexa swallowed and then forced her features into a stoic expression. “I think you know by now Clarke, that I am highly intelligent. I’m pretty much the smartest witch in our year. You need only look at my grades to evidence that. Excelling in school comes naturally to me,” she said with an air of pride.

Clarke smirked and arched an eyebrow. She secretly loved when Lexa slipped back into commander mode. “Is that so?” she mused, her fingertips skating over Lexa’s navel. “And what about the other thing?” she asked, before pressing a lingering kiss to her stomach.

Lexa let out a shaky breath, her green eyes never leaving Clarke’s own. “I’ll have to get back to you on that one,” she admitted.

Clarke hummed in agreement, seemingly pleased with the answer. “There was something I wanted to ask you though, Lexa,” she said seductively, moving herself up so she was hovering above Lexa’s face, her lips mere inches from Lexa’s own.

“What’s that?” Lexa breathed out, the tension between them palpable.

Clarke leaned down and ghosted her lips over Lexa’s, never quite connecting them. “Could you move your head off of my arm please? It’s been there all night and your massive ego is giving me pins and needles.” she quipped, pulling back with a smirk.

Lexa looked at her dumbfounded for a moment, still processing what Clarke had said. Clarke’s smirk grew into a grin as she watched the realisation spread across Lexa’s face, her mouth stretching into a frown.

“You’re such a fucking tease, Clarke Griffin!” Lexa declared, unable to hide her own smile.

Lexa sat up and flipped their positions in one fluid movement, causing Clarke to shriek in surprise. She pinned Clarke’s hands above her head and leaned in towards her face, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“You know what happens to teases?” she asked dangerously, locking eyes with Clarke.

Clarke felt her mouth go dry as she shook her head, wondering where this was going. Did Lexa have some sort of kink that she didn’t know about? She was nervous and excited as she watched Lexa lower her head, her breath hot on Clarke’s neck.

“Teases get tickled,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear, suddenly running her hands up the blonde’s ribs, mercilessly tickling the skin there.

Clarke giggled and squirmed beneath her, trying to move away from her hands. Lexa was relentless though, and laughed as her hands roamed, finding a spot on Clarke’s hip bone that was particularly sensitive. Soon the tickling turned into kissing which turned into something else entirely. They didn’t make it down to breakfast for another hour.

 

 

Clarke showered and headed down to the kitchen before Lexa, taking a seat at the breakfast bar where Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Anya were already sat. Bellamy stood over by the stove, preparing something delicious. Everyone looked a little worse for wear after a night of excessive drinking. Anya had opted for a pair of sunglasses, eyeing the plate of bacon and eggs set before her with disgust. Raven had dark circles under her eyes and held her head in her hands, raising it when Clarke entered the room.

“You’re looking very chipper this morning, Griffin. Good night was it?” Raven teased, not letting a mere hangover prevent her from friendly banter.

“Yes if you must know,” Clarke replied, piling bacon onto her plate. “You’re not looking too fresh today if you don’t mind me saying,” she said with a smirk.

Raven opened her mouth to deliver what was to be an undoubtedly cutting reply but was silenced by Anya.

“Can you please all stop talking so loud. My head is pounding,” Anya said stiffly, pushing her plate away.

“Eight glasses of champagne will do that to a person,” Lincoln piped up, grinning.

Clarke couldn’t see Anya’s eyes behind her sunglasses but would put money on her glaring.

“Bell’s making French toast if you want some, Clarke?” Octavia offered.

“Best French toast in the whole of England,” Bellamy bragged, turning around to fix Clarke with a wink.

“I hardly think that’s fair, you haven’t tasted mine yet,” Lexa said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Clarke swivelled around in her seat and couldn’t help but stare. Lexa was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, black converse and a Talking Heads band t-shirt, her hair still wet from the shower. Well, fuck. She was stunning without even trying, Clarke thought, her eyes raking over her girlfriend. Lexa saw her staring and winked, sauntering over to the breakfast bar, placing a kiss on her cheek as she sat down.

“Thirsty, Griffin?” Raven said pointedly, brandishing a jug of orange juice under Clarke’s nose.

Clarke scowled but accepted the jug, pouring a glass for herself and Lexa.

“So you can cook then, Lexa?” Octavia asked, “You kept that one quiet.”

Lexa smiled warmly at Octavia. “I have a great many skills you don’t know about. But just to prove it, I’ll cook breakfast for you all tomorrow morning. Then we can see who the real aficionado is. Sound fair, Blake?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at Bellamy as he walked towards them.

“Sounds good to me,” Bellamy grinned, sliding food onto the plates before Clarke and Lexa. “A little competition is always healthy.”

“Bloody hell, Anya, you look terrible,” Lexa blurted out, eyeing her sister with sympathy. “Are you going to be alright?”

Anya grunted in reply, either unable or unwilling to form words. Clarke looked down at her plate and her mouth watered. She was just about to spear the toast with her fork when Raven’s hand reached out to grab the delicious treat.

“Yoink!” Raven said, taking a large bite before throwing it back down onto Clarke’s plate.

Clarke scowled at her best friend. “Why are you always such a dick, Reyes?” she said, watching the brunette’s smirk grow.

“Don’t be like that, Griffin. You love my wild and unpredictable nature, that’s why we’re friends,” she said, leaning back in her chair, licking maple syrup from her fingers.

Clarke glared in response. Raven was getting for too cocky for her own good. Octavia had been mostly mellow since the snowball prank but Clarke had not forgotten the Lexa sexting fiasco Raven had orchestrated. She had yet to come up with a decent revenge plan.

“We’re all going to have a netflix day in the living room,” Octavia said, standing from the table. “Come and join us once you’ve finished. At the moment it’s a tossup between all three Back to the Futures or an Alien marathon. I refuse to watch Terminator _again_ ,” she finished, rolling her eyes.

Clarke’s eyes were still on Raven’s back as everyone made their way to the living room. She tore her gaze away and looked back to Lexa, resting her elbow lazily on the breakfast bar and unconsciously stoking Lexa’s arm.

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Clarke stated.

“Oh I can’t, I’m awful,” Lexa admitted, taking a swig of orange juice. “I can make a decent lasagne from Gus’s recipe but I’m a terrible chef. I may have slightly oversold it when I said I would make you that romantic dinner.”

Clarke furrowed her brow in confusion. “Then why did you say you would make breakfast for everyone tomorrow? You know they’re going to be savage about it if you fuck up.”

Lexa smirked and wiped a spot of icing sugar from the corner of Clarke’s mouth with her thumb. “Because revenge is a dish best served with fresh fruit and a side of bacon,” she said. “I have a plan and I’m going to need your help. Bellamy’s too if he’ll agree. Raven Reyes isn't going to know what hit her.”

“Well, colour me intrigued, my little genius,” Clarke husked, kissing the back of Lexa’s hand. “What do you need me to do?”

Lexa smiled widely, biting her bottom lip as she thought about executing her plan. “How attached are you to those feather pillows in your room...and how much maple syrup do you have in the house?” she asked.

Clarke raised her eyebrows in surprise. Whatever Lexa was planning, it was going to be good.

 

 

 

Clarke decided they should watch at least one film with the rest of the group to avoid suspicion. She guessed Lexa wasn't too keen on Alien when she buried her head in Clarke’s shoulder at the belly bursting scene. A couple of hours later they were back in her room sitting on the floor with a plastic bucket between them, music playing from Clarke's stereo.

“So let me get this straight,” Clarke said, picking up a pillow and a pair of scissors. “You want us to destroy my pillows, my very expensive pillows might I add, for this revenge plot?” She frowned at Lexa dubiously, her mother would surely have something to say about this destruction of property.

“Sometimes in battle you have to make sacrifices, Clarke,” Lexa replied with a shrug, tearing into the fabric as though it were tissue paper. “Trust me, this will be worth it.”

Clarke pouted slightly but nevertheless cut into her own pillow. “I do trust you,” she said, making eye contact with Lexa. “Just run me through the rest of the plan.”

A look of pure excitement crossed Lexa’s face as she prepared to give Clarke the run-down. “Ok, so, I’ll make the French toast...well Bellamy will so it looks convincing. Instead of sprinkling it with cinnamon, I’m going to sprinkle it with ghost chilli powder. I’ll serve it to Raven in the dining room. She takes a bite and has to run into the kitchen for water. However, she’s going to run straight into a sheet of cling film covered in maple syrup.”

“And that’s where I’ll be waiting with the feathers?” Clarke asked, pulling feathers from the pillow case and dumping them into the bucket.

“That’s where you’ll be waiting with the feathers,” Lexa confirmed. “We’ll get Bellamy to transfigure them seeing as we can’t use magic outside of school yet.”

“Why do we need to transfigure the feathers at all?” Clarke questioned, thoroughly confused.

“Well because they’ll be made to look like Raven feathers. Raven feathers for Raven...I think it’s quite poetic,” Lexa trailed off with a faraway smile.

Clarke grinned and shook her head. “You’re such a geek, you know. Only you would think of such tiny details. You do realise this plan is straight from Home Alone?” Clarke said, arching an eyebrow.

Lexa frowned, pausing her movements. “What on earth is Home Alone?” she asked, knitting her brows together.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her own mistake, forgetting that Lexa had grown up with limited access to the muggle world. “It’s an awesome movie about a kid who plays pranks on home invaders. Never mind. What happens after that?”

Lexa’s smile returned. “After that you throw the bucket of feathers over her and Bellamy takes a photo as evidence. If Raven tries to prank us again, we’ll plaster the photo all over Hogwarts,” she said triumphantly.

Clarke looked at her in awe, completely impressed by the evil genius of Lexa’s plan.

“Well...that is truly brilliant. I didn’t think you had it in you babe. You’re so innocent and pure,” Clarke cooed teasingly, throwing a bright smile Lexa’s way.

“I told you this morning, Clarke. I have a lot of lot of skills you don’t know about yet,” Lexa replied, shifting slowly so that she was on her knees.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, copying Lexas movements and leaning forward on her hands. She was fully aware that at this angle she was giving Lexa the perfect view of her cleavage. “Care to show me one or two of them?”

“I think I can manage that,” Lexa murmured before connecting their lips in a bruising kiss, tongue swiping greedily into Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke responded with equal enthusiasm, pushing Lexa back into the floor and scrambling on top of her, knocking the bucket of feathers flying in the process. They could deal with that later.

 

 

 

The following morning Clarke was on edge, she hovered impatiently by the kitchen door, keeping a lookout for Raven whilst Lexa was stood with Bellamy at the stove. She poked her head into the hallway and saw Anya come down the stairs first, looking altogether human again after yesterday’s hangover. Clarke could hear her sassing Raven about one thing or another. Some things never changed.

“She’s coming,” Clarke hissed over her shoulder.

Lexa shooed Bellamy into the pantry and Clarke took a seat at the breakfast bar, trying her best to look innocent as Raven entered the room.

“Portia, Ellen,” Raven nodded at Clarke and Lexa in turn.

“Why am I not Ellen?” Clarke asked with a frown. “We all know I’m the funny one.”

Lexa let out a bark of laughter at her words but didn’t turn away from the stove, keeping up the pretence of cooking. Clarke threw her a dark look but it was lost on her back.

“Griffin, Lexa is a little ball of sunshine like Ellen. She's a loveable dork. You’re the sexy trophy wife,” Raven drawled with a wink as Anya rolled her eyes and tutted.

Clarke simply stared back, her face betraying no emotion though she was mentally giving Raven a middle finger. She couldn’t wait for the plan to take effect and see the smirk wiped from Raven’s face. Revenge was long overdue.

“Thanks Raven, that’s unusually kind of you. Take a seat in the dining room and I’ll bring your breakfast through. O and Linc are already in there,” Lexa called over her shoulder.

Raven and Anya left the room and Clarke sidled over to Lexa, resting a comforting hand on her hip. “Ready to put your plan into action, commander?” she asked with a wry smile.

“More than ready. Just make sure you’re in position. It’s all about timing,” Lexa murmured connecting their lips.

They broke apart a moment later with a jump when Bellamy burst out of the pantry, camera in hand.

“You forgot I was in there didn’t you? Make sure you dust the French toast with plenty of sugar to mask the chilli powder,” he said, removing it from the pan and plating it. “This is going to be absolute gold."

Clarke nodded. It had been easy to convince Bellamy to help. He had fallen victim to many Raven Reyes pranks over the years. Lexa dotted a few strawberries around the plate as decoration and walked into the dining room. Clarke and Bellamy set about putting up the cling film, slathering it in maple syrup before ducking underneath it and peering around the doorframe to watch the action unfold.

“Looks good, Lexa,” Raven said as Lexa placed the plate in front of her. “Glad to see you put your money where your mouth is.”

Clarke held her breath as Raven cut into her breakfast, shovelling a massive forkful into her mouth. She smiled as she chewed, her brows creasing a moment later as she reached the chilli. What happened next was like something out of a cartoon. Raven leapt to her feet, dramatically spitting out her mouthful and receiving a look of pure disgust from Anya. Octavia and Lincoln looked on in confusion as Raven waved her hands in front of her mouth frantically.

Clarke could see Lexa’s face set in a smug grin.

“Fuck! My mouth is on fire! My tongue is lava,” Raven screeched, looking around for a glass of water.

Clarke suddenly remembered Raven would be coming this way and shoved Bellamy back into the kitchen, both of them hiding behind the door. Clarke half wished someone had been recording this as Raven sprinted into the hall and face first into the sheet of sticky plastic. She made a noise of disgust and pulled it off of her head, looking thoroughly bewildered.

“Surprise, bitch,” Clarke shouted as she darted forward from her hiding place and emptied the contents of the bucket over Ravens head.

Raven was a sight to behold. From the waist up she was covered completely in black feathers, the whites of her eyes in stark contrast to the rest of her. She blinked dumbly a few times, rooted to the spot in shock. By now the rest of the group had emerged from the dining room to investigate the commotion.

Everyone gathered was silent for a long moment until Anya threw her head back, laughing like a hyena. She backed into the wall and slid down it onto the floor, tears springing from her eyes, hand slapping the laminate. Octavia and Lincoln joined in a second behind her, Lincoln’s deep chuckle booming around the kitchen. Raven’s eyes were wide, darting from Clarke to Lexa as both of them wore matching grins.

“Hey Raven, smile!” Bellamy yelled, pointing his camera at Raven and capturing the moment.

The flash seemed to bring Raven out of her momentary silence and she slowly turned her head towards Clarke, eyes narrowed.

“You!” she said, pointing her finger accusingly.

“Actually, me,” Lexa said, stepping forward, causing Raven to spin around. “I believe you called yourself the prank queen a few days ago. Would you like to rescind that statement?” she asked with a smirk.

Everyone had grown silent again now. The atmosphere was uneasy.

“ _You?_ You deadass come into _my house_ and try to beat me at my own game with fucking chilli powder and feathers?” Raven said dangerously.

Raven glared at her for a long moment, hands twitching at her sides. Lexa stared back unblinking. Clarke feared for a second that Raven might spring forward and attack Lexa. Instead she brought her hands up and began a slow clap, her face cracking into a wide smile.

“I know when I’ve been bested, Woods. Touché,” Raven admitted, striding forward and shaking Lexa’s hand. “I must say I’m impressed. I mean this level of deviousness I expect from Clarke but you...I guess there’s a reason you’re in Slytherin after all.”

“I guess so,” Lexa nodded. “Though I couldn’t have pulled it off without Clarke,” she said, crossing the room to stand next to the blonde.

Clarke smiled at her warmly and took Lexa’s hand. “Guess you’ll think twice before messing with us again, huh Reyes?” Clarke teased, looking her best friend up and down.

Raven shrugged. “Don’t count on it, Griff.”

It was at that moment Abby came home from her shift at the hospital, pausing in the doorway as her eyes raked over the scene in the kitchen, black feathers strewn everywhere. She looked at Raven and sighed heavily.

“I’m not even going to ask,” she said, reaching for the pot of coffee.

 

 

The rest of the day had been incredibly fun but exhausting. Octavia had suggested a snowball fight in the back garden which had descended into all out war within 20 minutes. Naturally, Clarke had picked Lexa for her team along with Raven and Octavia. She wasn’t all that into the game, distracted by how cute Lexa looked in the knitted bobble hat she had borrowed.

They never stood a chance against Lincoln, Anya and Bellamy who were a couple of years older and thus allowed to use magic outside of school. After Raven had hit Anya square between the shoulder blades with a snowball, the other team had bewitched a flurry of snow to chase them around the garden. Octavia had argued, as she ran away with her hands over her head, that magic shouldn’t be allowed to no avail. They were thoroughly beaten.

Clarke was now back in her room, packing her belongings into her trunk as Lexa sat on the bed, flipping through the TV channels and laughing to herself.

“Clarke, did you know the muggles have a TV show about a yellow cartoon family? This is hilarious!” Lexa declared, eyes still glued to the screen.

Clarke looked up from her packing. “Do you mean The Simpsons?” she asked, eyeing Lexa with amusement. She found the way Lexa viewed every new piece of information with amazement adorable. “Yeah, it’s pretty well known. Don’t you have a TV at your house?”

“We never had one when I lived with my mum because she thought it was muggle trash,” Lexa said with a shrug. “Gustus does have one but we rarely use it. When Anya and I moved in with him a couple of years ago I found an old record player in the attic. I spent most of my time in my room listening to music,” she added, turning to Clarke with a smile.

Clarke smiled back and folded the last of her shirts into the trunk. “What kind of music do you like then?” she asked. “Talking Heads I assume since you were wearing the t-shirt earlier.”

“Most of the stuff Gustus has is from the 80s so The Smiths, The Cure, Joy Division...what?” Lexa questioned as Clarke let out a low chuckle.

“It’s nothing,” Clarke said with a wave of her hand. “Just I pegged you for totally the kind of girl who would listen to moody 80s pop. I can imagine it now. You lying on your bed, listening to Morrissey on repeat and looking forlornly out the window as the rain came down outside,” she mocked, raising an eyebrow.

Lexa stared blankly at her. “Are you trying to insinuate I’m some sort of teenage cliché, Clarke?” she asked.

“Am I far off?” Clarke teased, throwing a pair of balled up socks at Lexa.

“Not at all,” Lexa smirked, catching the socks in mid-air effortlessly. “Though at least I’m not into whatever garbage Raven was playing at the Halloween party.”

Clarke got to her feet and raised her hand to her chest, opening her mouth in mock-offence. “Are you insulting our lord and saviour, Taylor Swift? I’ll make a convert out of your yet, Lexa Woods,” she declared.

“Hmm, we’ll see about that,” Lexa said as she crossed the room and dropped the socks back into the trunk. “Are you ready to go?” she asked, resting her hands on Clarke’s waist.

“Yeah. Let’s go and say our goodbyes. Hopefully my mum won’t get too emotional on us,” Clarke said, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Lexa’s lips.

 

 

Luckily for Clarke their goodbyes were relatively swift. She looked on fondly as her mum pulled Lexa into a tight embrace, Lexa’s eyes widening at the contact before she hugged back. Clarke got a warm feeling in her chest and was glad that Lexa had effortlessly fit into her family life.

“See you in a couple of months, honey. Take care of yourself and for God’s sake, study hard,” Abby said, hugging Clarke a final time. “And Lexa, you’re more than welcome to visit at Easter if you’d like. It’s been wonderful having you here. I can see why Clarke likes you so much. Don’t be a stranger,” she said, smiling at the brunette.

Clarke thought she heard Raven mutter ‘so fucking gay’ under her breath but chose to ignore it, taking a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. She brushed against Lexa’s shoulder and smiled brightly.

“Lead the way,” Clarke said.

“Seaview cottage,” Lexa spoke clearly, throwing the powder into the hearth.

She disappeared into thin air and Clarke copied the action moments later, feeling her head spin as she was propelled towards her destination.

Clarke landed unsteadily on her feet but felt a pair of strong arms around her, holding her upright. She found herself in a cosy living room, decorated with plush chairs and an old grandfather clock.

“You ok?” Lexa asked, her hands still on Clarke’s shoulders.

“Yeah fine, just a bit dizzy,” Clarke replied with a smile. “Your house is lovely,” she added, gazing around the room.

Lexa’s home felt far more welcoming than her own mansion-sized house. It was small but homely, its beamed ceilings reminding Clarke of the holidays she had spent by the seaside as a child.

“Thank you. Let’s take our stuff up to my room then I can make us something to eat. I hope grilled cheese is ok with you. I think I can manage not to burn that,” she said sheepishly, picking up Clarke’s trunk and her own.

They walked up the stairs and Lexa led them to a room at the end of the hall, holding the door open for her. The room was relatively small but the first thing Clarke noticed was the sheer abundance of candles that occupied every spare surface. She thought about making a scathing comment about them being a fire hazard but then her eyes settled on the painting hanging above Lexa’s bed. Her painting.

“You put up my painting,” Clarke stated, turning to face Lexa.

Lexa turned around from her dresser where she had been lighting candles and then frowned slightly. “Of course I did. _You_ made it for me, it’s beautiful. I wanted to be reminded of you while I was at home. Plus I couldn’t really hang it in my dorm at school. Imagine the endless teasing from Ontari and Emori if I’d had the gall to display a portrait of myself,” she said, poking her tongue between her teeth playfully.

Clarke crossed the distanced between them and snaked her arms around Lexa’s waist, pulling her close and sliding her eyes closed, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. She felt Lexa relax into her and breathed in deeply, the scent of citrus shampoo filling her nostrils.

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered into her hair. “You always know just what to say,” she said pulling back and looking directly into Lexa’s piercing green eyes. A beat passed between them. “I really care about you, you know,” she added, the three words she didn’t say burning her tongue.

Lexa swallowed and nervously ran her tongue across her lips, training her eyes on the ground. “I care about you too, Clarke. More than you know, more than I’ve ever cared about anyone else my whole life. You’re different...beautiful...special. That’s why I...” she said, trailing off.

Clarke’s heart thumped wildly in her chest, threatening to break free of her ribcage. She knew what Lexa wanted to say, she longed to say it too. She ran her thumbs over the back of Lexa’s hands in encouragement, willing her to look up.

“That’s why you’re you,” Lexa said after another moment, finally meeting Clarke’s intense gaze.

Clarke’s heart sank a little at the admission. It wasn’t quite what she wanted to hear but it was heartfelt and sweet. She could see the tears shining in Lexa’s eyes, threatening to come spilling out. She let go of Lexa’s hands and moved to sit on the middle of the bed, patting the space next to her.

“Come here,” Clarke beckoned, her voice quiet. “Let me hold you.”

Lexa wordlessly complied and lowered herself onto the bed in front of Clarke so they were facing each other. Clarke watched as Lexa trembled slightly, her eyes darting back and forth to scan Clarke’s features. She looked afraid. Clarke knew Lexa liked be the protective one but there were times where the roles needed to be reversed and Lexa needed Clarke's reassurance. This was one of them.

Clarke pressed a kiss to her forehead, then to the tip of her nose and finally to her lips, smiling into the contact. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and pulled their bodies flush together, Lexa’s hand moving to stroke the baby hairs at the back of Clarke’s neck. Clarke looked deep into shimmering green orbs, seeing the feelings she felt for Lexa mirrored back at her.

This wasn’t sexual, Clarke realised, but something else entirely. It was intimate and fragile, neither of them wanting to break the spell that had been cast over them. They fell asleep like that, holding each other, breathing softly as the candlelight cast shadows across the room.

 

 

Clarke woke up the next morning and blindly reached out for Lexa, finding the space beside her empty. She opened her eyes and noticed she was alone in the bedroom. She was confused for a moment before she heard a distant clattering of pots and pans, followed by muffled swearing. She smiled to herself and made her way down the stairs, silently peering into the kitchen.

Lexa was over by the stove, a frying pan in one hand, trying to open the kitchen window with the other. The pan was smoking profusely.

“Need some help?” Clarke offered, causing the brunette to jump.

“Clarke! You ruined the surprise, I was going to bring this up to you,” Lexa said, gesturing to a tray laden with tea and flowers in a small vase. “I was trying to make pancakes but it’s not going well as you can probably see,” she said, trying to unstick the burnt offerings from the pan.

“Wow. So you weren’t kidding when you said you were a terrible cook,” Clarke teased, taking the pan from her and setting it down. “You didn’t have to do all this for me you know, toast or some cereal would be fine but I appreciate the thought,” she said, kissing Lexa on the cheek.

“Toast I _can_ manage,” Lexa said, smiling widely.

They ate their breakfast in silence, stealing glances at each other across the table. Clarke knew she would have to get a move on if they wanted to be on time for the quidditch match that started in an hour.

“You know,” Clarke said, stretching her arms lazily above her head, “I still need to have a shower before we leave. I think it would save a lot of time if we took one together,” she said pointedly, arching an eyebrow at Lexa.

Lexa’s mouth hung agape at the suggestion but she quickly recovered, working her features into a smirk. “That’s very forward thinking of you, Clarke. Plus it would save water, we need to look after our planet,” she said in a serious tone.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re such a nerd. You’re fortunate it’s endearing,” she replied, grabbing Lexa’s hand and pulling the grinning girl up the stairs behind her.

 

 

Clarke tore her clothes off in record time and stepped into the steam of the shower, sighing at the way the warm water felt on her skin. She turned around to see Lexa still standing there fully clothed, mouth hanging open as she stared.

“Are you going to get in and help me, or are you going to stand there like a spare part?” Clarke said, half teasing, half irritated.

She laughed as Lexa snapped back to reality, removing her own clothes and struggling with her shirt as it caught over her head. A minute later she stepped gingerly into the shower, hands immediately finding Clarke’s waist.

“It’s not fair, you’re getting all the hot water,” Lexa whined, trying to manoeuvre under the jet.

Clarke looked her up and down, trying to contain a shiver as the familiar slick heat pooled between her thighs. She didn’t think she would ever get over how magnificent Lexa’s body was, almost statuesque.

“Well you’ll have to come a little closer then, won’t you?” Clarke husked, her pupils already blown wide.

Lexa obliged and closed the space between them, connecting their mouths and pushing Clarke’s lips apart roughly with her tongue. Clarke moaned into the kiss and trailed her hands down Lexa’s back, kneeing the skin of her ass and pulling her closer until their hips met. She sighed as Lexa trailed kisses down her neck, nipping the skin there whilst her hands found Clarke’s breasts.

“You know we don’t have a lot of time,” Clarke gasped as Lexa gently tweaked a nipple.

“That’s ok, I don’t plan on you lasting long,” Lexa said confidently, looking Clarke dead in the eye as she nudged her legs apart with her knee.

“Oh yeah, what makes you say th-”

Clarke’s sarcastic reply was cut off as Lexa pushed two fingers into her without warning. She leaned back against the cool tiles and slammed her eyes shut, swearing as Lexa set a punishing pace, slow and deep. Lexa was right. She wasn’t going to last long.

 

 

They end up being 10 minutes late to the quidditch match, apologising to the other fans as they brush past them to find their seats. They’re good seats too, towards the front of the main stand. Clarke realised Lexa must have paid a small fortune for these tickets and made a mental note to thank her again later. The atmosphere was for lack of a better word, exhilarating. There must have been around 10,000 fans there to see the Cannons play the Harpies.

Each time a chaser raced towards the goals the cheers rose in a crescendo. Clarke was in her element, her eyes never leaving the quaffle, leaping up from her seat and screaming with the crowd when the Cannons scored. She flagged down the usher selling butterbeer and purchased two, pushing one into Lexa’s hands, shivering slightly in the frosty January air.

“Cold?” Lexa asked, nudging Clarke’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s freezing. This is so great though, I can’t believe I’m seeing my first professional quidditch match!” Clarke replied through chattering teeth.

Lexa took off her orange Chudley Cannons scarf and wrapped it around Clarke’s neck, tucking the end into her coat. Clarke smiled in thanks and leaned into Lexa, feeling the brunette’s arm wrapping around her waist. She turned her attention away from the game for a second to press a light kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth.

“Thank you for this,” Clarke said, entwining their fingers. “My dad always said he’d take me to my first quidditch game but he never got the chance. It really means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome. I hope it lives up to expectations,” Lexa replied, looking at Clarke for a long moment and then back out across the pitch. “Clarke, look!” she said, pointing to the goal posts.

Clarke followed her gaze and saw the two opposing seekers racing towards the ground. Her keen eyes noticed the subtle golden glint of the snitch as it hovered inches from the ground. The seekers were hurtling towards it at break-neck speed.

“Oh my God,” Clarke muttered in horror, “they’re going to crash!”

“Just keep watching,” Lexa whispered into her ear. “You won’t want to miss this.”

Clarke sat at the edge of her seat as the seekers continued their journey downwards, now only meters from the ground. The Harpies seeker decided to abandon the snitch, pulling up sharply. The Chudley Cannons player, however, dove off her broomstick and somersaulted across the turf, landing in a heap. Everyone in the crowd was on their feet, waiting on baited breath. A moment later the seeker held up her fist, the snitch struggling against her palm.

The stadium erupted into a cacophony of noise as the commentator announced a Cannon’s victory. Clarke turned to Lexa and kissed her full on the lips, filled with joy. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this elated. Actually, she could. It was on New Year’s Eve when Lexa appeared at her door unannounced. Maybe everything just seemed better when Lexa was around, Clarke reasoned.

 

 

It was around two in the afternoon when they reached the beach which was mostly deserted given the time of year. Unsurprisingly tourists weren't too fond of the seaside in winter. They walked down to the water’s edge hand in hand, Clarke looking out for any particularly unusual seashells as they strolled along. Lexa picked up a smooth pebble and skimmed it across the water, it bounced three times before disappearing under the waves.

“I love the beach,” Lexa said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. “Even in the winter it’s beautiful. There’s just something about it, don’t you think?” she asked, turning to face Clarke.

Clarke nodded silently, her gaze focused on the waves that broke upon the shore. She was deep in thought. Today had been perfect from the start and she wondered if perhaps now would be the right moment to tell Lexa that she loved her. The thought gnawed away at her and she was teetering on the edge of nervous and excited.

“Earth to Clarke, are you in there?” Lexa asked, waving a hand in front of Clarke’s face. “Are you ok, you zoned out for a moment there?”

“What? Uh, yeah. I was just looking at the sea. I thought I saw a shark,” she offered lamely, trying to cover her real thoughts.

Lexa looked at her as though she had grown a second head. “Clarke, I can promise you there are no sharks in Devon, especially not at this time of the year. What I was saying was, do you want to get some candy floss and sit on the pier?” she asked, swinging Clarke’s hand by her side.

Clarke smiled and nodded, not trusting herself to talk. She was bound to say something idiotic with all these thoughts running riot in her head. She hung back slightly as Lexa walked over to a booth and brought two sticks of candy floss, handing one to Clarke and linking her arm as they walked along the pier’s wooden deck.

They took a seat on the furthest bench and looked out at the expanse of blue before them. Clarke broke off a piece of candy floss and shoved it into her mouth to distract herself more than anything else.

“Can I tell you something?” Lexa asked, turning her head towards Clarke.

“Of course,” Clarke nodded, a small smile reaching her lips.

“This is my favourite place to visit...besides the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. When Anya and I first moved here, I used to come here all the time and sit on this bench for hours. I wouldn’t do anything, just look out at the ocean and listen to the sounds of everyone enjoying the beach. It made me feel more peaceful than anything else, watching the world go by around me. Do you think that’s weird?” she asked, her eyes catching Clarke’s as she bit her lip nervously.

Clarke smiled warmly and shook her head. “No, not at all. I think it’s lovely. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s shoulder and drifted back into her own thoughts. Lexa must have sensed there was something amiss because a moment later she tugged impatiently at Clarke’s sleeve.

“Clarke, Clarke look! How do you think I’d look with a beard,” she said excitedly. “Not bad right.”

Clarke turned to look at her. Lexa had poked a large hole through the middle of the pink candy floss and held it up to her face so it resembled a fluffy beard, grinning widely and waggling her eyebrows. Clarke let out a bark of laughter and shook her head, her cheeks aching from smiling.

“You are quite possibly the biggest dork in the world,” Clarke exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “It’s a good job I love you.”

Clarke immediately froze at the words and felt Lexa stiffen next to her, the stick of candy floss falling from her hand. They were silent for a full ten seconds before Lexa spoke.

“What did you say?” Lexa asked, her voice shaking slightly. Clarke could hear the apprehension in her tone.

Clarke turned her body to face Lexa fully. She was going to do this properly, Lexa deserved that, deserved to know how special she was. She took Lexa’s hands in her own and looked deep into her eyes, wanting to show her that this wasn’t a mistake.

“I said I love you. I have for a while, I was just trying to find the right moment to tell you. I love you. I love everything about you,” Clarke said softly, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s.

She could see Lexa’s eyes shining with moisture and thought for a moment that she had upset her. The relief she felt wash over her when Lexa smiled a second later was heavenly.

“I love you too, Clarke,” Lexa choked out, trying her best to hold back tears. “I’ve loved you for a long time. I feel like I’ve been waiting to say those words forever.”

Clarke surged forwards placed a hand on the back of Lexa’s neck, pulling her down and bringing their lips together, pouring all of her emotion into the kiss. It was slow and sensual, no tongue, no grazing of teeth, just sweet and perfect. When she pulled back she noticed a single tear trailing down Lexa’s cheek and wiped it away gently with her thumb, aware that she herself was crying.

“Look at us, we’re so emotional,” Clarke chuckled, ducking her head slightly. “I can’t believe we both felt the same way and were too bloody stubborn to say anything.”

“Your stubbornness is one of the things I love about you,” Lexa teased lightly. “Well, that and everything else.”

Clarke looked up at her and saw pure adoration reflected in Lexa’s eyes. How did I get so fucking lucky, she asked herself. It was a question she would come to ask countless times in the future.

“Do you mind if we stay here for a while?” Clarke asked, curling into Lexa’s shoulder. “I know it’s cold but I’m kind of enjoying being here on our own, just me and you.”

“We can stay here as long as you like,” Lexa replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head and wrapping her arm around her.

Clarke slid her eyes closed and listened to the sound of Lexa’s heartbeat, noting the way it quickened each time she ran her thumb over the back of Lexa’s hand. She smiled contentedly to herself, truly, unequivocally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?! :D  
> Hope you liked it, please leave any feedback in the comments or on tumblr at toolateintheday  
> Until next time!


	18. Lexa/Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa/Clarke POV  
> The school year comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you for the comments and kudos which make my day.  
> I know this has taken longer than usual to update but I am reluctant to reach the end.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

Lexa groaned in frustration as the stack of parchment to her right toppled to the floor. She was in the library and had taken over an entire desk with her revision notes, desperately cramming before her Arithmancy exam tomorrow morning. She sighed and bent down to pick the papers up, wondering how the O.W.L.S had crept up on her so fast. It was now mid-May and there were only two full weeks left of school before fifth year was over.

The stress was getting to her. She was usually confident in her academic abilities but exam season did _something_ to her and she couldn’t relax for even a minute. As she picked up the final sheet, a pair of feet attached to shapely calves clad in long black stocking appeared in her periphery. She would recognise those legs anywhere. Snapping her head skywards, she looked into Clarke’s amused face, the blonde’s eyes twinkling as she smiled.

“Stressed?” Clarke asked, her tone playful.

“What gave it away?” Lexa sighed again as she stood up, dumping the parchment unceremoniously back onto the desk.

“I dunno what it was. Could it be that you look like you haven’t slept in three days? Or the fact that you’re wound so tight you could snap at any given moment. I don’t know which the indicator was,” Clarke mused, reaching out and tugging at the hem of Lexa’s sweater.

Lexa allowed Clarke to pull her closer, sliding her eyes closed as their lips met. She felt Clarke smile into the kiss and instantly some of the tension left her body. She relaxed, letting her arms grow slack as she draped them over Clarke’s shoulders.

They had been dating for around six months now. Those six months had been the happiest of Lexa’s life. Being with Clarke felt like the most natural thing in the world, it came as easily as inhaling and exhaling. Clarke was simply a fact of life and Lexa wasn’t entirely sure how she would function without the stubborn yet oh so loveable blonde.

“Everything’s just getting on top of me at the minute, I feel like there isn’t enough time,” Lexa said, pulling back with a frown. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I know it can’t have been much fun for you watching me drive myself to distraction with revision.”

Clarke brushed back a tendril of hair that had worked its way out of Lexa’s ponytail. Her fingers trailed lightly across Lexa’s cheek as she did so and Lexa leaned into the touch. Six months later and even the most innocent touch from Clarke still set her on fire. Most of the time she couldn’t even begin to fathom how incredibly good her life was. She must have done something truly selfless in a past life to deserve such happiness in this one.

“Don’t apologise, I’ve been pretty much the same,” Clarke said with a shrug. “If it wasn’t for that calming potion Raven knocked together, I’m pretty sure I’d be climbing the walls right now.”

Lexa wrinkled her nose at that statement. Just before exams had started last week, Raven had offered everyone in the group a purple concoction which she called ‘Reyes’s Relaxing Remedy.’ Alliteration aside, there was no way Lexa was ingesting something that the prankster had thrown together in a ‘borrowed’ cauldron. She was aghast when Clarke had necked an entire vile but as of yet there seemed to be no side-effects.

“I still can’t believe you took that,” Lexa scoffed, sliding back into her seat. “You would have thought that by now you’d know better than to accept spurious liquids from Raven Reyes.”

Clarke laughed lightly and took a seat next to Lexa, resting a hand on her knee. “I just wanted to relax and it worked. I have three exams left to go and I don’t intend on running myself into the ground. I think _you_ need to relax too,” she said pointedly, inching her hand slowly up the smooth skin of Lexa’s thigh.

Lexa exhaled audibly and slammed her eyes shut, pursing her lips together in an effort not to moan. Being back at Hogwarts had thrown a bit of a spanner in the works as far as their sex life was concerned. Sure, they could hook up in as many broom closets or secret passageways as they liked but she missed the intimacy of falling asleep next to Clarke. Waking up without the blonde’s body pressed seamlessly into her own was almost physically painful and she longed for the closeness they’d had during the holidays.

“We can’t,” Lexa forced out, regrettably moving Clarke’s wandering hand away. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as Clarke’s smile fell, her eyes downcast. God this sucked.

“I want you, Clarke. I’ll always want you,” Lexa said honestly, placing a hand under Clarke’s chin and guiding their eyes to meet. “But I think fingering each other in the library might be a step too far, even for us,” she said, arching an eyebrow.

She watched Clarke’s smile return as a blush crept up her cheeks. That smile could lead a ship through even the roughest storm, Lexa thought.

“You’re right,” Clarke lamented. “I tell you what, meet me on the third floor after dinner tonight and I’ll make sure you’re sufficiently less...tense,” she added with a wink.

Lexa grinned and felt the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach. The damn things may as well set up permanent residence there. She should start charging them rent.

“Deal. Now as much as it pains me, I have to memorise Numerology and Grammatica and you are nothing if not a tempting distraction,” Lexa teased with a grin. “I’ll see you later?”

“See you later, nerd,” Clarke said. She smiled once more and placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek before walking towards the exit, hips swaying deliberately as she went.

‘Hot damn’ Lexa swooned internally. She watched Clarke until she was out of sight and settled in for another session of note-taking.

 

 

Dinner that evening was certainly a torrid affair. Lexa had hoped for a peaceful mealtime but as usual, her silent request was categorically denied. She knew she was in for a hell of a ride when she spotted Octavia carving ancient runes into her plate of mashed potato, muttering to herself. Exam stress affected everyone differently it turned out. Jasper and Monty were performing a rap they’d made up to memorise the many Goblin rebellions. The only ones who didn’t seem on edge were Raven and Clarke.

Lexa pushed her food around her plate and tried to ignore the sense of impending doom that came whenever she thought about her Arithmancy exam. Muggle studies would be a doddle thanks to Octavia’s help and an outstanding grade in potions was pretty much a given. She smiled meekly as Clarke took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Her moment of brief peace was interrupted by the thwack of a soggy carrot as it bounced off her cheek. She turned her head in the direction of the missile and glared daggers at the assailant.

“Do you mind not launching your dinner at my face, Reyes. This is the dinner table, not a chimp’s tea party. Though with present company you’d be forgiven for that error,” Lexa scathed, still glaring at Raven.

“You need to lighten up, cranky,” Raven said, rolling her eyes. “All work and no play makes Lexa a dull girl. In fact, everyone needs to calm the fuck down,” she added, throwing another carrot which Lexa deflected with a lazy swipe of her hand.

Lexa watched the carrot continue its trajectory, landing square in the middle of Octavia’s mashed potato-based revision. There was a silence before Octavia looked up, red-faced and furious. Lexa gulped when she saw the vein in the brunette’s forehead pulsating dangerously.

“Give it a rest guys, for fucks sake!” Octavia spat, slamming her fists into the table. “You know what? I can’t take any more of this, I’m out of here,” she huffed, rising quickly from the table and stalking towards Gryffindor tower without a second glance.

There was an awkward silence in her absence, Raven looking slightly guilty at the turn of events.

“Well that was a bit dramatic,” Clarke said, letting out a low whistle. “What’s gotten into her? I thought she was a pro at ancient runes?”

“She is. It’s not about the exam. It’s because she’s not getting laid,” Raven said simply. “Seriously, I’m not even being lewd this time. She hasn’t seen Lincoln in the past week and it’s getting to her.”

Lexa frowned sceptically and then considered Raven might actually be right. Lincoln, Anya and Bellamy might as well have been ghosts to them for the past week. They spent most of their time alone, studying excessively for their N.E.W.T.S. She knew from experience how frustrating being apart from the one you loved could be.

“Why are you so calm then? Seeing as you basically need constant sexual gratification to continue living?” Clarke asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Two reasons, Griffin. Number one, self love.”

“Gross,” Lexa interjected.

“Number two, I plain just don’t give a fuck. I have two exams left. Transfiguration is going to be a cake walk and I’m pretty sure I could pass divination even if I sent a Flobberworm in my place.”

Lexa frowned at this. Such confidence was unwarranted. “Why are you so confident about divination?” she questioned.

Raven fixed her with a level stare. “You’ve never actually taken a divination class have you, Woods?” Raven asked with a smug grin. “Lemme splain it to you. You turn up, look at a bunch of tea leaves and rave about ‘bad omen this’ and ‘impending death that.’ Predict your own death. They eat that shit up. It’s the easiest class ever.”

“So how are you gonna go then, Reyes?” Clarke asked in an amused tone. “Out in a blaze of glory?”

“Nah, something spontaneous, I think. Like getting eaten by a shark or being hit by a stray bullet,” Raven shrugged.

“That’s the dumbest death ever,” Lexa deadpanned. “Who ever heard of a powerful woman being taken out by a flying piece of metal? No way will the professor believe that one. No one would.”

Clarke was the first to break into laughter and soon they all joined in, cackling at the very notion. It was indeed, a ridiculous idea.

 

 

Clarke had disappeared after dinner and told Lexa to meet with her in half an hour on the third floor. Lexa had tried to protest, wanting to get in a much last minute studying as possible. However, Clarke had been practically insistent, fixing her with that infamous Griffin glare. Lexa had stopped resisting after that.

That was how she found herself by the statue of Boris the Bewildered, leaning against the wall and waiting for Clarke to appear. She felt two hands goose her hips and jumped about a foot in the air, yelping in surprise. Clarke’s laughter rang in her ears as she spun around on her heel.

“You’re awfully on edge this evening,” Clarke teased.

“Maybe it’s because my girlfriend has a habit of sneaking up on me and being evasive about her intentions,” Lexa offered, trying to hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “It’s no fun for me if I can’t be a little mysterious. Admit it, you love my unpredictable streak,” she said, reaching out to lace Lexa’s fingers through her own.

“You got me,” Lexa agreed.

She leaned forward to press her lips to Clarke’s, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss when Clarke sighed into her touch. She ran her tongue over Clarke’s lower lip and licked eagerly into her mouth when the blonde granted access. Almost immediately though, Clarke sharply pulled away, her cheeks tinted pink.

“Claaaaarke!” Lexa whined. She let out a groan and stomped her foot at the loss of contact like a petulant child.

“Someone’s keen,” Clarke teased, grin resembling that of a Cheshire cat. “Come on, I’ve got the perfect cure for your exam woes. It’s just what the doctor ordered.”

Clarke grabbed her by the wrist and led her further down the corridor. Lexa dragged her feet, still not convinced that whatever Clarke had planned would be most productive use of her time.

Lexa realised they were heading towards the Prefect’s bathroom and her heart sank a little. A couple of months ago they had decided it would be a better alternative to a broom closet but they had been wrong. Someone else had the same idea. Lexa was not sure she would ever be able to shake the image of John Murphy, naked apart from a pair of boxers, his face buried in Emori’s chest. She shuddered as she recalled the memory.

“Clarke, as tempting as sex in a bathtub sounds right now, I am not ready for whatever emotional scarring could lie behind that door,” Lexa said with a frown.

Clarke turned to face her. Lexa thought she looked as though she had a particularly nasty taste in her mouth. She deduced Clarke was trying her best to hold back some scathing comment and promptly held her own hands up in surrender.

“I came up here earlier to make sure the coast was clear. Also, I changed the password so we’re not going to be disturbed. Trust me, no one’s going to be able to guess it,” she said, facing the door and throwing a devilish grin over her shoulder. “Commander hearteyes.”

Lexa scowled as the door swung open. “Very droll, Clarke.”

They walked into the bathroom and Lexa was instantly overcome with the heavenly scent of lavender. The pool-sized tub had already been filled with water and bubbles, steam rising from its shimmering purple surface in plumes. She took a moment to analyse the room and noticed a copy of ‘New theory of Numerology’ perched on the side of the tub. What really caught her attention though, was the sheer amount of candles that decorated the room, wax dripping slowly down the columns.

Lexa turned around and her heart stopped for a moment. Clarke had begun to undress whilst Lexa was distracted and now stood in only her underwear, hands poised at the waistband of her panties. She locked eyes with Lexa as she slid the lacy material down her legs painstakingly slowly, stepping out of the material when it pooled at her feet. Lexa felt a burning sensation in her chest and realised she had entirely forgotten to breathe.

She let out the shaky breath she had been holding as Clarke turned to lower herself into the tub, Lexa’s gaze falling to the curve of her ass. The burning in her chest was replaced by the heat between her thighs. Still, after all this time, seeing Clarke Griffin naked was a shock to her system. The girl was practically a goddess, all smooth skin and soft curves. There wasn’t a single part of her that Lexa didn’t adore.

Suddenly, her brain forced her limbs into action frenziedly tugged at the knot of her school tie, desperately trying to loosen the garment.

“Ah, ah, ah, no. What do you think you’re doing, Lexa?” Clarke asked, waving a finger at her. She arranged the bubbles so they covered the swell of her chest.

Lexa’s hands froze on her tie. What the hell did Clarke mean, ‘what did she think she was doing?’ She was getting in that damn tub, that’s what.

“Err, I’m getting undressed so I can join you. I thought that would have been obvious,” Lexa said, thoroughly bemused.

Clarke shook her head and a smirk crept to her face. “Not yet you’re not. First we’re going to do a little revision,” she said, picking up the book and thumbing through it. “You said you wanted to revise so that’s what we’re doing.”

“Do you enjoy torturing me Clarke? Because that’s what you’re doing. How am I supposed to focus when you’re over there being all naked and giving me bedroom eyes?” Lexa huffed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Clarke’s smirk grew. “Well I’m not being totally unfair. I’m going to give you an incentive. For each question you get right, you get to take off an item of clothing. When you’ve gotten all the questions right, then and only then, can you join me,” she said, eyes sparkling dangerously.

Lexa felt her mouth go dry. If there was one thing she’d learned in the past six months it was that Clarke Griffin was a fucking tease. To be honest, it was kind of hot when Clarke took control like this, even if it drove her to distraction. There was no way in hell she was going to let Clarke off easy after this was over though.

“Fine, I’ll play along,” Lexa said with a shrug. “Hit me with your best shot.”

“Who first discovered the magical properties of the number seven?”

“Bridget Wenlock.”

What followed next was a tense round of questioning. Lexa’s tie was the first item to be shed, shortly followed by her robes, shirt, skirt and bra. Not only was she excited by the prospect of the prize at the finish line, but she also realised she knew more about Arithmancy than she’d given herself credit for. She suspected this was Clarke’s goal all along. That was why she was stood there in her boyshorts, grinning like an idiot.

“Last question,” Clarke said, closing the book, eyes flickering upwards. “How much do you love me?”

Lexa smiled. This one was easy. She hoped Clarke wouldn’t mind if she borrowed a quote from the great Pablo Neruda, who she felt put it more eloquently than she ever could. The reality was, there were no words in the world that could do justice to describe what she felt in her heart.

“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way,” she said, staring deep into azure orbs. “You feel like coming home. I am totally, undeniably, unequivocally in love with you.”

Ok, so that last part may have been her own addition but Pablo Neruda wouldn’t begrudge her that.

Clarke smiled and looked as though she might cry. “That was beautiful Lexa,” she whispered, her voice raw and gravelly.

A moment later she motioned for Lexa to join her. Lexa did so without a second thought, almost forgetting to rid herself of her underwear. She stepped into the welcoming warmth of the tub and sank into Clarke’s outstretched arms, pressing their bodies together. She slid her eyes closed and breathed in the sweet scent that was uniquely Clarke, still somehow discernible over the bubbles and lotions.

“I feel the same way, you know,” Clarke whispered against the skin of her neck, before pressing a kiss there. “I’m going to love you forever. I promise.”

Lexa pulled back and looked into Clarke’s eyes. She shuddered at what she found there; it was like looking into her soul. There was nothing but love and hope staring back at her. It made her knees weak.

“I know you will,” Lexa said, closing the small distance between them and connecting their lips.

For what must have been the thousandth time, her lips melded seamlessly with Clarke’s, mouths moving together in a languid dance. She pressed both palms to Clarke’s shoulders and ran them slowly down her chest, pausing to massage her perfect breasts along the way. The way they fit into her hands was criminal, almost like they were made for this. She used her weight to push Clarke back into the tiles, holding her in place.

The sensation of Clarke’s breath against her neck, coming in short bursts, spurned her on and she trailed her right hand downwards, fingernails gently biting into the skin of Clarke’s hip. It wasn’t enough to leave a mark, but it was enough to make Clarke’s breath hitch in anticipation. Without any further hesitation Lexa dipped her hand lower, pushing into Clarke with two digits. Once her fingers found a home in the familiar slick heat, she stilled them, pulling back to study Clarke’s expression.

Clarke’s eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she drew in ragged breaths. As if sensing Lexa was watching her, she opened them. This particular expression was Lexa’s favourite and she would never tire of seeing it for as long as she lived. Eyes lidded, almost completely black and filled with lust.

What she didn’t expect was the hand that Clarke pressed between their bodies, cupping Lexa’s centre. She shifted her legs, allowing Clarke better access before she felt two fingers enter her.

Spurned into action, she began moving her own fingers, dragging them out and driving them back in, increasing the pace each time. Clarke mirrored her movements and soon they were both panting heavily, struggling to hold on, eyes locked on each other all the while.

 Lexa could feel that she was close, the invisible band low in her stomach growing taut. A couple more expertly times thrusts and she would be done for. It had become a sort of silent race to see who would break first.

They’d played this game many times and Lexa always won. She curled her fingers inside Clarke in such a way she knew would have the girl unravelling completely in seconds. Clarke moaned in response, her hips grinding down into Lexa’s fingers, meeting her thrust for thrust. When Clarke’s moans turned high pitched, Lexa knew the end was seconds away.

That’s when Clarke decided to change the rules, unexpectedly adding a third finger and brushing her thumb over Lexa’s clit. The reaction was instantaneous. Lexa’s muscles spasmed as she let out a cry of pleasure, orgasm rippling through her body with incredible force. She’d never cum so hard in her life. It was a good job really, that the water provided such support else she’s certain she would have collapsed. She felt Clarke join her a moment later, the blonde’s head falling against Lexa’s shoulder in exhaustion.

It took a full five minutes for them to recover, Clarke pulling Lexa in close and enveloping her arms around her protectively. Lexa tilted her head up and kissed the underside of Clarke’s jaw.

“That was...just...wow,” Lexa said, finally finding her voice again.

Clarke hummed in response and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They took a long while to just relax, eventually exiting the tub as the water began to grow cold. The dressed in silence, Lexa helping Clarke fasten the buttons of her shirt and smoothing down the collar. They left the bathroom hand in hand, walking back to the main staircase together.

As they reached the entrance hall, Lexa turned to Clarke and her face settled into a grateful smile.

“Thank you for calming me down. I needed that,” she said quietly, hand brushing Clarke’s hair behind her ear.

“Always,” Clarke whispered, cupping Lexa’s face and pressing a parting kiss to her lips.

 

 

CLARKE POV

Clarke was elated. She may as well have been walking on air. Exams were finally over and she could breathe a sigh of relief, knowing she had given it her best shot. Truthfully, Clarke hadn’t done it for herself. She’d done it to make her mother proud and honour her father’s memory. Although she loved magic and it would always e a part of her life, she had no intention of adopting a magical career path. Art was her true calling and she was going to answer it.

Whilst she might not have worried as much as Lexa or Octavia, she knew she’d worked incredibly hard. She expected good grades. Perhaps with the exception of Herbology, but Professor Pike could go float himself for all she cared.

There was only a week left of school and she had no more responsibilities, save for prefect duty. Unfortunately, Gryffindor would not be competing for the Quidditch cup this year, though not for lack of trying. Bellamy had been an excellent captain but thanks to losing their first match against Slytherin, Gryffindor had been put on the back foot. Ravenclaw had beat them by a narrow points margin (20 points!) to face Slytherin in the final in a two days time.

Clarke walked into the entrance hall and spotted her friends already sat around the Gryffindor table. Their expressions varied from excited to fearful. Results would be given out shortly. Clarke smiled when she saw that Lexa had reserved her usual seat, right by her side.

“Good morning,” Clarke greeted, smiling brightly at the group.

Raven, Jasper and Monty grinned back. Lexa managed a nervous half-smile. Octavia and Bellamy remained stoic, Lincoln rubbing Octavia’s shoulders in a soothing motion. Anya, meanwhile, looked like she was going to be physically sick.

“Yikes, tough crowd,” Clarke said, taking a seat. “Just think guys, the next five minutes could change everything.”

She reached for a cup of coffee, making sure to brush her hand against Lexa’s as she did so.

“Is that supposed to make us feel better, Griffin?” Anya snapped, eyes darting up from the table. “Word of advice, don’t become any sort of public speaker. You’ll have people wanting to throw themselves from the nearest cliff.”

“Anya!” Lexa chided, kicking her sister under the table and receiving a glare. “Ignore her Clarke, she’s been this way all morning. Insufferable.”

“Aww, leave my adorable little snuggle bunny alone, Griffin,” Raven cooed, rubbing her hand over the back of Anya’s as the girl scowled at the nickname. “She’s under a lot of stress.”

“We’re all under a lot of stress,” Clarke replied, spreading jam thickly over a piece of toast. “That’s results day for you. No need to be a dick about it.”

She was in a hell of a good mood and wouldn’t let Anya’s horrendous attitude ruin it for her. Over the past six months they had come to understand each other a little more but theirs was a love/hate relationship.

“It’s not about the damn results, Griffin. As if I care about such things. If you must know, I got this in the mail this morning,” Anya said, thrusting a letter into Clarke’s hands.

Clarke gingerly accepted the letter, fearing it could be some kind of trick. Anya and Raven together were a dangerous combination and Clarke was wise to their antics. Even the maple syrup and feathers prank had not dampened Raven’s mischievous strike in the slightest. Clarke unfolded the paper and her eyes widened in surprise as she took the information in. A quidditch scout was coming to view the cup final to scope out the talent. Everyone would be under scrutiny, especially Anya.

“No way,” Clarke almost whispered in awe.

“Yes, way! My girl’s getting headhunted by the Wimbourne Wasps. How fucking awesome is that?” Raven yelled, grinning and pressing a sloppy kiss to Anya’s cheek.

“You’ll be great, Anya,” Monty offered in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

If Anya looked sickly before, Clarke suspected she was dangerously close to vomiting now as her face turned a disturbing shade of green. Anya excused herself from the table after much protesting from Raven, promising she’d be back later for her results.

“I don’t understand, I thought she’d be excited. Lincoln got one two months ago and he didn’t freak out. He’s going straight to the Chudley Cannons after graduation,” Bellamy said, breaking his silence.

Clarke remembered that day. When the talent scout had shaken Lincoln’s hand after a match against Ravenclaw and told him he’d be a welcome addition to the team, their group had been ecstatic. Octavia had been so overwhelmed she had cried, sobbing uncontrollably into Lincoln’s shoulder with a massive smile on her face. It was an odd combination to say the least.

“She _is_ excited. It’s her dream to play professionally, same as me,” Lexa said, a faint smile on her lips as she defended her sister. “It’s just that the nerves are getting to her. There’s a lot of pressure on us to perform to a high standard.”

“Bet that’s the same kind of pressure you feel in the bedroom. Am I right, Griffin?” Raven quipped, waggling her eyebrows at Clarke.

A small round of laughter rose from the group at Clarke’s expense. She decided to let this one slide, seeing as Raven had managed to lighten the sombre mood.

“Who’s up for a post-results drink by the way? We made another batch of booze for the occasion, obviously,” Jasper said, looking from face to face with a toothy grin.

This seemed to lift spirits further and was met with a murmur of approval. Clarke couldn’t think of a better way to cap it all off than getting totally hammered with her favourite people. Plus drunk Lexa was sloppy and loved dancing (badly) from what she could remember. It was hilarious.

“Ugh, when are they going to put us out of our misery?” Octavia wailed. “I can’t take much more of this.”

As if on cue, a flurry of owls came flying through the window, dropping envelopes onto the tables intermittently. Clarke was somewhat glad that the school hadn’t stuck to the old system of mailing the results over the holidays. How much would it suck to be on a beach somewhere and receive an owl saying you’d fucked up your grades?

Octavia was the first to tear open her envelope, snatching it out of the air before it had a chance to hi the table. Her lips were set in a firm line as her eyes flitted across the page. She wore a trademark Blake grin seconds later, jumping up and down with glee.

“Exceeds Expectations in every subject and an ‘Outstanding’ in Muggle Studies. Fucking yes! Get in” she crowed, looking utterly delighted.

Everyone else began scrambling for their envelopes, clamouring over each other, dignity out of the window. Only Clarke kept hers sealed, turning it over in her hands.

“How’d you do?” Clarke asked, turning to Lexa.

Her expression quickly became one of concern when she noticed the colour had drained from Lexa’s face. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she read the paper.

“Can I?” Clarke tested, reaching for the paper.

“Yeah,” Lexa muttered, handing it over.

She looked over Lexa’s results. ‘Outstanding’ in every single subject, no exceptions. As if Clarke would have expected anything else.

“Baby, this is amazing! I’m so proud of you!” Clarke exclaimed, throwing her arms around Lexa who was still in shock.

“Nice one, Woods,” Raven commended, craning her neck to view the results. “I got the same. Outstanding, Outstanding, Outs- ...wait...what kind of fake bullshit is this?!” she shouted, staring open-mouthed at her own paper.

“What?” Octavia asked, leaning over to snatch the paper from Raven’s grasp. “Ha! ‘Poor’ in Divination. I knew your words would come back to haunt you, Rae.”

“Poor?” Raven spat incredulously. “Fucking poor? How dare they? This is an outrage. Wait until I see Professor Alie, I’m going to kick her ass!” she seethed, her eye twitching.

“Raven, you’re getting angry at a woman who reads tea leaves for a living. Let it go. She’s clearly unstable and it’s not like you even studied for that class anyway. I think Poor is generous,” Clarke said honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

It transpired that everyone had done better than expected with their results. Lincoln also got a straight flush of ‘outstanding’ grades and Clarke figured brains must run in that family...along with looks.

From the moment she’d walked into the hall she had known she would open her own letter in private. Standing up from the table, she kissed Lexa on the cheek and told her she would catch up with her later. Lexa studied her face carefully and nodded with understanding, letting Clarke go.

 

 

Clarke wandered to the base of the astronomy tower and began the slow climb to the top. She needed privacy and figured everyone else would be too preoccupied to venture up there. When she reached the top, she sat down on the window ledge, fiddling with the clasp on her father’s watch. He has given it to her for her 10th birthday and was a constant reminder of the kind and gentle man who had been snatched away so suddenly. He had told her he would always be proud of her, so long as she was happy.

She sat on the ledge for a long while, staring up at the clear sky and thinking of her father. Clarke wondered if he could see her now. She hoped so.

She ran her index finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out the paper within. Her eyes drifted over the black and white print and she let out a sigh of relief. ‘Exceeds expectations’ in most subjects, with an ‘Outstanding’ in Defence against the Dark Arts. She surprised even herself with an ‘Acceptable’ grade in Herbology. She had expected much worse.

“I hope you’d be proud of me today,” she said aloud, her voice echoing off the stone walls.

“I’m sure he would be,” came Lexa’s soft voice from the mouth of the staircase. She offered Clarke a small smile and took a step into the room. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Clarke said, returning a smile of her own.

“I hope you don’t mind me intruding. I thought I’d find you up here,” Lexa said, wringing her hands as though nervous.

“Lexa, you’re never intruding,” Clarke insisted, crossing the floor to pull Lexa into an embrace. They stayed that way for a while, holding each other close.

“I meant it though, Clarke. Your father would be proud of you. Just like I am,” Lexa said into Clarke’s hair.

Clarke took a step back and chuckled lightly, an impossibly wide smile spreading across her face. “You haven’t even seen my results, you dork.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Lexa shrugged. “I would be proud of you no matter what. You put your heart into everything you do Clarke. Even if that cutting sarcasm and stubbornness of yours sometimes rears its head,” Lexa teased, tapping Clarke on the nose.

Clarke looked adoringly into the face of the girl she loved. Clarke might not have everything she wanted but she had Lexa, and that was more than enough. Lexa who always knew just what to say. Lexa who didn’t hesitate to call her out on her headstrong bullshit. Lexa who loved her in spite of her flaws. Lexa who loved her unconditionally.

“Sit with me for a while?” Clarke asked, taking her hand.

Lexa nodded and they sat down on the floor, backs against the wall so they could look out of the window and beyond. As Lexa pulled her in close, Clarke’s mind drifted back to their first date and she realised just how much her life had changed since then. And all for the better. Her eyes had been opened, she would never look back.

 

 

The morning of the quidditch final came around quicker than anyone expected. Clarke had purposely set her alarm early that Saturday, hauling herself out of bed an hour before necessary. She’d had a brainwave that would help Slytherin secure victory today. It wasn’t even an idea that involved cheating. It was totally 100% legit.

She pulled on her clothes and headed out of the common room, broom tucked under her arm. She was a woman on mission and could not be stopped. She knew that the Slytherin team would already be down at the locker room listening to Lexa’s pep talk and tactics for the match. For the past two days her girlfriend had been in commander mode, tuning out everything else and focusing on the task ahead.

Clarke knew Lexa wanted a victory for her sister but she also knew that winning the quidditch cup would bring her girlfriend an immense amount of joy. Let’s be honest, she deserved it. Her determination and strategy were second to none. Clarke sprinted across the grounds, Titus eyeing her from where he tended to the foliage. She ignored him and entered the locker room, banging the door against the wall in her haste.

The entire Slytherin team were gathered there, heads shooting up to investigate the sudden intrusion. Lexa looked at her with a puzzled expression, halfway through explaining their defence strategy.

“Clarke...what are you doing here? You can’t be in here right now,” Lexa frowned, shaking her head slightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just need to talk to you for a minute. It’s pretty important,” Clarke said quickly, feeling uncomfortable at the pairs of eyes on her.

Lexa’s expression shifted from mildly irritated to concern. She guided Clarke back outside to afford them a little privacy.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Did something bad happen?” Lexa asked, worry prevalent in her voice.

“Nothing’s wrong Lexa,” Clarke reassured her with a smile. “I just came to give you this. I thought it might help you today,” she said, holding out her Firebolt Supreme for Lexa to take. “I know you’re an excellent flyer and the broom doesn’t make the Seeker but I felt like the fastest broom in the world wouldn’t hurt, right?”

Lexa remained silent as she accepted the broom, running her hands over the lacquered handle. She looked at Clarke in earnest, holding her gaze before throwing her arms around her shoulders.

“Thank you, Clarke. I promise I’ll take good care of it,” Lexa gushed, practically bouncing on the spot. “And I promise I’ll win.”

“I know you will. Now get back in there and give your team the pep talk of their lives,” Clarke said, turning back towards the castle.

“Wait here a second, I have something for you too,” Lexa said.

She darted back into the locker room and emerged a moment later carrying a Slytherin quidditch jersey with “Woods” printed across the back.

“I know it’s not your usual colour but maybe you could wear this today. It’s my spare one,” Lexa explained, pressing the top into Clarke’s hands.

“I would love to,” Clarke said, leaning in to connect their lips in a quick kiss. “For good luck,” she whispered, walking away backwards. “Give em hell, commander.”

 

 

Clarke was sitting wedged between Octavia and Jasper in the stands, shivering. It had started raining an hour ago, sheets of water sweeping down from the heavens. This was uncharacteristic for May but you were always guaranteed rain on the day of the final. The match had been underway for four hours and Clarke knew the snitch would be near impossible to see in these conditions. Slytherin were winning 130-70 but it remained to be seen if they could keep this up.

“And it’s Wick with the quaffle now for Ravenclaw, tearing down the left side. Oh never mind, he’s stopped by a bludger from that little blonde beater who’s name I’ve yet to learn,” rang Raven’s voice from the loudspeaker. “Fun fact for you all, Kyle Wick’s singing in the shower actually caused this storm. It is truly God’s wrath.”

Clarke and her friends laughed as a chorus of boos rose from the Ravenclaw stand. Raven truly gave no fucks, making jibes at her own house in front of the whole school was no skin off her nose. Truthfully, her commentary was the only relief in an otherwise tense match.

“How Indra allowed her to stay on I’ll never know,” Octavia remarked, rolling her eyes. “She really pushes her luck with this. Funny tho,” she added.

Clarke nodded in agreement as she cast her eyes upwards, looking for Lexa. She spotted her circling the goalposts, eyes scanning the pitch below. As Anya deflected yet another shot on goal, Lexa turned sharply in the air and sped down the pitch at breakneck speed, little more than a green blur. She was hurtling straight towards Wick and showed no signs of slowing down.

“What the hell is she doing?” Jasper cried, “She’s going to knock Wick off his broom!”

Clarke was too transfixed to respond but heard Bellamy tell Jasper to shut up and watch. Lexa ground to a sharp halt a hair’s breadth from Wick and raised her hand as if about to strike him. Even from this distance Clarke could see the look of fear on his face. Lexa’s hand shot out to just behind Wick’s ear and Clarke knew she had caught the snitch. The crowd realised it a second later, erupting into chaos.

Clarke leapt out of her seat, punching the air and screaming until her voice was hoarse. She was almost drowned out by Octavia and Bellamy, who pulled her into a huddle and jumped up and down in celebration. Lexa flew past the stand as the Slytherin team performed their victory lap, winking at Clarke as she went. Clarke grinned back, mouthing ‘I love you.’

 

 

A while later the entire Slytherin team were gathered on a stage on the pitch, waiting to be presented with their trophy. Clarke and her friends stood at the edge and looked on, grinning. Raven waved excitedly at Anya who had tears of joy streaming down her face. Clarke didn’t think Anya was capable of crying but here was proof. The minute the match was over the scout had revealed himself and presented Anya with a contract.

Jaha strode out onto the stage holding a large silver trophy. He made his way over to the microphone and addressed the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating our Hogwarts quidditch champions, Slytherin!”

The stands came alive with the sound of applause. Jaha waved his hands a second later, trying to restore order. “And now a few words from our victorious captain, Lexa Woods.”

Clarke felt her heart soar in her chest as Lexa took to the microphone. Clarke expected her to look nervous but she didn’t. She looked anything but.

“Thank you everyone. I didn’t expect to be making a speech today so I’m going to keep it brief,” Lexa said, her voice reverberating off the stands. “I would like to say a massive thank you to my team, who are some of the most talented and amazing individuals I have ever met. You deserve this victory. Also, thank you to my friends for their undying support.”

She paused for a moment, allowing the crowd to whoop and clap.

 When she continued, she picked Clarke out from the sidelines and stared intensely, her eyes shining with emotion. “And finally, thank you to my beautiful girlfriend, Clarke Griffin, who has been my rock and encouraged me at every turn. I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you for believing in me.”

Lexa raised the trophy into the air and was once again cheered on by the ecstatic crowd. Clarke knew Lexa was referring to more than quidditch. She had never seen Lexa smile so wide as when she passed the trophy to her sister. As soon as Lexa stepped off the stage, Clarke was launching herself at her, showering her face with kisses.

“I’m so proud of you,” Clarke tried to shout over the noise. “You were fantastic out there. So, how does it feel to be a winner, commander? This must be the best moment of your life,” she said, weaving her hands through Lexa’s hair.

“It feels awesome,” Lexa said honestly. “But it’s only second best.”

“Second? You do realise you just won? You’re a fucking champion,” Clarke exclaimed, puzzled.

“It doesn’t feel as awesome as that day you told me you loved me for the first time. But I guess I can settle for second today. After all, you’ll always be first to me, Clarke,” Lexa said, grinning lopsidedly.

“That,” Clarke began, blushing heavily, “was so fucking sappy I can’t believe it. You’ve been listening to Raven far too much, Lexa Woods!” she reprimanded playfully. “You are such a small gay sap. But you’re _my_ small gay sap. And I love you.”

“And I love you,” Lexa replied, echoing her words.

Clarke reached her hand out for Lexa’s, entwining their fingers and giving a small squeeze. They walked towards the lake hand in hand, leaving the maddening crowd behind, content to just be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it.  
> Final chapter will see us skipping forward a few years.  
> Until next time!
> 
> P.s. I have also started writing an Octaven/Clexa fic called "Nothing but time." Check it out if that's your jam.


	19. Lexa/Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, set 6 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here we are, finally at the end.  
> Thank you for joining me on this story, I intended it to be something short and sweet but here I am 2 months and 100k+ words later.  
> If you've taken the time to leave a comment or kudos - thank you so much. You are a star.  
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter from a split POV which I feel rounds things off nicely.

Lexa POV

***6 Years later, two weeks before the present day***

 

“I need your help,” Lexa stated.

She tried to keep the nerves and desperation from her voice as she stared into the faces gathered around the table.

Anya, Raven, Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia looked back at her in confusion, utterly bewildered by her strange behaviour. She had summoned them all here to The Leaky Cauldron without explaining why, saying only that it was a matter of urgency. Which it was, she hadn’t lied about that.

“Not to be negative but this had better be good, Lexa. This child thinks my bladder is a trampoline,” Octavia moaned, running a hand over her stomach, her wedding ring glinting in the dim light of the pub. “I swear I have to pee every five minutes. I literally feel like I’m 70 years old between that and swollen ankles. It’s driving me insane,” she added.

Lexa threw her an apologetic look as Lincoln rubbed Octavia’s back comfortingly. By now the youngest Blake was heavily pregnant, her stomach bloated in such a way it appeared she was trying to smuggle a beach ball under her dress. Lexa was surprised Octavia had made it here without toppling over. Her heart melted a little when Lincoln kissed Octavia’s cheek, resting his hand over hers.

“It _is_ good, I promise,” Lexa assured, keeping her expression neutral. “But before I begin, where are Monty and Jasper?”

“They said sorry but they couldn’t make it. Their second store is opening today in Hogsmeade and they couldn’t get away,” Bellamy answered.

Lexa was disappointed but nodded her head in understanding nonetheless. Since leaving Hogwarts four years ago, the partners in crime had gone from strength to strength. Their first venture was a pop-up joke stall in Diagon Ally and they had expanded from there. Lexa could have used their input but she would make do.

“Never mind, I’ll fill them in later,” Lexa said.

“Oh my God, get on with it Lexa! The suspense is killing me. I deserve, nay, I demand to know why you dragged me away from the end of season press party for this! There would have been so many hot women, Lexa. _So many_ ,” Raven bemoaned, draining the last of her fire whisky dramatically.

Lexa glared at her in response and noticed Anya doing the same. Since leaving Hogwarts, Raven had abandoned her aspirations of working at the ministry. Her time as quidditch commentator had paved the way for a new dream and she pursued it professionally. She was known by witches and wizards worldwide as the most outspoken sports commentator the magical community had ever seen. She hadn’t changed one iota since school.

“One, you apparated here, it’s not like you had to walk. And two, I’m getting to it if you could just exercise a modicum of patience,” Lexa responded, running a hand through her hair nervously. “First you all have to promise not to breathe a word of this to Clarke. Swear it. I’ll never forgive any of you if you let this slip,” she said, deadly serious.

Silence greeted her. Briefly, she had considered making them agree to an unbreakable vow but decided at the eleventh hour that it would be a step too far.

“Lexa, stop doing the dramatic pause,” Anya snapped, breaking the silence. “You’re not hosting a fucking TV talent show. Get on with it.”

“I agree with frosty knickers,” Raven interjected, jerking her thumb at Anya who scowled in lieu of response. “Spill it, Woods.”

Lexa took a deep breath. She couldn’t help the grin that stretched so wide it made her cheeks ache. “I’m going to ask Clarke to marry me,” she blurted out, watching her friends for their reaction.

Silence greeted her. What the hell was wrong with everyone? Lexa was astounded. Usually you couldn’t get them to shut up for more than a few seconds.

“Well it’s about bloody time,” Bellamy yelled, clapping a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Congratulations!”

Suddenly their table was abuzz with laughter and whoops of congratulations. Anya was grinning like an idiot, shaking her head lightly. Lexa hadn’t seen her so much as smile in the longest time and it was a welcome change. Octavia clapped her hands over her mouth, holding back tears of joy. Raven banged her fists on the table and whistled, causing several patrons to stare openly at them.

 Lincoln leapt from his seat and pulled Lexa into a playful headlock, ruffling her hair. “I can’t believe you’re finally going to pop the question, Lex!” he said. “How are you going to do it?”

Lexa had given this some serious thought. She’d been pondering asking Clarke to marry her for the better part of a year. It had to be perfect and she knew just what to do.

“I’m going to recreate our first date...sort of. I can’t fly Clarke up to our balcony on a broom in the middle of Brighton but the rest will be almost exactly the same. She always talks about how sweet it was so I figured that would be perfect,” she said, looking to the group for approval.

“Woods, I’m not usually this sappy but that is so romantic. You’re a textbook Romeo,” Raven teased lightly.

“And what would _you_ know about romance exactly?” Anya challenged sourly, eyeing Raven over the top of her glass.

Lexa saw Raven shrink away and the atmosphere around the table became tense. The two had come to the mutual decision to break up about six months after Anya graduated, the distance proving more than their relationship could handle. They’d bumped into each other years later on the quidditch circuit but the bond between them was strained at best. Anya had thrown herself wholeheartedly into her career, no time for a relationship. Raven had indulged in a series of flings with high-profile quidditch stars, rarely seen without a beautiful person on her arm.

That had definitely rubbed Anya up the wrong way and Lexa looked at her with sadness. She knew that Anya still loved Raven. She suspected her sister had never stopped loving the rebellious brunette but was too proud to admit that. Lexa didn’t officially know Raven’s stance but had seen the longing looks she threw Anya’s way. The spark was still there.

“Anyway,” Octavia said, trying to cut through the tension. “You said you needed our help. So what’s the plan commander?”

Lexa blushed. No one besides Clarke had called her that since Hogwarts, though Clarke tended to keep that particular name in the bedroom.

“I’m going to propose to Clarke on her birthday in two weeks. However, I’m going to tell her that the team has called me away for a mandatory weekend of training,” Lexa began, smiling at her own genius. “What I’ll really be doing is running around like a blue arsed fly trying to get everything ready. I need you guys to keep Clarke out of the apartment while I make preparations.”

“You don’t think Clarke’s going to be mad when you tell her that?” Bellamy questioned with a frown.

“Oh she will be, I’m counting on it. But I know Clarke better than I know myself. She’ll be expecting me to plan something for her birthday and this will totally throw her off. When she arrives home to a candlelit dinner on the balcony, it’ll be a huge surprise. She won’t see it coming in a million years. A good prank is always about planning,” Lexa explained, casting a knowing look at Raven and Octavia.

They both smiled in return.

“We taught you well, Lexa. I knew all those years of prank wars would pay off,” Octavia chirped.

The group fell into a long discussion over Lexa’s plan, outlining the finer details. Lexa, of course, had accounted for every eventuality. Octavia would say she had planned a mini-reunion of sorts before the baby was due, wanting to reconnect with everyone. They would take Clarke out for a day around London’s art museums. Clarke could apparate home when they were done but not before 7pm.

 

 

 

An hour later everyone said their goodbyes. Octavia and Lincoln headed to Diagon Ally with Bellamy in tow to shop for a crib. Bellamy looked every inch the proud uncle as he talked about the most reliable model to purchase. Raven embraced Lexa and offered Anya a stiff nod of acknowledgement before she disapparated on the spot, leaving the Woods sisters alone.

They ordered another drink and sat at the bar in a comfortable silence, watching patrons come and go.

“I’m proud of you, Lex, you know that right?” Anya said softly, glancing up from her drink. “You’ve finally got it all figured out. Clarke Griffin is a lucky girl. I can see how happy you make her.”

Lexa hummed in agreement and took a sip of her wine. “She makes me happy too. I just hope she says yes when I ask her to be with me forever. It’s a big commitment,” she said, swirling the liquid in her glass.

“Big commitment might be an understatement,” Anya laughed. “But seriously, she’s not going to say no. Everyone can see you two were made for each other, even if she can be a pain in the ass occasionally,” she added, sticking her tongue out at Lexa.

Lexa chuckled and nudged Anya lightly in the ribs. A moment later her expression turned serious as she thought carefully about her choice of words. Anya’s temper had not gotten any better over the years.

“Speaking about people who were made for each other...what’s going on with you and Raven?” Lexa asked, locking eyes with her sister.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Anya defended somewhat unconvincingly. “We barely speak any more. We’ve both moved on. There is no me and Raven. End of discussion.”

Lexa could see her sister was putting up her walls. It reminded her of the way she herself had been as a teenager. Suddenly she was hit with an idea.

“Anya, you remember that time you took me up to the Astronomy tower in fifth year?” Lexa asked.

Anya nodded.

“Do you remember what you said to me? You said I deserved to be happy. Now I’m going to tell you the same thing. You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be loved. If you still have feelings for Raven, and I know you do, just talk to her about it,” Lexa ranted, making an impassioned plea that she hoped her sister would heed. “What is the sense in being miserable the rest of your life because of your pride?”

Anya remained silent for the moment and stared off into the middle distance, eyes glassy. “It’s not a matter of pride, Lexa. It’s about the fear of letting go. If I ask her to give it another shot and she says no, I have nothing. No hope left to hold onto,” she muttered quietly, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Lexa reached out to squeeze her sister’s hand.

“Trust me, she still loves you. I can tell from the way she looks at you. You know she was heartbroken when you guys ended things...it was fucking horrible to watch. I want you to promise me that you’ll at least make the effort to talk to her. Call it your wedding gift to me,” Lexa said, the corners of her mouth twitching against a smile.

“Deal,” Anya agreed after a minute. “Though you do realise I no longer have to buy you a wedding gift? Your loss, nerd,” she added, allowing a smirk to cross her face.

Lexa nodded, she could settle for that.

 

****Present Day****

Lexa swore as she stubbed her toe against the coffee table, hobbling along the rest of the way to the kitchen. Clarke would be home from London soon and she still had so much to do. With a wave of her wand she commanded the oven to switch itself off, managing to save the apple pie from burning at the last minute.

As she made her way back onto the balcony terrace, she caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror and let out an irritated growl. Her forehead was sweaty and her hair was wild, sticking out at odd angles lie a particularly unruly shrub.

There was no way she was greeting Clarke like this. Today was special and she wanted to look the part, not like some scruffy urchin. Sighing, she pulled a tablecloth over the small wooden table on the balcony and ran back inside to retrieve the crockery. She glanced at the grandfather clock that Gustus had gifted to her and noted it was half six. She had exactly 30 minutes before Clarke walked through the front door. Just enough time to shower and look presentable.

Lexa bolted towards the bathroom, leaping over her broomstick that had fallen on its side after she abandoned it earlier. She turned on the water and hissed as she stepped under the jets. She really should have waited for the shower to warm up but there was no time for that.

After washing quickly and wrapping herself in a towel, Lexa sat on the edge of their bed, pulling a hairbrush through her tangled locks. Her eyes settled on the photo of her and Clarke resting on the dresser opposite. It was their graduation day and 18 year old Clarke and Lexa were throwing their caps into the air, grinning with delight.

She smiled at the memory. They were so young back then. Everything had been black and white. Everything had been easy. She supposed it was when you were teenagers full of hormones and deeply in love. They’d discovered not long after the photo was taken that living in the real world as functioning adults with jobs was not all it was cracked up to be. Life had thrown them more than their fair share of curve balls.

****4 years ago****

**“Lexa! For the last time, can you stop moving my art supplies! I have this commission to finish and I can’t find the vermillion red anywhere!” Clarke shouted from the living room.**

**Lexa sighed and leaned further back into the bath, trying her best to relax. She was exhausted. Playing Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies was both a dream and a challenge. She was finally doing what she loved but the travelling to and fro along with a brutal training programme was killing her.**

**“Have you tried actually _looking_ for it properly instead of yelling at me? Maybe it’s in your art box where it should be,” Lexa shouted back, rolling her eyes. ‘Not that you actually know how to tidy up after yourself’ she muttered quietly so that only she could hear.**

**She heard Clarke stomping down the hall before she saw her, the blonde’s footsteps growing closer by the second. Clarke threw open the door and stood in the threshold glaring at her. Her face and hands were covered in various paints and the dark circles under her eyes were an obvious indicator to the kind of mood she was bound to be in. Never one to back down, Lexa stared back evenly.**

**“You could try actually being helpful, you know? Instead of just saying things to annoy me,” Clarke said, narrowing her eyes at Lexa.**

**“Clarke, I’m not trying to annoy you. I’m trying to relax. Can’t you just use your wand to find it? It’s been a hell of a day and I just want to unwind, not come home to you throwing a fit over some stupid paint,” Lexa shot back, her own anger rising.**

**This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say to her girlfriend. She saw the flash of rage in Clarke’s eyes and knew she had fucked up. She felt her heart lurch as Clarke put her hands firmly on her hips in preparation for whatever verbal tirade she was about to unleash.**

**“Some stupid paint? _Some stupid paint?_ That stupid paint is what’s going to pay our rent, Lexa! Why don’t you take what I do seriously? I might not be flying around on a broom all day with my pro-athlete buddies but my job is still just as important as yours,” Clarke spat, her face flushing the colour of the paint she had been searching for.**

**“You know that’s not what I meant, don’t be a child. I jus-”**

**“Save it, Lexa. You take your bath and relax. It must be tiring flying around all day with that massive ego resting atop your shoulders,” Clarke said with an air finality of, slamming the door behind her.**

**Lexa sighed as her candles were extinguished by the back draft. She closed her eyes, massaging her temples to try and relieve the stress. This was their first proper argument. Tensions had been high for a while with both of them working around the clock, Clarke at the gallery and Lexa in training. They were bound to snap at some point. They were still only 18 and living together was not the easy ride she thought it would be. There were bills to pay and responsibilities to answer to. Being an adult sucked.**

**The heavy weight that pulled at her chest told her she should apologise and then they could forget the whole thing. She felt bad for her throwaway comment but Clarke _had_ overreacted. Any chance of tranquillity ruined, she got out of the bath and padded down the hall to the bedroom, throwing herself face-first onto the double bed. **

**There was no escape here either. The sheets smelled of Clarke, faint tones of vanilla invading her nostrils. She turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, willing herself to stop thinking about the girl sulking in the living room. She wanted the nagging feeling of guilt to disappear.**

**This was fucking stupid, Lexa realised. They loved each other, they shouldn’t be fighting. True, even people who loved each other argued but she wasn’t going to let some juvenile argument ruin what could be the start to a great weekend. Rolling her eyes at herself, she pulled her dressing gown from the hook, fastening it before exiting the bedroom.**

**She tiptoed down the hall and peered around the doorframe into the living room. Clarke had her back to her, stood at her easel, paintbrush moving expertly over the canvas. Lexa waited until Clarke took a step back to survey her work and silently walked up behind her, sliding her arms around the blonde’s waist.**

**Clarke stiffened at the contact but didn’t make a move to pull away, her paintbrush poised in midair. Lexa rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder and traced small circles over the sliver of exposed skin on Clarke’s stomach. It was a comforting gesture, soothing and apologetic.**

**“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Lexa spoke softly. “I never meant to upset you, I let work get to me and I shouldn’t have. _Never_ think that I believe what you do is unimportant. You’re doing what you love, Clarke. You’re the most important thing in my life and I know times have been tough lately but as long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”**

**Clarke relaxed into her touch but still didn’t turn around. Lexa could feet the rhythm of Clarke’s heartbeat under her skin, moving from rapid to steady as she spoke.**

**“Please don’t be mad at me, Clarke. I never intended to hurt you. That’s the last thing I want,” Lexa pleaded, squeezing her arms around Clarke’s middle.**

**Finally Clarke turned around, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. It was plain to see that she had been crying.**

**“I’m sorry too,” she whispered. “I was being a total bitch because this commission is nowhere near done. I’m sorry for flying off the handle like that, you didn’t deserve it. Can we please just pretend like this never happened and enjoy our evening together?” she asked, setting down the paintbrush and leaning her forehead against Lexa’s.**

**“It’s already forgotten,” Lexa insisted with a smile. “Shall I get the wine? We can watch a film together. I’ll even let you pick, though please don’t make me watch The Exorcist again” she teased, playing with the hairs at the nape of Clarke’s neck.**

**A mischievous grin danced across Clarke’s face and she bit down on her bottom lip in a way that made Lexa’s heart race.”I have a better idea,” she said, splaying a hand against Lexa’s chest and pushing her down into the armchair forcefully.**

**The action caused Lexa to swallow thickly, mouth suddenly feeling as though it were full of cotton wool. She leaned back into the chair and looked up into lidded blue eyes. The last thing Lexa was able to focus on was the sight of Clarke sinking to her knees in front of her, hands undoing her robe and pushing her thighs apart before she leaned forward.**

Lexa grinned at the memory. The make-up sex had been mind-blowing and almost made the argument worthwhile. They’d found the elusive tube of vermillion paint a short while later, wedged down the side of the armchair.

Thank fully they’d only had one major argument in the six years they had been together. Lexa didn’t like to think about that particular incident and busied herself with lighting candles around the apartment to recreate their first date in the astronomy tower. She chuckled to herself as she remembered Raven’s words this morning, insisting that she 100% would not help Lexa with the candles this time.

Lexa walked into the bedroom and rooted around in the drawer that contained her ties and pocket squares. It was the one place she knew Clarke would never look. She pushed the materials aside and found the small black box she had been searching for. Popping the lid open, she and smiled as the contents were revealed. She had picked the ring a month ago after looking through hundreds of different designs.

She hadn’t gone for a typical engagement ring because Clarke wasn’t a typical kind of girl. This ring didn’t hold a diamond but a sapphire; sparkling the same dazzling shade of blue as Clarke’s eyes. The inside of the band was engraved with the date Lexa had first asked Clarke to be her girlfriend. It was a romantic touch, she thought, snapping the box closed and slipping it into her pocket.

Lexa was nervous about this evening but was 99% sure that Clarke was going to say yes. It was ironic really, that she felt the same nerves she had felt before their first date. Sort of fitting really as she’d decided to recreate it as closely as possible.

Everything was in place, down to the heart-shaped croutons for her homemade soup. Over the years she had become a much more skilled cook, now able to make various dishes without burning them at all. She was doing a final check of her appearance in the hallway mirror when she heard Clarke’s key turning in the door.

In a flash, she flipped the lights off and ran to hide behind the sofa, peering through the gap between the cushions. Clarke walked into the apartment and dropped her handbag in its usual spot under the coat rack. Lexa watched her enter the living room and grinned to herself as Clarke did a double take, eyes scanning the candles and rose petals that lined the floor.

“What the hell,” Clarke muttered, smiling to herself. “Lexa?” she called, looking around the room.

“Surprise!” Lexa cried as she leapt from her hiding place. “Happy Birthday, beautiful!”

Clarke’s face was a picture; here eyebrows practically disappearing into her hairline as Lexa emerged. She looked at Lexa, her mouth opening and closing, unable to form words. Lexa crossed the room and stopped in front of Clarke, grinning widely.

“I-I thought you were going to be away all weekend?” Clarke stuttered, her hands coming up to cup Lexa’s face.

“I know,” Lexa smirked, “That’s what I wanted you to think.”

There was a brief silence as Clarke studied Lexa’s face, running her thumbs over her cheek. “You planned this whole thing didn’t you?”

Lexa nodded and tilted her face to kiss Clarke’s palm. “I wanted you to be surprised,” she whispered.

“Well colour me surprised. Seriously though, you should thank Raven, Octavia and the rest of them. They put on the performance of a lifetime. I wondered why they all bailed when I said I wanted to go for drinks,” Clarke said, draping her arms over Lexa’s shoulders and pressing their hips together.

Lexa hoped Clarke wouldn’t be able to feel the outline of the ring box in her pocket and subtly shifted her hips. She hummed in agreement. “I’m glad they stopped you. I don’t think this evening would be quite as impressive if you’d shown up half-cut.”

“So, what is it exactly you’ve got planned for me this evening?” Clarke asked, cocking her head. “There isn’t going to be anyone else jumping out from behind the sofa is there?”

Lexa chuckled. “No, there’s no one else, just us. Here, let me show you,” She said, taking Clarke’s hand and guiding her out onto the balcony.

 

 

Clarke POV

***2 Weeks before present day***

 

Clarke was livid, pacing back and forth across the living room, her fists clenched and her brow furrowed.

“What do you mean you’re not going to be here for my birthday?” she cried, trying to keep her emotions in check.

It was no use. She was pissed and Lexa knew it.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Lexa said softly from her position on the sofa. “Coach said it was mandatory and if I don’t go I’m going to be in serious trouble.”

“I don’t understand,” Clarke argued, setting her hands on her hips. “You’re the Seeker. Surely if you refuse to go they can reschedule?”

Clarke was absolutely gutted but she didn’t blame Lexa. She knew her girlfriend had no choice in the matter. Still, it would have been nice to spend her birthday together.

“Clarke, I have to go and you have to let me,” Lexa said, standing up and walking over to where Clarke stood by the balcony doors. “I know this isn’t ideal but I promise I’ll make this up to you.”

Clarke closed her eyes as Lexa pressed a kiss to her forehead. She let her body fall forwards into Lexa’s, savouring the feeling of muscular arms wrapping around her protectively. Lexa was a safe haven. She smelled of fresh berries and sandalwood, the scent had become synonymous with home for Clarke over the years. She inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself down.

“I’m not mad at you,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear. “When you come back on the Sunday we can do something together. I’ll just miss you, that’s all.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Lexa sighed. “I always miss you when you’re not here, even for a minute.” Her hands snaked around the back of Clarke’s neck and she pulled her closer connecting their lips.

Clarke felt that familiar spark of electricity as their lips met. After all these years together, kissing Lexa still felt like a wave crashing over her every time. And every time she let it wash her away. None of their passion had faded. They were still just as desperate to tear each other’s clothes off now as they had been when they were at school, despite Raven’s jibes about ‘lesbian bed death.’

“How about you start making it up to me now?” Clarke muttered against Lexa’s lips, biting down gently and pulling on her lower lip.

She felt Lexa inhale a sharp intake of breath in response, her hands moving down Clarke’s back to cup her ass firmly. Clarke allowed herself to be lifted up, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist and exploring her mouth with persistent swipes of her tongue. The pressure she felt between her thighs was delicious as Lexa pulled her impossibly closer, taking steps towards their bedroom, kissing Clarke back with vigour all the while.

Clarke had her t-shirt halfway over her head when her phone rang, vibrating in her jeans pocket. The sound of Taylor Swift’s ‘Shake it Off’ rang around them and Clarke recognised it at once as Raven’s ringtone. She growled in frustration, actually growled, and buried her head in Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa chuckled and gently lowered Clarke back down to the ground. “You’d better answer that, you know how persistent she is.”

Clarke did know. Raven would keep ringing until Clarke answered, no matter how long it took. On more than one occasion she had turned up at their apartment in person, wondering why the hell Clarke didn’t answer to her every beck and call. Clarke cursed the day Raven learned how to apparate. It made her best friend more unpredictable than ever, if that was even possible.

“Tell me Reyes, do you have some cock-blocking sixth sense or is this just a terrible coincidence?” Clarke barked into the phone, skipping the pleasantries.

“And a fine evening to you too, Princess. Good to hear you and Woods are still getting hot and heavy. I thought for sure by now you’d be tucked up in bed with a mug of coca and 50 shades of grey,” Raven drawled lazily. Clarke could _hear_ her smirk through the receiver.

“You know I have better taste than that,” Clarke said, winking at Lexa who had retreated to the sofa. “Not that it isn’t good to hear from you but what do you want? I’m kind of in the middle of doing something.”

Clarke saw Lexa blush and the brunette pretended to busy herself by scrolling through Netflix. Clarke walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the skyline. They’d been in this cosy little apartment in Brighton for almost 5 years now. Lexa enjoyed the view of the sea and Clarke loved how vibrant and multicultural the city was. It had been difficult at first; Clarke determined to make her own way and refusing any financial help from her mother. But they’d struggled and saved and now had a home to call their own.

“If you keep up that attitude I’m not going to tell you Octavia’s awesome news which involves a certain blonde and a certain birthday,” Raven teased.

“I’m listening.”

“Thought you would be. So we know in a few weeks you’re gonna be 22 which is old as fuck an-”

“Raven, you’re only a month younger than me,” Clarke defended.

“Yeah anyway, what would you say to a reunion? Octavia wants to get the whole gang together before the baby is born and thought with your birthday coming up we could kill two birds with one stone. What do you say, Griff?” Raven asked

Clarke didn’t need to think about it. If she couldn’t spend her birthday with Lexa, at least she could spend it with her other favourite people in the world.

“I’m in. Text me the details,” Clarke said, walking back into the living room.

She walked over to the sofa and took the remote from Lexa, placing it on the arm of the chair and swinging her leg over Lexa’s lap to straddle her. One hand began undoing the buttons on Lexa’s shirt whilst the other still held the phone to her ear. Lexa was watching her curiously, a vague smile upon her full lips.

“I’ve gotta go, Reyes. There’s something pressing here which requires my immediate attention,” Clarke said, grinning as Lexa’s eyes met hers.

“Gross,” Raven stated before hanging up.

Clarke tossed the phone carelessly onto the sofa and trailed her hands down the skin of Lexa’s stomach, now exposed by the open shirt, pausing at the waistband of her jeans.

“Now, where were we?” Clarke teased, toying with the zipper.

Clarke shrieked and then giggled as Lexa scooped her up in her arms and carried her bridal-style to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

 

***Present Day***

Clarke woke up alone on the morning of her birthday, reaching out blindly to the left side of the bed where Lexa usually slept. She pried her eyes open and saw that it was only just getting light. It must have been early. A quick glance at the alarm clock told her it was 7am and she relaxed back into the pillow, closing her eyes. She wouldn’t need to meet Raven, Octavia and the rest of them until 10.

As she lay there quietly, the scent of something delicious filled her nostrils and her mouth watered. Pancakes! That meant Lexa was still here. Without a second thought she leapt out of bed and padded down the hallway towards the kitchen. Lexa was stood by the stove, flipping pancakes expertly and humming to herself. Clarke smiled as she watched from the doorframe, admiring the way Lexa’s hips swayed as she worked. She was a picture of domestic bliss, that was for sure. Clarke knew in her heart that she would always be happy with Lexa around.

“You’re a lot better at that than you used to be,” Clarke said her voice raspy from sleep.

Lexa jumped in response and almost lost her grip on the pan. “Clarke, you startled me! What have I told you about sneaking up on me? I think you get far too much enjoyment out of putting me on edge,” Lexa said with a grin. “Though I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that view,” she added, eyes greedily taking in Clarke’s appearance.

Clarke was wearing one of Lexa’s t-shirts and a pair of French knickers. It had become her go-to bedtime outfit...when she bothered to wear clothes to bed, that was.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, babe,” Clarke drawled, crossing the kitchen to wrap her arms around Lexa’s shoulders.

“Happy Birthday, Clarke,” Lexa said softly, planting a kiss on her lips. “Take a seat and I’ll bring your breakfast over.”

 

 

An hour later Lexa was gone, departing in a shower of kisses and whispered promises to make all of this up to Clarke. Clarke was just about to leave for the train. She avoided apparating as much as possible. The sensation made her dizzy and she always ended up wide of the mark. Once she had tried to apparate back to her mother’s home in Oxford, picturing her bedroom. Instead she had ended up on the roof of her house, wondering how the hell she would get down.

As she picked up her bag, the doorbell rang. Clarke frowned and moved to answer it. They rarely ever got visitors unannounced and her grip subtly tightened on her wand as she edged the door open. She found herself face to face with Bellamy Blake, clutching a ridiculously large bunch of flowers.

“Special delivery for Clarke Griffin?” he announced, flashing that trademark Blake grin. “Happy Birthday!”

“Bell!” Clarke exclaimed, rushing forward to pull him into a crushing hug.

“Careful of the flowers, Princess. Lexa would kill me if I ruined her perfect floral arrangement,” he wheezed, struggling to keep his footing.

“Come in, come in,” Clarke urged, holding the door open for him. “What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you guys in London?”

Bellamy set the flowers down on the table and smiled at her. “We’re not letting you get the train on your birthday, Clarke. Everyone’s downstairs waiting in a limo. It was all Lexa’s idea, along with the flowers.”

Clarke beamed at him and noticed the small card attached to the bouquet. She turned it over and saw Lexa’s familiar looped cursive scrawled across it.

_“Clarke,_

_Sorry I cannot be with you today, but I know you’re going to have the best time._

_Enjoy every second._

_All my love,_

_Lexa xxx.”_

Clarke’s heart jumped in her chest. Of course Lexa would orchestrate something unpredictable and extravagant to keep her on her toes. She was lucky, so fucking lucky.

“So princess, are you ready to go? Your carriage waits,” Bellamy said, holding out a hand to Clarke.

She accepted it wordlessly, unable to wipe the grin from her face as they walked down the stairs to the street below.

 

 

“Lincoln, you drive like my fucking grandmother, you know that? Either put your foot down or let me take the wheel. We’ll never get to London at this rate,” Raven whined through the partition, looking longingly at the steering wheel.

“Raven I’m doing the speed limit, I can’t legally go any faster,” Lincoln said, eyes forward. “Plus I’m under strict instructions from Lexa not to let you drive this car.”

Raven huffed and sank back into her seat next to Clarke, muttering something about a ‘fun sponge.’ Clarke laughed openly at her and allowed herself to soak up the atmosphere within the limo. It was a little cramped but she was grateful to have everyone back together again.

Jasper and Monty talked to her about their latest venture, a potion that could cure any hangover within half an hour. She listened to Octavia rattle off baby names as she rubbed her stomach lovingly, Lincoln occasionally catching her eye in the rear view mirror and smiling. Bellamy was waxing lyrical about his job at the ministry and the new girl he’d just started dating.

The only person Clarke had been surprised to see was Anya, who sat up front next to Lincoln. Clarke and Anya now got on famously; it had just taken a while to get used to each other. However Clarke had spent many a night with Raven crying into her shoulder, heartbroken by the demise of their relationship. Clarke had seen firsthand how awkward they were around each other and suspected it was because there were still some feelings there.

“So, what are we doing today?” Clarke asked in what she hoped was an innocent tone.

“Nice try, Clarke,” Monty said with a wry smile. “Lexa told us that everything had to be a surprise, so stop asking.”

Clarke pouted. She hated being kept in the dark. Dammit, Lexa.

“Don’t look so glum, sadpants. I promise you’re going to have an amazing day, just be patient,” Octavia soothed, sending Clarke a bright smile.

“Yeah, Clarke, be patient. Good things come to those who wait,” Jasper said wisely.

Clarke leaned back in her seat. It was just like old times. They could have all been in a carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Only she felt strangely hollow that Lexa was missing from their little group. Clarke didn’t have time to finish the thought as Raven piped up again, leaning forwards in her seat.

“Please Lincoln, just let me take over for a bit. I’m a really skilled driver, I promise,” Raven said sweetly, putting on her best smile.

“They only driving you’re skilled at is driving people up the wall,” Anya quipped, though there was no malice behind her words. “Now stop being a backseat driver and sit your ass down,” she said, pushing Raven back and closing the partition.

The limo filled with laughter as Raven turned an impressive shade of pink, scrambling back into her seat. Clarke hadn’t missed the way that Anya's eyes flitted to Raens lips when she spoke to her. Yeah, that definitely wasn’t over.

 

 

Clarke’s birthday excursion turned out to be one of the best days of her life. Lexa had booked them a private carriage on the London eye which Clarke found to be absolutely breathtaking. She wished she had her sketchpad as she marvelled at the London skyline. After that they’d wandered around a number of art museums, one hosting an exhibit on surrealism which Clarke found particularly enthralling.

She knew the museums weren’t really her friend’s kind of thing but to their credit, they were all trying their best to make sure she had a great time. After that there had been the champagne experience at the top of the Shard. Clarke began to wonder how much money Lexa had parted with today. True, she got paid a significant amount, she was one of the top seekers in the league, but this was bordering on excessive.

“Here’s to you, Clarke. Happy Birthday! May you always be salty and sarcastic, just the way we like you,” Octavia said, raising her glass of grape juice in a toast.

Clarke rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the grin that came over her face. Everyone else raised their wine and clinked glasses, wishing her a happy birthday.

 

An hour or so later, it was time for them to part. Clarke tried to convince them all to stay out for a few drinks but everyone had their excuses. She was a little disappointed but grateful that Bellamy would be driving her home.

Clarke was left standing outside the restaurant with Anya and Raven as Bellamy went to fetch the limo.

“Well, Griffin. I hope you’ve had a birthday to remember,” Raven said, throwing an arm over Clarke’s shoulders.

“I certainly have,” Clarke said with a smile. “Made all the more better by the fact that you two went the whole day without killing each other. I’m impressed,” she teased, quirking an eyebrow at Anya.

“Believe me, it wasn’t easy,” Anya muttered darkly. Clarke thought she saw Anya’s lips curve into a smile but it could have been a trick of the light in the dark street.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t that difficult either,” Raven shrugged.

Bellamy pulled up in the car and Clarke hugged each of the women in turn before jumping in. They both wore what Clarke thought to be a look of smugness, though she couldn’t figure out why. As Bellamy drove down the street and rounded the corner, Clarke looked out of the rear window one last time. She saw Raven leaning up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Anya’s lips before pulling away and smiling. Clarke turned around in her seat, laughing and rolling her eyes as Bellamy looked on totally bemused.

 

 

Clarke climbed up the stairs to the apartment, filled with joy at the myriad of memories she had created today. She made a mental note to thank Lexa over and over again when she saw her tomorrow. Just how perfect could one person be?

Clarke had her answer when she opened the front door to be greeted by a trail over rose petals and candles. There was only one other person with a key to the apartment who was romantic enough to make such a gesture.

“Lexa?” she called out, peering around the room for her girlfriend.

Clarke’s heart about stopped when Lexa popped up from behind the sofa. She was wearing the button up that she knew Clarke loved, her flowing hair thrown over one shoulder. She looked radiant in the candlelight and Clarke could hardly believe that this woman was real, let alone hers.

But what the hell was Lexa doing here? She had mandatory quidditch training, she...she had set this whole thing up. Clarke almost kicked herself at the obviousness of Lexa’s plan. Of course she wouldn’t abandon her on her birthday. Lexa loved her so much she once feigned dragonpox to her boss so she could accompany Clarke to the dentist. Just so Clarke wouldn’t be alone.

Soon Clarke found herself being led out onto the balcony, the small table set for dinner. Everything looked so familiar. The candles, the table, the scent of apple pie baking in the oven, the way Lexa had styled her hair. The open sky above them filled with stars. It looked just like...

“Our first date,” Clarke thought out loud. She turned to face Lexa, her expression one of awe. “I can’t believe you went to so much effort for me,” she said, grasping Lexa’s hands.

“Really? I’d do anything for you. You should know that by now. I’d bring the stars down from the sky just to see that beautiful smile of yours,” Lexa said, bringing Clarke’s hand up to her mouth and kissing it gently. “Besides, I know how much you enjoyed that night up in the astronomy tower.”

Clarke smiled contentedly, looking deep into shimmering green eyes. “It seems like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it?” she mused. “Though I mostly enjoyed how nervous you were to ask me to be your girlfriend,” she teased, squeezing Lexa’s hand.

A looks came across Lexa’s face that she couldn’t place. It seemed halfway between nervous and longing. Whatever it was, it made Clarke’s heart skip a beat. As soon as the look came, it was gone again, replaced by a dazzling smile.

“Why don’t you sit down, I’ll bring dinner out and you can tell me all about your day,” Lexa said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before disappearing back into the apartment.

 

They talked for what seemed like hours, Clarke filling Lexa in on all the hilarious moments of the day. She told Lexa how she had seen Raven and Anya kissing and Lexa smiled knowingly, not surprised in the slightest. Clarke noticed that Lexa kept fidgeting in her seat, her dinner remained mostly uneaten and her hands kept checking her pockets, as though nervous she’d lost something.

“Are you alright? You look a little uncomfortable,” Clarke said, taking a sip of her wine.

“O-Oh, I’m fine,” Lexa reassured, nodding her head with too much enthusiasm. “Just happy to be here with you on your birthday,” she added, drumming her fingers on the edge of the table.

Clarke nodded but she wasn’t convinced. In the past few minutes Lexa’s behaviour had become strange and it nagged at her. She couldn’t shake the feeling that Lexa had something to say but she was holding back. Clarke wracked her brain for what it could be but came up with nothing. She was pulled from her thoughts when Lexa got up from the table and silently guided her over to the edge of the balcony to look up at the stars.

“They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Clarke said, gazing up into the sky.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Lexa answered softly.

Clarke turned around and was surprised to see Lexa on the floor, bent on one knee, looking up at Clarke with wide eyes. She almost looked as if she was going to...

“Clarke, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you. Something I’ve been meaning to do for a long time but I was just waiting for the perfect moment,” Lexa said, reaching into the pocket of her slacks. “And I think this is it.”

It was as if time itself stood still. The only movement in the world was Lexa’s shaking hands, opening the lid of a tiny black box. Clarke let out an involuntary gasp as the ring was revealed. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to hear Lexa over the deafening thump of her own heartbeat racing in her ears.

“Clarke Griffin,” Lexa began, her voice wavering only a little.

Clarke felt as though Lexa’s eyes were looking into her soul as she gazed up at her.

“I promise to love you forever. As long as I live and long after that, in this life and the next. Will you make me the happiest woman in the universe and be my wife?”

Clarke’s mouth flew open and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She was sure in that moment she looked absolutely ridiculous, comical even. If she did, Lexa didn’t seem to care, still staring expectantly at her. She may as well have been holding her heart in her hands, offering it up to Clarke along with that dazzling ring.

Finally Clarke’s brain kicked into gear.

“Yes,” she said, tears forming in her eyes as she nodded frantically. “Yes, yes a thousand times yes!” she cried, tears falling freely now.

Lexa raised her hand to slide the ring onto Clarke’s finger. It was a perfect fit and matched the hue of her eyes exactly.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Clarke bent down to pull Lexa into an embrace. She did so with a little too much enthusiasm, overcome with emotion. She ended up knocking Lexa backwards, landing on top of her on the floor with a grunt. They were both laughing, Lexa out of relief and Clarke out of overwhelming joy.

“God, I love you,” Clarke whispered, leaning down to connect their lips.

“I love you too,” Lexa murmured, breaking the kiss only to speak those words into Clarke’s mouth.

Their lips met again, moving slowly as if they had all the time in the world. Which they did. They had their whole lives left to love each other, and more after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading, please do let me know if you've enjoyed the story! :)
> 
> I have started a new fic which is Octaven/Clexa and is called "Nothing but time" so check it out if you wish.  
> Any thoughts or comments, you can always find me on tumblr at toolateintheday.  
> Once again, thank you so much!


End file.
